The Course of Love: Extended Edition
by Aranel Took
Summary: A revision of the sequel to The Roots of the Ivy. The story of Theo and Eomer Brandybuck and Faramir Took.
1. Chapter 1: May 1451

"The course of true love never did run smooth."

--_A Midsummer Night's Dream _(I, i, 134), William Shakespeare

-o-

And think not you can direct the course of love,

For love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course.

--- _The Prophet_, Kahlil Gibran

-o-O-o-

**May 1451**

"Your dad looks like he's going to pass out, and not necessarily from the ale." Theoden Brandybuck nodded towards the table where Sam Gamgee sat next to Theo's father, Merry Brandybuck. Sam was hunched over, head in hands. His father looked like he was consoling his friend.

Frodo Gamgee shook his head. "He's taking Elanor getting married a little hard. He would have hid in bed this morning, if Mum hadn't dragged him out." Frodo snorted. "Mum made your dad and Uncle Pippin promise to keep him sober. Don't know if that was too wise." He raised an eyebrow as Pippin Took gingerly set down three mugs of ale and sat on the other side of Sam.

Theo laughed. "No, not too wise at all." He sipped at his own ale and observed the gathering. They had come out to Greenholm for Elanor Gamgee's wedding, as that was where her new husband's family was from. Theo had rarely traveled farther west than Hobbiton, so there was a fair number of guests he didn't recognize.

He spotted the bride, standing near the arbor where she had been married just an hour ago. Elanor was talking with her sister, Rose, and Theo's sister, Ivy. Ivy had her youngest child, three-year-old Estella, perched on her hip. Theo smiled, watching Rose laugh at something Ivy had said. He'd have to ask Rose for a dance. Maybe a few dances.

He was startled from his contemplation of Rose's dimples when a body plopped onto the bench next to him, slopping ale onto the table.

"Hey, Fari, watch out!" Theo pushed away from his cousin before the stream of ale reached him.

"Sorry, Theo," said Faramir Took. He pulled out his handkerchief to sop up the spill.

Theo eyed him. Fari had only just turned twenty-one last month. Most lads weren't given free reign with ale until they were at least twenty-three. "How many of those have you had and does your father know about it?"

Fari leaned back and wrung out his handkerchief into the grass. "This is only my second one and Dad said I could have four." He stuck out his tongue at Theo and lifted his mug, gulping down the ale faster than was probably wise. He set the mug down, harder than necessary, and slopped more ale onto the table. "My teeth are numb," he announced, rubbing at his jaw and wrinkling his nose.

Frodo burst out laughing, but Theo rolled his eyes and pulled the half empty mug away."I think that's enough for now," he said. Fari was about to protest, but he was jostled by Theo's brother, Eomer, sitting down next to him. Mer and Pip Gamgee joined them on the other side of the table, next to Frodo.

Eomer eyed Fari. Fari was still rubbing his jaw and he was swaying a little. Eomer leaned back, looking around Fari at Theo. "Is he supposed to be drinking?" Eomer asked.

Theo shrugged. "His dad said he could." Theo didn't think Fari could handle the one and a half mugs of ale. He didn't know what possessed Pippin to allow him four.

"Aww, is our little Fari all grown up now?" Eomer ruffled his cousin's curls.

"Get off, Eomer!" Fari pushed away from Eomer, elbowing Theo in the process. He reached for his mug, but Theo slid it farther out of his reach. "I really think you need to slow down," said Theo.

"I'm fine! I'm not a child anymore, Theo!"

"That's as maybe, but you've never drunk so much ale before and I'm not having it come back out all over the table." The other occupants of the table voiced their agreement with that.

Frodo grabbed Fari's mug and drank the rest. "There, all gone," he said, thumping the empty mug back on the table. Fari hunched over in a sulk.

"Ho, lads!" Frodo's new brother-in-law, Fastred Fairbairn, approached their table. "Have you seen my lovely wife?"

Theo didn't think the grin on Fastred's face could get any wider. "She's over by the arbor with Rose and my sister." Fastred thanked them and hurried over to the lasses. Theo snorted. "Probably in a hurry to leave," he said, exchanging smirks with Eomer.

Frodo cringed. "Ugh. I don't need to be reminded of what he's going to be getting up to with my sister!"

"What's he going to do?" asked Fari, his alcohol-addled brain obviously not making the connection.

"Probably the same things Theo wants to get up to with their other sister," Eomer said. He grinned at Theo. Frodo, Mer and Pip all glared at him.

"Oh," said Fari, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "That."

Theo reached around Fari to punch his brother's arm, just as Frodo flung Fari's ale-soaked handkerchief at Eomer's face.

"Hey!" Eomer flung the sopping cloth back at Frodo, but it missed, sailing over Frodo's head and into the grass. He rubbed his arm. "I'm only telling the truth," he grumbled. Theo reached around to thump him again, but Eomer grabbed his arm and pulled. The shifting weight toppled the bench, landing Theo, Eomer and Fari in a tangled heap. Fari barely managed to escape the wrestling match between the two brothers.

"_What_ is going on?"

Theo twisted around in Eomer's neck-hold to look up at the amused face of Rose Gamgee. She was looking down at them, hands on her hips.

Theo pushed away from Eomer and sat up. "We're, uh, just..."

"They're having a discussion," said Frodo, hiding his grin behind his mug of ale.

"About what?" Rose asked Theo, one perfect eyebrow raised in amusement.

The Gamgee brothers and Fari all snorted. Eomer looked up at her, a wicked grin on his face. "Well, if you must know--"

Theo clapped his hand over his brother's mouth. "He's an idiot. Ignore him." He gave Eomer a smack on the ear and stood up, trying to brush the dirt from his shirt.

Rose reached out and pulled some grass from Theo's curls. "Well, if rolling in the dirt makes you an idiot, then Eomer's not the only one."

Her brothers and Fari didn't try to hide their laughter this time. Eomer was rolling with laughter, too, clutching his sides. Theo scowled at them.

Rose smiled at him and patted his cheek. "Oh, I'm just teasing." She tossed her red curls and gave him a coy smile. "Now, I think you should leave the rest of the idiots and come with me. I've been wanting a dance." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away through the crowd towards the dancing.

"I don't really think you're an idiot," Rose said over her shoulder. She winked. "Most of the time."

Theo grinned at her. Had her eyes always been that blue?

They waited at the edge of the crowd for the current dance to finish. Theo sidled a little closer to her, until their arms brushed. He thought about reaching over to take her hand, but then the music stopped and Rose was clapping. He sighed at his missed opportunity. Then she was taking his hand anyway to pull him out to dance.

It was all he could do to remember the proper steps. He trod on quite a few toes as his eyes strayed to watch Rose twirl from hobbit to hobbit, his breath catching as she came closer, the dance bringing her back to him. Everyone always went on about how pretty Elanor was, but Theo didn't think she could compare to Rose. Rose mostly took after her mother, especially her red hair and dimples. But it wasn't just that Rose was the most beautiful lass he'd ever seen. They'd been friends their whole lives and she was fun and smart and, lately, just being near her made his stomach fill with butterflies and other parts of him... He stumbled, nearly knocking over the lass he was dancing with.

Finally Rose was back to him, and after few twirls in his arms the song ended. She turned towards the musicians, clapping and laughing, but Theo just stared at her, mesmerized. There was no doubt about it. He was completely in love with Rose Gamgee.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, here we go. The revision of _The Course of Love_. It won't be quite as extensive as the revsion for _The Roots of the Ivy_, but there will be some things fixed and some new material added.

I hope you like it,

Aranel Took


	2. Chapter 2: June 1451

**June 1451**

The sound of an approaching cart made Theo jump like he'd been stung. He hopped down from his seat on Brandy Hall's front gate and walked out to the road. Eomer rolled his eyes as he watched his brother craning his neck to see who was approaching. Theo was supposed to be greeting the guests for his twenty-seventh birthday, but more often than not it was Eomer who said the greetings and presented the gift while Theo was distracted by the sounds of another approaching cart. When the new guests would prove not to be the Gamgees, Theo would visibly wilt. Eomer smirked. His brother was so lovestruck it was almost pathetic. He watched Theo heave a great sigh as the cart turned out to belong to Uncle Freddy and his family. Eomer snickerd. _No_, he thought, _Theo was _completely_ pathetic_.

"Happy Birthday, Theo!" Uncle Freddy called as he climbed down from the cart. Theo nodded, but turned at the sound of another cart on the road. The enormous grin that spread on his face was all the evidence Eomer needed to know that it was the Gamgees. Theo went out to the road, ignoring the Bolgers. Uncle Freddy chuckled and turned to help Aunt Celandine down from their cart.

"Sorry," Eomer said, shaking his head. He handed them the small packages containing their gifts.

"Oh, don't apologize," said Aunt Celly as she helped Clara and Chloe brush the dust from their dresses. "I remember quite well what it was like to be in love." She giggled and shared a look with Uncle Freddy, who blushed. Eomer sighed. Did love always turn a person into a giggling idiot?

He busied himself handing out the gifts for the mob of newly arrived Gamgees. Uncle Sam and Aunt Rosie were chatting with Uncle Freddy and Aunt Celly while the stableboys busied themselves taking care of the carts. Eomer said hello to Frodo, Mer and Pip, handing them their gifts. Behind them, Theo and Rose were walking up to the house. _Wait_.

"Hey! Theo!" Theo turned, a dreamy look on his face. "Don't you have something you need to be doing?" Eomer chided.

Theo looked at Rose. "Forgive my manners," he said, in the same voice their father used to greet distant relatives, "Would the lady like a drink?"

Rose smiled at him and nodded, and they continued on to the house. The Gamgees and Bolgers followed.

"Have fun, Eomer," Frodo grinned, patting his shoulder as he walked by. Eomer aimed a kick at him, but Frodo managed to dodge it. With a final wave he ran after his family.

Eomer crossed his arms and slumped against the fence. _Great! I'm stuck greeting guests at my brother's party._

A few more guests arrived and Eomer had to repeatedly explain that "No, it's Theo's birthday. I'm just...helping," and when he grew tired of the confused looks, he just accepted their birthday greetings with as much grace as he could through a clenched jaw.

He was interrupted from his daydreams of revenge on his brother when Fari came down from the Hall, Boromir in tow. Twelve-year-old Bori was nearly as tall as Fari now. Although Bori had never been unusually tall as a child, a recent growth spurt seemed to be triggered by his Rohirric blood. It wouldn't surprise Eomer at all if he grew to be as tall as Pippin, since he still hadn't even reached his tweens yet, when hobbits did their final bit of growing.

Fari made a show of looking around the yard. "I take it Rose arrived?" he said, not even trying to hide his smile.

Eomer scowled at him. "Maybe I'll leave you out here to hand out presents," he grumbled.

Fari climbed up to sit on the fence and Bori climbed up next to him. "I'm just teasing. I saw Theo and Rose out in the garden and we thought we'd come keep you company."

"Mum told Aunt Vinca that Uncle Theo is besotted," said Bori. He furrowed his brow. "But I don't know what that means."

"It means his brain turns to mush whenever Rose Gamgee is anywhere close by," said Fari.

Eomer cracked a smile at that.

Fari gave a dramatic sigh. "He doesn't even have time for his best friend anymore."

"I'll be your best friend, Fari!" Bori said. Eomer turned his laugh into a cough. His nephew thought the world revolved around his older brother.

"Thanks, Bori," Fari said, giving Eomer a wink. Eomer smiled at them. _Must be nice to have a decent older brother_.

Only one more guest arrived before lunch, an ancient Took aunt who thought Eomer was Theo and Bori was Eomer, which wasn't really surprising since Bori was as much Brandybuck as Took and could have been Eomer's brother as much as Fari's. They didn't argue with her, as Eomer thought she was lucky to find the party, let alone recognize great-grandnephews. Then Bori started whining about being hungry, so Eomer decided they were done and they went out to the garden. They found a spot to sit under an ancient oak to dig into their overflowing plates, and were soon joined by Frodo, Mer and Pip.

"Get all your presents handed out?" asked Frodo.

Eomer almost called Frodo something extremely rude, but since Bori was present he settled for a murderous glare. He didn't need Ivy after him for teaching Bori new words.

"Well, consider yourself lucky," said Mer. "You didn't have to be here watching them." He nodded towards the bench on the other side of the garden where Theo and Rose were having tea. Mer wrinkled his nose. "They're all lovey-dovey and cooing over each other."

Fari shook his head. "Pathetic." He nudged Eomer with his foot. "Promise me you won't turn into a besotted idiot when you fall in love."

Eomer snorted. "If falling in love turns you into a besotted idiot, maybe I'd be better off without it. Maybe Bilbo and Frodo Baggins had the right idea, being bachelors."

Fari nodded. "What is it with lasses that they make a lad do stupid things?"

Frodo chuckled. "You'll find out when you get there."

Fari shook his head. "Not me. No girl is going to make me do stupid things."

It suddenly clicked with Eomer what Frodo had said. He groaned. "Not you, too?"

"He likes Emerald Fairfield," said Mer, grinning.

"We saw him kissing her," said Pip. He giggled as he ducked to avoid a cuff to the ear from Frodo.

"Who's that?" asked Eomer.

"She's a...um...girl from Michel Delving," Frodo said, blushing furiously. "We...uh...met when we--my family--went out there when Dad had some mayor, um, stuff to do." He shrugged and dropped his eyes, a goofy grin on his face.

Eomer stared at the blushing, stuttering Frodo. _Bachelorhood. Definitely a good idea_.

-o-O-o-

As evening fell, only a few guests remained at Theo's party. Aunt Celly and Ivy were already supervising the clean-up, a job that usually fell to the Mistress of Brandy Hall, but Éowyn was spending a year in the south visiting her other children.

Theo glanced at Rose, sitting next to him on the garden bench. She caught his glance and smiled. He took her hand.

"I had fun today," he said.

"Me, too." She smiled. "I always have fun with you, Theo. You're one of my dearest friends."

"Well, I think we're a bit more than friends," he said, looking in her eyes and twining his fingers with hers.

"A bit," she said, nearly a whisper. Theo leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by a cough.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Ivy, grinning at them, "but your family is getting ready to head up to Crickhollow, Rose."

"Thanks, Ivy." Rose smiled at Theo, then got up and hurried into the Hall. Theo watched her go and gave a sigh.

"You're in love, aren't you?"

He looked up at Ivy. She was grinning at him. "You should know," he muttered, "I hear from Bori that I'm 'besotted'."

She laughed, then sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "It _is_ a little obvious." She hugged him. "Just... be careful, all right?"

Theo pulled back and frowned at her. "What?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, Theo." She took his hand. "There's lots of hobbits who are pretty set in their ways about what is proper, and who can marry who, and it's not just gentlehobbits who can be that way." She sighed. "Trust me. I know the cruel things people can say when you don't fit into their view of the world." She kissed his cheek. "If you truly love her, don't give up. But you should be prepared for a fight."

Theo nodded. He'd grown up hearing the occasional unkind comment about Sam Gamgee's family being so close to the Master's and Thain's families. Usually comments about 'forgetting their place' or 'lowering themselves'.

"Thanks, Ive." He kissed her cheek. "You're still my favorite sister, you know."

"And Elboron's still my favorite brother," she said with a wink. She gave him another hug, then got up and went back to the clean-up.

Theo leaned back to watch the stars come out. It didn't matter what anyone thought. No matter what happened, no matter what anyone said, there was no way he'd give up on Rose.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I forgot to mention that I'll be responding to comments over in the LiveJournal I set up for _Ivyverse_. The link is on my author page.

Thanks for reading!

Aranel Took


	3. Chapter 3: August 1451

**August 1451**

"I'm sorry, Theo, I can't talk right now," Rose said, pushing past him with an armful of plates. She stopped a few steps away and turned to give him an apologetic smile, then continued on to the table near the Party Tree. With four birthdays to celebrate in August, the Gamgees held one party for Rosie, Frodo, Pip and Hamfast. And with Elanor married and living in Greenholm, Rose was now in charge of the event.

It was hard not to resent Rose's responsibilites to her family, but he didn't get to see her much. He hated that they had to live so far apart. The only opportunities to spend time together were at parties and today her attention had to be elsewhere. He sighed and took a last look at her, fluttering around the table and sending sisters off on errands, then went to join Eomer and Fari.

"You've come to grace us poor bachelors with your presence?" asked Eomer. He and Fari were lazing under a tree, ales in hand. Theo slumped down next to them. Eomer raised his mug to him. "We're honored." Theo scowled at him, and Eomer and Fari exchanged grins.

"You _have_ been ignoring us, Theo," said Fari. "I haven't seen you in weeks, but Eomer's been to visit lots of times."

Eomer let out an exaggerated sigh. "I hate to break the bad news to you, but I've stolen your best friend."

Fari batted his eyes at Eomer. "I just couldn't resist his charms!" he said in a girly voice. Eomer made kissing noises at him.

"I hope you'll be very happy together," said Theo, rolling his eyes. He looked away, not wanting to acknowledge that he felt just a little jealous that Fari was best friends with Eomer now. Of course, it wasn't like he was spending a whole lot of time with either of them lately. When he wasn't doing things for his dad at Brandy Hall--usually struggling with the accounts he had to learn to keep for when _he_ was Master--he was writing letters to Rose or re-reading the ones she had sent to him.

He recalled a few times that Eomer had been upset with him, because he'd rather write letters than go riding or swimming. And Eomer _had_ gone to Great Smials alone a few times that summer. But it had never hit him that... well, that Eomer and Fari had given up on him. He sighed. Maybe Ivy was right. He _was_ besotted.

"I don't know why you're sulking," chided Eomer. "It's not like she ran off with another lad or something. She's just busy today with the party."

"And it can't be healthy, being all mushy over someone like that all the time," Fari said. "It has to affect your mind. Just like poor Frodo over there." He pointed to where Frodo was walking with Emerald Fairfield, completley enthralled with her. "Pathetic," said Fari. Eomer nodded in agreement.

Theo shrugged. Maybe they were right. It's not like she was deliberately ignoring him. He looked up and found her in the crowd. She and her sister Goldilocks were refilling the platter of pastries.

"I think I'll go get something to eat," said Theo.

"A _pastry_ sound good all of a sudden?" asked Eomer.

Theo stuck his tongue out at him and got up. A pastry _did_ sound good, and it had nothing to do with the lass laying them out. Really. He made his way to the table, Eomer and Fari following behind.

"Hello, lads," said Rose. "You're just in time. These are hot from the oven."

Fari looked over the pastries, wrinkling his nose. "Goldi didn't make them, did she?" He reached over and tugged on Goldi's braid. She slapped his hand away.

"That one just there is yours, Fari," said Goldi, pointing at one of the pastries. "I put worms in it, just for you."

Fari made a show of picking up the pastry and taking a huge bite. "Mmmm, worms!" he said around a mouthful of apples.

"You're a pig," Goldi said. She poked Fari in the stomach. He yelped and sprayed pastry over his cousins.

"All right, none of that around my table!" said Rose, shooing the boys away.

"When are you going to be done?" asked Theo, brushing crumbs and apple from his shirt.

"Later," Rose said with a sigh. "I've got loads to do today, Theo. I'm sorry." She gave him a peck on the cheek, then she and Goldi were off down the path to Bag End. Once again, Theo was left watching Rose's back.

"Come on," said Eomer. "Let's go get another ale."

Theo sighed and followed his brother, wondering if he'd ever get to spend time with Rose today.

-o-O-o-

Theo squeezed Rose's hand when the dance ended. "I've missed you," he whispered into her ear.

She squeezed back. "I'm sorry. I've been so busy today."

"Go for a walk with me?"

She looked around, probably checking on the status of food and guests.

"Everything's fine," Theo said, tugging her away from the crowd. She gave one last look and nodded.

They walked together out of the circle of light from the lanterns, down the hill towards a grove of trees where the path was lit only by moonlight. He kept hold of her hand. She didn't try to pull it away.

"Isn't Emerald sweet?" she asked. "Frodo is very taken with her. It's so adorable. I heard him talking to Dad yesterday about asking to court her already, seeing as she lives so far away and it's a bit harder for him to compete with the other lads." She giggled. "I don't think there will be any objections. Emerald's quite taken with him as well."

Theo smiled. "I know how he feels. I'm quite taken with you."

Rose laughed. "Well, that's a bit different. We've been friends since we were babies. This," she held up their entwined hands, "is a part of that."

Theo nodded. It did seem like he'd loved her his whole life. When they reached the edge of the grove, he pulled her close for a kiss. She was so warm in the chill night air. He let his hands roam across her back and then lower...

"Theo!" She pulled back. "None of that!" she scolded, wagging her finger to scold him, but she was smiling.

Theo shrugged and smiled back. "I just can't help it, Rose." Which was true. Ever since he'd learned what lads and lasses did together, he could imagine only doing it with Rose. And lately, he was imagining it a lot.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Perhaps we should continue with our walk?"

They walked in silence for a while, around the side of the hill. They were nearly at Bag End when Rose finally broke the silence. "Promise me that when a pretty lass steals you away we'll still be friends?"

"Rose?" Theo stopped and gaped at her. Where had that come from? Why would she think that _any_ lass that could ever take her place.

"Forget it. I'm being silly." She turned away, frowning, avoiding his gaze. "We'd best get back to the party. I've got loads to do to clean up."

Theo grabbed her hand and tugged her back to him. He took his face in his hands and kissed her again, just a gentle brush of lips. "I promise you we'll always be friends," he said. He didn't know where her request had come from, but he'd give her what she wanted. Besides, his dad had always told him that being friends was an important part of loving someone. He knew that it was a promise he would easily keep.

Rose nodded. "I'm glad," she said softly.

Theo tugged a red curl. "How about another dance before the party's done." Something fun to take her mind off whatever had her worried.

She gave a slight smile and her dimples made his heart flutter. "I'd like that," she said.

Theo took her arm and they walked back up to the party. Once back in the light of the lanterns, surrounded by laughter and music, Rose was smiling again. He swept her into his arms for the next dance and when she looked at him with bright, laughing eyes, Theo hoped that her odd worry had vanished.


	4. Chapter 4: May 1452

**May 1452**

"I hear horses! Listen, Grandad! Can you hear them!" Ten-year-old Aragorn Took was jumping up and down and tugging at his grandfather's hand, dragging him across the Brandywine Bridge. The whole family was picnicking on the banks of the river, awaiting the return of Éowyn from the south.

Soon the banners of Rohan appeared over the hill, then the riders themselves came into view. Elfwine, son of Éomer King, led the _éored_ escorting his aunt back to The Shire.

Fari rolled his eyes as Uncle Merry had to restrain Ari from running up to the horses. Ari may look like a hobbit, but he had the heart of an _Éorling_. His brother had always been drawn to ponies and had been obsessed with all things Rohirric since he was old enough to understand his ancestry. At age of six, he had decided he was going to be a Rider of Rohan when he grew up.

The horsemen came to a halt near the river and Elfwine dismounted. Fari was still amazed that the boy he had played with when his dad and Ivy got married was now a grown man with wife and children. Elfwine waved a greeting, then turned back to help a woman--Éowyn--from her horse.

Fari watched Ivy hurry forward to greet her mother and his jaw dropped in shock. Éowyn looked _old_. In only a year, her hair was turning from it's normal gold to white, her face had more lines and she walked with the halting steps of a gammer. Ivy must have noticed, too, because Fari saw the worried look on her face as she took her mother's hand and walked with her over to her father, Éowyn leaning on her daughter. Uncle Merry's only reaction was happiness at seeing his wife. He handed a squirming Ari over to Theo and embraced Éowyn.

Éowyn pulled away from her husband to greet her grandchildren and Fari caught the worried look Uncle Merry shared with Ivy. Fifty-seven may not be old for a hobbit, but for the Big Folk... Fari sighed. It made him sad to think about Uncle Merry losing Éowyn, when it hadn't been so long ago that Aunt Estella had died.

Fari went forward with Theo and Eomer to greet Éowyn. Theo let Ari go, letting him get a hug from his gran before he ran off towards his granddad and Elfwine, then hugged her himself. Then it was Eomer's turn. When Éowyn reached for him, she stumbled.

"Oh!" She grabbed Eomer's shoulder to steady herself. "I'm a bit stiff from the ride," she said, hugging her stepson. "I'm getting too old for those long trips." She stepped back and smiled at them, and Fari saw that though her body was being worn by age, her eyes were still bright and young.

"Well, that means you'll just have to stay here, then," Eomer said. "Dad was driving us insane with you gone!" he whispered.

She laughed and patted his cheek, then turned to give Fari a quick hug before she was pulled away by excited grandchildren wanting to tell their grandmother everything they had done while she was away.

-o-O-o-

The _éored_ remained camped on the shore of the Brandywine while Elfwine would accompany them back to Brandy Hall. Not only was he family, but he had things to discuss with the Thain and Master on behalf of the Kings of Rohan and Gondor. Elfwine let Ari ride with him, perched in front of him on his horse, and patiently answered all the questions about horses and _éoreds_ and swords his small cousin chattered at him.

Éowyn rode in the cart with Fari's dad and Uncle Merry. She was happily settled in the back, her granddaughters all wanting to sit on their gran's lap at once. From the look on Éowyn's face, Fari didn't think she minded so much.

Ivy had volunteered to ride her mother's horse to the stable. Elfwine had to help her onto the tall horse, but she was more than capable of handling the mare. Fari, Theo and Eomer had all ridden their ponies to the bridge and they rode back with Ivy, following a short distance behind the cart.

Fari glanced over at his companions. Theo and Eomer were bantering back and forth. Eomer had found a letter to Rose in Theo's room and was teasing his brother about it. Theo was coming up with ways to torture his brother if he ever set foot in his room again.

Ivy was unusually quiet. When it was just the four of them, she was more like his cousin again, and not so much his mother or the Mistress of Great Smials. Away from her responsibilities, she was just like any other older sister and liked to tease her brothers. Today, she didn't seem to even notice the opportunity to tease Theo, a sure sign that something was wrong. Her eyes were fixed on the cart in front of them, her face set with worry.

Fari was a little worried, too. They had learned Éowyn had pneumonia in December. Éowyn had brushed off her family's concern, insisting she was fine, but the illness had obviously affected her. Even after she'd worked the stiffness out of her legs and her steps weren't quite so halting, she still seemed so much older than when she had left the Shire last year.

Fari fell back a little to guide his pony around his bickering cousins and rode up next to Ivy.

"You're worried about your mother, aren't you?" he asked.

Ivy looked down at him, hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"I know I was scared, when Dad was so sick," said Fari. "But he got better, right?" He shivered at the memory. When he was little, his father had been drinking heavily, unable to cope with an unhappy marriage to... _her_. Diamond. Fari frowned. Diamond had made their lives miserable. She hated his dad and she'd never been any sort of mother. His dad had passed out in the snow once, after drinking too much and going for a walk after a very nasty argument with her. His father had nearly died of pneumonia--he would have died out in the snow, frozen to death, if Uncle Sam hadn't found him. It was one of the worst times of Fari's life. He had come so close to losing his Dad, and it still made him sick to think about it. But Diamond was gone and he'd never have to see her again, his Dad was happy with Ivy, and Ivy was like a real mum to him.

Ivy looked back at the cart. "Your Dad was young, Fari. My mother..." She sighed heavily. "My mother is getting old. It's rare for the Big Folk, especially women, to live longer than seventy."

"Oh." Fari thought about that. Uncle Merry was turning seventy this year and he didn't seem all that old. He was definitely the youngest grandfather in the Shire. Most hobbits didn't even start to have grandchildren until their late sixties and Bori had just turned thirteen. Éowyn was even younger than his Dad, but she looked like a hobbit gammer in her eighties. He frowned. He felt sorry for the Big Folk, that they had such short times with their loved ones.

"Don't worry, Fari," Ivy said. She smiled, but it seemed force. "Elfwine said she's doing much better." But her eyes betrayed that Ivy was still worried.


	5. Chapter 5: June 1452

**June 1452**

Theo tugged at Rose's hand. "Come on. No one's in here."

Rose followed him into an empty Brandy Hall. Theo closed the door, cutting off the music and noise of the crowd outside celebrating his twenty-eighth birthday. He smiled at Rose, who blushed so her face nearly matched her hair, and he pulled her after him down the hall to their family wing.

He led her to his room and Rose balked at the door. "I don't think I should be in here, Theo," she said, blushing again.

"It's all right. No one's around and we won't be long." He pulled her to him, holding her tight, and kicked the door shut. "I just wanted to get some time for this." Theo leaned in and kissed her, tasting her last glass of cherry wine on her lips. After a slight hesitation, Rose responded to his kiss.

Theo pulled back to gaze into her eyes. "I've been wanting to do that all day," he said, smiling at her. She seemed a bit... off today, almost on the verge of tears, and maybe with some time to themselves she'd tell him why. He brushed a red curl from her cheek. "I don't get to see you very often!" he complained. "I didn't see you all winter and then you had to go spend the whole spring in Greenholm--"

"My sister had her first baby!" Rose huffed. "I'm sorry if my niece coming into the world ruined your plans," she said, her voice edged with sarcasm.

"I know..." Theo sighed. He supposed he didn't have a chance of competing with Mallorn Fairbairn, who everyone said was as fair as her mother.

"I've missed you, too," Rose said, then she sighed. "But I really shouldn't be in here."

"Why? Because I might do this?" He grabbed her and swung her around so that she landed on his bed. He dropped down next to her and cut off her squeal of protest with another kiss, his hand sliding up her side. She pushed him off. "Theoden Brandybuck! What do you think you're doing?" She sat up and glared at him.

"Come on, Rose, you know I wouldn't do anything you didn't want me to do." He gave her a grin and a wink. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything?"

Instead of the expected blush or giggle, she pushed herself up off the bed and turned away. From the set of her shoulders, Theo could tell she was very upset.

"So, you think you can get a tumble out of me?" she asked, turning on him, bitterness in her voice. "Is that what all this is?"

Theo sat up, trying to figure out where it had all gone wrong. He'd only wanted a few kisses and to cheer her up. "What are you talking about?"

"Bringing me in here and asking me if I'd like to..." She waved her hand toward the bed. "I won't be doing any of that, Mister Brandybuck."

Theo nodded. Maybe this was starting to make sense. "I wasn't serious, Rose. I realize you'll probably want to wait until we're older before we go _that_ far."

She leaned towards him, hands on hips. "And why are you so sure I'll be going _that__far_ with you?"

"Uh..." Theo thought for a moment, trying to work out how to handle this as delicately as possible. Rose obviously wasn't going to react well to him saying the wrong thing. "Well, it's not really all that unusual. I mean, um... my sister bedded Pippin before--well, maybe that's not such a great example." Rose narrowed her eyes at him. _Think fast, Theo!_ "I mean, lots of couples take a tumble before they marry. And--"

"And they all got married!" Rose crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Did you not think I would want to save myself for my husband?"

"Your..." Theo furrowed his brow. "I thought _I_ would be your husband!" He snapped his mouth shut. Did he just propose to Rose?

She raised her brows at him. "You?" The anger disappeared from her face and she slumped down to sit on the bed. "But..." She looked down at her hands, which were clutching her skirt. "My uncle heard at the Green Dragon that you were going to be betrothed to Marla Bracegirdle."

"What?" Theo exclaimed. "Marla? I barely know her. She's one of Aunt Celandine's cousins. I think her dad might have been trying to bring it up, but..." He leaned over and kissed her ear. "I'm certainly not getting betrothed to anyone," he whispered.

Instead of responding to his kiss, Rose pulled away from him. "It doesn't really matter, though. I still won't be able to marry you," she mumbled.

Theo just stared at her. She sniffled and it broke him out of his shock. He took her hand. "Why can't I marry you? I thought you loved me."

She turned to him, tears in her eyes. "I do. But we can only be friends, Theo. You'll have to marry a gentlehobbit's daughter."

Theo sighed and gave a chuckle. "Rose." He put his hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes. "Dad told me I can marry anyone I want. He knows how I feel about you. He loves you, and your family, and he's quite happy with the idea. There wouldn't be any objections."

She turned away from him. "There would be," she whispered and wiped the tears from her eyes. "There already is."

Theo put a hand on her arm. "Rose, did somebody say something to you?" She sniffled, then she nodded. He leaned forward, trying to see her face. "Who?"

"Everyone, Theo!" she said, looking up at him suddenly. "I hear it all the time! Oh, they pretend they're having a private conversation, but it's always just loud enough for me to overhear. That I'm after your gold or forgetting my place. Discussions over what girl would make you a proper wife once you tire of me. Or I just get told outright that I'm spoiled and I think I'm too good for a common lad."

Theo was dumbstruck. "I...I didn't know. I've never heard--"

"Of course you hadn't heard anything! They're certainly not going to say anything to the future Master of Buckland. The common folk want to stay on your good side and the gentlehobbits will be wanting you to court their daughters."

"Rose--"

"I'm sorry, Theo, but I can't take anymore of it. I can't take the whispers and the glares..." She hunched over, covering her face with her hands. "I've loved being with you, Theo, but you have to start thinking about your future. You won't be able to find a wife with me in the way. The Master of Buckland has to marry better than a gardener's daughter."

Theo shook his head, not really believing this was coming from Rose, that she actually thought she wasn't worthy of him. "My mum was a farmer's daughter."

"The Bolger's own one of the largest tracts in the Shire and employ a good many of my relatives to work it for them!" She looked away, tears in her eyes. "I can't be what you want me to be, Theo. I'm just a common lass from Hobbiton." Theo tried to put his arm around her but she shook him off and stood up. "I think I should leave now." She wiped at a tear on her cheek. "And I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Rose." He tried to reach for her but she backed away.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's for the best. For both of us." She went to the door and turned back to him. "I--" Her voice trembled and she choked back a sob. She turned and left, closing the door so quickly that it slammed. Theo startled at the sound, still stunned by what had happened.

For a brief moment, he thought about going after her but instead he rolled over and punched his pillow. The last thing either of them needed was a confrontation in front of half the Shire.

He stared at the ceiling, still stunned by what she had told him. He couldn't believe he hadn't known what people were saying. He was supposed to be the best gossip in the Shire! But he'd been so wrapped up in Rose, he hadn't been visiting the maids to share news. He sighed. He'd like to strangle whomever started the rumor about his 'betrothal'. But he also knew that was only one piece of the problem. It seemed as if Rose was actually believing the hurtful things that were being said.

He rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. Ivy was right. He was going to have a fight on his hands to win Rose Gamgee, and apparently one of the people he'd be fighting was Rose herself.

-o-O-o-

"I'm sorry, Mister Merry, but I can't allow it," Sam said with a tone of finality.

Theo's first instinct was to protest, but his father placed a firm hand on his shoulder and he sat back, keeping his words to himself. He looked over at Rose, seated across the parlor from him, but she was staring at her hands. She hadn't really looked at him at all since he and his father had arrived at Bag End, just a few days after his party, to ask permission for him to officially court Rose.

"Sam," his father said, keeping his voice calm, "I know you're concerned about...well, breaking certain social rules, but really, if they love each other--"

"I'm only thinking of Rose," said Sam firml. "It would be nothing but trouble if she was to be courted by your son. You don't know what gets said--"

Theo's dad gave a heavy sigh. "I do. I know what gets said, Sam."

"Then you'll understand I have to protect my daughter. You should know about that, with the hurtful things that were said about Ivy and Mister Pippin."

"I know Sam. But they got through it and Ivy was accepted by the Tooks--"

"Ivy is the daughter of the Master of Buckland and the niece of the King of Rohan. Of course she'd be accepted!" Sam looked over at his daughter, then back at Merry. "Do you think a gardner's daughter will have it so easy? Can you promise that your people will accept a poor girl from Hobbiton as their future Mistress?"

Theo saw his father's jaw clench. "I don't know, Sam," he finally mumbled.

"Then I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

Theo jumped up, heart racing in panic. "Please, Uncle Sam, don't..."

Sam put a hand on Theo's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Theo. You're a good lad, and if things were different I'd have no objections, but we must think of Rose."

"Did you ask her what she wants?" Theo looked over at her. "Rose?"

But Rose didn't look at him, just burst into tears and ran from the room. Her mother followed her out.

"I'm sorry," said Sam, not meeting their eyes.

"All right, Sam." His father stood and touched Theo's shoulder. "Come on, Theo."

"No, Dad! Wait! Please, let me talk to her, just..."

His father took his arm. "No, Theo. We have to go." Merry nodded at Sam. "Good-bye, Sam."

Sam forced himself to look in their eyes. "Good-bye, Mister Merry. Theo."

Theo found himself being pulled out of the parlor and down the hall to the front door by his father. He tried to protest, which was met by his father tightening his grip on his arm until Theo nearly yelped with pain.

Once outside, his father let go. Theo stopped in the path. "Dad, we can't just go!"

His father looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Theo, but it's Sam's decision to make. You're going to have to accept it."

Theo felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He barely felt it when his father took his arm again, gently this time, and led him to their ponies.


	6. Chapter 6: July 1452

**July 1452**

Eomer nudged Theo's arm. "The Gamgees are here."

Theo looked up, heart suddenly in his throat. It had been a long wait since he'd last seen Rose, at his visit to Bag End with his dad. He'd been miserable on the ride back to Tuckborough that day. His father had said a few words of comfort as they rode out of Hobbiton, but after that they'd ridden in silence. He was glad. He hadn't felt like talking after getting his heart trod on. He'd gone straight to his guest room when they'd arrived at Great Smials, and he'd just laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out how he could live without Rose. Ivy had come in later to check on him and he'd broken down then, sobbing into his sister's shoulder. She hadn't said anything either--what was there to say? She'd just held him until he didn't have any tears left. For being bossy, Ivy could be a great sister.

He'd been miserable ever since. Rose hadn't come for Pippin's birthday and he'd tried to be understanding, that she was still too upset to see him. But it had still hurt. Then the Gamgees had gone to Greenholm for Lithe Day, so he'd lost his next chance to see her. He had to wait for his father's birthday for a chance to see her again, to try to talk to her.

He searched the newly arrived family for familiar red curls. But he didn't see her. He got up from the table, Eomer and Fari following behind, to greet the family. His stomach churned nervously and he peered back along the path to the stable to see if Rose had been delayed, maybe talking to someone... But he didn't see Rose anywhere.

He avoided Uncle Sam and went straight to Frodo. Before he could say a word, Frodo shook his head. He glanced at his father, then leaned close to Theo's ear. "She didn't come," he said quietly. "She's staying with Elanor for the rest of the summer." Frodo put a hand on Theo's shoulder. "Sorry."

Theo turned away, feeling like he couldn't breathe. All his waiting had been for naught. He wasn't going to see Rose today. She was far away, on the other side of The Shire, in Greenholm.

"Come on," Frodo said, taking his arm. "You look like you need an ale."

"We'll just..." Eomer looked at Fari and shrugged."We'll let you two talk, then. Frodo's better at this stuff anyway." Eomer patted Theo's shoulder. "Sorry, Theo."

Theo nodded. There wasn't anything his brother or Fari could do anyway. "It's all right. You two go have fun."

He watched them hurry away to catch up with Mer and Pip. Sometimes he envied them, not having their hearts wrapped up in a lass.

"Let's go," Frodo said, tugging him towards the casks of ales. They made their way through the laughing, happy crowd and Theo kept his eyes on his feet. He didn't want anyone to notice he was unhappy and ask about it. He didn't feel like talking to anyone except Frodo.

Frodo filled a mug for each of them and they walked to the back of the garden and out the gate, into the small orchard beyond. Theo slumped down under a tree and just stared into his ale. Rose wasn't here. He didn't know when he'd see her again.

"I think she's being stupid," Frodo said. He sat down next to Theo. "She really likes you. I'm fairly certain she loves you. She cried for days after you'd come to ask about courting. But she listens to Mum and Dad, and our aunts and uncles and everyone else, and their talk about what people would say and 'remembrin' her place'." He rolled his eyes.

He'd said the last in a perfect imitation of his father, which made Theo snort, a small smile on his face. He looked up at Frodo. "So why don't you care about all that? You were raised that way, too."

Frodo laughed. "Me? I've seen our future Master of Buckland knee-deep in muck catching frogs and our future Thain throw up after eating green apples on a dare." Frodo grinned at him and lightly punched his arm. "And it's hard to be in awe of someone I've had belching and farting contests with."

Theo chuckled. "I suppose so." He swirled the ale in his mug. "But it still doesn't explain it. Rose has seen me at my worst as well."

Frodo shrugged. "Don't know. I can't speak for Rose, but Aunt Daisy thinks I inherited more from Frodo Baggins than just his name. She says he's haunting Bag End and it's made me as odd as him and old Bilbo." He snickered and took a swig of ale. "I told her Frodo couldn't be haunting Bag End, because he's alive and just gone over the sea. Then she made the mistake of tellin' my dad about it, because I talked back to her. Well, when Dad found out that she'd been sayin' Frodo was dead, that was the end of that! Aunt Daisy never brought that up again!" He grinned at Theo. "Personally, I think it's _your_ bad influence that's made me this way."

"You're welcome," Theo said. He bowed his head and lifted his mug to tap on Frodo's.

"I'll try talking to her when she comes home," Frodo said. "Because I'd certainly rather have you as a brother-in-law than some boring Smallburrow or Overhill."

Theo frowned. "She's not...?"

"No! No, sorry." Frodo patted Theo on the back. "She's not courting anyone. I was just sayin'."

Theo nodded. But he still had a tight feeling in his stomach. What if Rose _did_ start courting someone? What would he do then? How could he stand watching her marry someone else. He drained his ale and took a deep breath. It was better not to think about that. "So, how's your courting going?" he asked. Might as well enjoy the fact that one of them was happy.

"Great!" said Frodo, getting that grin that all lads in love seemed to have, the one that made them look like an idiot. Theo envied Frodo, though, that he had the lass he loved. "Em and her family will be coming to Hobbiton for my birthday in August." Frodo winked at Theo and nudged his arm. "And Rose will be home for that, too."

Theo sighed. August seemed like an eternity away.


	7. Chapter 7: August 1452

**August 1452**

Theo slid off his pony as soon as they arrived at the Party Field for the Gamgees' birthday party. He handed the reins up to Eomer. "Could you take care of him for me?" he asked. Eomer nodded and Theo had to turn away from the look on his brother's face. Eomer felt sorry for him.

He trotted up the hill, searching everywhere a for glimpse of Rose. A flash of red caught his eye and his heart leapt, but it was only her mum. He sighed.

Frodo and Emerald were near the table laden with food. They were laughing together, their attention completely on each other. Theo wanted nothing more than for Rose to look at him like that again."Frodo!" he called. Frodo should know where to find Rose.

Frodo looked up. "Theo." The smile fled from his face and Theo knew something was wrong. _Did Rose stay in Greenholm? But she wouldn't miss a family party. Why...?_ He turned at the sound of laughter. Rose was walking up from Bag End--arm-in-arm with a handsome young hobbit. Theo felt like he was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry, Theo," Frodo said. "She met him out in Greenholm. A cousin of Fastred's. I only found out when they arrived."

Theo wasn't listening anymore. All he could focus on was Rose's smiling face, smiling at a lad who wasn't him. He walked towards them. He had to talk to her. He stepped into their path. "Rose."

She startled and blushed bright red, averting her eyes away from his gaze. "Theo." She stepped closer to her companion. "Mattas, this is my friend, Theo Brandybuck." She lifted her eyes slightly to look at him. "Theo, this is Mattas Greenfield."

The lad stuck out his hand. "Glad to meet you."

But Theo ignored him, his eyes still on Rose. "Your _friend_?" he asked. She had said it like he was a casual acquaintance, like she had no more feelings for him than she had for Eomer or Fari.

"Yes." She looked away again. "You _did_ promise." She took a deep breath and looked up at Mattas, a smile plastered on her face. "Theo and I have been friends our whole lives."

Mattas was frowning, obviously sensing that something more was going on. He just nodded.

"I need to talk to you, Rose," Theo said. He needed to find out how she could so easily forget him, how she could be walking around, smiling at this other lad.

She blushed. "I"m sorry, Theo. I can't. I..." She tightened her grip on Mattas' arm. "I promised Mattas a dance."

"Yes. You did." The hint of a smug smile appeared on the lad's face.

Theo had the urge to wipe that smile off the lad's face, preferably with his fist. It was probably a good time to leave, before he started a scene. He wouldn't do that to Frodo or his family today. "Fine." He turned away, heading... somewhere.

"Theo?" Frodo caught up with him, catching hold of his arm.

"I'm all right, Frodo," he said. "I'll, uh..." He didn't know what to do anymore. It felt like his whole world had been ripped to shreds. "You go enjoy your time with Emerald." He squeezed Frodo's hand on his arm. "One of us should be happy, right?" He tried to smile. It didn't work so well. "Besides, I don't want to say anything that might cause trouble between us. The lad might be your brother-in-law someday, after all."

"Theo..." Frodo sighed.

Theo felt bad for sticking poor Frodo in the middle of this. "I'm all right, Frodo. Really. I just... I need to be alone for a while." He turned away before his friend could see the tears. _He'd lost her. He'd lost Rose!_ He made his way over to the ale casks, careful to avoid anyone who might try to talk to him. He filled a mug and promptly drained it.

"Hey!" Eomer was suddenly beside him, putting an arm over his shoulder. "We just saw Frodo," he said. He didn't say anything further, but he didn't have to. Theo knew Frodo would have told him.

"Are you all right, Theo?" Fari asked from his other side.

Theo shrugged. He leaned down to refill his mug. "I think," he said, closing the tap as the mug overflowed, "I would like to get drunk."

"We'll join you," said Eomer, grabbing some mugs. Once armed with ales, two mugs in each hand, the three made their way down the path away from the Party Tree, on the opposite side of the hill from Bag End. There was a small grove of trees here, and they sat down in the shade.

Theo just stared into his first mug, his stomach suddenly too upset to drink anything more. _He'd lost Rose. She was with another lad. Smiling at him..._

"Well, look at it this way," Fari said brightly. "You can be a bachelors with us!"

"Fari!" Eomer punched his cousin's arm.

"Ow! Hey!"

Theo looked up, annoyed. Fari was rubbing his arm and exchanging glares with Eomer. Theo knew his cousin was only trying to cheer him up, but Fari could be awfully clueless about things. Like tact. "Fari, you can't be a bachelor," he chided, suddenly angry at... well, everything. "We're expected to produce heirs like a good little future Thain and Master, remember?" He'd have to make an heir with someone else. Not Rose.

"Eomer and I already thought of that," Fari said, grinning, not seeming to notice Theo's harsh tone. "Ferumbras Took was a bachelor. He just passed the Thainship to my grandfather. We can do that, just pass it on to someone."

Theo sighed. He certainly didn't want to marry anyone other than Rose. He'd rather be alone than have to pretend to love someone else. He shrugged. "To Ferumbras Took," he said resignedly, raising his mug.

"To Ferumbras Took," Fari and Eomer echoed, raising their own mugs.

Theo gulped down the ale and set down his empty mug. He was starting to feel a little dizzy from drinking two mugs so fast. He picked up another. That was fine with him. Maybe it would help him forget that Rose Gamgee ever existed.

-o-O-o-

"We have to do something, Merry," Éowyn said, curling up next to her husband on the couch in his study. "He's going to pine away." They looked out the window to the garden, where Theo was slumped under a tree, staring into space, his book long abandoned.

"I don't know what to do, except give him time to work through it." Merry sighed. "Why can't my children have normal, trouble-free romances? I hope Eomer will at least have an easier time of it."

Éowyn smiled. "Bori told me Theo, Eomer and Fari took a vow to be bachelors, like Frodo and Bilbo Baggins and Ferumbras Took."

"Yes, I heard." He snorted. "We'll see how long _that_ lasts. Being a bachelor may be all right for a Baggins, but it doesn't work too well for us hot-blooded Brandybucks and Tooks." He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She giggled. "But what about Ferumbras?"

Merry coughed, his cheeks growing warm. How could he explain? What did they think of of these things in Rohan? "Erm,... Well, the thing with Ferumbras was..." He coughed. "Rumor has it he was as hot-blooded as the rest of us, he just didn't like _lasses_."

Éowyn's eyebrows shot up. "Ah." She pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "What about Frodo and Bilbo?"

"Oh, no," Merry said, shaking his head and chuckling. "They liked lasses all right. They just preferred books and adventures to settling down." He leaned over so his lips just brushed his wife's ear. "If you like," he whispered, "I can show you just how hot-blooded us Brandybucks can be."


	8. Chapter 8: May 1453

**May 1453**

"There it is!" Pippin called.

Eomer looked in the direction Pippin was pointing, into a valley full of trees. In the center of it was a tall, gray tower. Orthanc. He got a thrill in his stomach at the site of the tower, where his dad and Pippin had joined the Ents in their war against Saruman. He'd been here once before, when he was young, but it still set his heart racing as if he was seeing it for the first time.

He looked at his brother and his smile faded. Theo didn't seem to even notice the tower. He was slumped in his saddle, staring at the ground. Eomer sighed. This trip to Rohan and Gondor was supposed to cheer Theo up. His brother had been moping around since August, since that lad from Greenholm had started courting Rose.

They hadn't seen much of the Gamgees since then. The families had decided it would be best to keep Theo and Rose apart. At least parties weren't a problem--Theo didn't feel like going to any anyway. Eomer always stayed home with him--he had to be loyal to his brother, after all, and he didn't feel much like seeing Rose either. He'd probably say something rude to her.

They did see Frodo, who would often make the trip to Buckland to visit Theo. Frodo wasn't too happy with his sister, either. He'd confided to Eomer that he thought Rose wasn't telling the truth about her feelings. She just didn't have the same spark in her eyes when she looked at Mattas, like she had when she'd look at Theo. She'd become quiet and withdrawn, and prone to sudden tears. Frodo thought she still loved Theo.

It didn't matter to Eomer what Rose really felt. She was hurting his brother and that was all that mattered. They'd thought time would heal Theo's heart, but if anything he got worse as the weeks passed. Finally, Eomer's dad had talked to Pippin this winter and they'd decided that Theo needed to get away for a while. Theo hadn't wanted to come, and had argued against it, but their dad had finally threatened to tie him to a pony and he gave in. But it didn't seem to be working. Theo was still moping and had been for the entire trip.

They rode down into the valley. The road was surrounded by forest, but all of the trees were young, not much older than him. Between the slender trunks, Eomer occasionally glimpsed a blackened stump, remnants of the great forest that Saruman's orcs had destroyed. At the base of the great tower they were met by Rohirric soldiers. Eomer snickered at their sudden change of demeanor--from cold and suspicious to pleasant and welcoming--when they realized Ivy was the king's niece.

They had planned to spend a night or two in Isengard before moving on to Edoras. Eomer got off his pony and started to help with the baggage, but Pippin pulled him aside. "Why don't you and Fari take Theo for a walk," he said quietly. "See if you can find Treebeard or any of the other Ents. That might cheer him up."

So Eomer and Fari pulled Theo away--it was easy as he didn't seem to care where he was going--up the hill towards the older forest that had escaped the destruction. The old forest was dark, a drastic change from the light greens and grays of the young trees. The sunlight dimmed quickly as they got further under the thick canopy. Eomer was a little nervous about entering the forest, remembering his father's tales of the Huorns and what they had done to the orcs. He hadn't known about them on his first visit to Isengard, being too young yet for that particular story.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Fari called out, "Treebeard?"

"Shush!" Eomer scolded.

"Why?" Fari shook his head, brows furrowed. "We have to let him know we're looking for him."

"I know. But..." He looked around the dark forest. "There might be... _things_ in here."

"And what things are those, little Hobbit?"

Eomer yelped and tripped over a branch as the voice boomed above him. Theo actually snickered.

"Hello!" Fari said cheerfully, walking up to the Ent. "We're looking for Treebeard. He's our fathers' friend. Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck."

The Ent shook himself--perhaps they had woken him from a nap?--and _haroomed_ and _harumphed_ for a moment. "Oh, yes," he finally said in his deep, raspy voice. "I remember them. It's how I knew you were hobbits. We'd never seen hobbits before they came to the forest." The Ent bent over--as much as an Ent could--and looked at Fari with large, golden eyes. "We thought they were orcs when they first came here. But we held a moot, and-- "

Fari coughed. "Yes. Well. We _are_ in a bit of a hurry, as we have to be back to Orthanc before dark. Do you know where Treebeard is?"

Eomer cringed at Fari's rudeness, but the Ent didn't seem to notice. "I had forgotten hobbits were so hasty," he said and made a noise that Eomer thought might be a chuckle. He smiled and raised a spindly hand. "He is just over that hill there, near the stream."

"Thank you," Fari said and gave a polite bow. Then he grabbed Theo's arm and dragged him off into the direction the Ent had pointed.

Eomer bowed as well, then followed after him. When they were out of earshot--he guessed--he whispered to Fari, "Weren't you a little rude? You didn't even ask his name!"

Fari just shrugged. "Dad said Ent names can take _hours_. And we _are_ in a hurry."

Eomer sighed. At least the Ent didn't seem to have been offended.

Treebeard was somewhat farther than "just over that hill". Perhaps it was nearby for an Ent, but for their short hobbit legs, the stream was quite a bit further, maybe half a mile by Eomer's best guess. But they found Treebeard.

"Hobbits!" the Ent exclaimed as they crunched their way through a thick bed of leaves towards the stream.

"Hello, Treebeard!" Fari exclaimed. "Do you remember us? I'm Faramir Took. And that's Theoden and Eomer Brandybuck."

"Took and Brandybuck!" he rumbled happily. "You are Peregrin and Meriadoc's young ones?"

"We just got to Isengard," Fari said, nodding. "Our dads will come visit later, with all my brothers and sisters. But we came right away." He patted Theo's shoulder. "Theo needed a walk to cheer him up." Theo scowled at Fari.

"Why are you sad, Master Theoden?" Treebeard inquired.

"I'm not--" Theo started, but Fari cut him off.

"He's pining for a girl," Fari said.

"Fari..." Eomer warned, watching Theo's scowl grow darker. What was it with Tooks, that they had to open their mouths before thinking?

"_Hoom-baroom_... I know how you feel, young Master Theoden," Treebeard droned. "The ents and entwives parted ways and I haven't seen my beloved Fimbrethil in a powerful long time."

That got Theo's attention. His scowl melted away. "How long?" he asked.

"Why..." Treebeard paused for a moment, "I don't really remember. At least an Age, give or take a century or two." He bowed his massive head. "I only wish I could remember what she looked like."

Theo's jaw dropped. "You... You don't remember what she looks like?" He turned to Eomer, his face pale. "What if I forget what Rose looks like?"

"Erm..." Eomer whispered a curse, then wracked his brain, trying to think of something--_anything_--else to talk about. "How are the new trees doing, Treebeard?" he asked, casting a worried glance at Theo's stricken expression. Perhaps coming to visit Treebeard wasn't such a good idea after all?


	9. Chapter 9: May 1453

**May 1453**

Despite his foul mood, Theo had to smile at his nephew. Ari chattered excitedly as they approached Edoras, relaying all the facts and history he'd learned while reading about the Rohirric city. The boy had leaned so far out of the wagon to get a better view that Bori was holding his brother's coat to make sure he didn't fall.

"Now I know what an elf looks like when he first sees Valinor," Eomer whispered to Theo.

Theo nodded. Ari had been beside himself when he'd' learned they were coming to Rohan. Ever since he was old enough to understand the stories his grandmother told--stories of Rohan and the kings he was descended from--Ari had been obsessed with all things Rohirric. He'd pushed himself to learn to read, just to be able to understand the big leather tomes of Rohirric history and law in his grandfather's library that had been a gift from Éomer King.

Pippin spoke to the guards, then the massive gates at the bottom of the mound were opened to let them pass into Edoras. Theo looked up the hill along the road that wound it's way between the small houses, taking them to the very top. People stopped their work as they passed by, bowing and curtseying polite greetings. A Rider had left Isengard yesterday to alert the king of their arrival--Theo supposed word had gotten around that it was their king's niece arriving in the wagon full of hobbits today.

Meduseld looked the same as Theo remembered it from their visit fifteen years ago, the summer before Ivy had married Pippin. The Golden Hall was set on top of the great mound, keeping watch over the people that surrounded it. Theo knew that if he walked to the far side of the hall, it suddenly dropped off: a long fall off the rocky cliff. He didn't think he could live here and call a place like this 'home'. Home to him was down on the _ground_. Or under it. A warm and cozy smial to share with a wife and children. He sighed. But he wouldn't have a wife or children, so what did it matter where he lived?

"Theo?" Eomer asked.

Theo shook his head. Eomer must have caught him frowning again. He had to quit letting those thoughts get to him. "I'm fine," he mumbled and turned his attention back to their destination. They were nearly there, to the small yard near the stable below Meduseld. Then they would climb the massive stairway to the hall itself.

Ari jumped from the wagon as soon as it stopped. "Ari!" Ivy called after him.

"I'll get him," Theo said. He could use the distraction anyway. He hopped down from his pony and tossed the reins to Eomer. Then he trotted off after his nephew.

Ari was already halfway up the steps. He turned back to look at Theo as he scrambled upwards. "Gran said that..." But the rest of his words were blown away by a gust of wind. Theo frowned, huffing his way up the steps, trying not to get bowled over. They were above the protection of the other buildings now and he'd forgotten just how strong the wind could get here. Or maybe he just noticed it more, now that he was older and didn't have the energy of a teen. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, watching Ari go up the final steps to the entrance of Meduseld. Now he knew why hobbits had chosen to live underground.

He pushed himself up the final stretch of stairs. Ari had stopped on the huge porch, gazing in awe at the pillars carved with beasts--horses, maybe? Or perhaps dragons?

A tall man stepped out from the doorway. Though he was a little grayer than when Theo had last seen him, and he was dressed in a simple tunic and breeches rather than royal raiment, Theo immediately recognized Éomer King. He was looking down at Ari, hands on hips and a smile on his face. "I see we have visitors," the man said.

Ari looked up at him, having to tilt his head all the way back to see the man's face. "I'm here to see Éomer King," Ari proclaimed quite boldly. "He is my mother's uncle."

"Is that so?" Éomer asked. He shared an amused glance with the guard standing near the pillar.

Theo snorted, which was amazingly difficult to do when you were out of breath. Ari had never met Éomer King. Trouble with orcs in the Eastfold had kept the king from attending Éowyn's wedding to Theo's dad in the Shire.

Theo made it up the last few steps to the porch, trying hard not to gasp for air. He bowed to the king.

"_Wes ðu hal_, Théoden," Éomer said, bowing his head in return as he said the traditional Rohirric greeting.

"_Wes... ðu hal," _Theo panted. He patted Ari's shoulder. "This is Aragorn."

Éomer smiled. "I should have guessed, from what his grandmother has written about him."

Ari furrowed his brow at the man. Theo chuckled at him and tugged a reddish-brown curl. "This is Éomer King, sprout."

Ari's eyes got huge--Theo was reminded of the owls that roosted in the stable rafters--and his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise. Then he dropped to one knee, head bowed. "Éomer King!" he breathed.

"You may rise, Aragorn," the king said, winking at Theo. Ari scrambled up and gaped at the man in awe. "And no more bowing," Éomer said, patting Ari's head. "I _am_ your mother's uncle after all."

-o-O-o-

Theo crept through the quiet hallway of Meduseld, making his way towards the kitchen. He couldn't sleep--he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep since August, really--and it sometimes helped to get a snack.

It did help some, being here in Meduseld. Unlike at home, he wasn't left with too much time to think. In the two days they'd been here, he'd been kept busy with riding and practicing swords and chasing after nieces and nephews who wanted to explore the city. But his mind seemed to make up for it at night, keeping him awake wondering about Rose.

He was surprised to see a light in the kitchen, and he heard the murmur of soft voices. Someone else couldn't sleep? He tiptoed closer, wanting to find out who it was before interrupting them.

"We just don't know how to help him." Ivy's voice. And she was most likely talking about him.

"Perhaps the trip away will help heal his heart and he'll find another girl when you return." That sounded like Leofwen, Elfwine's wife. Theo heard Ivy's sigh. He sighed, too. Ivy knew very well he'd never try to find another girl to replace Rose.

He edged closer to the door and glanced around the corner. Ivy was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea with Queen Lothíriel, Leofwen and Elfleda--the wife of Beornhelm, the king and queen's younger son. Theo pressed back against the wall. He didn't want to interrupt them, not when they were talking about him. He turned to leave.

"Why is the girl's family so set against Theo?" Elfleda asked. "Would it not be an honor to marry into such a respected family?" That made Theo stop in his tracks. He knew he shouldn't listen, but all those years spent gossiping to gather information for Ivy while she was in Gondor made him turn back. Not that he'd learn anything. He'd asked Ivy the same question, since she exchanged letters with Elanor quite often.

Ivy coughed slightly. "You have to understand, with hobbits... Well, hobbits are quite set in their ways. Marrying outside your class is nearly unheard of, and it's never happened in the direct line of Master or Thain. And the Gamgees..." She sighed again. "They only want to protect Rose. If they allowed the courtship, many hobbits would see it as an attempt by Sam to use his friendship with my father to make his daughter Mistress of Buckland. And he _had_ been accused of that, when Theo and Rose were still seeing each other."

Theo let out a breath. Ivy hadn't told him about that, that Uncle Sam had been getting grief about it as well.

"I know they only want to do what is best for Rose," Ivy continued sadly. "And they truly believe it's what is best for Theo as well. I just fear for my brother. He's going to be crushed when Rose marries another lad. And it's almost certain that Rose will marry Mattas. Elanor said everyone is quite happy with the match. Sam is even considering letting Rose get married before she's of age."

Theo clapped a hand over his mouth, holding back the cry that wanted to escape. He hadn't known any of this. He hurried away from the kitchen. He couldn't listen anymore.

Instead of going back to his room, he went out the door to the walkway around Meduseld. He needed air. He nodded to the guard at the door, then quickly walked around to the rear of the hall, where he would be alone.

He wanted to be angry with Ivy for keeping that from him, but he knew she only wanted to protect him. And what could he have done anyway? Try to win Rose back? That had been his plan, anyway. He'd always held on to the hope that he could convince Rose to come back to him. But now that hope was slipping away--she was as good as betrothed. She might _already_ be betrothed by the time they returned to The Shire. He only hoped they'd stay in Greenholm after the wedding, so he wouldn't have to see them very much.

He gripped the stone wall and leaned over, looking far down the sheer cliff to the rocks and trees below, silvery gray in the moonlight. They'd dropped gourds over the edge once, the last time they were here and Elfwine and Beorfrith had still been boys. They'd made a game of it, seeing who could get the biggest splat.

Maybe he should just tip _himself_ over the edge and have done with it? For a moment the world seemed to spin a little as he leaned farther over the wall. What would Rose think of that, if he ended up a splat on the rocks? Maybe then she'd realize how much he loved her! His fingernails dug into the mortar between the stones. What if she didn't care, though? What if she really was happy with... _him_? He thought of that lad, whatever-his-name-was, and the smug smile on his face last August when he led Rose away to dance. Theo set his jaw and pushed back from the wall. No. He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction of having him dead.

He leaned back against the cool wall of Meduseld. He didn't know what to do anymore. He'd spent months worrying over how to win Rose back, and now... He sighed and walked back towards the door. Now that he knew the truth, that he'd never get Rose back, maybe he could finally sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: October 1453

**October 1453**

"I say we just leave him," Bori said.

Fari frowned at his brother. "Don't let your mum hear you say that." He looked across the hall to where Ari sat on the ground, knees drawn up to his chest. They were supposed to be leaving for Gondor today, but Ari didn't want to go.

Their parents, the king, and Beorfrith were huddled in whispered conversation. Ivy didn't look very happy at all. Willow and Éoleof were sitting next to Ari, trying to convince their brother of all the fun they'd have in Minas Tirith. Ari was biting his lip and trying very hard not to cry. Their time in Rohan had reinforced his desire to be a Rider when he grew up, and Riders of the Mark most certainly did not cry because they had to go to Gondor.

"He's just being a big baby," Bori huffed.

"He loves it here," Theo said softly. "It's not easy to leave something you love." He sighed heavily and walked away.

Fari shared an exasperated look with Eomer. It was _not_ going to be a fun trip today.

The group of whispering adults broke apart and the King walked over to kneel next to Ari. "Aragorn," he said, placing his large hand on his nephew's head, "I think you should go to Minas Tirith, because it is a wonder to see." Ari looked up at him, looking like he wanted to protest, but Fari knew he wouldn't dare protest to Éomer King. "I've discussed it with your parents. Beorfrith will be accompanying you to Minas Tirith, on an errand to King Elessar for me. He will stay with you there for a while. If you decide you would like to return to Rohan, he will bring you back before winter and you may stay with us until it is time to return to The Shire."

Ari's face lit up. "Thank you, Uncle," he squeaked. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes.

Fari heard another sniffle. Ivy was tucked in his dad's arms, sniffling into his shoulder. She'd never been away from her children farther than a trip across the Shire, and never more than a few days. His dad was hugging her and whispering in her ear. He was certain his dad would try to talk Ari out of coming back, just for Ivy's sake. Fari was a little angry with his brother for putting Ivy through this. He hoped Ari was at least grateful they had such a wonderful mum.

-o-O-o-

Fari had never seen anything as amazing as the city of Minas Tirith. It rose up like a part of the mountain itself--it _was_ a part of the mountain--many times larger than Edoras' mound. His father had told him that all the hobbits of the Shire would fit in just one of the lower levels of the great city.

To the east lay Osgiliath, an amazing city in itself, a gray sprawl along the banks of the Anduin. Beyond it were the forests of Ithilien, and then the black peaks of Mordor. They gave Fari a chill just to look at them.

"When I first saw Minas Tirith," his father was saying, "I was riding with Gandalf on Shadowfax. I was good at causing Gandalf no end of trouble," he said, smiling at Ivy. "It's a wonder he didn't chuck me down that well when he had the chance." His father sighed. "I do miss that old wizard. He had the most amazing fireworks."

"Elfwine said Shadowfax went over the sea with Gandalf," put in Ari, wistfully. "I wish I could have seen him."

The journey along the road that led through Minas Tirith seemed to take forever. The city just seemed to go up and up and up. Everywhere they went, eyes followd them. The sight of hobbits in Minas Tirith was a rare thing. The last hobbit to visit was Ivy, over fifteen years before.

Soon they were through the last gate and at the stables, where grooms came out to take care of the ponies and cart. Ari wanted to go see the Gondorian horses, but their father grabbed his hand. "No, Ari, we have to see the King first."

"_Ernil i Pheriannath_!" a cheeful voice called. Fari followed his father's gaze to a man dressed in the livery of a Guard.

"It can't be Beregond! Bergil?" his father asked.

"Bergil, Guard of the Citadel, at your service," the man said with a sweeping bow. Then he clasped hands with Fari's dad in greeting. "I suppose I was just a whelp of a lad the last time you saw me. It's been far too long, friend!" The man gave a quick glance at the hobbits. "Your family?"

"My wife, Ivy, and these are our children. Those two are Merry's sons."

Bergil grinned. "I have three of my own and my father spoils them terribly."

"How is your father?"

"Retired from active service now, but he still trains new recruits for Lord Elboron." Bergil gave a glance at the bustling stable. "Well, it seems your ponies are well cared for, so now I will escort you to your audience with the King."

They followed Bergil up a stair that led to the courtyard of the Citadel. Beyond the wall that ran along the edge of the highest level, Fari could see only sky, hinting at the view that awaited them.

Instead of going to the White Tower, where Fari knew the throne of the King was, Bergil led them past the tower and into an enormous building that looked large enough to hold four Meduselds within its walls.

"The King's House," Bergil said. "King Elessar wished to meet you in his own chambers. That is quite an honor, Thain Peregrin."

"Old Strider probably didn't want to get dressed up for me!"

Fari noticed that both Bergil and a passing servant girl looked scandalized at his father's comment.

"Come now, Bergil," his dad laughed. "You have only known him as King Elessar, but I've known him as Aragorn, and before that as Strider, and I count him as one of my dearest friends."

Bergil nodded--still looking scandalized, Fari thought--and led them to a chamber at the end of the hall.

King Elessar hadn't changed much since Fari last saw him, when he'd brought Ivy back from her stay in Gondor. Maybe a bit more grey in his beard, but still the same kind, smiling face that looked decades younger than his one hundred twenty-three years.

The King and his dad bowed at each other, then laughed and embraced. Aragorn kissed Ivy's brow and came around and greeted all of them in turn.

"Arwen should be here soon. Eldarion was just waking from his nap." the King said. "My steward should be arriving soon with his family and he is looking forward to seeing his sister." He smiled at Ivy. "Théodred is on patrol for another six days, but his family will come with Elboron. And a message has been sent to let Théodwyn know you are here."

"How is she?" asked Ivy.

"She is well," said the king. "Faramir's death hurt her deeply, but leaving Ithilien has helped, I think, though she still worries about your brothers."

"So do I," said Ivy sadly.

A door opened and the queen entered holding a baby in her arms. Two small girls--nearly identical--gripped Arwen's skirts. Ivy's sadness disappeared in a flash as she hurried over to the queen.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Ivy exclaimed. She bent over to admire the little dark-haired girls. Though they were twelve, the same age as Ari, they looked to be only six. Elf children grew even slower than hobbits. Then Arwen handed Ivy the baby, and Ivy sat in a chair to fuss over him. Fari's sisters crowded around to look at Eldarion and it wasn't long before Willow asked, "Mum, can we get another baby?"

"Yes, can we?" exclaimed Éoleof.

Fari giggled when his dad's eyebrows raised and he exchanged looks with Ivy.

"Sorry, loves," Ivy said, "but I think we've had plenty of babies." Fari caught what seemed to be a sigh of relief from his dad.

Soon a woman came in to tell them that tea was ready and that the guests were arriving, so they filed back out into the hallway. Fari was put in charge of keeping Legolas and Gimli from chasing each other behind the tapestries. His sisters may think more babies would be a good idea, but as he caught his brothers by the backs of their collars to keep them in line, he agreed with Ivy that he had enough brothers and sisters.

The twins slipped from his grasp as soon as they entered the dining room. They raced across the room and into the arms of an elf and dwarf. Legolas and Gimli each swung their tiny namesakes up, making the boys laugh.

"Oy, but you're getting big!" exclaimed Gimli, which made young Gimli smile proudly.

"You're nearly as tall as your Uncle Gimli!" said Legolas, making the boys laugh again, and, after only the slightest scowl, the dwarf did too.

Ivy was embracing her sister tightly. Then Wyn introduced her husband, Gamon, and two-year-old Dierdre. Ivy patted her sister's round belly, excited that she'd be in Gondor when her sister gave birth.

Then Wyn took Ivy's hands and grinned. "I've brought a present for you!" she said to Ivy and went to a rear door. She opened the door and Ivy squealed when four ladies came out. They all rushed together in a group hug that involved a lot of crying and giggling. Fari hadn't seen Ivy act like that in _years, _not since before she'd gone to Gondor.

Ivy lead the ladies over to them. "These are my dear friends," she said to Fari's dad, "Kelian, Gwen, Eifa and Brenna." She took his father's hand. "This is Pippin," she said, "and these are our children, except for those two lurking back there who are my brothers."

Ivy introduced them all one-by-one, her friends cooing over each child. Fari sidled back to stand with Theo and Eomer, to avoid getting his cheeks pinched.

When Ivy introduced them, one of the ladies--Brenna?--gave them an appraising look. "They're quite handsome, Ivy. I bet they've got more girls chasing them than they know what to do with!" Ivy gave her a warning glare and one of the other ladies--Eifa--nudged Brenna hard and whispered, "Don't you remember Ivy's letter?" But Theo seemed unfazed by their comments and took Brenna's hand and kissed it. "But none of them are as lovely as you, my lady," he said, and winked at her. Fari gaped at him, wondering when the old Theo had come back. Judging by the looks on Eomer and Ivy's faces, they were wondering the same thing.

The rest of Ivy's family arrived just as they were sitting down to tea. Fari got a lump in his throat when he saw Elboron. He looked just like Faramir. Fari had always looked up to Faramir, being named after him and all, and his death had been hard to take.

Introductions were made to a whole new group of cousins and more room was made at the table for the new guests. Elboron's eldest son, Barahir, was sat next to Bori. Barahir was a year younger than Ari and proved to be a friendly, outgoing boy.

"I didn't realize I had so many cousins!" Barahir exclaimed, looking down the table. He smiled at Bori. "You're named after my Great Uncle Boromir. Have you ever seen him?"

"No," Bori said, a bit puzzled, "He's...well, he's..."

"Oh, no!" laughed the boy, "I meant his portrait. There's a painting of him in the Hall of Remembrance. There's one of my grandfather, too. You're named after him, right?" He turned his cheerful gaze onto Fari. Fari nodded. "We'll have to go, after tea maybe, and I'll show you. Uncle Peregrin is there as well."

Fari was thrown for a moment by the Gondorian boy calling his father 'uncle'. But Peregrin Took _was_ his uncle, really, seeing as how Ivy was his aunt. Which also meant the boy was _his_ cousin, too.

After tea they did go to the Hall of Remembrance. The paintings were fascinating, capturing moments in Gondor's history in amazing detail. The portraits of Boromir and Faramir hung side by side. Fari's dad stood quietly in front of them. The King stood next to him, a hand on his dad's shoulder. No words were said, but Fari knew they were both mourning their friends. Fari had often heard the story of how Boromir had died defending his dad and Uncle Merry against a horde of orcs.

Squeals of delight echoed around the room. Fari saw his younger siblings were crowded in front of a painting of four hobbits.

"That's Fari!" cried Estella, pointing excitedly at the painting.

"No, love, that's me," said their father, walking over and scooping up his youngest daughter. She looked from her father, to the painting, then back again, doubt on her face. "Yes, I really was young once!" he laughed. He reached over with his free arm and pulled Ivy close. "So that's it then, is it?" he asked, nodding towards the painting, then winking at Ivy. Fari had no idea what his father meant, but judging by Ivy's blush he probably didn't want to know.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I've started posting at another archive, if anyone is interested. FicWad (link on my author page) is like FFNet used to be: no restrictions on what you can post. It also has a rating system for stories. (Ivy's not doing all that great--she's considered 'boring'). I am posting a newer revision (Thanks, Juno!) of _The Roots of the Ivy_ there right now, and once that is completely posted, I'll start posting _The Course of Love_ there. I'll be replacing the chapters at all other archives (FFNet, TFF, HASA, LJ) with the new 'polished' version of _The Roots of the Ivy_ within a week or so. No major changes, just fixing some weak scenes and some typos. And then _Roots of the Ivy_ will be completely done! No more revisions! And this time I mean it! ;-)


	11. Chapter 11: October 1453

**October 1453**

"Hello, Theo."

Theo turned from gazing out over the Pelennor Field at the sound of the Queen's voice. Arwen approached, her movement so graceful that she almost seemed to float. Theo felt a thrill in his stomach. In their few days in Gondor, he and Eomer and Fari had all developed something of an infatuation with the Queen.

"My Lady," he said, nodding.

She stood next to him, leaning on the low wall at the embrasure that opened at the tip of Minas Tirith's highest level. "It is lovely up here, when the stars come out. You feel you can reach up and touch them. It is very peaceful." She paused for a moment and the only sound was the wind. "But I suspect you will not be finding much peace yet?" She turned her gaze on him and Theo had the momentary feeling that she could see right into his heart.

"My Lady?" he asked, wincing at the squeak in his voice. He sighed. "Can you read my mind?"

She smiled at him. "No, Theo. That was my grandmother's gift. But I do not need it to see that you are still deeply hurt, though you try your best to hide it." She laid her hand on his. "Ivy has told me all that has happened with Rose Gamgee."

Theo turned away. He didn't really want to talk about Rose. He was trying very hard to forget her.

"Theoden." She squeezed his hand. "I would like to tell you a story. A love story."

"Beren and Lúthien, I suppose?" he asked, a bit surly, gazing out at the horizon where the stars were just making their appearance. "The standard by which all other love stories are compared?" He knew he was being rude, but he was tired of everyone wanting to 'help' him. Rose was gone. There was nothing he could do about it.

Arwen didn't seem to notice his bitterness. "No, Theo. This one is similar, but a little more..." she paused for a moment, smiling, "...relevant."

Theo shrugged. He wasn't in the mood for a story, but she was the Queen. If she wanted to tell him a story, he wasn't going to argue.

"There is an Elven lady and a Man, but in this story, the man listens to those who tell him it is wrong for a mortal to love an elf. He is told that the only way to save her is to leave her. But no one considered what the lady wanted, what she was willing to sacrifice to be with her love. Because the elf lady believed that an eternity without this Man would be worse than death. But she was also torn between the Man she loved and making her father happy."

Theo sighed. "This is _your_ story."

"Indeed it is, Theo."

"But it all worked out for you. You married Aragorn. Rose... She's got someone else now."

"It was not so easy for us," Arwen said. "We both nearly made the wrong choice. He left me, believing I would take the Ship to the Undying Land. And I almost did. I did not turn back until I was nearly to the Shire."

Theo furrowed his brow. He'd never heard this before. "What made you turn back?"

"The future," she said softly. "A vision of our future, and what I would lose if I took the easy path."

"She's afraid," he said, suddenly needing to tell Arwen everything, "of what people think. She listens to what everyone says, that it's not right that we're together. She said she loves me, but she thinks she's not good enough to marry the Master's heir. She thinks that leaving me is best for us both." He was surprised to feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

Arwen reached out and wiped the tears away, smiling gently at him. "She takes the easy path. You have to convince her to turn back."

"How? Just about everyone is telling her she's doing the right thing."

"Do you truly love her, Theo, with all your heart?"

"Yes! I'd do anything for her. I'd fight a Balrog! I'd go to the ends of the Earth for her!"

Arwen smiled. "I hope you will not have to go so far." She took his hand. "Come with me."

She led him back to the King's House. They entered by a side door. Down the hall, Theo could hear his family and friends gathered together. He'd had to escape, because he'd been tired of acting happy.

Arwen led him to the parlor where they'd first met the King. "Wait here," she said, and she left through another door. Theo looked around the room. It was furnished relatively simply for a King. The furniture wouldn't have looked out of place in Brandy Hall.

Arwen returned and in her hand she carried a small wooden box that easily fit in Theo's palm. "Open it," she said.

Inside was a beautiful silver chain. Theo lifted it out and his fingers felt large and clumsy around the tiny links. A small pendant hung on the chain, a wire knotwork that reminded him of Rohan--but simpler than the knots that were a common decoration for the Rohirrim. The necklace was light as a feather and shimmered brightly even in the dim candlelight.

"It's _mithril_, isn't it?" he asked in awe. He'd been allowed to touch Bilbo Baggins' _mithril_ chain mail once, on a trip to the museum at Michel Delving with the Gamgees. The metal shirt had felt like the softest linen beneath his fingers.

Arwen nodded. "The pendant is a symbol of undying love. No beginning and no ending." Theo looked closer at the pendant and saw that there wasn't any visible seam to the loop. "It is a courting gift given by an elf to his beloved." Arwen smiled, a bit sadly. "This one had belonged to my mother, given to her by my father."

"Oh." Theo knew that Arwen's mother had left Middle-Earth long ago, because of some great hurt that had been done to her. He held the necklace out to her.

"No, Theo," she said. "I want you to give it to Rose."

"But, my Lady..." he stammered, shocked. "It's your mother's and... I'm just... Shouldn't you give it to your son to give to a girl?"

"Something tells me that I should give it to you," she said. She knelt to look in his eyes. "I see the love for her in your eyes, Theo. She will see it, too."

A commotion in the hall alerted them that the gathering was breaking up. Theo put the necklace back in the box and slipped it into his pocket. "Thank you, my Lady," he said, a new resolve growing within him. She smiled and turned to greet her guests.

-o-O-o-

"You seem to be in a better mood lately," Eomer said.

Theo shrugged and put down the glass flower he was examining. They were out exploring the city today, and he was looking for gifts for his Bolger cousins. Clara and Chloe had pestered him relentlessly about bringing them back something from his trip south. He was sure they did it just to try to distract him from his problems and cheer him up, but he'd buy them something anyway. "I suppose I am," he said to Eomer. He picked up a bird shaped out of blue glass. Chloe would like that.

"Any particular reason?" Eomer asked.

Theo shook his head and dug some coins out of his coat pocket to pay the boy tending the glassblower's stall. "Just in a better mood, I suppose." He collected the cloth-wrapped bird, then continued on his way through the market. Eomer trotted to catch up with him.

He hadn't told Eomer or Fari--or anyone--about Queen Arwen's gift. He didn't want anyone to know about the necklace, not until after he'd given it to Rose. That way, if she refused... Well, then he wouldn't have to deal with their pity.

The pendant had restored his hope, even if it was only the slimmest of hope. And that slim hope had lifted some of the darkness from his mood. Every night he pulled out the little box to look at the necklace, thinking about the day he'd be able to give it to Rose. He no longer pushed himself to try to forget her--as if he ever could have! Instead, he would rub the delicate chain between his fingers and think about how he would give it to her, what he would say to her.

"There's Fari."

Theo looked in the direction of Eomer's nod, to where Fari was approaching, his hands full of sticks of roasted meat and vegetables. "Three for each of us!" Fari said, and passed over the food to his cousins.

Theo decided that though the Big Folk didn't eat much, what they did eat was outstanding. They'd passed the stall earlier, where a man from Umbar was selling food from his homeland. The spices were unlike anything Theo had smelled before and it had made his mouth water. Fari had offered to run back to the stall to get their lunch.

They found a place to sit, a bench in front of a shop selling cloth, and watched the Gondorians pass by on their daily business. The sheer number of people packed into the city made Theo long for some open spaces. How could they live here, piled in on top of each other, hardly ever touching the earth--real earth, not the small gardens tucked occasionally tucked between the buildings? He was looking forward to going to Ithilien in a few weeks, where they'd remain at the Steward's home for the rest of their stay in Gondor. And now he was looking forward to going home to the Shire to see Rose.

"You're in a better mood, Theo." Fari said. "Are you done moping about Rose?" Eomer smacked his cousin on the ear and Fari made a face at him.

Theo chuckled. No matter what, at least Eomer and Fari would always be predictable--Eomer to watch out for him, Fari to say things without thinking. "Come on," he said, tugging on Fari's sleeve. "I need to find a present for Clara." He smiled. And perhaps he'd find something for Rose as well.

-o-O-o-

Theo wasn't at all surprised when Ari decided to go back to Rohan with Beorfrith at the end of the month. The boy had horses on the brain. He got on all right with his Gondorian cousins, but he missed his cousin Éomund in Rohan. The boys had become best friends in their short time together.

"Dad tried talking to him a few times," Fari had told Theo and Eomer, "but Ari's stubborn." Fari shook his head. "Ivy's a mess over it. She doesn't want him to go."

But Pippin finally, reluctantly, gave permission for Ari to go back to Rohan. Willow berated Ari afterwards, for 'making Mum cry', and Ari apologized to his mother. Ivy just hugged him and told him she understood, but she would miss him.

Theo was glad Ivy let Ari go, or else he was going to have to have a few words with her. Ivy had made a similar decision years before, to come to Gondor for three years, and his mother had cried for days after Ivy left.

They said their farewells to Ari and Beorfrith on the last day of October. Ari rode next to his cousin on a pony borrowed from the King's stables, barely giving a wave before following Beorfrith out to Minas Tirith's winding road. Ivy sniffled and turned her face into Pippin's collar, and the rest of the family was somber, but Theo couldn't help but be happy for his nephew.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about the delay. I had some chapters that needed serious help, and then I go and get writer's block this weekend. Hrmph. Things should go more smoothly once we're back in the Shire.


	12. Chapter 12: April 1454

**April 1454**

"Here's where you went wrong," Bori said, pointing at the groups of metal soldiers on the parlor floor. "You put all your archers over here, when they should have been here and here."

Barahir huffed, but nodded his agreement. They were having one last game of soldiers before Bori had to leave Gondor.

Theo smirked. Poor Barahir. He'd thought his hobbit cousin would be an easy enemy, but Bori always won their battles. Bori seemed to have a head for tactics, whether it was soldiers or chess. Barahir had received the metal armies as a Yule gift--tiny replicas of Gondorians and Rohirrim, Easterlings and Orcs. Minas Tirith (an overturned vase) had fallen often to Bori's Easterlings that winter. All of the Yule gifts for the boys--including the hobbits--from their Gondorian uncles were military in nature. Each of them--Theo, Eomer, Fari and Bori--had received a sword, while the twins had received wooden toy swords. Ivy hadn't been very happy about that, until Pippin had reminded her that _she'd_ had a sword at that age.

Elboron came over to look down at the aftermath of the battle. "Do you see why Bori won?" he asked his son.

Barahir nodded, his cheeks flushing pink. "Yes, sir." He took a deep breath, then recited all the mistakes he had made in the battle.

At first, Theo had thought it harsh of Elboron to be so hard on his son because of losing a simple game of soldiers. It wasn't like Barahir was bad at it--he defeated every other opponent he faced, whether his cousins or his friends in Emyn Arnen. But Theo had learned the first time he saw a bloodied patrol return that it wasn't just games. Barahir would be responsible for leading those soldiers someday.

Elboron nodded when Barahir had finished, and smiled and patted his son's head. "Good." Then he smiled at Bori. "I think you have yourself a Captain, Pippin," he said, turning his smile to Bori's father.

Bori flushed with pride, but Theo caught the worried look on Pippin's face. Next to him, Ivy bowed her head, her shoulders tense. "Perhaps," Pippin said. He reached over to touch Ivy's hand. Over the winter, Bori had become just as enamored of Gondor as Ari was of Rohan. Ivy and Pippin now had _two_ sons who wanted to become soldiers.

-o-O-o-

"Look, Mum, look! Look what Uncle gave me for Yule!" Ari held up a book, almost too big for him to hold. "It's a history of Rohan! My very own! I don't have to go to Brandy Hall to read Granddad's anymore!" He ran his hand over the cover, worked with the designs of Rohan in dark leather, then hugged it to his chest, his face lit up with joy.

"If he starts calling it his Precious," Eomer mumbled to Theo, "we'd better make a run for it--ow!" Eomer rubbed his ear and exchanged glares with Pippin. Theo shook his head. Eomer should have known better than to make jokes about the Ring within earshot of Pippin. They'd learned long ago that it was not a subject to be brought up lightly in front of their dad, Pippin or Uncle Sam. Especially Uncle Sam.

Ari was now showing off his new sword to Bori. He'd received a sword for Yule as well, though his was Rohirric in design, with horses decorating the hilt. He prized that even more than his book. He had continued his lessons with Éomund and, according to Elfwine, was proving to be quite skilled.

Theo noticed that Ari had grown some over the winter and was nearly as tall as he was. Apparently, he was going to be tall like Bori. Eomund's mother had made new clothes for him to accommodate his growth spurt and, dressed like his Rohirrim cousins, it was hard to tell Ari was a hobbit.

-o-O-o-

That evening, Theo lay in bed, the necklace dangling between his fingers. They'd only stay a few days in Edoras before heading home to the Shire. If the weather held, they'd be home in time for his birthday. He'd decided he'd give the necklace to Rose then, as his birthday present. She certainly couldn't refuse it then, right? And before leaving Ithilien, he'd asked one of Ivy's friends--Brenna--to help him find a suitably romantic poem to go with it. Brenna had been quite enthusiastic about it. She'd gotten all teary eyed when he'd explained what he was planning to do, and had gushed over how sweet and romantic he was. Theo didn't know about _that_, but if Brenna thought it was mushy and romantic, then hopefully it would work on Rose. Brenna had a small book of ancient poetry and she found him one that seemed suitable: the tale of a Núnenórean sailor who fought many obstacles to come home to the lass he loved more than anything.

"What's that you've got?"

Theo startled at Eomer's sleepy voice. He closed his fist over the necklace and tucked it under the blanket. He'd thought his brother was asleep. "Nothing."

Eomer sat up, rubbing his eyes. "It wasn't 'nothing', Theo. Even from way over here I could see you have something shiny in your hand. It was nearly glowing in the moonlight. What is it?"

Theo sighed. He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about the necklace--he'd debated for days before deciding to let Brenna in on it. But it was Eomer. He figured if he could tell anyone, it would be his brother. "Do you promise not to tell? Not anyone? For a while, at least."

Eomer got up and came over to sit on the edge of Theo's bed. "Sure, Theo," he said quietly. "You know I won't."

Theo nodded and sat up, then pulled his hand out from under the blanket.

"You have to tell me, too!" Fari scrambled up onto the other side of Theo's bed.

Theo frowned at his cousin. "I thought you were a heavy sleeper?"

Fari grinned and shrugged, then leaned forward to look at Theo's closed fist. "I guess I wake up if you're planning on keeping secrets from me." He looked up at Theo with puppy-dog eyes. "You won't, will you?"

Theo exchanged looks with Eomer. Eomer shrugged, then poked Fari in the arm. "You'd better keep Theo's secret," Eomer said, "or I'll throw you in the Brandywine."

"All right!" Fari looked expectantly at Theo. "So what is it?"

Theo opened his hand, revealing the pendant.

"A necklace?" Fari whined. "Don't worry. I won't have trouble keeping that a secret." He crossed his arms and huffed. "I thought it was something exciting, like... um... I don't know. Something. Not a necklace, though."

"What's it for?" Eomer asked, pointedly ignoring Fari.

"Queen Arwen gave it to me," Theo said. He held it up. The _mithril_ did seem to glow in the moonlight. No wonder Eomer saw it. "It's a courting gift for elves. Her dad had given it to her mum."

"Why'd she give it to you?" Eomer asked. He reached out and brushed a finger over the delicate chain.

"To give to Rose."

Fari coughed. "Rose? But--"

Eomer clapped a hand over Fari's mouth and frowned at Theo. "You know she might be betrothed when we get back, right? Frodo had said things were moving quickly between them." He let go of Fari's mouth and sighed. "I don't want to see you hurt anymore, Theo."

"I know." Theo swallowed the lump in his throat. Sometimes, Eomer reminded him so much of their mum, with his caring brown eyes and kind heart. "I know it's only a chance. But... I have to take it." He bowed his head and shrugged. "I love her."

They sat in silence for a moment--even Fari didn't have something to say for once, then Eomer patted his shoulder. "We'll be there for you, no matter what happens. Right, Fari?"

"Right." Fari giggled. "And if she turns you down, I'm sure I can get Pip to put frogs in her bed or something. Pip doesn't like that hobbit she's seeing. He said he's boring."

Theo chuckled. "Thanks, Fari." He was glad he had told Eomer and Fari now, to have their support when he faced Rose. And it was nice to know that there was at least one other Gamgee besides Frodo on his side.


	13. Chapter 13: June 1454

**June 1454**

They made it home in time for Theo's thirtieth birthday. Theo had a mix of emotions when Rose arrived with her family for the party. He wanted to give her the necklace, but he also didn't want to see her with...whatever his name was.

He managed to smile pleasantly as he passed out the gifts to the Gamgees. When it was Rose's turn, he reached into his pocket for her special gift. He placed the small box in her hand, making sure that his fingers lingered and brushed her palm. She took a sharp breath at the touch, then pulled her hand away. He tried to look at her, but she kept her eyes averted.

Then the handsome young hobbit was there. "Come along, Rose," he said, taking her arm and to pull her away towards the party. The hobbit leaned over to whisper in Rose's ear, then he looked up at Theo while Rose giggled at what he had said. Theo stared back. The hobbit gave a smug smile and turned back to Rose to kiss her cheek. Then they were gone, disappearing into the Hall. Theo clenched his fists.

"Sorry," Frodo said, putting a comforting hand on Theo's shoulder. "I tried to talk her out of bringing Mattas, but she seems to think it's about time you got used to the idea."

Theo clenched his jaw. "Maybe I don't want to get used to the idea."

Frodo clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, you've still got a chance, because they haven't been betrothed yet." Frodo leaned in to his ear. "And if you need any help, let me know."

-o-O-o-

Theo was digging into the cake with Fari and Eomer when a very flustered Rose approached them. Theo's heart pounded, anticipating what she would say to him.

"Theo, may I speak to you a moment?" she asked. Her voice was cold, tinged with anger.

"All right," he said, shrugging, trying to keep his face neutral. Had he really expected her to just come running back to him?

"Alone?" she said, looking pointedly at Eomer and Fari.

Theo handed his plate to Fari. "Fine," he said. "But I'm not going to make them leave. You come with me." He grabbed her elbow and pulled her towards the Hall.

Rose stopped and pulled away. "Oh, no. We're not doing this again!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to your room!" she whispered, blushing.

"We're going to my father's study, Rose, as you did just request to speak to me alone. No one will interrupt us there." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what you were imagining, but it sounds quite naughty."

He watched her face go an even deeper shade of red, not quite sure if it was in anger or embarassment, then he started walking towards the Hall again. He was going to leave it up to her to follow.

He was rewarded with footsteps behind him as he entered and turned down the hallway to his father's study. He opened the door and gestured her inside.

"What is this?" she asked as soon as the door closed. She held up the small box he had given her.

He looked her in the eye. "It's your gift."

"So did everyone get one?"

"No. Only the lass I'm in love with."

Rose closed her eyes and sighed. "Theo, you know we can't... You know I'm being courted."

"I know," he said, walking towards her. "But you aren't betrothed yet, so I'm doing nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" She opened the box and tipped the necklace into her hand. She pulled out the piece of paper it had been resting on, unfolding it and waving it in his face. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"It means, my dear Rose, that I love you. More than anything." He moved closer to her, keeping their eyes locked. "I can't remember ever not loving you." He plucked the necklace from her hand. "I will love you until my last breath." Still holding her gaze, he brought the necklace up to her neck, his hands pushing under her red curls. "I would go to the ends of the earth for you." She didn't move, her eyes still locked with his, as he brought the necklace around her neck. "I would die for you."

He leaned closer until their faces were only inches apart. Her breath had quickened, her chest heaving--a bit distracting, really, but the elven clasp was easy to manage. "Would _he_ die for you?"

Their breath was mingling, he was close enough to kiss her, but instead he leaned farther in, his breath ghosting her cheek, until he was able to whisper in her ear. "Will he love you like I do?" His lips brushed her ear and she shuddered. Then she pushed him away.

"No. No," she said, finally finding her voice. She reached back for the clasp, looking away from him. "I can't accept this. I can't." Her fingers fumbled under her hair for a moment. She was flustered--her breath quick, her cheeks pink. She finally parted the necklace and she held it out to him. "I can't accept it."

He looked her in the eyes. "Didn't you read what I wrote? The poem? The explanation of the necklace? The elves believe that the knot represents undying love. It is my gift to you, Rose, and I can't take it back. The choice is yours. If you don't want it..." He shrugged. "Throw it in the river."

He turned and left the study, leaving her holding the necklace. But instead of going back to the party, he went to his room. He couldn't return to the crowds just yet. He collapsed on the bed, his body shaking from holding back his emotions. He had done his part, now it was up to her.

When he had regained his composure, he went back out to the party. As soon as he stepped out the door, Eomer, Fari and Frodo grabbed him and dragged him away to a quiet corner.

"Well?" Eomer asked.

"She was a little mad at me." Theo shrugged. "I told her how much I love her and left her holding the necklace. Now she has to decide."

"Great!" moaned Frodo. "Well, better luck with the next girl."

"I told Frodo about the necklace. I hope you don't mind," Eomer said.

Theo shook his head. "No. Of course not." Frodo was his closest friend besides his brother and cousin.

Ivy came over to them. "What did you say to Rose, Theo?" she asked. "She's very upset and wanting to go home."

"Oh." Theo felt his heart sink. Well, there went the plan that she'd change her mind and come talk to him.

Ivy sighed. "Theo, what did you say to her?"

Theo shrugged. He quite honestly didn't remember _exactly_ what he'd said to her. Everything he'd planned to say had left him, and the words had just poured out, trying to convince her how much he loved her. He remembered what Arwen had said to him, about convincing Rose to turn back from the easy path. "I gave her a choice."

Ivy gave a weak smile and slipped her arm around his shoulder. "Well, Theo, at least it seems it isn't an easy one for her to make." She gave him a squeeze. "And I'd avoid Mattas. Sam had to talk him out of coming after you for upsetting Rose."

Theo shrugged. He wasn't afraid of Mattas, not after spending the winter getting fighting lessons from Elboron and Théodred. Rose was the only thing he worried about now. He'd done his part. Now it was up to her.


	14. Chapter 14: July 1454

**July 1454**

Fari pushed his way through the crowd, past the Party Tree and down the hill towards Bag End. It was there that he finally found her.

Rose was surrounded by sisters and cousins, all of them fluttering around her, fixing her hair and adjusting the ribbons on her dress. A lass had to look her best on the day she was officially betrothed.

Fari caught Goldi's eye and Goldi turned to her sister, tugging on Rose's hand. She pointed toward Fari and Rose looked up at him.

Fari was satisfied to see the guilt in her eyes. But she plastered on a smile and nodded at him. "Fari," she said.

"Rose," Fari said, but he didn't nod his head in return. "It's traditional to give congratulations and wish luck on a day like today. But today I will be doing neither." The chatter of the girls came to a halt.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Rose said. All eyes turned to him.

"You're a liar, Rose Gamgee." The girls all stared at him, wide-eyed. Goldi gasped and covered her mouth. "I certainly won't wish you well on something that's a lie."

"I think you should leave," Rose said coldly.

"Don't worry, I won't be staying to see this," Fari said, never breaking his gaze. "I only wanted to come to make sure you knew what you were doing. My cousin loves you, with all his heart. And you found it necessary to rip out his heart, because it was easier than loving him back."

Rose's face softened, her eyes filling with tears. "I never wanted to--"

"I can't believe you'd let a bunch of narrow-minded people turn you from him." Fari's voice was shaking with anger now. "Don't you remember how people talked about Ivy, too? They said lots of bad things about her and Dad. But you know how happy they are. Every bad thing that anyone ever said about them means absolutley _nothing_ because they truly love each other."

Rose didn't say anything. She was obviously upset, though, her fists and jaw clenched. Fari took a step forward and leaned close to her. "Did you throw it in the river?" he asked.

Rose gasped and Goldi gave her sister a puzzled look. The other girls were starting to whisper to each other, their curiosity evident. Rose closed her eyes to him. "Leave," she said, her voice shaking, barely a whisper.

Fari straightened and took a step back. He turned away, then stopped, pausing for a moment before turning back. "Maybe you will be happy," he said, "but if you aren't, would you do me a favor?" His voice broke. "Try not to blame your children." He turned and walked away as fast as he could, needing to get away. He startled when a hand grabbed his arm. Goldi had caught up with him.

"Are you all right, Fari?" she asked.

"No." He pulled his arm away and continued walking, down to the stables at the end of Bagshot Row. Frodo was standing at the door, holding Anduril's reins.

"Thanks, Frodo," Fari said.

Frodo nodded. "I don't suppose you changed her mind?"

Fari just shook his head. He was shaken by what had happened. He hadn't meant to mix his own life into this. It had just come out of him from somewhere.

Frodo must have noticed, because he watched him with narrowed eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Frodo, thanks." Fari mounted Anduril. "I'm off to Buckland now. Hopefully, Eomer has managed to keep Theo out of the river."

"Tell him..." Frodo sighed. "I guess there really isn't anything I can say, is there?" He shook his head. "I'll be out tomorrow to see him."

He clasped hands with Fari, then Fari encouraged his pony to get out of Hobbiton as quickly as possible.

-o-O-o-

Frodo leaned against the the wall of the stable, absently stroking the nose of a pony. He wouldn't attend the ceremony. He'd explained to Emerald and she had nodded and kissed him and if anyone asked, she'd tell them he wasn't feeling well and had gone home to lie down. Frodo sighed. He just couldn't bring himself to pretend to be happy when one of his dearest friends was so miserable and it was his sister's fault. And he couldn't bear to look at Rose, because he knew the truth. Goldi had told him how Rose had cried every night since the betrothal was set. Goldi would pretend to sleep and watch her sister weep silent tears and clutch a small box to her heart. Frodo knew what was in that box. And it was the contents of that box and Rose's tears and a flicker of a fool's hope that made him come down to the stable to saddle a pony and have it waiting.

-o-O-o-

The clock chimed noon and Theo's fists clenched, his eyes shut tight to hold back the tears. It would be over now. He hated Queen Arwen for ever giving him hope. He had failed. A little over a week after giving her the elven pendant, Rose's betrothal was announced. And now, a week after the announcement, he had lost her forever. He felt Eomer kneel in front of him, taking his hands and loosening his fists.

"It's only the betrothal," Eomer said softly. "There's still hope."

Theo shook his head. "No. She made her choice."

He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to cry, rant, scream. He knew he would have to make himself move on, but today he would mourn his lost love.

He opened his eyes and looked into Eomer's. Eomer had their Mum's eyes and right now they were filled with concern and love.

Eomer got up and shoved him over a little to sit on the edge of the chair. He pulled Theo into his arms and Theo didn't fight the tears anymore.

-o-O-o-

Noise from the crowd up the hill startled Frodo from his thoughts. It couldn't be over with already? He slumped back against the wall for a moment. He had hoped...well, it _had_ been a fool's hope. There was no use dwelling on it now. It was done. He patted the pony, handing him a piece of carrot from his pocket. Might as well put him back in the stall. He moved next to the stallion, using hands and words to soothe him, and reached for the buckle of the girth.

The pony nearly kicked him in fright when the back door to the stable banged open. Rose stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"I..." she gasped, surprise at his presence in the stable evident on her face.

Frodo grabbed the pony's reins to calm him. "There's some food and a flask of water in the saddle bags," he said. They stared at each other a moment longer, then she was in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

He pushed her away to look in her face. "It's not me who needs the apology."

She nodded, embracing him again. "I've been such an idiot, Frodo," she sobbed, clutching her brother tight. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

Frodo pulled back to look at her again, knowing that she wasn't talking about Mattas. "He'll forgive you, Rose. He loves you."

She nodded, threatening to cry again. Frodo knew he had to get her on her way before they were found, so no one could try to change her mind. "Let's get you going," he said, leaning over to boost her up, but the door flew open again, startling them.

Rather than being angry relatives, it was Goldi. She hurried in. "I told them you went to bed and want to be alone for a while. Mum's probably in the hall consoling an empty room right now." She grinned. "I am in _so_ much trouble."

"Thank you," Rose said. She pulled Goldi into a hug. Then Goldi backed away. "You'd better hurry, before they figure it out," she said. "And don't forget this."

Goldi reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a small box. Rose gasped. "But, how..." She took the box, then looked back at Goldi. "How did you have time to get it? It was under..."

"I've had it in my pocket all morning."

Rose choked back a sob. "You both knew I wouldn't be able to go through with it?"

"We suspected," Frodo said. "And hoped." He passed the reins to Goldi to keep the pony steady, then bent down again, cupping his hands for Rose's foot. "Now let's get you on this pony and off to Buckland. He's the fastest pony in the Shire, so he should have you there by supper." He boosted Rose into the saddle and the pony danced beneath her, eager to be off. She took the reins from Goldi, then smiled at them. "I love you both," she said. "Tell everyone..." she stopped and sighed.

"We'll take care of it," said Frodo. He could hear someone calling Rose's name up the hill. "Go!"

She blew them a kiss and turned the pony, kicking him into a gallop and out the front doors.

Frodo turned to Goldi. He pulled her into a hug and swung her around, both of them laughing. The back door opened again and their very frazzled-looking father peeked in.

"Have you seen Rose?" he asked.

Frodo and Goldi looked at each other. There was no use lying about it. "She's gone, Dad," Frodo said.

Their father just sighed. "I suspose I don't have to ask where she's gone." He ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I need to go smooth some ruffled feathers. That girl has caused a right mess of trouble." He left, closing the door behind him.

Frodo grinned at Goldi "I feel like celebrating!" he said and offered her his arm. "Would you like to join me, dear sister?"

Goldi took his arm and smiled back at him. "I would love to, dear brother." Then she paused for a moment, brows furrowed in thought. "Wasn't that Uncle Pippin's pony?"

Frodo shrugged and laughed. "I didn't think he'd mind."


	15. Chapter 15: July 1454

"I don't know what to do for him, Fari," Eomer said as they crossed through the entrance of Brandy Hall. They had gone to the kitchens to get Theo some supper, but he doubted his brother would eat it. Theo hadn't eaten all day. He'd keep trying, though. There was no way he'd let his brother waste away over a girl who didn't deserve him.

The front door opened and Eomer nearly dropped the tray in surprise when said girl rushed in, looking very windblown and disheveled. "Where is he?" Rose asked.

"In his room," Eomer said slowly, shocked by her sudden appearance.

She gave a weak smile and turned toward the hallway. Then she came back and kissed Fari's cheek. "Thank you," she said. She smiled at Eomer and hurried down the hall.

Eomer looked over at Fari. Fari's hand was on the spot Rose had just kissed. "Well," Fari said, rubbing his cheek, "I guess it's just the two of us again."

"Yeah." Eomer looked down at the tray of food. "Do you suppose I should still take this to him?"

Fari raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure you want to go in there right now?"

Eomer snorted. "Right." He shrugged and turned toward the kitchen. "Well, we shouldn't let this go to waste."

-o-O-o-

Theo heard the light knock on his door and ignored it. He didn't know why Eomer suddenly felt he had to be polite. His brother had been barging in and out of here all day, trying to get him to talk or eat. He didn't know why Eomer bothered with the food. He wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway, so why waste it?

The knock came again, a little louder. It must be Fari, then. Eomer wouldn't have knocked twice. "What do you want, Fari?" he called.

He heard the squeak of the hinges as the door opened. Then a quiet voice. "It's me."

He turned in his chair, heart pounding. Rose stood just inside the door. Her face was streaked with dusty tears, her hair was a wild mass of untamed curls, her cream-colored skirt spotted with dirt. She took a deep breath. "Hello," she said.

"Um...hello," Theo stood up, going lightheaded for a moment. He grasped the back of his chair. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He thought he knew the answer, but he had to hear it from her.

Rose closed the door, then walked towards him. "I needed some help with something," she said. She reached into her pocket and pulled someting out, clasped in her hand. She stopped about two feet away and held out the fist, palm down. He put his hand out and she dropped something into it. He didn't look at it, keeping his gaze on her face, but he felt the feather-light chain. "I was having trouble with the clasp and I thought you'd be able to help." She turned her back to him and lifted her curls to reveal her neck.

Theo's hands were shaking as he opened the clasp. He brought his arms around her, not touching her yet, to put the necklace on her. When the clasp was joined, his hands dropped to her shoulders.

"Rose," he gasped, unable to say any more because he was suddenly out of breath and the world was going gray. He sank back into the chair and it took him a moment to realize that Rose had collapsed, too. She was kneeling in front of him, her cheek on his thigh, chanting 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'

He reached out to touch her hair, a part of his mind still wondering if this was real. His fingers touched silky red curls and Rose looked up at him, her face wet with tears. "Can you forgive me?" she begged. "I was so stupid, Theo, so stupid and a coward and Fari was right, I lied to you, and to everyone, and poor Fari, to have to tell me those things after all he's been through..." She was sobbing now, her whole body shaking.

Theo leaned forward, taking her hands and pulling her up into his lap where she curled up in his embrace. He touched her face, guiding her to look at him, and he kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever had and when it ended he looked in her eyes. "You turned back," he said and smiled.

She cocked her head, puzzled.

"What made you come back to me?" he asked.

Rose looked down at her hands. "I love you. I've always loved you, and I only thought I was saving us both hardship. And I did like Mattas..."

Theo scowled at that, jealousy rising up. But, then again, it was his lap that Rose was sitting on now.

"He asked me to marry him, a few days after your birthday, and I thought I was making the right choice. But when the betrothal was set, when the plans were finally being made..." she stopped and took a deep breath. "I realized what I was doing, what I was giving up." She met his gaze and touched his cheek. "But then I felt I had to go through with it, because I'd agreed to it and so many people--our families--were involved by then in the planning and I'd be disappointing them."

She wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "This morning, before the ceremony, Fari came to see me and..." She bowed her head. "And I was angry at him, for saying those things in front of my sisters and cousins, but then he looked at me and..." She closed her eyes. "He looked so hurt... and... he asked me not to blame my children for my unhappiness." She gave a choking sob, her hand going to her mouth. Theo rubbed her back until she was composed again. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze. "And I thought about that, the whole time I was standing there with Mattas and our families, and his father was making a speech about us joining and having children, and I thought about having babies and how they'd be Mattas' babies and not yours, and would I hate them for it, like Diamond hates Fari?"

She started sobbing again and Theo pulled her into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. "You could never hate your babies, Rose. Never. No matter who their father was. It's not in you. You're not like her."

She shook her head. "You don't know that. And I didn't want to find out. Fari was right, it would all have been a lie, like Uncle Pippin's marriage to Diamond. And I couldn't do it." She looked up at him. "I realized that as much trouble as the truth would cause, it was better than the lie. So I ran."

Theo raised his eyebrows. "You just ran off in the middle of his speech?"

Rose nodded. "I took off down the hill towards home. Goldi was sitting on the bench in the garden. I didn't even realize she wasn't at the ceremony. I ran past her, down to the stable. And Frodo was there and he already had a pony waiting for me." Theo made a mental note to come up with some way to thank Frodo.

Rose wiped at her tears again. "Goldi told everyone I was hiding in my room and she brought me this." She touched the pendant. "They knew. Frodo and Goldi. They knew I couldn't do it, even when I didn't. I think of all the times Frodo tried to talk to me and I pushed him away and all this could have been avoided if I'd only listened to him."

"We've got a lot of people to be thankful to," Theo said. "Frodo and Goldi. Fari and Eomer. Queen Arwen." He took back his earlier thought. He didn't hate the Queen anymore. Then he chuckled. "I still can't believe you just ran off in the middle of the ceremony."

Rose touched her forehead to his. "I am in so much trouble," she groaned. She kissed his nose and smiled. "It must be your bad Brandybuck influence."

Theo laughed. "I seem to be a bad influence on Gamgee children. First Frodo, now you. Next thing you know, Mer and Pip will be running off to join the Rohirrim!" They laughed and Theo's stomach chose that moment to growl quite loudly.

"Oh!" Rose said, "I think I interrupted Eomer bringing your supper. I wouldn't want you to miss a meal." She stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go and we'll get something from the kitchen. I know _I'm_ starved."

They met Eomer and Fari in the hall. "We're off to the kitchen," she said. "Would you like to join us?" Theo thought that was a pretty silly question to ask Eomer and Fari.

"Good!" Eomer said. "Maybe you can stuff him full because I haven't been able to get him to eat all day." Rose threw Theo a look and he cringed. He was in trouble now.

"When did he last eat something?" Rose asked, still glaring at Theo.

"Yesterday. Lunch time, I think," said Eomer. Theo traded glares with him.

"Yesterday?" Rose exclaimed. She looked at Theo and for a moment he thought she was going to cry again. But she just squeezed his hand. "Well, come on then, you've got a lot of catching up to do."

The kitchens were empty. Supper was over and the staff had gone home. Rose sat Theo down at the table and looked around the kitchen for a moment. Then she sent Eomer to the cellar for ale and enlisted Fari to help her search the pantry. They came out with armfuls of bread, cheese and fruit. As they stood at the side board, cutting the bread, Theo saw they were whispering together. Then Rose leaned over and kissed Fari's cheek, and Fari wrinkled his nose and made a gagging noise at Rose, making them both laugh. Theo sighed happily. It seemed they had put aside the harsh words said that day.

Eomer returned with four mugs of ale and they settled around the table and their little feast. It wasn't until the food was right in front of him that Theo realized just how hungry he was.

Rose explained everything to the other two, often in tears, and she broke down into sobs, clinging to Theo, when Eomer and Fari said they wouldn't hold it against her. They were just happy she came back to Theo.

Once Theo felt he couldn't eat another bite, Eomer and Fari said they'd clean up and shooed Theo and Rose out of the kitchen. The halls were thankfully empty of relatives, so they made it back to his room unseen.

Once inside, Theo pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her. Then Rose backed away. "We should get some sleep," she said. "Eomer said you haven't been sleeping well and neither have I. We can talk more tomorrow." She took a step back toward the door. "Any particular room I should take?"

"Stay here with me?" he asked impulsively.

Rose blushed and shook her head. "No, Theo. I can't. Not now. Not yet. I'm not..."

"No," he said, taking her hands. "Just stay here with me. Nothing else. I don't want you to leave. Please." He couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her, even by only a few rooms, now that he had her back.

She shook her head. "But, what would everyone think if I...?" She sighed. "That's what got us into this mess, isn't it. Worrying about what others would think." She squeezed his hands. "I'll stay," she said, then shook her finger at him, "but if you try anything, I'll kick you somewhere very unpleasant and go to a guest room."

Theo nodded and laughed, so happy to have Rose back. He gave her a kiss and then she pushed him away. "Now turn around. I can't be sleeping in this dusty dress." He turned to face the door and heard a rustle of fabric that set his imagination in motion. He couldn't believe she had actually agreed to stay and now she was going to be wearing... well, less than she started with apparently. He heard the creak of the bed and the sound of blankets being arranged. "You can turn around now," she finally said.

She was lying on the far side of his bed, the covers up to her chin. Her dress was draped over a chair. She was most likely in her chemise, which was still a modest covering, but it still have Theo a little thrill. He blew out the candles that Eomer had lit earlier that evening and climbed into bed next to her, still fully clothed.

They lay side by side for a moment before Theo turned to her. "I love you," he said, reaching out to touch her.

"I'm so sorry, Theo," she whimpered. She slid closer to him and lay her head on his chest. He put his arms around her, holding her tight while she wept.

"Shh. Don't cry, Rose. It's all right now." He pressed his nose into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," she mumbled into his chest. "I'm so sorry I hurt you." She sniffled and sighed, and after a moment's silence, she asked, "You never answered me before. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," Theo said softly. He ran his fingers through her curls, trying to soothe her. "I can see why you thought what you did, that you thought you were doing the right thing." He shrugged and chuckled. "I didn't _agree_ with it."

Rose gave a laugh that was part sob, then scooted up so her head was next to his on the pillow, their faces together. "Does this mean you won't be a bachelor anymore?" she whispered, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Theo snorted. "You knew about that?"

She nodded. "Willow told me." She traced a finger around the buttons of his shirt. "She wasn't too happy with me, that I made her Uncle Theo sad."

Theo grinned. "Well, she won't have to be upset with you anymore. You've made her Uncle Theo very happy." He kissed her again, then they both sighed and for the first time in a long time, they each slipped into a worry-free sleep.


	16. Chapter 16: July 1454

**July 1454**

Theo didn't want the dream to end. He'd dreamed that Rose had run away from her betrothal and came back to him, had declared her love for him, but if he opened his eyes the wonderful dream would be gone. He'd awaken all alone in his bed and Eomer would be in any minute to nag him about eating breakfast.

A soft sigh from the other side of his bed made his eyes shoot open and he turned his head. Rose was curled up next to him, her red curls spread out on the pillow, her cheek cradled on her hand. His stomach did a flip--it hadn't been a dream.

He watched her sleeping face for a moment, still marked with streaks where her tears had made tracks in the dust from her journey. She had a slight smile on her face, though. He could only hope the smile was about him.

Then his stomach rumbled, reminding him it was morning, and he sat up to look at the clock. They'd missed breakfast, but it was just about time for second breakfast. He lay back down and rolled over to Rose to kiss her gently. She awoke with a start, then smiled up at him. "It wasn't a dream, then?" she asked.

"No, no dream." He kissed her again. She smiled beneath the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair. Theo sighed and pulled her closer. He was thinking about skipping second breakfast as well, but then she moved her leg, pressing into his growing arousal. He gasped and rolled away from her.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Erm..." How could he explain? It's not like he could control it. And would she be angry? He tugged the blanket up over his hips to hide his... _problem_.

She looked down his body, to where his hands were clutching the blanket. "Oh." She turned away, blushing, staring off past the end of the bed.

"Rose, uh, it's just--"

She looked back at him. "I know. Mum's explained things to me." She rolled towards him and smiled. "Maybe we'd better stop for now?"

He smiled back, happy that she didn't seem upset about it. "It is about time for second breakfast."

She chuckled, the awkwardness melting away. "Mum said you lads like your meals almost as much as you like... you know." Rose's eyes flicked down his body again and her cheeks flushed, but she was grinning. She sat up, holding the blanket up to keep herself covered. "Can you turn around so I can get dressed?"

Theo sat up. "I'll leave you to it. I need to use the privy." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then swung out of bed--a bit uncomfortably--and made a quick exit out of his room and down the hall.

When he returned, Rose was struggling with the laces of her dress. She'd washed the dusty tear tracks from her face and a ribbon that looked like it had been plucked from her dress was holding back her unruly curls.

"Can you help me?" she asked and turned her back to him. Theo took the laces and pulled them tight, working his way up the bodice. He was suddenly reminded of all the times as a boy that he'd watched his father do this same thing for his mother.

"I'm afraid the dress is ruined," Rose said, "It's all stained from the pony and I caught the skirt on a fence when I stopped for lunch. I think it's only good for rags now. Could you ask one of your cousins if I could borrow...?" She looked at him over her shoulder. "Theo, are you all right?"

Theo started, realizing he was just standing there, holding the half-done laces, lost in thought. "This just reminded me...my dad always did this for my mum." He shrugged and smiled. "It just made me realize how much I want to do this for you for the rest of my life."

"I want you to do this for me for the rest of my life," Rose whispered.

Theo finished the laces, then stepped close to her, slipping his arms around her waist and and nuzzling his nose against her ear. Rose leaned back into him and lifted her hand to thread her fingers into his curls. They stood like that for a moment, just being together, then Rose sighed.

"We should go," she said softly. She turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss, then pulled away.

Theo took her hand and led her to the door. "Are you ready to face Brandy Hall?" he asked.

Rose sighed. "I'm ready."

Theo gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand. He opened the door, stepped out into the hall, and nearly walked right into his father and Éowyn. They were supposed to be staying at Great Smials.

"Dad!" Theo exclaimed. "You're... back." His father didn't say anything, just glared at him. Theo smiled weakly. He was in trouble. _Big_ trouble.

"We came home last night," Éowyn said.

Theo's father looked at Rose, standing next to Theo and clutching his hand, and raised an eyebrow. "I think we need to talk, Theo," he said. "Now. In my study." He turned and strode down the hall.

Éowyn touched Theo's shoulder. "I'll take Rose to breakfast," she said.

Theo exchanged worried looks with Rose, and then Éowyn took Rose's hand and led her off down the hallway. Theo gave a deep sigh and followed behind them, stopping in front of the study door.

His father was standing at the window, looking out over the garden. Theo stepped into the room.

"Dad?"

"Shut the door."

Theo tried to quell the nervous nausea that suddenly came over him. His father had never given him a reason to fear him, but there was a first time for everything, right? He supposed that coming out of his bedroom with another hobbit's betrothed--and the daughter of one of his father's closest friends--was a reason to make his father very angry. He closed the door and waited.

"I was under the impression, from your brother, that Rose was staying in a guest room."

"Eomer didn't know," he said quickly, wanting to protect his brother. He was sure that Eomer knew where Rose was sleeping, and had probably closed one of the guest room doors to cover for them. "He and Fari were still in the kitchen when Rose and I went to bed." Theo cringed at how that sounded.

His father turned to face him. "I'm very disappointed in you, Theoden. How could you take advantage of Rose after what she went through yesterday?"

"We didn't do anything!" Theo pleaded. "I mean we... she just slept in my room and we only..." He could feel the blush burning on his face. He threw up his hands. "I didn't bed her!"

His father studied him for a moment, then sighed. "All right, Theo. I believe you." He leaned on the back of a chair. "She's left quite a mess behind. Mattas' family is very upset about the whole thing. Not to mention Mattas himself. They'll all be arriving here today to 'reason' with her."

Fear clutched Theo's stomach, fear that his happiness was going to get snatched away from him again. "No! Dad! You have to do something. She's decided! She came back to me!"

"Theo, there's not much I can do. Legally, the betrothal has already been set and her father can still make her go through with it, and with the marriage."

"Uncle Sam wouldn't..." He stopped. He really wasn't sure what Uncle Sam would do. Her father had never been happy with the idea of Rose being courted by a gentlehobbit. He'd been one of the ones telling her she was doing the right thing.

"I don't know what he'll do, Theo. He's quite upset, too."

Theo slumped down into a chair, head in hands. "They're going to take her away from me, aren't they?" he mumbled. He didn't know how he'd survive it, losing Rose again after a night spent with her in his arms. He wanted to sleep like that for the rest of his life, with Rose by his side. And if he couldn't have Rose, he'd sleep alone for the rest of his life.

"Theo." His father knelt in front of him and put his hands on Theo's shoulders. "I'll do what I can. I'll try talking to Sam again."

Theo nodded. He knew it would only be a token effort. His father would always respect Sam's wishes. But he was grateful his father would speak for him again this one last time. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now," his father said, standing up, "we've got two lovely ladies waiting for us in the dining room and, according to Eomer, you have some meals to catch up on. A lass isn't impressed by a skinny hobbit."

Theo snorted "Ivy was."

His father winced. "Yes. Ivy." He coughed. "Which reminds me..." He fixed Theo with a serious look. "If this all works out, you and Miss Rose will no longer be sharing a bed, even if it is 'just sleeping', right? I don't need to be worrying about getting grandchildren before the wedding again."

"I don't think you ever had to worry about that, Dad," Theo said, a smile tugging at his mouth. "I think Ivy and Pippin were both too scared to risk it. I'm still amazed you didn't kill Pippin when you first found out about them."

"Well, keep that in mind then, son," his father said as he opened the study door. "Because having been in the same position, if anything happens with Rose I'm almost certainly going to side with Sam."


	17. Chapter 17: July 1454

**July 1454**

Theo paced the parlor, indulging himself in some worrying while Rose was away. After breakfast, Éowyn had taken Rose to have a bath and change her dress. Now Theo could let his guard down and lose the brave face he'd been putting on for her. He was scared--terrified--that he would lose her again. And if he lost Rose this time, there was nothing he could do, there wouldn't be another chance. Other thoughts ran through his head. Could they run away? To Bree or Gondor or however far away was necessary? He sighed. No. He didn't think Rose could bear to leave her family, not even for him.

He stopped his pacing when the door opened and made himself smile. He turned to face the door and the smile became real. Rose came to him, clad in a blue dress that had belonged to his mum, and he embraced her.

"You're stuck with me now," Theo whispered in her ear. "Dad wouldn't consider letting anyone except Aunt Celly or the girls have Mum's dresses. That means he considers you part of our family."

Rose pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Do _you_ mind me wearing it?"

"No," Theo said, running his fingers along the familiar sleeve. "Mum would be very happy you're wearing it. She loved all you Gamgees." He kissed her ear and whispered, "She'd love that you were with me."

"I hope I _can_ be with you," Rose said, dropping her eyes. "I'm scared, Theo. I don't want to lose you." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I've made such a mess of things..."

He pulled her close. "It will be all right, Rose," he whispered in her ear. _It has to be_, he told himself.

"Are we interrupting?"

Theo looked over Rose's shoulder. Eomer and Fari were here.

Eomer had the chessboard tucked under his arm and he held up the box that held the carved pieces. "I thought we could pass the time, until... you know."

Theo nodded and looked at Rose. He smiled. "Want to play?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't know how."

"We'll teach you," Eomer said as he sat on the floor. He lay the board in front of him and opened the box, then started to set up the pieces, figures in the forms of Gondorian soldiers and orcs. "If Fari can learn the rules, you _certainly_ can." He laughed and rolled out of the way of Fari's swing at his arm.

Rose smiled and shrugged. "All right then."

It did help to have something to take their minds off things, but their fun didn't last for long. In the afternoon, just before teatime, a maid came into the parlor and told them their 'guests' had arrived. The maid, a part of Theo's gossip circle, told him that the new arrivals looked quite angry. "That hobbit was askin' Mister Gamgee why he didn't just go get Miss Rose and leave," she confided to Theo. "I've never seen anyone so angry."

"Thanks, Dahlia," Theo said. He and Rose exchanged frightened looks.

"I hope it works out for you, Theo," the maid said. She nodded at him, then hurried from the room.

Fari jumped to his feet. "We won't let them take her, right Eomer?" He turned to Theo. "We can get you out a back door and you can escape to Bree!"

Rose shook her head. "No, Fari, I have to face this." Rose touched foreheads with Theo. The time had come, what could possibly be their last moments together.

"No!" Fari whined, tears in his eyes.

Theo looked up at his brother. "You'd better get him out of here."

Eomer nodded. "Come on, Fari, we'll go for a ride down by the river."

"No," whispered Fari, hugging himself and looking very small and vulnerable, "I want to stay with Theo."

Rose got up and hugged Fari. "Fari, it's not the same," she murmured into his hair. "And I'll do whatever I can to stay with him, all right?" Fari stepped back and nodded. It broke Theo's heart to look at him, because Fari looked like he had years ago, when he was a frightened little boy trying to deal with a life that was a nightmare.

They went down the hall and to the study. Theo held Rose's hand and Eomer had an arm slung over Fari's shoulders.

His father's study was full of people. The Gamgees and a couple Theo assumed were Mattas' parents were talking to his father and Pippin. Frodo and Goldi had come, too, and were sitting quietly on the couch with Ivy and Éowyn. Judging by what Rose had told him, they were probably in as much trouble as he and Rose were. Mattas was sitting in a chair, looking quite dejected. Ivy saw them come in and she got up to whisper in her father's ear.

All eyes turned to them and Theo felt Rose step closer to him, grasping his arm. Theo didn't know where to look, didn't want to meet the accusing glares, so he focused on Frodo, who smiled weakly.

"Rose!" Rosie Gamgee rushed over to them and Rose fell into her mother's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Mum, I'm sorry," Rose sobbed, "I'm sorry I disappointed you."

"Oh, love, no," Rosie said, hugging her tight, "It's all right."

Theo wanted so much to reach out and comfort Rose, but he knew it probably wasn't a good idea considering their audience. He could only stand and watch as Rosie led Rose over to a couch to sit.

"So what's to be done?" Mattas' father asked. "Rose is obviously confused. I realize it's not entirely unusual for a girl to become overwhelmed on her betrothal, but there's _my son's_ feelings to consider, his reputation to protect," --he glared at Theo--"and I propose that the wedding be moved up, to the end of summer, and we can put this event behind us."

Sam sighed. "Well, Mister Greenfield, I think I need to talk to my daughter first," he said, looking over at Rose, still huddled in her mother's arms.

"What's there to talk about? She's had a week to change her mind. You should be happy Mattas is still wanting to marry her, considering." He glared at Theo again.

"Considering?" asked Sam, glaring at the hobbit, his voice suddenly threatening. Mr. Greenfield took a step back. He was obviously not expecting the change that came over the gentle mayor. Sam looked dangerous.

"My son has assured me that nothing has happened between them," his father said, stepping in to diffuse the situation. "And I believe him."

"And we're to accept the lad's word?" asked Greenfield.

"If Mister Merry believes his son, then I will accept it," Sam said, still glaring at Mr. Greenfield.

Mr. Greenfield looked like he wanted to say something else, but then his wife grabbed his arm, shaking her head and pointing towards where there son sat in misery.

"Then talk to your daughter," he said. "But remember it's not a simple thing to break a betrothal. It's a breach of contract, and our family has already gone through a great expense for the party. There is compensation to consider..."

"I realize that," said Sam, the angry look fleeing from his face, replaced by worry. Theo wondered how much Sam would have to pay the Greenfields. He knew they didn't have a whole lot of money.

"But, as I said Mr. Gamgee, my son still wants to marry Rose, so we are willing to put this unfortunate event behind us. Just tell her to go through with the betrothal and--"

"What?" Theo said, not able to contain his anger. "If your son loved her, he'd let her make her own decision!" Like he had.

"I do love her!"

It was the first time Theo had ever really heard Mattas speak--he'd always avoided him. Mattas looked over at Rose. "Rose, please. I know you're upset, but can't we talk about this? I know I can't give you the same things as..." Mattas gave a quick glance towards Theo and sighed. "I love you, Rose," he said, tears in his eyes. "Please give me another chance?"

Theo just stared at him in astonishment. From the hurt in his voice, it certainly sounded like Mattas loved Rose. His stomach turned as he realized he might have more of a fight on his hands than what he'd imagined. Mattas appeared to be just as kind and loving as everyone had said he was and why would he have ever gotten the idea that Rose would have agreed to marry anyone who was otherwise?

Theo looked over at Rose. She was staring at Mattas, wide-eyed. Her lip was trembling and she was clutching her mother's shirt. Then she buried her face in Rosie's neck again.

"Enough of this," Greenfield said. "Mister Gamgee, just tell your daughter to honor her part of the betrothal."

"No!" The protest came from Pippin. He walked over to stand in front of Sam. "Sam," Pippin pleaded, but he didn't say any more, just looked in Sam's eyes.

"This is ridiculous," Mattas' father said. "Is it up to the Thain how you raise your daughter?"

"This has nothin' to do with him bein' Thain," Sam said harshly. He grasped Pippin's arm. "You _know_ I wouldn't, Pippin," he said softly. It struck Theo that it was the first time he'd ever heard Uncle Sam not use 'Mister' when addressing Pippin. Sam turned back to look at his daughter. "It's up to Rose."

Rose shrank a little as all eyes turned to her. Then she took a deep breath and stood up. With no hesitation, she said "I love Theo."

Theo had a little pity for the lad, as Mattas slumped back into his chair. His mother rushed over to comfort him, but his father looked even more outraged.

"If that's the way it is to be, then I will be meeting you in Michel Delving--in two days?--to settle the breaking of the betrothal."

Sam looked over at his wife. "We'll need a few more days to get..."

"That's fine," Theo's father butted in. "We'll be there."

Mister Greenfield scowled at him. "You? Why?"

"My son is partly responsible for this. I'll be settling the compensation with you, Mister Greenfield." He cut off Sam's protest with a shake of his head. "Then Mister Gamgee and I have some business of our own to take care of." Sam gave a sigh and nodded.

Éowyn, trying to be diplomatic, offered Mattas' family the use of Crickhollow for the night, but they wanted to get out of Buckland as soon as possible. Rose tried to speak to Mattas before he left, but he wouldn't even look at her before his parents rushed him away.

"I've hurt him terribly," Rose said, as she watched them leave. She turned to Theo and touched his cheek. "I've hurt you both."

"It's over and done with," Theo said. He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by a cough. He looked up into the scowling face of Sam Gamgee.

"Sorry, Uncle Sam," he mumbled, backing away from Rose.

"Rose, your mother and I need to speak with you," Sam said. She nodded and followed them out of the study.

"Well, Merry," Pippin said. "It looks like you may have got yourself a daughter-in-law."

"I hope they're easier to deal with than son-in-laws," Theo's dad said, with an exaggerated sigh that made Ivy and Éowyn break into giggles, and Pippin to cross his arms indignantly.

Then it hit Theo that it was almost certainly on his way to marrying Rose, and he started feeling a little lightheaded. Eomer was there to grab his arm. "All right, Theo?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said, a bit dreamily. "I think I'm going to be getting married." Then he was found himself being hugged by a laughing Eomer. Fari hugged him from the other side, grinning at him with tears in his eyes. Then Frodo and Goldi joined them, too, in a mass of laughing hobbits.

When Rose and her parents returned after an hour or so, she and her mother looked as if they'd been crying and Sam looked a little worn, but they were all smiling.

"They apologized," Rose said quietly to him as they sat at dinner. "They feel bad about everything, encouraging me to marry someone else when I really love you."

She smiled at him and Theo felt a warmth come over him. He really wanted to kiss Rose, but Uncle Sam was watching. He settled for squeezing her hand under the table. "I love you, too."


	18. Chapter 18: July 1454

**July 1454**

Two days later, Theo was sitting in the entryway of the smial that contained the Mayor's office in Michel Delving. He sat across from a closed door, and behind it he could hear the murmur of voices negotiating the breaking of Rose's betrothal: Rose's parents, Mattas' parents, and his father and Éowyn. Since it was usually the Mayor--or Thain or Master--who oversaw these legal proceedings, the Shirriff, Minto Burrows, had been brought in to act as the impartial party.

Theo couldn't hear what they were saying, but he concentrated on trying anyway, anything to distract him from looking out the little round window next to the front door, out to the yard where Rose was talking to Mattas. But, being a nosy sort, he finally gave in and raised his head to look.

Rose and Mattas were sitting on a bench under a tree. They both looked nearly in tears. Theo saw Mattas take Rose's hand and he ground his teeth and turned away, fighting the jealousy that twisted in his gut. He had to trust Rose. She had wanted to talk to Mattas, to explain everything to him and apologize. He knew it hurt Rose, knowing what she had done to Mattas. But she was paying for it. It seemed like most of the Western Shire was upset with her. Even Elanor, because Mattas was Fastred's cousin.

Frodo had told him this morning that many were saying Rose threw over Mattas because she wanted to rise above her place and become Mistress of Brandy Hall. Of course, they conveniently forgot that Rose had originally thrown over _him_ for Mattas, just to avoid those rumors. Theo sighed. If people wanted to say nasty things, they certainly weren't going to let the truth get in the way. But it made him angry, that people would say such things when it wasn't even any of their business. What did it matter that a 'common' girl had never married Master or Thain. There always had to be a first time! And why was Rose Gamgee's choice of husband so important to them anyway.

At least the Eastern Shire didn't seem to be bothered by the situation. Any challenges to their relationship from his relatives never materialized. Most of the residents of Brandy Hall had even made a point to see him and give their congratulations once the news of his impending betrothal got out. Theo figured that if they could accept a woman from Rohan as their Mistress, the Mayor's daughter was nothing to get upset about. Theo was grateful that Bucklanders tended to be a fairly easy-going lot. After what Ivy went through to get 'approval' from the Tooks of her courtship by Pippin, he dreaded to think about the reaction if he'd been a Took.

He looked up when the front door opened. Rose came in, looking quite worn out. She shook her head. "I'm a terrible person," she said and slumped down into the chair next to Theo, head in hands.

"Oh, love, don't." Theo reached over to rub her back. "Stop punishing yourself. Just like you said, the truth was going to hurt, but the lie would have been worse." Rose shrugged and sighed, staring at the floor. Theo leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Just think how devastated the poor lad would have been years from now, when he discovered that his wife was tumbling the Master of Buckland and all of his children were actually Brandybucks."

Rose looked up at him. "You. Are. Horrible," she said, but she was fighting a slight smile. Theo just gave her a cheeky grin and took her hand. She squeezed it and sat upright, then leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up."

Theo pushed his hand under her silky hair and let the curls twine around his fingers. "Anything for you, love."

The door to the Mayor's office opened and the Greenfields came out. Rose stood up and approached them. "I'm sorry." Mr. Greenfield wouldn't even look at her, and his wife gave her a look of utter contempt. They continued on without a word.

Theo saw Rose's shoulders slump, but then she took a deep breath and turned to Mr. Burrows, who was standing in the doorway of the office. "Are you ready for us?" she asked. He nodded and waved them into the room.

Theo's father, Éowyn, and the Gamgees sat at a small table, and Theo and Rose took the two chairs that had been used by Mattas' parents.

"Well," said Minto, shuffling through some papers on a nearby table, "you've been through this before so you know you just need to decide on the dowry and bride wealth and whatnot."

"I won't be requestin' anything," said Sam. Theo's father tried to protest but Sam shook his head. "No, Mister Merry, you took care of the compensation for the Greenfields. That is more than enough."

Theo's dad didn't argue. "All right, Sam".

"Rose has her dowry chest that Rosie's been helping her with," said Sam. He shrugged. "Though I suppose she won't be needing to set up house at Brandy Hall."

"She'll still need her own things," said Éowyn, "to make their rooms her own."

Sam nodded. He looked uncomfortable. Theo guessed that he wasn't sure what to offer one of the wealthiest hobbits in the Shire for the rest of the dowry. "I'm not sure what else to offer, Mister Merry," he finally said, a little red in the face. "I know gentlehobbits usually value the connections made by a marriage. I don't know what to offer instead."

"Making a connection to your family is valuable to me, Samwise Gamgee," said Merry scoldingly. "You're one of my dearest friends and I am honored to be bringing your daughter into my family." He thought for a moment. "I would like to ask one thing of you, though."

"I'll do my best to give it, Mister Merry."

Theo's dad grinned at Sam. "As we'll be in-laws, you can stop calling me 'Mister'."

Rosie giggled. She'd stopped using 'Mister' a long time ago, but hadn't been able to convince her husband it was all right to do the same.

Sam blushed, then looked up. "I'll try, Mis--Merry," he said. "But it's going to take some getting used to."

His father held out his hand, shaking with Sam to seal their agreement.

"All right, then," said Minto, "If you're agreed on that, then it's just a matter of signing the agreements, then having the ceremony to make it all official."

Theo suddenly felt very giddy. He was so very close to marrying Rose! The families discussed their future and decided to wait until the fall to hold the actual betrothal ceremony, to give everyone some time to cool off. Theo hoped Elanor would forgive her sister by then. Then they discussed the marriage itself, which sent all sorts of butterflies fluttering in Theo's stomach. Sam was adamant that they wait until Rose was of age. "She's going to be taking on some big responsibilities," he said, "and I want to make sure she's ready for it."

After the papers were signed and hands were shook they headed for home, parting with the Gamgees in Hobbiton. Theo and Rose had an emotional goodbye, because they wouldn't be seeing each other until the Gamgee's August birthday party the following month.

"Come now," said Sam, hugging his sobbing daughter, "you can still write to him. And it's only a month."

Theo sighed, watching them disappear into Bag End, then turned to get on his pony. Only a month.

-o-O-o-

Theo didn't have a chance to agonize over their separation. Before his second letter to her had even reached Hobbiton, Rose was standing in the entry of Brandy Hall, sobbing in his arms, while her father and Frodo brought in her belongings.

"It was awful," she cried into his neck, "Nobody would talk to me, or even look at me, when I went out. And I heard them say such awful things, worse than before, about how I was spoiled and selfish and hurt Mattas. And then Elanor..." She started a new round of sobs and Theo patted her back helplessly. She'd said in her first letter that people were upset with her over the betrothal. She hadn't said how much.

"Come along, _deorest_," Éowyn said, placing a comforting hand on Rose's back. "We'll get you settled in your room." Rose sniffled and pulled away from Theo. Her face was as red as her hair from all her tears. Her mum took her hand and they followed Éowyn towards the Master's wing where Rose would stay in a guest room.

Theo's stomach hurt as he watched them leave, and he angrily clenched his fists. What business was it of _anyone_ if Rose loved him? But he felt guilty, too, like this was in some way his fault. Sam had come to Brandy Hall a few days ago, asking if Rose could stay with them. The scorn of the hobbits around her was wearing on her, and there was no sign it would be letting up anytime soon.

"It's not your fault," Frodo said, coming to stand next to him. "And don't give me that look. I could tell from your face you were feeling guilty." Frodo sighed and glanced in the direction his sister had gone. "It did get bad for her, though. People can be cruel. And Elanor is being completely unreasonable about the whole thing. I can't believe she'd expect Rose to marry a lad she didn't really love! Of course, she'll go along with whatever Fastred says." Frodo scowled and Theo felt guilty again, for the strife that was obviously running through the Gamgee family. Then Frodo grinned. "Goldi lit into Elanor about it, though. She's got quite the temper, our little Goldi. I pity the lad brave enough to marry her!" Theo chuckled at that and they collected Rose's things to take to her room.


	19. Chapter 19: August 1454

**August 1454**

The first thing Eomer noticed when they arrived at the Party Field was the scornful eyes on them. Well, the eyes on Rose. When the Master and Thain passed, the eyes were nothing but respectful, but then they'd glance at Rose and the looks would turn to accusation and anger, all for breaking some stupid, unwritten rule about who you're allowed to fall in love with. And she certainly wasn't the first lass--or lad--to break a betrothal!

He glanced at Rose and Theo, walking just ahead of him. Theo held tight to Rose's hand and Eomer noticed his brother's other fist was clenched--Theo must have noticed the glares as well. Rose was walking with her head down, tucked between Theo and Ivy, not looking at anyone.

"There's your mum," Theo said quietly as they approached the long table set up with the birthday feast for Rosie, Frodo, Pip and Hamfast. Rose looked up then, a smile appearing on her face, and she let go of his hand to run to greet her mum. Their teary reunion attracted the attention of her dad and siblings, and soon Rose was encircled by her family.

Even Elanor embraced her, and after a few moments of whispers, Rose turned to them. "We're going to go have a chat," she said. Theo nodded and smiled. Elanor smiled back at him, and then the sisters went down the path to Bag End.

Fastred, Eomer noticed, wasn't quite so forgiving. As soon as the girls were out of sight, he turned a scowl on Theo. Theo just turned away. Eomer returned the scowl instead, and for a moment he had to fight the urge to say something, but then he turned away as well to follow Theo. He had a lot he'd like to say to Fastred, and everyone else who were making Theo and Rose's lives miserable, but he wouldn't do it today and ruin the party.

Frodo came up to them and nodded towards Bag End. "Elanor's been anxious to talk to Rose," he said. "Now that she's had time to think about it, she feels really bad about getting upset with her."

"Fastred's still angry," Theo said. He looked around the crowd. "And everyone else, it seems."

"That's why she's in Buckland," Frodo sighed. "How are things? In Buckland?"

"Great." Theo smiled. "She's been spending time with Éowyn. And Clara and Chloe came to stay for a few days, to cheer her up."

"And I'm sure someone else has been cheering her up as well?" Frodo grinned.

Theo smiled and shrugged, and Eomer saw his cheeks go pink. "I have to admit I'm not entirely sad she came to stay with us."

Frodo raised an eyebrow and Eomer clapped Theo's shoulder. "Don't worry, Frodo, I'm keeping him in line."

"No," Theo said, grinning. "I think it was Dad offering to help Uncle Sam kill me if anything happened with Rose that's keeping me in line."

They all laughed, Theo loudest of all. Eomer glanced at his brother's happy face, a happiness that had been missing for so long, and he no longer cared what the scowling hobbits around them thought. Rose made his brother happy and if they didn't like it... to Mordor with them!

-o-O-o-

Rose came back from her talk with Elanor much happier than she'd been before. "Elanor apologized," she said with a teary smile and Theo hugged her tight. _Well, at least one person had forgiven Rose_, Eomer thought. _Now if only the rest of Hobbiton would do the same_.

They took their lunch down to the Bag End garden--Theo, Rose, Eomer and Fari, with Frodo, Emerald, and Goldi joining them--to avoid the looks and whispers. Goldi had retrieved a basket from their home and had filled it from the mounds of food on the table with Rose and Emerald, while the boys got the ales.

"Where's Mer and Pip, by the way?" asked Eomer as they settled down in Sam's garden. He hadn't seen much of the boys since they'd arrived.

"They've been running around with our cousins," said Frodo. He shrugged and fidgeted, glancing at his sister. "Because...erm..."

"Goldi told me, Frodo." Rose sighed, her eyes on her lap, then she looked up at them. "The Gamgees and Cottons aren't very happy with me," she said. "Mer and Pip are keeping our cousins away from me while I'm here, because they aren't afraid to say what they think of me to my face, for breaking Mattas' heart."

There was an awkward silence and Eomer tried to think of something to say to ease the tension. It was Fari who came to the rescue. "Well, that's more for me, then," and he dug into the plate of sandwiches.

"I don't think even Mer and Pip's portions would be enough for you, Fari," Rose said. They laughed, then Rose looked around at them. "It's all right to talk about it. I know what people think. It doesn't bother me anymore." She reached over and took Theo's hand. "I love Theo, and nobody will change my mind on that again." Then she grinned crookedly. "Unless Theo does something incredibly stupid." She leaned over and kissed Theo's cheek while the rest of them laughed.

"I think it's terrible, Rose," said Emerald, leaning over to pat her future sister-in-law's knee. "It's none of their business who you marry and they should accept whatever decision you make, as long as it makes you happy." She gave Frodo a dreamy smile. "I know I couldn't imagine marrying someone else." Frodo smiled back, then leaned in and kissed her. Eomer couldn't help but smile at the couple, no matter how mushy they were. He was glad Frodo had found such a nice lass, because Rose needed all the support she could get.

They were halfway through their lunch when Mer and Pip joined them. "We told the cousins we'd tell Dad on them if they said anything to you," said Pip, plopping down next to Fari and snatching a sandwich from the basket.

"And that they'd get a punch in the nose from me as well," said Mer, sitting next to Pip.

Nobody came to bother Rose, though, and they were even pleasantly surprised when a few relatives and neighbors came by to offer their congratulations. At least there were _some_ hobbits who understood.

They decided to spend the afternoon in the garden, away from the crowd. Theo, Eomer and Fari told stories of their trip to Rohan and Gondor, which amazed Emerald. While the Gamgee children had all been to Bree a few times in their life, Emerald had never seen any Big Folk besides Éowyn. The existence of places like Edoras and Minas Tirith were no different than a fairy story to her.

Elanor came down to Bag End just before teatime. "Time for Elfstan's nap," she said. She had her newest baby cuddled in her arms. Willow and Éoleof were trailing after her, quietly bickering over who would get to hold the baby first when he woke up.

"Your sisters are adorable, Fari," said Emerald, watching the group go into the house.

"You want 'em?" Fari asked brightly, a big grin on his face.

"Fari!" Goldi swatted at his arm. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Oh, like you never said anything bad about your little siblings." He gave her a crooked grin. "I seem to recall you wishing your parents would just send Tom back to Gondor, because you thought they got him there." He snickered and poked her in the side. "That's not how they got him, by the way."

Goldi squirmed and blushed bright red. "I know _that_," she said, "But I didn't know it when I was twelve. I bet you didn't either."

"Sure I did. Theo told me before Bori was born, because I was wondering how exactly Ivy got the baby in there, and he told me that Dad--"

"Theo!" Rose exclaimed. "He was only eight!"

Theo turned sheepishly to Rose. "He kept pestering me about it," he whined.

Eomer snickered. Fari had pestered Theo about it, and Theo had thought telling the boy the icky details of how a baby was made would make Fari shut up about it. But rather than disgusting Fari, it had only made him more curious. Theo had ended up telling him _everything_, things that Eomer hadn't known about. He shuddered at the memory. He didn't really need to know most of that stuff. He had always wondered what had possessed Theo to ask their mum for the details in the first place.

"I don't know why it's kept a big secret," Fari continued. "I suppose I should have realized what Dad and Ivy were doing. I'd seen the ponies--"

"Ugh, Fari, just stop!" Eomer said. "That is my sister you're talking about." He did not need to be reminded of what his sister did with Pippin.

Fari shrugged. "So? They're married, right? And they love each other." He grinned at Emerald. "You may have noticed my dad and Ivy can't keep their hands off each other." He leaned forward to grab an apple. "Now, thinking about what Dad had to do to get me..." He wrinkled his nose. "Now _that's_ disgusting!"

Mer and Pip both snickered, but they stopped at their sister's glare. "All right, I think that's enough of this conversation," said Rose, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Now you know to be careful what you say around Fari," said Frodo to a blushing Emerald, "because he has no sense of propriety or modesty."

"Or just no sense at all," said Eomer with a grin. He quickly ducked to avoid the apple that was lobbed at his head.


	20. Chapter 20: September 1454

**September 1454**

Theo was a little disappointed about the turn-out for his and Rose's betrothal party. He couldn't complain too much, he supposed, as there were more guests from the Western Shire than he expected, but he had hoped that most people would have come around by now. He sighed. At least most of Rose's Cotton and Gamgee relations had come, having finally forgiven her. Even Fastred didn't frown so much and had actually offered his congratulations.

He sipped at his ale and looked across the garden at back entrance of Brandy Hall. Ivy had pulled Rose away to speak to her and they'd been gone a while. He had not idea why his sister suddenly had to talk to Rose when their betrothal ceremony was about to begin. He looked over at the arbor where the ceremony would take place. His dad, Éowyn, and Rose's parents were talking together, and some of the guests were starting to gather around. He got butterflies in his stomach, remembering the last betrothal party for Rose, when he'd moped in his room, believing he'd lost her forever. And now she was his. Theo looked back at Brandy Hall and huffed impatiently. Ivy and Rose had better hurry--they were expected to be starting soon.

He grinned when they finally came out the doors. Ivy and Rose were smiling, chatting happily as they made their way towards him. He drained his mug, then stood up to greet them.

"Almost time!" Ivy said cheefully. She came over and hugged him. "How are you doing?"

"Good." He pulled away and looked up at his sister. "What took you so long?"

Ivy smiled at him, shaking her head like it was a ridiculous question for him to ask. "I had to give Rose her gift," she said.

_Oh_. He looked at Rose, his eyes drifting to her chest, to the pendant that hung there. His mum's necklace. He'd nearly forgotten about it, in all the excitement of the preparations. Rose would receive his mum's jewelry box when they wed, passed down through generations of Mistresses of the Hall. Éowyn had refused to take it when his dad had offered it, insisting it should go directly to Theo's future wife. On the betrothal, it was a tradition for the Mistress to gift her new daughter-in-law with something from the box. Theo had chosen the pendant weeks ago, a rose carved in silver, and Ivy--as Estella's 'daughter'--had presented it to Rose. Theo got a little lump in his throat, wishing his mum could have been here to give it to her. But he'd already shed his tears on the day he'd gone through the box. He swallowed and smiled, knowing his mum wouldn't want him to have sad thoughts today.

"It's lovely, Theo," Rose said, brushing her fingers over the pendant.

"You're lovely," he said. The rose nestled perfectly just above the swell of her chest, glittering silver on creamy skin. Lovely.

Ivy patted his head. "The guests are waiting, so let's go get your betrothal done," Ivy said, nodding towards the arbor where their families waited. "Then you can go back to admiring her _necklace_." She winked at him and Rose giggled.

Theo shrugged, his face warm because his sister had caught him staring. It wasn't _his_ fault the pendant rested _there_. He took Rose's hand and they followed Ivy through the sea of guests to take their places below the arbor, decked out in roses from both Sam's garden and the garden here at the Hall.

A betrothal ceremony differed some from a wedding. The 'official' part had been completed with the contracts. But it was an old tradition to celebrate a betrothal with a party. Whereas the marriage ceremony was for the couple, the betrothal party was more a celebration for the families that would be joined. The ceremony itself was just speeches by the fathers on the joining of their families.

Theo was aware that his father was saying somehing, but if asked later, he wouldn't remember what it was. His attention was completely focused on Rose, and hers on him. He held her hand tight and gazed into her bright blue eyes, while his father said something about the high regard he held for Sam and the Gamgee family.

He ran his thumb over the back of her hand, gazing at the lass he loved more than anyone. The past two years were like a bad dream to him now. Did they really break apart? Had he really considered throwing himself off Edoras' cliff? Did she really almost marry someone else? It didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that they were here today.

"I love you," he mouthed to her, after his father had finished speaking and the crowd was applauding.

"Love you, too." she mouthed back, and smiled at him with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

Then Sam stood up to speak, and Theo noticed he stammered a little nervously at first as he talked about the honor of his family being connected to the Master of Buckland's. He supposed Sam had never dreamed in his whole life that he'd one day be making speeches at Brandy Hall. Theo rather liked the idea that he and Rose were the first to break down these silly divisions that stood in the way of friendships between families.

At the end of it they were presented to the crowd as betrothed, and that was it. Unlike a wedding, there was no kiss to seal the contract. That was reserved for your wife. At a betrothal, a lad may not even have permission to kiss the girl yet. Theo was grateful there was no such limitations with Rose. But he still decided to sneak her away from the celebration to steal a kiss anyway.

-o-O-o-

They had planned the betrothal to be close to Rose's birthday, so her family only had to make one trip to Buckland. A party was held a few days later at Brandy Hall, though much more subdued than their betrothal. Mostly family and close friends. Rose claimed not to mind, but Theo knew she wished this whole business to be over with--all this anger directed at her--even if it meant their separation when she was able to Hobbiton. But there were still hard feelings, so Rose would stay with them through the winter. Not that Theo complained about that, but he did feel sad for Rose. She missed her family terribly. She'd be spending the rest of her life in Buckland, after all. She wanted to spend as much time with her family as she could before they married.

At least a solution was found to her homesickness. "Mum and Dad said I could come stay with you this winter, if it's all right with Uncle Merry and Aunt Éowyn," Goldi said excitedly as they took Rose's birthday lunch together.

"I'm sure that will be fine, Goldi," Theo said. "We've got plenty of room for guests." He nudged Fari with his foot. "Not like you Tooks."

Fari shrugged. "Don't blame me because Dad can't keep his hands off Ivy. I mean, you'd think I'd have at least a dozen more brothers and sisters."

"Lucky for us, you don't," Eomer teased his cousin. He grinned at Goldi. "You'll still have to put up with the lot of them when they come visit us for Yule."

Fari stuck his tongue out at Eomer. Goldi giggled. "I think I can manage."

"You haven't been trapped in a a smial with the Tooks during a snowstorm," Eomer said. He made a show of shuddering.

"Hey!" Fari complained. He gave Eomer a shove. "We're not so bad!"

"Well, not Fari, of course." Eomer grinned. "Of all my nephews, our little Fari is the most well behaved." He leaned over to pinch Fari's cheek. Fari responded by launching himself at Eomer and they wrestled around in the grass.

"Still want to come stay?" Theo asked Goldi. He managed to pick his mug up in time, before a foot--he couldn't quite tell if it was Fari's or Eomer's--nearly kicked it over.

Rose huffed and stood up. "That's enough!" she shouted, hands on hips, scowling down at them. The boys wrestling came to a halt and they stared up at her. "You've nearly kicked over a mug of ale and your clothes are a mess!" she scolded.

Eomer looked at his brother. "She sounds like Mum," he said, grinning at Theo. "She's going to be a great Mistress of Buckland."


	21. Chapter 21: December 1454

**December 1454**

Theo sighed contentedly and rested his cheek in Rose's curls. They were cuddled on a couch in front of the fire in the family's parlor, enjoying a peaceful winter's day. Eomer and Goldi were stretched out on the floor, intent on a game of chess. Theo smiled. Goldi coming to stay had been a wonderful idea. Rose was much happier having her sister here, which made _him_ much happier.

"We should go visit Éowyn," Rose said. "Maybe take her some tea."

Theo chuckled. "And then she'll scold you again for fussing over her. I think she's about ready to murder Dad." Éowyn had gotten sick again this winter, and though it wasn't as serious as her bout of pneumonia in Rohan a few years ago, they still worried over her. Much to Éowyn's frustration. She was feeling better now, but Theo's dad still worried over her like a mother hen.

A commotion of voices--mostly children--in the hallway alerted them to the arrival of guests. The Tooks had come to Brandy Hall for Ivy's birthday and would stay until Yule--about two weeks. "Well, there goes our peace and quiet," Theo sighed.

He really couldn't complain too much, though, especially not when little Estella scrambled up onto his lap to give him a kiss. "I missed you, Uncle Theo." She gave Rose a kiss, too, then ran over to jump on her Uncle Eomer.

Bori and Ari came in last. Theo noticed Bori had a heavily bandaged hand. "What did you do?"

"Ari hit him with his sword," Willow said, throwing her brothers a withering look.

"What?" Theo looked at his nephews, shocked, wondering what had possessed Ari to hit Bori with a sword.

But Bori just rolled his eyes. "Really, Willow, quit being so dramatic." He turned to Theo. "We were just practicing and I missed a parry. I cracked a few bones." He shrugged and held up his damaged hand. "It didn't even hurt that much."

Willow snorted. "You certainly seemed to be in a lot of pain when Lily and Mum were setting it."

"That's because he's a soft Gondorian," Ari said, and he punched Bori hard on the arm. Bori didn't even flinch, he just grabbed Ari with his good hand and, with a move that Theo recognized from his lessons with Elboron, tossed his brother to the floor. They wrestled around for a moment until Pippin broke them up.

"Enough, boys!" Pippin scolded his sons. Pippin sounded exasperated, like he spent way too much time scolding them.

They rolled apart. "Sorry, Dad," they said together, but after their father left they grinned at each other in a way that told Theo that this match would be continued later. He suddenly realized how much his nephews were changing. They were both taller than him and thin, but in a healthy way. Ari was even taller than Bori had been at thirteen. They reminded Theo of their cousins in Rohan and Gondor.

"I see you've been subjected to the Gondorian-Rohirric wars," said Fari, coming up next to his brothers. He glared at Bori and Ari. "Behave yourselves," he said firmly. "You _know_ that you two pounding on each other upsets your mum." Surprisingly, considering Fari was now smaller than them both, they shrank under their brother's gaze. It seemed there was still some power in being an older brother. "Now behave yourselves," Fari scolded.

The boys left to greet their grandparents, and Theo turned to Fari, "Aren't you worried they'll pound on _you_? They're both bigger than you now."

Fari snorted. "But they're clumsy, just like all Big Folk. I had the same lessons from Elboron _and_ I'm much quicker than they are." He smirked. "We've already had it out and they'll think twice before trying anything with me again."

-o-O-o-

Bori and Ari had a few more 'battles', until finally Éowyn intervened. Their grandmother was obviously experienced at dealing with unruly boys, because after she scolded them at great length--switching to Rohirric at one point--Bori and Ari were perfectly behaved.

"Ivy's worried about them," Rose told Theo later. She'd been with Éowyn and Ivy as they discussed the boys afterwards. "She was so sure they'd be normal hobbits, because they seemed to be just like other children until they reached their teens."

"But they do look like hobbits," Theo said. "Except they're taller and thinner." And there was something about the look in their eyes...

"But they're Rohirric, too. Éowyn thinks it's just showing now that they're close to maturing and they're already going through all those other changes."

"Poor Ivy," Theo sighed. "She was always so afraid they'd be born different--like her--and she was so happy when she thought they'd be normal hobbits." He turned to Rose. "What about the other kids?"

Rose shrugged. "Ivy said Willow hasn't shown any signs. She seem to be all hobbit. It's still a little early to tell with the others."

Theo nodded. Hobbits didn't start maturing until around twenty. At fourteen, Willow was still very much a little girl, like every other hobbit girl. Not like her mother had been. At sixteen, Ivy had no longer been a child when she'd returned from her stay in Gondor. She'd been a grown woman, old enough to get married as far as the Big Folk were concerned. He hoped, for Ivy's sake, that the other children were like Willow.

"Éowyn suggested sending the boys to Rohan, but Ivy was firmly against that," Rose said.

Theo nodded. That didn't surprise him. Ivy was very protective of her children. But he had to admit that Éowyn might be right.

-o-O-o-

Fari stayed at Brandy Hall when the Tooks left for home after Yule. "I need a break from my siblings!" he said, flopping down onto the floor in front of the parlor fire that evening. "How do you put up with so many?" he asked Rose and Goldi.

"Well, mine aren't as much trouble as yours," said Rose.

Fari laughed. "I suppose."

"Aren't you afraid they'll hurt each other?" asked Goldi. "Again, I mean."

"Nah," said Fari, sitting up. "Éowyn said her brother did the same things with his cousins and friends. He was always coming home with cuts and bruises and smashed fingers from play fighting. He even broke his arm once. We're just not used to that sort of thing, but in Rohan it's normal."

"I couldn't imagine living like that, always having to be ready for war," sighed Rose.

They all sighed at that, thinking about what their friends and relations in the south had to live with. Eomer finally broke the silence.

"Well, it's snowing something fierce," he said, looking out the window, "so we can hold our own little war tomorrow!"

They rushed over to the window, their mood lightened by the enormous flakes visible in the light from the windows.

"_I'm_ not going to go out and get pelted with snow!" exclaimed Rose.

"Come on, Rose," whined Theo. He went over and kissed her, ignoring the sounds of disgust from Eomer and Fari. "It'll be fun."

"And Goldi's going to play, too, right Goldi?" Fari said, tugging at her braid.

"Of course I am," said Goldi. Quick as lightening she grabbed his hand and twisted, making Fari yelp. "And I'll win, too!"

-o-O-o-

Theo looked over at Fari. "Do you hear them? I haven't heard them in a while."

Fari snorted. "Go ahead and stick your head up and check, then."

Theo tried to peer through the hedge, but he didn't see anything. Only the snow covered lawn in front of the opposite hedge where their enemy was dug in. He craned his neck. Off to the side he could see Rose, bundled up and seated on a bench. She had stayed out of it, claiming they needed even teams. She decided to watch from a safe distance. Right now, she had her hands to her face, giggling. Uh oh...

Fari got hit first. A blur of blue cloak and golden hair came from the side and tackled him, pushing his face in the snow. Theo burst out laughing as Goldi triumphantly sat on a squirming, yelling Fari. Too late, he remembered that Goldi's teammate still hadn't appeared.

The next thing he knew, he was face down in the snow, his brother's weight on top of him. "We win," Eomer said in his ear, then rolled away to let him up.

Theo sat up, wiping snow from his hair. He couldn't be mad about the loss. Especially not when he could watch Fari be bested by a girl.

"Let me up!" Fari whined. He tried to push Goldi off him, but she held fast. He only managed to turn over on his side.

"Say I'm the best," she said, leaning over to keep his shoulders pinned in the snow.

"I'm the best!" Fari said. He got the smirk wiped off his face with a handful of snow. "Fine! Goldi's the best," he muttered. She smiled proudly and scooted off him. Fari sat up and brushed the snow from his face. "The best at being annoying," he muttered. Then he sprang up, giggling, and took off across the garden, Goldi right behind him.

Theo stood up and pulled Eomer up after him. They made their way over to Rose. A yell from behind the grove of skeletal lilac trees let them know that Fari had been caught.

"He'll never learn," Theo laughed. Fari seemed to make an extra effort to tease Goldi, and she _always_ got him back.

When Fari and Goldi returned--Fari picking snow from his collar--they all went in for tea. Eomer and Goldi did a victory dance around Theo and Fari, singing and laughing all the way into the Hall.

"I want a re-match!" Fari exclaimed, before dropping a lump of snow he had hidden in his coat pocket down the back of Goldi's dress.

Goldi squealed and Rose rushed over to pull the snow out. Rose handed her sister the half-melted snow and Theo saw Goldi share a look with Eomer. Eomer grabbed Fari, pinning his arms back. Goldi walked up and calmly stuck the snow down the front of Fari's trousers.

Fari screeched and started dancing around. "That's not fair!" he yelled, before turning around to remove the snow.

"Ha!" said Goldi, "You forgot I have seven brothers. I know _exactly_ how to defend myself!"

"And _you_ helped her!" Fari said, turning a scowl on Eomer.

Eomer threw his arm around Goldi and grinned. "I had to help my fellow soldier against the enemy."


	22. Chapter 22: April 1455

**April 1455**

Theo walked with Rose from Bag End, heading up the hill to the party tree. The hill and field were filled with hobbits celebrating the appointment of Fastred Fairbairn as Warden of Westmarch. The lands west of Greenholm had been gifted to the Shire by King Elessar in 1452, and enough hobbits were moving to the Westmarch that Sam felt it would soon grow too large to be under the Mayor's guidance. He'd spoken with Theo's dad and Pippin, and they'd decided to create a Warden. Sam had suggested Fastred for the job. Nobody had objected. Fastred was well-liked and respected by the hobbits of the western Shire--which had contributed to the ill feelings towards Rose for breaking his cousin's heart.

"Glad to be home?" Theo asked, squeezing Rose's hand.

"Yes," she said, squeezing back. "I'm glad there aren't many people still mad at me."

Theo smiled. Mattas was courting a girl and was, according to Elanor, very happy. That didn't leave the hobbits still angry with Rose much of an excuse to continue to be angry with her.

"It's sad, though, that Elanor will be leaving." Rose sighed. "I'll miss her. The Tower Hills are twice as far away as Greenholm. And then, when we marry and I move to Buckland, we'll be on opposite sides of the Shire. Days apart..." She sniffled, and turned her head away. "Sorry," she mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, Rose." Theo pleaded. He put his arms around her and kissed her brow. Though he would miss her terribly when his family returned to Buckland, he knew it was worse for Rose. Not only would she have to say good-bye to him, but she'd have to say good-bye to her sister as well not long after. And the Tower Hills really were a very long ways away. Elanor might as well be moving to Rivendell.

"Is she all right?"

Theo lifted his head. He hadn't even heard Eomer and Fari approaching. He nodded at his brother.

Rose pulled away and smiled at them. "I'm fine. Just getting all weepy because I'll miss Theo. And you two as well."

"We'll miss you, too, Rose," Eomer said. He grinned. "You kept Theo from moping around the house all winter. Right, Fari."

Fari snorted. "Now we'll have to put up with him moping all summer, so I know _I'll_ miss you. I won't miss Goldi, though. She hit me again." Fari rubbed his upper arm.

"Did you deserve it?" Theo asked.

Fari opened him mouth to say something, then closed it again, pouting. Eomer laughed and gave his cousin a shove. "He was pulling her braid again, so don't feel sorry for him."

A voice called Rose's name. Her mum was up by the Party Tree, waving to her.

"I need to go. I promised Mum I'd help set up for tea." She gave Theo a quick kiss and trotted up the hill.

Theo sighed, watching her go, wishing she didn't have family responsibilities today, then feeling guilty because Rosie really did need the help with all their guests. He distracted himself by turning to his cousin. "Why do you keep teasing Goldi when you know she'll hit you?"

Fari shrugged. "Don't know. Can't help it. She's just fun to tease, I suppose. She doesn't cry or tell on me like other lasses."

"But why do you have to tease them at all?" Theo asked.

Fari grinned. "Because it's fun!" He said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"They won't like you if you keep teasing them."

"So?" Fari said, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not going to marry any of them anyway. I'm going to be a bachelor, remember?"

"Yes. Right." Theo shook his head. He had to remember that Fari was only twenty-five. Of course he would still be convinced he was going to be a bachelor. "Are you still going to be a bachelor, too?" he asked his brother.

Eomer shrugged. "I suppose so."

Theo smiled. "I think Iris Brandybuck would like you to change your mind." Their distant cousin had been making eyes at Eomer for a few weeks now.

"You're not going to marry _her_, are you Eomer?" Fari exclaimed. "She's _boring_."

"No, Fari, I'm not," Eomer said. He turned to Theo. "Fari's right. She _is_ kind of boring. Besides, I'm only twenty-seven. I have plenty of time to decide if I want to stay a bachelor or not. Dad didn't get married until he was forty-one!"

"See you have plenty of time to change your mind, too, Fari," Theo teased.

Fari scowled. "I won't," he grumbled. "Too much trouble. Look at what happened to Dad."

"Your dad and Ivy?" Theo asked. He didn't know of any trouble between his sister and her husband. In fact, they seemed as mushy as ever.

"No, of course not!" Fari scoffed. "Before Ivy. You know. _Her_."

Theo shook his head. "Fari. It doesn't have to be like that. You could be as happy as your dad is with Ivy."

"Or I couldn't be. So why bother." He huffed and crossed his arms. "And I really don't know why we're even talking about this. I'm going to get an ale." He trotted away towards the casks.

"There's no use pushing him on it," Eomer said, slightly scolding.

"I know. It's just..." Theo sighed. He just wanted his brother and his cousin to be as happy as he was.

-o-O-o-

Theo really wished Ivy would quit glancing back to give him sympathetic smiles. Somehow, it only made it worse.

He'd been dreading this day, the day he left Rose behind at Bag End and returned to Buckland without her. Yes, he realized they'd be married soon enough and would be spending the rest of their lives together. But it didn't make the separation any easier. He sighed and slouched back in the saddle. It could be worse. At least this time he knew she'd be there for him after their separation. Not like when he'd gone off to Rohan and Gondor.

He caught Ivy glancing at him again and nearly said something to her, but bit his lip. He supposed Ivy knew better than anyone what he was going through. She'd been kept apart from Pippin for all those months, while Dad had been so angry at them. He smiled back at her.

She motioned to him and he guided his pony around to ride up next to their cart. "You know," she said casually. "You and Eomer could come stay with us this summer, rather than Fari going to stay at Brandy Hall. I know your nieces and nephews would love to have you come visit." She grinned. "And you'd be a little closer to Bag End. If you ever wanted to go for a visit. To see Frodo." She winked.

He grinned back. Why did he ever think his sister was bossy and annoying? "Maybe I will."


	23. Chapter 23: August 1455

**August 1455**

Theo and Eomer did go to Great Smials later that summer, but unfortunately Rose and her family had gone to visit Elanor's new home in the Tower Hills. Ivy had given Theo a sad, sympathetic look when she'd broken the news to him, and Eomer had steeled himself for a month of Theo moping. But Theo decided that he wasn't going to mope--probably since Eomer and Fari were expecting him to. And he had nieces and nephews to distract him. All of the children were excited to have their uncles come stay with them. Ivy said it was because they spoiled the girls rotten. And the boys were happy to have someone to practice swords and go riding with besides Fari.

They took Bori and Ari on an adventure, camping in the forest south of Great Smials for a few days. They rode along a cart track into the area of forest known as Green Hill Country and set up camp next to a small brook. They hunted rabbits for their supper, then relaxed by a roaring campfire. It was then that Bori let the three in on a secret between him and Ari.

"We're going to go south when we're old enough," said Bori.

Fari nearly choked on the apple he was eating. "You're what?"

"We're going south, to Rohan and Gondor," said Ari. "We don't fit in here, Fari, you know that. The Shire doesn't have a place for soldiers."

"Dad's a soldier!" Fari looked back and forth between his brothers, as if hoping they were joking. Eomer thought they looked dead serious.

"No, he's not." Bori tossed another stick on the fire. "Dad fought when he had to, but he's not a soldier. It's not in him, like it is in Uncle Éomer or Uncle Elboron." He shrugged. "We're like Uncle Éomer, Fari. We're not like Dad."

"Do you know what it means," asked Theo, "to go off to be a soldier. What you'll be expected to do?"

Ari nodded. "We know. But it's what we have to do. It's in our blood." He stared into the flames. "I couldn't imagine what I would do if I stayed here. I couldn't be a farmer or a merchant. But when I hold this..." He picked up his sword, shining brightly in the firelight from the polishing he had just given it. "When I hold this, I know who I am."

Eomer just stared at his nephews, not believing this. And he was fairly certain they _didn't_ know what they would be getting into. How could they, growing up here in the Shire?

Fari tipped his head back, eyes closed, and sighed. Then he looked back at his brothers. "You know what this will do to Dad and your mum."

"Mum should understand, right?" said Bori. "Anyway, it might do her good to have us gone. So she's not reminded what a disappointment we are."

"Bori..." Fari started.

"We're not stupid, Fari! We know she's upset because we're not 'normal'." There was a hint of anger and resentment on that last word. "We've tried our best to be good little hobbit lads around her, but it's not who we are. It's just an act for her benefit. But I'm not going to hide who I am forever. Maybe she's embarrassed about who she is, but I'm not!" Bori threw another stick on the fire, making sparks fly. He got up and stomped off into the dark.

Eomer looked at his brother and cousins. He wondered if his face was just as shocked as Theo and Fari's. Then Theo got up. "I'll go talk to him." He walked off after Bori.

"When are you leaving?" Fari wouldn't look up at his brother.

"Not for a while," Ari said. "Not until we're tweens. We're hoping they'll let us come of age early, like Mum. If not, we found another way. We got Bilbo to sneak us a law book from Uncle Sam--he doesn't know why we needed it, by the way," he said, glancing at Fari and Eomer. "But a hobbit can petition to become independent of his family after age 25 if he's got just cause."

"Gods, Ari!" Fari scowled at him. "What are you going to do, tell them Dad beats you or something!"

"No!" Ari looked genuinely hurt. "Do you really think we'd do that to Dad?" Fari met his gaze for a moment, then shook his head. "We won't use anything against Dad or Mum. If we have to, we'll use things against _us_. We'll convince people we're too dangerous to stay in the Shire or something."

"That could get you banished," Eomer mumbled, shaking his head.

"We're hoping it won't go that far, Uncle Eomer. But if it has to..." Ari turned back to his brother. "We're hoping Mum and Dad will understand and just let us go."

Fari just sat, head in hands. Eomer felt sorry for him, not even able to begin to imagine what he must be going through, hearing this from his brothers. But he could understand why Bori and Ari felt they had to do it, especially after seeing what his sister went through, trying to fit in.

"You won't tell, right?" asked Ari. "Fari, please, you have to understand--"

"I know Ari." Fari gave his brother a weak smile. "I...I understand. I won't tell them. But if they ask..." he sighed. "I won't lie to Dad, Ari."

Ari nodded. "Thanks, Fari."

-o-O-o-

Theo was glad Bori hadn't gone far, because the firelight had destroyed his night vision. He had walked from the fire's glow into a wall of darkness. But he heard the rustling of leaves that indicated Bori's location and smirked. His nephew was certainly noisy like the Big Folk.

"Boromir?" he asked as he came upon his nephew. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Theo saw that Bori was slumped against a tree.

"You come to yell at me, Uncle Theo?" he asked.

"No." Theo sat next to him, leaning back against the tree. They sat quietly for a moment, then Theo spoke. "Your mum, she had a rough time as a child. She was different from everyone else and it was hard for her. The other children didn't want to be around her. She was stuck playing with me and Eomer and Fari most of the time."

"Poor girl," said Bori, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Hey!" Theo elbowed Bori. "Ungrateful nephews," he muttered. "Anyway, besides us, and occasionally the Gamgees, she was pretty much alone. And then she went to Gondor and although she made a few friends there, she was still out of place and lonely." He put a hand on Bori's shoulder. "She's not disappointed in you, Bori. She's afraid. She didn't want any of you to have to go through what she went through."

"But we are going through it! And Grandad had to let her make her own decisions, right?" Bori said. "Even if it didn't seem like the right ones?" Bori turned to face him. "I figured it out from something I heard Aunt Vinca and Aunt Nel say once. I know that she and Dad got together while he was still married to Fari's mum. And I know Grandad wasn't happy about it."

Theo cringed. "First, if Fari _ever_ hears you refer to Diamond as his 'mum', you probably won't survive to make it to Gondor. And your mum and dad..." He sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it. "You have to understand that they were both hurting."

"I'm not faulting them for it. I'm _glad_ they did it! It means me and my brothers and sisters exist. And they did what they had to do to be happy." Bori sat back and stared up into the treetops. "Now, Ari and I have to do what we have to do to be happy."

Theo sighed. "You know there's no guarantees you'll even be accepted as soldiers in the south. Your dad and grandad were in pretty special circumstances. Your grandad had to sneak his way in with your gran."

"But we're not like them!" protested Bori. "We're not like other hobbits. And I've trained with my uncles and I'll train more once I get there. I know it's not guaranteed, Uncle Theo. But we have to try."

Theo sighed again. "All right, Bori." He squeezed Bori's shoulder. "Now, how about we get back to camp, before Ari comes stumbling out here looking for us and wakes up the entire forest. You Big Folk are noisy!"


	24. Chapter 24: May 1456

**May 1456**

Theo cheered and raised his mug as the happy couple kissed in front of the crowd at their wedding party. He didn't think he'd ever seen as happy a couple as Frodo and Emerald Gamgee. No, Frodo and Emerald _Gardner_, he had to remind himself, for Frodo had taken a new name on his marriage, to honor his father. "We're a long ways from Gamwich," Frodo had said, "and I think my dad deserves his own family line. If it weren't for him, this would be a darker world." Sam had tried arguing against it, of course, embarassed at the attention, but Rosie, Merry and Pippin were all backing up Frodo's decision and he just didn't have a chance against the three of them.

Now the newly married Gardners stood under the Party Tree, smiling and laughing. Emerald was waving her bouquet in the air, signalling all the girls to line up. Rose had grabbed Goldi just moments ago and now they were lined up with the other lasses to catch the bouquet. Emerald grinned and lobbed the flowers straight at Rose. But gust of wind caught it, and instead it dropped into Goldi's hands. Goldi blushed crimson as the crowd cheered.

They came back to the table Theo shared with Eomer, Fari, Mer and Pip. Goldi was petting the flowers a little dreamily as she took the seat between Fari and Eomer. Rose sat across from her, next to Theo. She gave him a quick kiss. "I tried," she said with an exaggerated sigh.

"You're already betrothed, though," said Eomer. "Doesn't count. So it should go to Goldi anyway."

"But that means some poor lad has to marry Goldi!" Fari laughed, poking her in the side and making her squirm.

Goldi glanced at Fari, then looked down at the bouquet, the smile fading from her face. "It was meant for Rose," she said, and pushed it across the table towards her sister.

"No, it's yours, Goldi," Rose said. The sisters exchanged a look, something passing between them that Theo could not even begin to decipher. Goldi shrugged. "All right," she said, but she left the bouquet in the center of the table.

Soon Frodo and Emerald made their way over to see them.

"You two are next!" Emerald said cheerily. She gave Rose and Theo each a peck on the cheek. "Then after that it will be Eomer's turn."

Eomer shook his head. "I don't think so."

"We're going to be bachelors," said Fari.

"Until some pretty lass comes along," said Frodo in a mock whisper into Emerald's ear.

"No, really," said Fari. "Girls are nothing but trouble."

"Oh, really?" said Rose with a raised eyebrow.

Fari looked around at the group, "Well, you and Emerald are all right." He looked at Goldi and grinned. "And Goldi's more like one of the lads."

"Like one of the lads, eh?" Goldi asked. Theo noticed the hurt in her voice.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you do all sorts of things with us that other lasses won't do. You climb trees and bait your own hook and catch frogs..."

Theo saw the pained look on Goldi's face as Fari listed off her non-girlish attributes and was suddenly struck by what was going on. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed before, how Goldi always managed to put herself next to Fari. "Fari," he said, shaking his head, trying to get him to stop. But Fari kept going.

"...and you're not afraid of bugs." Fari chuckled. "You're not really like a girl at all."

Goldi just stared at him for a moment, then got up and ran away towards Bag End. Rose got up and followed her.

"Great going, Fari," Eomer said, and punched his cousin in the arm.

"Ow! What!" Fari looked around at them.

"Erm, Fari, can't you tell that she--" Frodo started, but Theo cut him off.

"--is upset at what you were saying. Girls like to hear nice compliments, not that they'll pick up frogs." Frodo started to say something, but Theo shook his head. He held out an empty platter to Fari. "Why don't you go get us some more cake."

Fari shrugged and took the plate. "She didn't have to be so girly about it," he complained. "She usually just hits me if I say something she doesn't like." He got up and went over to the food tables.

"Why didn't you let me tell him that Goldi _likes_ him?" Frodo asked.

"Because Fari wouldn't know what to do about it," The said. "He'd either think it was a joke Goldi was pulling on him or else he'd start avoiding her. Either one would hurt Goldi more than she's hurt now."

"Fari wouldn't want to hurt her on purpose," said Eomer, "it's just that he's..."

"He's about as clueless as you, Mer," Pip put in. Mer scowled at him and Pip grinned at the group. "Olive Overhill was wanting him to ask her to dance at Aunt Marigold's birthday, but he just ignored her and Daisy said she was really upset about it because Olive really likes him."

Mer thumped him on the arm. "Maybe I don't like Olive Overhill, maybe I'd rather dance with..." He stopped and blushed. "Never mind."

When Fari returned, they were still trying to cajole Mer into telling them who he liked.

"You too, eh?" asked Fari, setting down the platter of cake and plopping down next to Eomer. "Pathetic."

Theo and Eomer shared a look. Theo knew exactly what Eomer had been about to say. Fari was quite serious about being a bachelor. He hadn't had the best start in learning about relationships and marriage. He'd spent the first six years of his life watching his parents hate each other, watching his father nearly drink himself to death because of an unhappy marriage. Theo could understand why Fari wasn't too keen on getting married himself. Unfortunately, that meant he was going to end up hurting a girl who'd actually be good for him.

-o-O-o-

"She's all right," Rose said as she took her place on the bench next to Theo. The other lads had all gone off to see the pony Frodo had received as a wedding gift from his in-laws.

"I didn't even realize it, until today, that she was sweet on Fari," Theo said. "They've always been friends and teased each other and I just didn't notice anything was different until she got upset today."

"You lads, always missing what's under your noses." Rose smiled. "Goldi's been sweet on him for quite a while now." She sighed. "She knows she's going to have a battle to get him to notice she's a girl, but you know our Goldi...she's about as stubborn as Fari!"

"Fari doesn't mean it," Theo said with a sigh. "He's just...still kind of messed up about his father and Diamond. Pippin and Ivy came together under pretty bad circumstances as well, what with Pippin and my dad not speaking over it for a while. He knew a lot more about what was going on than people thought he did, but he was too young to really deal with it." Theo took Rose's hand. "And the thing with us, too. I don't think that helped much."

Rose rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, I think Goldi understands that. We'll just have to help them along as much as we can. If it's meant to be, they'll find each other."

"I hope so," said Theo. "I do think he likes her that way. He's different around her. He can be so serious and grown-up when he's helping his father or talking to his brothers, but then he gets around Goldi and he's a giddy tween."

"I recall his cousin was the same way," said Rose, with a twinkle in her eye.

Theo pulled her close and kissed her deeply, then moved the kisses along her cheek and to her ear. "In three years, love, it will be our day," he whispered before kissing the tip of her ear.

Rose giggled. "Aye. And then you'll be desperately looking to escape with your bride like my poor brother over there."

Theo looked up, following Rose's gaze to where Frodo and Emerald stood, hand-in-hand, trapped in conversation with some aunts. Frodo kept giving glances down the hill, towards the smial that had once belonged to his grandfather and had been given to him as a wedding gift by his parents.

Theo smiled. "Maybe we should go rescue them?" he asked. "Because I'd surely want someone to come rescue us!"


	25. Chapter 25: October 1456

**October 1457**

Rose leapt from the cart before the ponies had even stopped and ran up the path from Brandy Hall's stables to grab Theo in a big hug. "Emerald's going to have a baby!" she squealed. "I'm going to be an aunt again!"

"A...baby?" Theo sucked in a breath, a twist of shock in his gut. Frodo was going to be a father?

"Emerald told us only a week ago! Isn't it exciting?" She laughed. "You should see Frodo. He's practically floating on air!"

"Rose, come get your bags so the cart can be put away," Goldi chided.

"Oh! Yes." Rose gave Theo a peck on the cheek. "And I forgot to say hello, since I was so excited to tell you about Frodo and Em." She kissed him again, then ran to back to get her things from the back of the small cart. She and Goldi had come to stay at Brandy Hall for a few weeks.

Theo stared after her, still reeling from her news. He'd been expecting it, of course, that Frodo and Emerald would have children after they married, but now that it was real, it seemed a little..._unreal_. He hadn't really thought about it too much, when Elanor had babies. She may be Frodo and Rose's sister, but she was older and was Ivy's friend. Frodo was _his_ friend, though, and only a year older. They'd grown up together. Only Eomer and Fari were closer to him than Frodo.

Fari untied his pony from the back of the cart and walked over to Theo. He was going to stay for the winter, too, and had ridden with the girls from Tuckborough. "I had to hear about it the _whole way_," he said, rolling his eyes. "You'd think Rose was the one having the baby, she's so excited." Then Fari gave him an sly grin. "Of course, that won't be too far off now, will it?"

_Won't be far off... _Theo gaped at him. Fari snickered and led his pony into the stable.

-o-O-o-

Frodo and Emerald's impending parenthood was the topic of dinner conversation. Rose was cheerily discussing Emerald's condition with Éowyn.

"She was awful sick for a while," Rose was saying, "but she's feeling better now." Rose sighed. "I hope it won't be so bad for me."

Theo felt that thrill of shock twist his gut again. Rose was so _relaxed_ about the whole idea, discussing having babies like it wasn't a very big thing at all. How could lasses be so calm about it? Because, hearing all this talk about Frodo, it suddenly had him scared to death. He'd always known he'd be having children with Rose someday, but _someday_ suddenly seemed an awful lot closer.

Rose nudged his arm and leaned close to him. "Are you feeling all right? You're not eating," she whispered.

Theo nodded. "I'm fine. Just...thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

He shrugged and glanced around the table. Everyone else was engrossed in eating or conversation--or both--and not paying any attention to them. But he still didn't want to talk about it here. "I'll tell you later."

He supposed it was too much to hope that Rose would forget about it. Especially since she kept a worried eye on him through the rest of dinner. He forced himself to eat, no matter how much his nervous stomach was against it, and threw himself into the conversations going on around him. But every time he glanced at Rose, he would catch her watching him, concern on her face. _She's just like a mum_, he couldn't help but think, and that didn't make him feel any better.

As soon as dinner was over, Rose grabbed his arm. "A walk in the garden?" she asked, giving him a pointed look.

Theo nodded and they stood up.

"Where are you going?" Fari called out. He and Eomer and Goldi were all looking at them. Theo hoped that maybe Rose would change her mind about the talk.

"We're going for a walk," Rose said. "Alone." Fari, Eomer and Goldi all snickered. The way Rose had said 'alone' implied that there wouldn't be much talking going on. But he was fairly certain she'd only done it to get them some privacy. Well, on the bright side, perhaps after their talk they actually _could_ do something other than talking.

The garden was empty, as the days were getting shorter and cooler. There was only the dim glow from the windows to cast any light. Rose hugged his arm close as they walked down the shadowy path to the bench beneath an ancient oak.

They sat down, tucking their cloaks around them to ward off the autumn air, and Rose took his hand. "What's bothering you," she asked, getting right to the point. It was one of the things he loved about her, that she wasn't coy about things like some lasses were.

Theo shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose..." He sighed. "I suppose it's hearing Frodo's going to be a dad. It's scary. Because I'm not that far behind and... I don't know... I just can't imagine myself as a dad."

Rose looked him in the eyes and frowned. "You don't want children?"

"No! I mean yes! But...not yet." He slumped over, head in hands. "This isn't coming out right," he mumbled.

"Theo..." Rose wrapped her arms around him and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I understand." She kissed his shoulder. "But you do still have two and a half years before you even have to worry over it."

Theo sighed. "I know." It _was_ pretty silly, to get all worked up about something that wouldn't happen for a while yet. And he wasn't opposed to having babies. In fact, he quite liked them. It was just all that responsibility that came with having one of your own. He'd always been able to give his nieces and nephews back to Ivy when they got to be too much trouble.

"This must really be bothering you," Rose said, "seeing as how you're preoccupied with worrying over things that are years away when you've got me alone in the garden."

Theo looked up at her. She was grinning at him. He grinned back and sat up. "Whatever am I thinking?" he asked and pulled her close to kiss her quite soundly. And concentrating on Rose--how soft and warm she was, and how she smelled of flowers--was much better than worrying. He let his hands wander a little and the tight feeling in his stomach moved lower, turning from worry to desire. He sighed and tilted his face close to her ear. "I missed you," he whispered and nuzzled the point of her ear with his nose.

"I missed you, too," Rose said. Then she took his hand and slid it away from where it was resting, just barely brushing the swell of her breast. "But you still need to watch your hands," she chuckled.

"But I want you so much," he whined, trying to sound as pathetic as possible. Not that he thought it would work.

"Oh, no!" Rose laughed and tapped his nose with her finger. "Then you'll be worrying about babies much sooner, won't you?" she chided.

Theo pouted. Yes, there was that. He sighed. Why did something he wanted to do so much have such a big consequence?

Rose stood, then took his hand to tug him up after her. "We should go in. It's getting cold out." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "And you can warm me up in front of the fire," she whispered in his ear.


	26. Chapter 26: March 1457

**March 1457**

"Isn't she lovely!" Rose exclaimed and put the squirming bundle into Theo's arms. Theo looked down into the pink face of Pansy Gardner, still a bit squished from her entry into the world just two days before. Pansy flailed a tiny fist and opened her eyes. Theo smiled down at her. She _was_ a lovely baby. He cuddled her to his chest, remembering that newborns liked to be held close. "She's beautiful, Emerald," he said, looking up at the proud mum. Emerald smiled back at him from where she was resting in the rocking chair in the little parlor. She looked exhausted. She'd had a long labor, according to Rose, almost two days of pains. Theo didn't know how lasses could do it.

"Here's your tea, love," Frodo said, coming in with a tray bearing kettle and cups. He looked tired, too. He set the tray on the small table next to Emerald and poured her a cup. He handed her the tea and gave her a gentle kiss, then turned to Theo, beaming with happiness.

Theo handed Pansy to her dad and smiled when Frodo kissed his tiny daughter. "It's amazing, Theo," Frodo said. "I can't even describe what it's like, to be looking at her and seeing me and Emerald both looking back. It's the most amazing feeling in the world!"

Theo snorted. "Well, with those looks your sister keeps giving me, I'm sure I'm not going to have long to wait to find out for myself."

Frodo laughed and waved a finger at Theo. "Just wait until after your married."

"Yes, Dad," Theo chuckled. He certainly wouldn't argue with that, though he was actually starting to warm up to the idea of having babies. Especially after seeing how happy Frodo was.

Rose came to them and leaned over to touch her niece's downy head. Then she slipped an arm around Theo's waist and looked up at him and...yes, there was that look in her eye that said she wanted one of her own.

The front door creaked open and Rosie came into the parlor, carrying a basket. "I've brought some lunch for you," she said. She disappeared again, off to the kitchen most likely, then came back. She went to see Emerald first, leaning down to kiss her daughter-in-law's cheek. "How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"Tired. And sore," Emerald sighed.

Rosie patted her shoulder. "That's to be expected after what you've gone through. Frodo gave me a long labor as well, so I know." She winked up at her son and Frodo shrugged a bit guilty. She turned back to Emerald. "But you should be feeling better in a few days." She stood up and turned to take her granddaughter from Frodo."Oh, you're a darling girl," Rosie cooed to her. She smiled at her son. "She's got your eyes, Frodo. Same as your dad's." Rosie sat in the chair next to Emerald, expertly balancing the baby with one hand while she poured herself tea with the other.

"Come on," Rose said, nudging Theo towards the parlor door. "Let's go unpack Mum's lunch."

-o-O-o-

Rosie returned to Bag End after lunch, but Theo and Rose stayed, having offered to watch Pansy while her parents took a well-deserved nap. Theo was in Emerald's rocking chair, holding the baby while Rose caught up on chores for Emerald in the kitchen.

Pansy had a tight grip on his finger and was squinting up at him. Then she screwed up her face a little and at the same time Theo felt wet warmth against his stomach. He sighed and looked over at the towel Rose had brought him--the same towel he'd assured her he'd remember to put under the baby while he held her.

"Well, little one, I suppose we both need a change," he said softly. He got up from the chair, then knelt down on the floor. He used one hand to spread the towel out to lay Pansy on, then grabbed a diaper from the small stack that Emerald had given them.

Unlike most lads, he wasn't bothered by diaper changes. How could he be, when he had all those nieces and nephews? He--and Eomer and Fari--had been pressed into caring for babies since Bori was a baby. His mum and Ivy had insisted they learn, because their future wives would appreciate it. His mum had told him how glad she was his dad had known how to care for babies--saved her a lot of work.

Pansy started to whimper and Theo glanced up at the clock on the mantle--it was just about time for her to eat. He quickly finished fastening the ties on the diaper, then scooped her up to take into her mum.

Her parents were sound asleep when Theo went into their room, but as soon as Pansy gave another cry, louder this time, Emerald startled awake. She blinked up at Theo, then smiled. "Feeding time," she mumbled, and sat up.

"She 's been changed already," Theo said quietly as he handed Pansy to her mother.

"Thank you, Theo," Emerald said. "She'll probably fall asleep while she eats, so I'll keep her here with us. That way you can have some time alone with Rose." Emerald winked at him.

Theo gave her a grateful smile back, then headed down the hall to the room he was staying in for his visit to Hobbiton. Frodo's smial was much smaller than Bag End, but it certainly had more room for guests. The two beds in Theo's room were unused, still waiting for future children.

He pulled off his wet shirt and washed up at the , then retrieved a dry shirt from his bag. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten the towel. How many times had he been peed on by nieces and nephews? He should have learned by now! And--

"There you are! Could you...? Oh!"

Theo turned around. Rose was standing in the doorway, gaping at him, her cheeks turning bright red. He looked down, wondering why she was looking at him like that. He was without a shirt and his breeches were hanging open so he could tuck in the clean shirt--which gave her a good view of just about all of him.

Rose squeaked and turned around to face the hallway. "I'm sorry! I...I didn't know you were dressing. I shouldn't have barged in."

"It's all right, Rose," Theo chuckled as he pulled his shirt on. "You're going to see it all the time after we're married." He fastened the buttons and tucked his shirt in. "You don't even have to wait _that_ long if you don't want to."

"Theo!" she groaned. "You know I--"

"I know Rose." She was adamant about not doing much of _anything_ until they were married. He had to admit that it was frustrating--it certainly wasn't unexpected that a betrothed couple might play around before the wedding. But he would do whatever Rose wanted. He finished the buttons on his trousers. "You can turn around now."

She turned, keeping her eyes on the floor. Her cheeks were still flushed. Theo was surprised that she was still so embarrassed, but then he noticed that she was breathing a little fast. And she still wouldn't look at him. He grinned. He didn't think it was just embarrassment.

He picked up the wet shirt from the floor and walked towards Rose. "The baby wet on me, so I had to change," he said. He stopped in front of her, so close that he could feel the warmth from her body. "Rose?"

She looked up at him. The look in her eyes sent a thrill down his spine and into his groin. Her lips parted slightly and she made a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a sigh.

Theo smiled and stepped closer to slip his arms around her. He nuzzled her cheek. "Did you like what you saw?" he whispered. She stiffened under his hands, and for a moment he thought she would pull away, but then she nodded against his cheek.

He couldn't tell who moved first when their mouths met. Not that it mattered. He had other things to think about, like the fact that Rose had thread her fingers in his hair and was pushing her tongue into his mouth.

He pulled her closer and his growing arousal was pressed between them. But instead of pulling away, Rose pushed closer. Theo moaned into her mouth. She usually pulled away. Did she want to go farther?

The creak of a door down the hall made them leap apart. They were both panting hard, staring at each other, when Frodo peeked into the room. He raised an eyebrow. "Everything all right? Staying out of trouble?" He was trying to look stern--the protective older brother--but Theo caught the smile tugging at his mouth.

"We're fine!" Rose squeaked. "I needed to ask Theo..." She furrowed her brow and nervously tugged at a red curl. "Cellar! I needed to ask Theo to go to the cellar, to get the smoked ham for dinner." She looked at her brother. "I have to go work on dinner." She hurried out of the room.

Theo met Frodo's eyes. "Erm..."

Frodo snorted and shook his head. "I don't care what you do. But, you should keep in mind that my dad could come by at anytime." He winked and grinned. "I was heading for the privy. I think you're supposed to be going to the cellar?" He chuckled and continued down the hall.

Theo let out the breath he'd been holding, relieved that Frodo wasn't going to kill him. With a pounding heart, he headed for the cellar.

He found Rose fluttering around the kitchen. He set the ham on the sideboard and caught her hand as she hurried past.

"Was he mad at you?" Rose asked.

Theo chuckled and shook his head. "No. He just warned us to be careful, in case your dad comes by."

Rose slapped her forehead. "Oh, gods! What if my dad had found us!"

"Rose." Theo hugged her close. "It's fine."

"No, it's not, Theo." She pulled back to look at him. "I don't know what got into me. It shouldn't have gone that far."

He wanted to argue that it hadn't gone very far at all, but he didn't think that would help matters any. "We _are_ betrothed, Rose."

"I know, but..." She sighed and crossed her arms. "What if I got pregnant? Then what would people say? That you only wanted me because I'll give you a tumble? That I got with child so you can't change your mind about marrying me?"

Theo frowned. "Have people been saying things to you again?"

"No. Not that I know of, anyway. But you know how people can be." She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to wait..."

"I'll wait. I'll wait as long as you want." He gave her a cheeky grin. "Well, I'll wait until our wedding night. After that, I can't make any promises."

She laughed and threw her arms around him. "I certainly won't make you wait any longer than that," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

Sorry about the posting delay. A big hug to JunoMagic for getting me through a nasty bout of writer's block! Shirtless!Theo! was all her idea. ;-)


	27. Chapter 27: June 1457

**June 1457**

Theo took a deep breath and tried to remember exactly how many mugs of ale he'd downed. He'd lost count at...something...because Eomer and Fari were making sure he was never without a full one. He wasn't quite sure anymore if he appreciated that or not.

He looked around blearily. The sun had gone down and the garden was lit by strings of lanterns. Only a few guests were left for his coming-of-age birthday, finishing up the food and ale. He wanted to find Rose, but he seemed to remember something about her going off to bed a while ago. He hadn't really seen much of her today. She had insisted on leaving him to have his fun, his last day to be a drunken idiot before he was expected to act like a grown hobbit.

The thought of Rose in her bed made him feel very warm. He'd like nothing better than to go crawl in with her, but he knew he'd get kicked right back out. Rose had made it quite clear there would be no bedding before her wedding night. He sighed. There were many times when he wondered if it were possible to die of frustration.

"Still with us, Theo?" asked Eomer. "More ale?"

Theo looked down at the mug. For the first time in his life, ale just didn't sound very good. He shook his head, but quickly stopped because it made the world spin. "Think 'm done," he mumbled.

"I think he's nicely pickled," Fari said from his other side.

Eomer patted his back. "Well, I think he's done for tonight, then."

Theo looked over at Eomer. He thought he was very lucky to have Eomer for a brother, because Eomer was always taking care of him, like when he was sad about Rose and when he got too drunk... "You are my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother, idiot," said Eomer, shaking his head and laughing. Theo wished he wouldn't shake his head, because watching him made the world spin again.

Fari giggled, which got Theo's attention. He turned to his cousin. "And you're my favorite cousin!" He grabbed Fari's collar and pulled him over for a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Fari grimaced and pushed him away, laughing. "Urgh! Save it for Rose!"

"Rose won't let me come to bed with her," Theo said sadly. "She said we have to wait until we're married."

"How about we don't talk about that in the middle of the garden," Eomer said quietly into his ear. "I don't think Rose would appreciate it."

"No. She gets mad when I bring it up. I don't know why, because she lets me put my hands..." He stopped, noticing that Fari was slumped over the table, head on his arms, his shoulders shaking. Was he crying? "Are you all right, Fari?"

Fari looked up, his face red, tears streaming down his cheeks, but he wasn't crying. In fact, he was laughing so hard that he tumbled off the bench. He looked up at Theo. "Rose...would kill you...if she knew...you were telling us this," he said between fits of laughter.

"Oh. Right." It would probably be a good idea to keep his mouth shut. The ale seemed to making him a bit too talkative tonight.

"Not that it isn't very educational," Fari said, scrambling back up on the bench, "learning about what goes on with lads and lasses."

"I know someone who'd like to teach _you_," laughed Theo. He cringed when he received a sharp kick in the shin from Eomer. What had he just told himself about keeping his mouth shut?

Fari stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"All right," said Eomer, standing up. "I think it's time to put Master Theoden to bed."

"But, what did you mean by that, Theo? Who wants to teach me what?"

"He's just pulling your leg, Fari," said Eomer, "He's drunk, remember?"

"Yeah, just teasin', Fari," said Theo. He couldn't believe he almost said something about Goldi. They had all agreed that they had to let Fari and Goldi work this out on their own. Others getting involved would surely just result in misunderstandings and someone getting hurt. Or more hurt, in Goldi's case.

Fari shrugged, laughing it off, and took Theo's other arm. Supported between his brother and his cousin, Theo stumbled inside. They met Ivy and his Dad talking inside the Hall. "You getting him to bed?" asked his Dad.

"Yeah, he's done being an idiot. Starting tomorrow he's got to be responsible," Eomer said.

Ivy snorted a laugh. "Just like his father, right Dad?"

"What?" Theo's dad was trying to look shocked.

"Oh, I've heard all about the things you got up to after your coming of age, when you were _supposed_ to be responsible." Ivy gave a sly wink to her brothers.

Their father crossed his arms and wrinkled his nose. "I think Pippin needs to quit telling stories."

Ivy giggled and gave him a smug grin. "Who said it was all from Pippin? I've heard things from Gimli and Legolas and Aragorn and..."

"All right, all right!" their father laughed and Ivy hugged him.

"She got you, Dad!" crowed Eomer.

Theo smiled, happy to have his family here around him, but then he felt a pang in his heart. "I miss Mum." It wasn't until he noticed the laughter had stopped that he realized he had said it out loud.

"Oh, Theo." His dad pulled him into an embrace and Theo had to work hard to fight the tears. He hadn't felt this way about losing his mum in a long time. "I know, son." His father pulled back to look at him. "She'd be so proud of you, what a fine hobbit you've become. She'd be so happy you've found a wonderful lass and that you're happy."

Theo nodded. He felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, the ale making his emotions raw. His father pulled him close again, then Eomer was there, too, pressed next to Theo within their father's arms. He rested his cheek on his dad's arm and through his tears he saw Ivy and Fari standing together, Ivy's arm around Fari's shoulders. They were both teary-eyed as well.

"Hey," he said, pulling back from his father and brother. "She belongs to both of you as well. She was your mum, too." He held his arm out, inviting Ivy and Fari into the circle.

Theo didn't know how long they stood like that, in that tight little circle, but soon a voice brought them back to the world.

"What's this then?" asked Pippin, coming in the garden doors with Éowyn.

Theo wiped his eyes and shrugged. "I just...miss my mum."

Éowyn came over to him. "Theo," she said and bent over to kiss his head. She touched his cheek. "I know how hard it is for you," she said.

"I know. Thanks, Éowyn." Éowyn had lost her mum--and her dad, too--when she was a girl. Theo laid his hand over hers, hoping to convey how much he loved and appreciated her through that touch, because he didn't think he could put it into words right now.

Then he stepped back and looked around at his family. "Sorry to make everyone sad. I'm sure if Mum were here, she'd give me a good scolding about ruining the party for everyone!" He smiled, happy to see the others smile, too. "Now, I think I need to go to bed, because my brother and my cousin have been pouring ale into me all evening."

"We had to hold him down and force it down his throat," scoffed Fari, rolling his eyes. Everyone laughed, lifting the sadness that had fallen over them.

"All right," Eomer said, "let's get you off to bed." He turned to the others. "And I'll even make sure it's his _own_ bed," he said.

That got more laughs and a raised eyebrow from his Dad. Theo blushed. "Thanks a lot, Eomer," he groaned.

His brother smirked at him. "It's the least I can do for my favorite brother."


	28. Chapter 28: September 1457

**September 1457**

"It's disgusting."

"What is?" Eomer asked. He turned, following the direction of Fari's gaze. Theo and Rose were standing together near the table that held the remnants of Rose's birthday feast. Theo was feeding her bits of cake and they would giggle and kiss after every one. Eomer turned back to his cousin. "Theo and Rose?"

Fari wrinkled his nose and grimaced. "Ugh. They're kissing again. What is so great about that? Yuck!"

Eomer snorted. "Oh? And how many girls have you kissed to know any better?"

Fari glared at him. "The same number as you. _None_." He narrowed his eyes at Eomer. "If it's so great, then why haven't you been doing it?"

Eomer shrugged. "It's not the kissing. It's the finding someone I'd _want_ to kiss." He sighed. Plenty of girls wanted to kiss him. They were always cornering him, looking at him with doe-eyes and giggling over whatever he mumbled to them like it was the most witty and brilliant thing ever said. Not one of them had been a lass he'd want to spend any time with. If he did decide to give up on being a bachelor, he'd want a girl who didn't fawn all over him because he was the Master's son. So far, the only eligible girls he knew of like that were the Gamgee sisters. But Rose was spoken for, Goldi's heart was with Fari, and the other sisters were too young.

"I don't want to kiss anyone," Fari said. "I've had girls following me around because I said 'hello' to them. Uncle Ev said I should get used to it because I'm going to be Thain someday." He huffed, brows furrowed in annoyance. "I don't want _any_ girl who likes me because of that," he muttered. He frowned. "I'm better off being a bachelor."

Eomer had to bite tongue. He wanted so much to say something, that Fari had a perfect girl if he'd just open his eyes and see her. But Fari was going to be stubborn. And Goldi... He looked past Fari. Goldi was heading this way. He smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Fari would realize what he had.

"How are you lads?" she asked and sat on the bench next to Fari.

"Hiding," Fari said. "I'm staying as far away from the dancing as I can."

"What's wrong with dancing?" Goldi asked, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"It's boring!" Fari whined. "My aunts make me dance because it's 'polite' and 'proper'. And you get all sweaty and then the girl starts acting like you've proposed to her or something!"

"Maybe you just haven't danced with the right girl?" Eomer asked. He pursed his lips, studying the couple in front of him--Fari with his annoyed frown and Goldi with pink cheeks and her eyes on her lap. He decided to give a little push. "I bet Goldi would be fun to dance with."

Fari snorted and looked at the lass next to him. "Goldi wouldn't want to dance!"

Goldi's head shot up and she glared at Fari. "How do you know that?"

Fari shook his head, looking at her like it should be the most obvious thing in the world. "Because it's girly. You don't like that girly stuff."

"Says who?" she shot back. "I happen to like dancing very much!"

Fari laughed and tugged at her braid. "How many lads' toes have you trod on?"

Goldi turned away from Fari, her jaw clenched, and Eomer saw the glint of tears in her eyes. Fari didn't seem to notice at all. He was still smiling like he'd just told a big joke.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Fari pouted. and he tugged at her braid again. Goldi scooted away from him.

"Would you like to dance with me, Goldi?" Eomer asked, standing up. He wanted to give her an excuse to get away to compose herself and he wanted to get himself away before he said something he'd regret later to Fari.

Goldi nodded and stood up. She didn't look at Fari, just stepped over to take Eomer's offered arm.

"Have fun," Fari groaned, rolling his eyes. Eomer scowled at him, which only seemed to confuse Fari. Good. Maybe it would give him something to think about.

They walked away, towards the dancing at the bottom of the hill in the Party Field. He glanced at Goldi. Her eyes were still down and she quickly brushed her hand across them.

"He doesn't mean to be an ass," Eomer said. "He's just..." He shrugged.

"I know," Goldi mumbled. "Rose talked to me about it. About things Theo's told her, about Fari and why he wants to be a bachelor because of his dad and Diamond." She sniffled. "She said I must be patient with him. That lads don't mature as fast as lasses, so I need to give him more time."

Eomer didn't know what to say about that. The only lass he knew really well was his sister, and Ivy had grown up faster than hobbit lads because she was half Big Folk. But he did know that Fari could push anyone beyond their level of patience. "I suppose," he said.

They reached the crowd around the dancers and Goldi came to a halt. She looked on the happy couples with a teary face. "I'm sorry, Eomer. I really don't feel like dancing right now."

He nodded. "That's fine." He looked around. Theo and Rose were in the group of dancers now. He sighed. He wished they were here, so Goldi could talk to her sister. And he didn't see anyone else close by--not Goldi's mum nor Daisy nor even Emerald. He didn't want to just abandon Goldi in her state. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked. "I don't know much about these things, but I'm always willing to listen if someone wants to rant about Fari."

She giggled and smiled up at him. He smiled back. She nodded away from the party, to the path that led down to the road. "We can walk down to the river."

They turned away from the happy crowd and it wasn't until he noticed people smiling at them as they passed that he realized Goldi still had a hold on his arm. _They must think..._ He resisted the urge to yanks his arm away from Goldi's grip. He didn't want people to get the wrong idea about them, but he also didn't want to pull away from a distressed Goldi. Well, he supposed any damage had already been done. He and Goldi would probably be the talk of The Shire within a day or two. He'd have to get Theo to dispel any rumors.

They passed through the gate and and onto the road that led down to The Water. Once past the blacksmith's shop, they cut through the long grass down to the river. There was a clearing near the mill where they'd spent countless hours as children playing on the shores of the river. The Water was much smaller than the Brandywine--not as deep or fast or wide--so there was more of a sandy shoreline rather than a steep bank.

They sat down on the edge of the grass, toes in the cool, damp sand. Goldi heaved a sigh and burst into tears.

Without any hesitation, Eomer put his arms around her. Goldi wrapped hers around his waist and pressed her face into his chest. Her body shook with her sobs and he could feel her tears soaking his shirt. He wished he could help. He wished he could shake some sense into Fari. But Rose was right about Fari. He still wasn't mature enough to deal with this. If Fari still thought kissing was 'icky', there was no way he could give Goldi what she wanted or needed right now. She would have to be patient.

He rubbed her back and looked down at her riot of golden curls. For a moment, he had a wicked thought, that if Fari didn't wise up soon, perhaps he'd try to convince Goldi there were other lads...like himself. But he pushed that thought away. He wouldn't ever do that. Not unless Goldi came to him first.

Goldi's tears subsided and she pulled away from him, rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "I'm sorry."

"No." Eomer shook his head. "Don't be sorry. You needed it."

She wrapped her arms around her knees and stared out at the river. "I don't know what to do. Rose says to be patient, but I don't know if I can." She sighed and rested her chin on her arms. "I get so _angry_ with him. But..." She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. "I love him. I can't really explain it, but...it feels like...like we were _meant_ to be together. Ever since I realized it, that I loved him, I can't imagine ever being with anyone else. Does that make sense?"

Eomer shrugged, and at the same time felt a stab of guilt over his earlier thoughts. "I think so." He'd never been in love with anyone, but he'd seen his sister and his brother both go through the hardship of being separated--possibly forever--from the person they loved.

"And I know he can be an immature idiot sometimes...well, _most_ of the time," she continued. "But I also know that he can be very sweet and he's funny and when I see him, when he smiles at me, it makes me feel..." She blushed deep red and buried her face in her arms.

Eomer shifted uncomfortably, trying hard not to imagine what exactly Goldi felt to make her blush like that. He really wanted to knock Fari upside the head, for being so blatantly clueless about this lass who loved him so much, when Fari had really given her very little reason to keep loving him.

He sighed. "He'll come around eventually," he said. "Not even Fari can be that clueless for so long." She looked up at him and he gave her a weak smile. "And if you like, I can pound on him for you."

She smiled. "You don't know how tempting that is." She shook her head and sighed. "I suppose we should be getting back. They'll be wondering where we are." She gave him a crooked smile. "I think some people might have gotten the wrong idea about us walking together."

"You noticed, too?" He shrugged. "If there's any rumors, Theo will set them straight. He's still the center of the gossip circle at Brandy Hall." He chuckled. His brother gossiped worse than any of the old aunts.

He stood up and reached down to give Goldi a hand up. She kept hold of his hand and looked into his eyes. "You know, Eomer," she said softly, "if it wasn't for Fari..."

Eomer nodded, then swallowed hard and broke their gaze. He didn't want to tread into this territory. "He'll come around, Goldi," he said.

"I hope so," she said sadly.

They walked back up to the party, careful to keep some distance between them this time. Fari had been joined by Theo and Rose. They all looked up when Eomer and Goldi approached.

"What took you so long?" Fari scoffed. "It doesn't take that long to dance."

"We didn't dance. We went for a walk to the river," Goldi said shortly. She sat down next to her sister, the farthest spot away from Fari.

Theo and Rose both stared up at him, eyebrows raised. Eomer sighed and sat next to Fari. Great. Now they thought he was trying to steal Goldi away.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Fari complained to Eomer. "I was _bored_ sitting here waiting for you to come back!"

"Because we wanted to talk about what an idiot you are," Eomer said, half jokingly. He ignored the punch Fari landed on his arm and threw a pointed look at Theo and Rose. They both relaxed and nodded slightly.

"You don't think I'm an idiot, do you Goldi?" Fari asked, and he looked at her with those puppy dog eyes, the same look Pippin used to get his way with Ivy.

Eomer watched Goldi as she looked up at Fari. Her face softened, turning a little pink, and a smile crept back on her face. "Sometimes," she said and smiled mischievously.

Fari huffed indignantly. Eomer traded smiles with Goldi.

"Since nobody here loves me, I'm going to go get another ale," Fari said and stood up.

"Me, too?" Eomer asked holding his empty mug up to his cousin.

"And me." Theo held his mug out as well.

Fari stuck his tongue out at them, but he collected the mugs and walked off towards the casks.

"I heard an interesting rumor about you and Goldi," Theo said.

"Already?" Eomer sighed. "It's not anything like that. Goldi just needed to talk because Fari was being stupid again."

Rose looked at her sister. "Are you all right?"

Goldi nodded. "I had a good cry and Eomer offered to pound on Fari."

Goldi gave him a grateful smile. Eomer thought Fari didn't deserve her. Then he felt guilty for thinking that. He looked at his brother. "People just got the wrong idea. Erm...about those rumors. Could you--?"

"Consider it done," Theo said. "I'll tell them you were asking Goldi advice about a lass you're sweet on. That should send everyone into a frenzy, wondering who you like. They won't remember a thing about Goldi." He laughed.

"Thanks." Eomer shrugged. "I think." As long as it quelled those rumors about him and Goldi, he'd put up with it.


	29. Chapter 29: June 1458

**July 1458**

Theo leaned over to slip his arm around Rose's waist. "Would you like to get out of here?" he whispered in her ear.

Rose turned her head to face him and smiled. "Love to," she said.

Theo smiled back. He treasured the time he was able to spend with Rose, he didn't exactly like spending the time in the crowded and noisy Green Dragon. He looked across the table at their chaperones. "We're going for a walk," he said.

Ivy and Pippin looked back at him. Theo had been very happy when Rose's dad had agreed to Ivy and Pippin acting as chaperones. Theo knew that they had managed to get away from _their_ chaperones quite a few times. They couldn't very well get upset if he wanted to do the same! Besides, this trip to Hobbiton was a holiday for them away from children and Great Smials. He was fairly certain they would welcome the opportunity to be alone as well.

"Well," Pippin shifted in his seat and looked around the room, "seeing as how the Dragon is full of Cottons and Gamgees, I think we'd better go with you." He leaned towards them. "At least until we get down the road a ways," he whispered. He grinned and turned to his wife. "What do you say, love? Want to go revisit some of our old hedges?"

"Ugh!" Theo covered his ears. "I don't want to hear it. My poor innocent ears!"

"Oh, really, Theo," scoffed Ivy. "Your ears aren't that innocent. I know what you gossip about."

Theo dropped his hands and shrugged. All right, she had him there.

"What does he gossip about?" asked Pippin.

"Things our randy relatives get up to with the maids, mostly," Ivy said, rolling her eyes.

Pippin raised an eyebrow and leered at his wife. "What kinds of things?"

Ivy gave him a coy smile. "If you're good, perhaps I'll show you later."

Theo made a gagging noise and wrinkled his nose at Ivy. Rose just gaped at them, wide-eyed, her cheeks going red. Theo chuckled. He supposed she wasn't expecting to hear the Thain and his wife talk like that.

They left the pub and walked down Bywater Road until they came to a grassy spot on the riverbank popular for picnics. Ivy and Pippin seated themselves on the shore to enjoy the sunset.

"You two can go...whatever...for a while," Pippin said to Theo with a wave of his hand. "Just don't do anything stupid, like getting her pregnant, because your dad and Sam will kill us both."

"Pippin! Really!" Ivy scolded. Pippin gave her a cheeky grin.

"There won't be any worries about that," Rose said quietly, blushing again.

"Good girl," said Pippin. "Don't give in to the Brandybuck charm." He shrugged. "Well, what passes for charm with the Brandybucks."

"Hey!" Ivy punched her husband on the arm. "_I'm_ a Brandybuck!"

"You must get all your charm from your mum, love," Pippin said sweetly. He leaned over to kiss her.

"Eww! Time to go, Rose!" Theo grabbed Rose's hand and led her away from the couple, who were now locked in a passionate embrace. He did not need to see his sister doing things like that.

They walked farther up the river, away from the town and the buildings that dotted the shore. They reached a small grove of trees and Theo grinned. He knew that just on the edge near the river, there was a tiny clearing hidden from view by some bushes. "Remember when we used to play in here?" he asked, ducking down into the little bower and lying back on the leaves.

"If I recall," Rose said, peeking in through the branches, "you boys used to chase me and Elanor away if we tried to come in. You threw mud at us and threatened to put spiders in our hair."

Theo patted the spot next to him and wagged his brows at her. "You can come in now," he said in a low voice.

She made a show of thinking about it, then pushed in through the branches and crawled over to sit next to him.

Theo didn't waste any time. It had been a while since he last saw her, at Pippin's birthday. He wouldn't see her again until his father's birthday at the end of July. And he rarely had time to be alone with her. He reached up, threading his fingers through the soft curls at the base of her neck, and pulled her down to kiss her.

Rose was half on top of him, her hand splayed out on his chest. He moved his other hand to grasp her waist, holding her close to him. He could have stayed like this forever.

When they finally broke apart, Rose lay back next to him. Theo rolled over on his side to look at her. He touched the _mithril_ chain around her neck, and ran his fingers along the delicate strand to the pendant that hung just at the valley of her breasts. "I love you," he said, his fingers caressing the knot and the soft skin underneath. "Always."

"I love you," Rose said and lay her hand over his, "but you're not getting any of that, Mister Brandybuck." She smirked and pulled his hand away from her bosom, moving it up to her shoulder.

"Sorry," he said and leaned in to kiss her. "I just want you so much," he whispered.

"I know." Rose caressed his cheek. "But we have to wait, Theo." He nodded and she gave him a slightly apologetic smile. "Besides, I don't want our first time to be groping in a pile of leaves. Or sneaking around at the Hall or up in a hayloft." She twined a curl of his hair around her finger. "I want our first time to be at Crickhollow, after we're married and there's no rush and no worries." She smiled. "When Ivy got married, me and Elanor and Mum decorated Crickhollow for them, with flowers and candles, and it was so beautiful. Goldi said they're going to do the same for us. That's what I want, Theo."

Theo kissed her. "I know, Rose. I'm just being a lad. I don't mean to pressure you, it's just that..." He leaned close, the tips of their noses touching. "I am looking forward to the honeymoon very, very much."

She laughed and pushed him away. "I think I figured that out a while ago." Then she leaned over and kissed him. "I'm looking forward to it as well. Which is why I want to wait for the right time."

Theo nodded. He did understand why she wanted to wait. But it was such a _long_ wait...

"I think we should be heading back." Rose said, peering up through the branches. "It will be dark soon and we don't need my dad getting upset over us being late!"

"No, I certainly don't want to upset your father. He's killed orcs and giant spiders. I'd be easy for him."

Rose laughed and Theo stood up, pushing aside branches so she could climb out without tangling her skirts. Then he took her hand and they headed back to Ivy and Pippin. Theo was relieved that they were just sitting on the bank, talking, and not doing anything else.

"Ready to go?" asked Ivy. She and Pippin stood up and Theo led Rose up the hill to the road.

"Wait!" called Ivy. She came up to them and pulled a leaf from Rose's red curls. "I think you need to clean up first." Rose blushed bright red. Ivy went around behind her and brushed the dirt and leaves from Rose's skirt and pulled a few more leaves from her hair.

"You're supposed to pay attention to things like this," Pippin said to Theo, plucking a leaf from his hair as well. "It will save your life."

"That's why you have chaperones," Ivy said to Rose. "You can't expect the lad to pay attention. Especially when they're Brandybucks and Tooks."

"You're a Brandybuck _and_ a Took," Pippin pointed out.

"It's only the lads I'm talking about," Ivy said. She turned to Rose. "We lasses seem to have gotten all the common sense."

Pippin huffed indignantly, but his eyes had a twinkle in them.

Ivy and Pippin continued their bickering most of the way back to Hobbiton, but the way they looked at each other told Theo that the arguing was only in fun. Rose squeezed Theo's hand and whispered to him, "I hope we stay in love as much as Ivy and Pippin."


	30. Chapter 30: October 1458

**October 1458**

"That's the last of it, Uncle Freddy." Eomer hefted the last sack of corn into the wagon, then stepped back to rub his tired shoulders.

"Good, good. Thank you, boys." Uncle Freddy came around the back of the wagon. "So how are you liking farm life, Faramir?"

Fari looked up at him, shoulders hunched in pain, eyes still half-closed from having to get up so early that morning. He looked like he was regretting accepting Eomer's invitation to come to the Bolger's farm in Bridgefields for the harvest. "Well,..." he said, obviously trying to think of something nice to say.

Uncle Freddy just laughed. "Prefer being Thain, do ya?" he asked. "Don't worry, Fari, farm work isn't for everyone."

They followed Uncle Freddy around to the front of the wagon and climbed up. "Your Aunt Celly's packed us enough food for six hobbits, I think, so it should hold you lads over for the trip," Freddy said, winking at them. "And we should be in Bree in time for supper."

Eomer shared a grin with Fari. They'd never really been to Bree, except for quick stops on trips south. They'd have a whole day on their own to explore tomorrow, while Uncle Freddy took care of business.

They waved to the farmhands as they left, the hired hobbits heading out to finish the potato harvest. It wasn't long before they reached the East Road leading to Bree. They crossed the Brandywine just as the sun cleared the horizon.

The trip passed fairly quickly. The boys caught Freddy up on the news and gossip from Tuckborough and Brandy Hall. They talked quite a bit about Theo and Rose's upcoming wedding. Rose had come to Brandy Hall for a few weeks, to help Éowyn and Ivy plan the party. She and Theo had been all over each other, making up for their time apart. Eomer was kind of glad to get away from it. It only reminded him that he was a bachelor, and not in a good way.

"It's pathetic, really," Fari said. "I thought they were over that mushy stuff, and I think it's only gotten worse."

Uncle Freddy chuckled. "Oh, I think you'll understand when you find a lass of your own."

Fari shook his head. "Nope. We're going to be bachelors, right Eomer."

"Right," Eomer said half-heartedly. All the preparations for Theo's wedding was making him reconsider his plans to be alone. Unlike Fari, who was still firmly set on bachelorhood. Much to poor Goldi's dismay. Eomer sighed. She hadn't even come with Rose this time. Rose had hinted it was because she was frustrated with Fari. Eomer couldn't help but frown at his cousin. He'd give anything to have a girl like Goldi.

Uncle Freddy just chuckled. "All right, then. But I still think I'll be dancing at your weddings."

Fari snorted and turned to watch the scenery. Fari always got peeved when no one believed him when he said he wanted to be a bachelor.

They reached Bree just after supper. The wagon was stowed in the barn at The Prancing Pony and they went inside to get their rooms and something to eat. Amazingly, Mr. Butterbur recognized them all. He'd always seemed a bit absent minded, but Eomer supposed it was in his best interest to remember customers.

-o-O-o-

After second breakfast the following day, they drove the wagon over to the miller. "Old Mr. Underhill retired this summer," Uncle Freddy said, "so his son has moved into Bree from Staddle to take over the business. I've corresponded with him. Seems a good fellow."

They pulled up to the mill but instead of Mr. Underhill, they were met by a young lad.

"Are you Mr. Bolger?" he asked. Uncle Freddy nodded. "My father said to expect you soon. He's had to travel to Staddle unexpectadly, so I'll be taking care of business today." He came up to the wagon and held up his hand. "My name's Moira."

Eomer stared at him--_her--_in shock. He'd never seen a lass wearing trousers before.

The girl shook hands with Uncle Freddy. "If you'll bring the wagon over to the shed, we can get started." She turned back and went into a building near the great waterwheel that ran the mill.

Uncle Freddy nudged him and chuckled. "That's quite a lass, eh?" he asked.

Eomer could only nod dumbly. After getting over the shock of her attire, he realized that she was, in fact, very pretty. Her dark hair was pulled back into a braid, exposing a lightly tanned neck, and she had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

They reached the shed and Moira was seated at a table, a ledger open in front of her. "How do you usually take your payment, Mr. Bolger?" she asked.

"Half in flour, half in coin," he said. She nodded and wrote something in the book. "All right, then, if you would, please unload the sacks into that corner."

They emptied the wagon quickly, Fari passing the sacks down to Eomer, and Eomer trying his best to not get distracted by the girl chatting with Uncle Freddy.

"Do you also do business with Mr. Sandyman?" Moira asked him.

"Well, no," said Uncle Freddy. "I much prefer dealing with your family, even if is a bit of a drive. I don't really get along with old Sandyman."

Moira nodded. "I've met him a few times. He just bought a new grindstone from my uncle. He tried to arrange a marriage between myself and his son--Bill, I think? A very unpleasant man. My father would have none of that, of course, which I'm very thankful for." She gasped and touched her fingers over her mouth. "Oh, I shouldn't really be saying such things."

"Don't worry, lass. I won't say a thing." Uncle Freddy winked at her and she smiled. Eomer just stared for a moment, wondering why he had a twist in his gut from hearing she had nearly been betrothed to Bill Sandyman. He was broken from his reverie when Fari dropped a sack of corn on his foot.

"Pay attention!" Fari whispered harshly.

Eomer shrugged and picked up the bag. Fari watched him with narrowed eyes for a moment, looked over at Moira, then back at Eomer.

Eomer avoided Fari's gaze and busied himself with unloading the sacks. When they were finished, he saw that Uncle Freddy and Moira were back at the table. She was writing in the book again, then she leaned over to open a metal box. "There you are Mister Bolger," she said, counting coins into her hand out of the box, "and your sacks of flour will be in the warehouse." She passed the coins to Uncle Freddy. "I'll meet you up there."

"Would you like a ride?" asked Freddy.

"No, thank you," she said, gathering up the ledger. "It's lunch time, so I need to lock up the shed and mill house before I leave." She smiled at them. "Would you like to join me for lunch? I'm alone today and would enjoy the company."

"That would be great," said Eomer. He blushed and stared at his feet. "If it's all right with Uncle Freddy," he quickly added.

Uncle Freddy was grinning at him with a twinkle in his eye, "I agree with my nephew. We'd very much enjoy your hospitality for lunch, Miss Underhill."

-o-O-o-

"I'm glad you could join me," Moira said, setting down a platter of bread. "It gets lonely when I'm the only one here. We lost my mother to the plague, so it's just been my father, brother and myself for quite a while now."

"I lost my mum to the plague, too," said Eomer.

Moira touched his hand and it made his stomach flip. "I'm sorry, Eomer. I hope I didn't bring up dark memories. It's just that I know my mum wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on her death, so I can talk easily of it." She smiled. "She would have told me to get on with my life."

"My mum, too," Eomer said.

"My sister wasn't one to dwell on the bad things in life," said Freddy, "Luckily she instilled that in her children."

"She sounds like my mum," said Moira. "So, do you have brothers and sisters?"

"I've got an older brother and sister," he said. "Well, Ivy is actually my half-sister. Dad's married to Ivy's mum now." He shrugged. "It's kind of a long story."

"She's the woman from Rohan?" Moira asked. Eomer nodded. "We'd heard all about it when the Master married one of the Big Folk," she said. "It caused quite a stir in Bree, having the King of Rohan and Steward of Gondor staying at The Prancing Pony." Moira smiled, then turned to Fari. "How about your family, Fari?"

"I've got _loads_ of brothers and sisters," Fari said. "Seven of them. And my Dad is married to Eomer's sister."

"So you're his uncle?" she asked Eomer.

Eomer coughed slightly and glanced at Fari. They were moving into uncomfortable territory. "By adoption," he said. "My sister adopted Fari."

Moira gave Fari a sympathetic look. "Did you lose your mum, too, Fari?" she asked gently.

"I don't have a mum," Fari muttered, frowning down at his lunch. Moira opened her mouth, like she was going to ask Fari something else, but Eomer cut her off with a shake of his head. Diamond was not something that Fari liked to talk about.

"And your family, Mister Bolger?" said Moira, taking the hint and quickly changing the subject.

"My wife and I have two daughters, Clara and Chloe. About your age. The joy of my life, though they've both been driving their poor dad mad with chasing lads," Uncle Freddy chuckled. "I think they're anxious to get away from the farm. Neither have any interest in it, so I'll be passing it on to Eomer."

Moira turned to Eomer. "Oh! So I suppose I'll be seeing more of you then?"

Eomer's cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Yes. I always help Uncle Freddy." She smiled at him and he got a giddy feeling in his stomach.

They finished their lunch and Uncle Freddy stood up. "Well, I need to be off to take care of some business. The boys were wanting to explore the town a bit. Do you have any suggestions, Moira?"

She finished stacking the plates. "I could show you around, if you like. My brother is running an errand for my uncle, but he said he'd be back to re-open the mill after lunch." She looked at Eomer and Fari. "If that's all right with you?"

"Great!" Eomer said, the word just popping out of his mouth. He blushed again.

"But..." Fari started. Eomer saw his eyes dart between himself and Moira. "Sure," he said with a resigned sigh.

-o-O-o-

"Most Shire hobbits aren't so easy around Big Folk," Moira said as they made their way along the East Road through Bree. It was lined with shops and bustled with activity--mostly Big Folk, but a few hobbits here and there. Moira had changed clothes, exchanging her trousers for a dress and letting her hair out of the braid. Fari thought she looked even prettier now. Eomer certainly seemed to think so, too, considering how he was always staring at her.

"We've spent time in Rohan and Gondor," Fari said. "Visiting the kings."

"That must be exciting, to know such important people," Moira said. "I saw the King and Queen pass by when they came on their tour once, when we still lived in Staddle. The Queen is so beautiful. Are they nice?"

Fari nodded. "The Queen is a bit quiet, but she can tell some good stories about the Elves. The King is very fun. He likes to tell us stories about my dad and Eomer's dad, when they were on the Quest. They met him in the Prancing Pony, and my dad and Uncle Merry and Uncle Sam had thought the King--well, they knew him as Strider then--they thought he'd kidnapped Frodo Baggins, and they were going to go fight off Strider without any weapons!" Fari giggled. "They were going to fight off this ranger with a candlestick and a chair!"

Moira joined him in laughing, but Fari noticed Eomer was very quiet. This whole walk he'd been quiet, just stealing looks at Moira. He'd invited the girl along and now he wouldn't talk to her? "You all right, Eomer? You're awfully quiet. For once."

Eomer shot him a dirty look, glanced at Moira and blushed again. Well, that confirmed it. Eomer was besotted. Fari sighed and wondered if Pip Gamgee needed a new best friend, what with Mer chasing after that girl from Bywater.

"He's usually not this quiet," Fari said to Moira. "I don't know what could have gotten into him." Fari glanced at Moira, then gave Eomer a pointed look. Eomer's eyes widened and Fari smirked. Now Eomer knew that he knew that Eomer liked Moira. "Maybe he's sick." _Lovesick_, that is.

"We could go get some cider and a pastry from the bakery?" suggested Moira. "Maybe you'll feel better then?"

Eomer nodded. "Th-that sounds nice."

Fari rolled his eyes. Eomer was in trouble. He obviously liked this girl, but he was getting all tongue-tied and shy around her. Well, he might as well help him out. It was embarassing, the way Eomer was acting. Another reason to remain a bachelor.

They got their treat from the bakery and found a spot to sit in the shade of the tree. Eomer was still stealing glances at Moira, and Fari was certain she was doing the same to him. Fari shook his head. This was ridiculous. It was so _obvious_ they liked each other. As much as he'd miss Eomer's company as a fellow bachelor, he supposed he should help them along. "So, Moira," Fari said. "Do you have a lad you're sweet on?"

Moira coughed on her pastry. "Well... no." She took a sip of cider. "I don't really have the time, as I'm very busy helping my father. And I think the lads are a bit intimidated by me, because my father lets me do 'lad's work'."

"Really?" Fari said brightly. "Eomer doesn't have anyone either." He met Eomer's shocked gaze and nodded encouragingly towards Moira. Eomer blushed deep red. He glanced over at Moira. She was blushing, too.

"How about you, Fari," Moira asked. "Any lasses?"

"Nah," said Fari, around a mouthful of pastry, "I'm going to be a bachelor. Marriage is too much trouble." He swallowed. "I'll just pick someone to pass the Thainship to, rather than have an heir." He gave a wicked little grin. "Eomer will need children, though, what with inheriting a farm and all."

"Fari..." Eomer glared at him. Fari threw him his best "innocent Took" look.

"Well," said Moira, standing up and brushing crumbs from her skirt, "It's getting late, so we should head back. You're welcome to stay for dinner, as well." She looked at Eomer. "My brother will be back by now, and you should meet him, too, as you'll be helping your uncle."

She smiled at Eomer, who gave her a goofy smile back. Fari just shook her head and followed them back to the mill.

They had an enjoyable dinner with the Underhill siblings. At least Eomer came somewhat back to normal, talking with Uncle Freddy and Moira's brother, Hugh, about farming. Fari quickly got bored with all the talk about corn, so he wandered into the kitchen to see if Moira needed help.

"No, Fari, I'm fine," said Moira, washing up the plates from dinner. "I've been doing this on my own since I was fifteen. Although, if you'd like to slice the cake..."

"Anything!" Fair exclaimed. "Just so I have an excuse not to listen to conversation about corn!"

-o-O-o-

"You _like_ her," Fari said as they left Bree the following morning.

"She's nice," Eomer said, trying to sound indifferent. She _was_ nice. And pretty. And interesting. And he'd never met any girl like her before. She was nothing like other girls. She spoke her mind and she didn't care that Fari and he were heirs to the Thain and Master. She'd disagree with what they said, or shake her head and roll her eyes if their jokes weren't funny. She treated them like any other lads.

Fari snorted and Uncle Freddy gave a quiet chuckle. "She reminds me a bit of your mum as a girl," Uncle Freddy said, smiling at him. "She's got the same spirit."

Eomer nodded and sighed. He thought his Mum would have really liked her. Moira seemed the perfect girl.

"It's too bad she lives so far away," Uncle Freddy continued. "I'm sure your dad would let your visit Bree this spring, if you're wanting to court her."

Eomer's stomach twisted at the thought. Court her? Why would Moira be interested in him? He'd acted a complete idiot yesterday, too shy to say much of anything. Fari did most of the talking. If anything, Moira would probably be more interested in him. "I don't think so, Uncle Freddy. I doubt she'll even remember me tomorrow. I didn't really make a good impression."

Fari laughed. "Right, Eomer." He leaned over, arm over Eomer's shoulder. "She was _looking_ at you, you know."

Eomer shrugged him off. "Quit pulling my leg. I'm not really in the mood for your jokes."

"Eomer, really..."

Eomer glared at him and stood up. He climbed into the back of the wagon to sulk, huddling into his jacket as the first snow of the year began to fall. He'd finally found a girl that interested him, but why would she be interested in him?


	31. Chapter 31: April 1459

**April 1459**

Eomer sat down at the table with Fari, Bori and Ari, finally able to get something to eat after a what seemed like hours greeting guests for his birthday party. "I'm surprised there's anything left for me," he said through a mouthful of ham, "seeing as how you three got to the food before me."

"Don't blame me," Fari said, shaking his head. He nodded across the table at his brothers. "It's these two that eat like horses."

"We're growing boys!" Bori retorted. "And it's just Ari who eats like a horse, seeing as he practically is one. I eat more like..."

"An oliphaunt?" suggested Fari.

"I was thinking more like a troll," Ari laughed. He playfully slugged Bori in the arm.

Bori raised his fist to punch back, but a cough and a shake of the head from Fari stopped him. Eomer grinned. It was funny, how Fari had such control over two lads who were now much bigger than him. Bori was going through another growth spurt that had started just before he turned nineteen. He was taller than his parents now. And to everyone's surprise he was growing a beard. Not the thin, wispy beard that sometimes appeared among hobbits of Stoor ancestry, but a full beard like their Big Folk kin. Bori was starting to look more and more like a man of Rohan.

"Is Uncle Freddy here yet?" asked Fari, giving his brothers one last stern look.

"No." Eomer shook his head. "He said he was going to be a bit late. Something he had to do before they came." Since when was Fari interested in where Uncle Freddy was? "Why?"

Fari shrugged. "Just wondering." He smirked and turned back to his plate.

Eomer frowned, wondering what Fari was up to and what it had to do with Uncle Freddy. He didn't have long to wait.

Fari looked over Eomer's shoulder and grinned. "There he is," he said. "And he's brought you a present."

Eomer turned around. Uncle Freddy and Aunt Celly were talking to his dad. And behind them... Eomer swallowed and turned back around, his heart pounding. The Underhills were with them. Eomer gaped at Fari. "They... She..." He swallowed and stared back at his plate.

"We--well, Uncle Freddy--invited them!" Fari laughed.

"Who?" Ari asked. He turned to look at the newly arrived guests.

"That's the lass that Eomer likes," Fari said gleefully.

"Fari! I don't...I mean I...I..." Eomer just sighed and gave up. His stomach suddenly twisted with nerves. Moira was here. And he'd have to talk to her, because it was his birthday. And he had no idea what to say.

"Why don't you go say hello?" Fari suggested, giving him a nudge with his foot.

Eomer glared at him. "Why don't you go and..." He stopped, glancing over at his nephews. He remembered that he probably shouldn't say what he thought Fari should go do. His sister still hadn't completely forgiven him for accidently teaching his nephews those Dwarvish profanities he'd learned from Gimli. "Well, you figure it out," he grumbled at Fari.

"She is very pretty," Bori said. "And Fari said she likes you back."

"You told them?" Eomer exclaimed.

Fari snorted. "Yes. And Theo, since you didn't tell him yourself." Eomer slumped down, his head on the table. Fari leaned towards him. "It could be worse. I could have told Ivy."

Eomer lifted his head and nodded. He had to agree with that. If his sister found out, he'd never hear the end of it--she'd be set on 'helping' him. Then a thought struck him. "But who did Uncle Freddy tell?"

"Your dad, of course," said Fari. "And my dad, I suppose."

Eomer stomach twisted again. "Oh, no..." He slumped over, head on his arms. "If he told your dad, then that means--"

"Eomer!" Ivy plopped down next to him on the bench. "I see the very lovely Moira Underhill has arrived. You should go say hello to her."

Eomer sighed and pushed himself up from his seat. Ivy was right. It was his party, so he should go greet his new guests. And he _did_ want to see Moira again. But he was afraid he'd mess things up.

He walked with his sister towards the Underhills and Ivy took his arm. "Why didn't you tell me you liked a lass?"

Eomer shrugged. "There's not much to tell. I do like her, but I don't think she likes me very much."

Ivy pulled him to a halt. "Why would you say that?"

He stared at his toes. "I couldn't manage to talk to her. Fari did all the talking. And if I _did_ say anything, it came out as a stutter." He sighed. "I was a complete idiot. Why would she like me?"

Ivy laughed. "Eomer! _All_ lads are complete idiots around lasses." She nudged him and winked. "We expect it." She took his arm again and they continued walking. "See," she whispered as they approached the group. "She's smiling at you."

"She's just being friendly," Eomer countered. Of course she would smile at him. She was nice and very polite.

"Eomer!" Ivy muttered.

"Hello, Eomer," Moira said.

Eomer swallowed and wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. "H-hello, Moira." He winced at his stutter. Stupid! He bit his lip and stared at his feet, not sure what to say next that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. Ivy coughed and nudged him with her elbow. Oh... He looked up at Moira. "Moira Underhill, this is my sister, Ivy Took."

"It's nice to meet you, Moira," Ivy said.

"Eomer!" Hugh stepped over to shake his hand.

Then the hobbit next to them turned around. Moira smiled. "Eomer, this is my father."

Mr. Underhill was large, but not in the usual way of hobbits. It wasn't girth that made him big, but his shoulders and arms from a life spent hauling millstones. "Ardal Underhill," the man said and stuck a beefy hand out to Eomer. Eomer took it, glad that he was used to Big Folk or else he might be even more intimidated by Moira's dad. "Your uncle invited us to the Shire. He suggested I come meet some of the other farmers who might be willing to bring their grain to Bree rather than old Sandyman. And he said I should meet you, as you'll be inheriting his farm. Your uncle is my biggest customer." Then he gave Eomer an appraising look, which Eomer suspected had nothing to do with farming or milling, because Mr. Underhill's eyes flicked between him and Moira. Had Uncle Freddy told Mr. Underhill he liked Moira? Eomer wished a hole would open up in the ground and swallow him at that very moment.

He was saved from Mr. Underhill's scrutiny by his Aunt Hilda--Aunt Celly's mum--coming up and taking his arm. "There you are, lad. You need to come say hello to your Aunt Peony Burrows. She hasn't seen you in ages."

"Mum," Aunt Celly said. "He's got guests." She raised her eyebrows nodded towards Moira.

"Well, of course he has, it's his birthday!" Aunt Hilda scoffed. "It won't take him but a few minute, anyhow." Eomer found himself being led away, and he wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved.

The visit with Aunt Peony turned into far more than a 'few minutes'. The old lady suffered from bad eyesight and a poor memory. She launched into a story about something mischievous he'd supposedly done as a child, only to have Aunt Hilda remind her that "No, dear. That was Merry. This is his son, Eomer." Aunt Peony frowned then started a different story, also about his father. Eomer just sighed and stole a glance back at his party. He spotted Moira and her family, chatting with the Gamgees. He was starting to think he was better off being studied by Ardal Underhill.

When he finally made his escape, his aunts having found someone new to torture, he looked again for Moira. They were sitting down to eat now, and Moira was chatting with Rose and Goldi. He wanted to go see her. Just put one foot in front of the other and walk over there and say 'hello' and sit down and talk about something interesting and... His feet refused to move, his mouth dry and his stomach in knots. He'd mostly likely stumble over his own feet, then stammer about something stupid. He sighed and headed back to Fari.

"How did it go?" asked Fari.

Eomer glared at him. "You should have warned me they were coming, Fari," he grumbled.

"But then you'd have been a nervous wreck all day and I'd have had to get Bori and Ari to drag you out of your room. And you really don't want that to happen." He grinned. "Although, it is pretty funny when Ivy has them drag the twins off to their baths."

Fari laughed and Eomer threw him a glare. Then he glanced at the empty spot across from Fari. "Where'd they go?"

"Bilbo, Rob and Tom came and got them. I think they're planning on playing a trick on Ruby, Willow and Éoleof."

Eomer smiled, a momentary distraction from his awful afternoon. Despite their appearance, his nephews were still hobbit boys and weren't growing up _too_ fast. "I wouldn't want to play a trick on your sisters. They inherited Ivy's temper."

"That's what I told them," Fari said. He shrugged and grinned. "It's their funeral."

-o-O-o-

"Ask her."

"Ivy," Eomer sighed.

"Eomer." His sister glared at him, hands on hips. "I know it's not easy, but you need to take some initiative."

"Like you did?" he replied petulantly.

Ivy's cheeks flushed and her eyes narrowed, and Eomer instantly regretted saying it. That time of his sister's life, when she had returned from Gondor miserable from having been hurt by a lad and she'd taken 'comfort' from an equally miserable--and drunk--Pippin, had been relegated to 'best left in the past'. But then Ivy rolled her eyes and gave him a crooked smile. "No, of course not! Have you seen the size of her father? He'd pound you into the ground in one blow if you did anything like that." She winked and Eomer relaxed, relieved he hadn't gotten his sister angry with him.

"I don't know what to say to her," he said, eyes on his feet.

Ivy bent down and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry about it. Just ask her to dance. Something will come to you," she whispered in his ear. She straightened, then gave him a little shove in the direction of the table where Moira still sat with Rose and Goldi.

Rose and Goldi looked up as he approached, giving him huge grins, and he suddenly realized he'd have to ask Moira to dance in front of them. Maybe he should just forget about this?

Moira turned around. "Oh, hello Eomer," she said. She smiled at him and his stomach did flip-flops.

He did his best to appear presentable, straightening up and taking deep breath. "Hello, Moira," he said. "Would you, um...?" He paused, suddenly forgetting what he was supposed to ask her. A song started across the garden, a lively jig. "Would you like to dance?" he blurted out.

"I'd love to," she said.

He let out his breath in a rush, unaware that he'd been holding it. "All right," he said. She stood up and they walked over to the dancing, finding a spot in the crowd near the twirling couples to wait for the next song.

"Your parents are very nice," Moira said. "And your sister. I met your brother, too. And Rose and Goldi. Well, obviously," she giggled. "I was sitting with them." She smiled at him. "Rose invited my family to her wedding."

Eomer's hear fluttered. "That's great!" he exclaimed and winced at his over-enthusiasm. She must really think he was an idiot. The song ended and the crowd around them burst into applause. Eomer fidgeted, wondering if he should take her hand or her arm or--

"Our turn," Moira said. She slipped her hand around his elbow and they walked out to join the other couples for the next dance. Fortunately, it was a dance Eomer knew, so he didn't have to think about it much--he was preoccupied with stealing glances at Moira. It was during one of those glances that he noticed something about her.

The song ended and she took his arm again. "How about a drink?" she asked, a bit out of breath.

Eomer nodded and they headed to the tables laid out with food and drink. He even remembered to be polite and get her ale--without spilling any of it. He handed her the mug and glanced at her again, and the words just came out. "You cut your hair."

She looked at him and nodded, her hand going to the locks that just brushed her shoulders. "I nearly caught it in some gears this winter. Putting it up doesn't help, because it just comes out of the braid when I'm working." Her cheeks flushed pink. "Do you mind it?"

"Oh, no." Eomer shook his head. He had thought she had been wearing it up. It was hard to tell with her dark hair. But he'd noticed the short curls bouncing as she danced.

Moira shrugged. "Dad had a fit. He yelled a lot. Said I'd never find a lad if I kept trying to look like a boy. He threatened to make me stop working at the mill. Hugh finally talked him out of it, though." She shrugged. "The gossips in Bree all think it's a scandal as well."

"I think it looks all right," said Eomer. "And it makes sense that you wouldn't want to get it caught in the gears."

Moira smiled at him. He smiled back and was just working up the courage to ask her for another dance when they were interrupted.

"Moira!" Hugh came up to them. "I've been looking for you. Time to go." He shook Eomer's hand. "Nice to see you again, Eomer."

"Nice seeing you both," said Eomer. He made himself smile. Inside he wanted to cry. He'd finally plucked up the courage to talk to her--without stumbling all over the words!--and she had to leave.

Moira gave him a peck on the cheek. "Happy birthday," she said. Eomer touched his hand to the spot as Moira and Hugh walked away.

"She kissed you! That's so sweet!" Ivy appeared suddenly and leaned over and kissed his other cheek. "Did she tell you Rose invited her family to the wedding?"

Eomer nodded, his stomach full of butterflies again. He hoped it would go better with Moira next month. Maybe he'd even manage to work up the courage to talk to her again.


	32. Chapter 32: May 1459

**May 1459**

"I don't feel so good." Theo leaned forward in his chair, hand pressed to his churning stomach.

"It's just nerves." Frodo patted him on the back. "Trust me. I know."

Theo nodded. He hadn't expected to feel like this today. He had been looking forward to marrying Rose, right? But now that the day was here, he was nervous and scared. Was he having second thoughts?

"It's all right to feel nervous," Frodo said. "It's a big day for you after all. A lot of responsibility to take on, starting a family. It doesn't mean anything if you're a bit scared. It happens to all hobbits."

Theo looked up at Frodo in amazement. "Since when have you become a mind reader?"

Frodo snorted. "Since you are so easy to read, Theoden. You get that look on your face and I know exactly what you're thinking."

"Right." Theo hunched over again. All right, so maybe every groom got a bit nervous. He didn't think it would be this bad, though.

"Here, drink this." Eomer stuck a mug of ale under his nose. "You need to relax." Theo gave him a weak smile of gratitude and downed the ale. It _did_ settle his stomach some.

"Not too much, though," Fari said from where he was lazing on Theo's bed. "You don't want to throw up during the ceremony."

"Fari!" Eomer and Frodo yelled, glaring at Fari.

"What? I'm just saying that if he drinks too much, he might--" Eomer pounced on him and the two wrestled around on the bed, Eomer trying to put a pillow over Fari's face. Theo was glad Eomer had stopped him, because he didn't need to be reminded of what could go wrong. Like throwing up on Rose. Or Pippin, who would be performing the ceremony. Or both of them.

He was pulled out of his terrifying thoughts by his door opening. Ivy rushed in, carrying his waistcoat. "There you go, all mended," she said. She handed the waistcoat to Frodo. "Why don't you help him this time, Frodo. We really don't have time to reattach any more buttons." She gave Theo a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave. She glanced over at the bed. "Eomer, stop trying to smother Fari. It's nearly time to start." Then she was out the door again.

Theo let Frodo help him into his waistcoat and jacket. Before long, his dad was at the door. "You ready to go, Theo?" his father asked.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

-o-O-o-

Theo managed to make it through the ceremony without throwing up on his bride, the Thain or anyone else. A traditional hobbit ceremony was quick--nothing like Ivy's part-Rohirric wedding--and before he knew it the vows and been exchanged, and he and Rose were pronounced husband and wife. He looked at his new wife as Pippin finished the ceremony. Rose was beautiful today, dressed in pale blue that matched her eyes and set off her red hair, which was woven with blue flowers. "You may kiss the bride," Pippin finally said, and he didn't have to tell Theo twice. The cheering guests disappeared for Theo as he leaned in and gently kissed Rose. He could only think of her. His wife. He clasped her hand tightly and they turned to face the crowd.

A blur of relatives streamed by, offering hugs and kisses and congratulations. Luckily, most of their guests were more interested in the food table than the bride and groom. When they were left alone, Theo turned to Rose. "Do you think they'd notice if we left now?"

"Of course they'd notice." He hadn't heard Ivy come up next to him. "No sneaking away!" she scolded, wagging a finger at him. "If I had to stay for my wedding party, then you do, too."

They took a table with Frodo and Emerald--who had passed Pansy off to her grandmother--and Eomer, Fari, Goldi and Moira. It seemed like any other gathering, Theo thought, as they talked and laughed. It was still a little hard to believe that he was married. He leaned over and kissed Rose's cheek. He sighed. In just a few hours, he'd be able to do much more than that.

Rose smiled at him, as if reading his thoughts, then picked up her bouquet and stood up. "Time to find out who's getting married next!" she said cheerily. She looked directly at Goldi and Moira. "Come on, then, you two!"

Moira blushed and Goldi frowned. "Not much point, is there," Goldi muttered. She got up and stalked away.

Fari snorted. "Why's she so grouchy all of a sudden?"

They all looked at each other and Theo could tell that he wasn't the only one who wanted to tell Fari what was wrong with Goldi. But they'd all agreed--they'd have to let them figuire this out on their own.

"I think she' s not feeling well," Emerald said. "I'll go check on her." She got up and hurried after her sister-in-law.

Rose sighed. "Come on, Moira. I suppose it's just you then."

Moira gaped at her. "Just me?"

"Well, you and all the other unmarried girls," Rose laughed. "But I can make a little extra effort to throw it to you."

Moira blushed again, but nowhere near as red as Eomer. Theo chuckled. Those two needed a push. Moira got up and followed Rose into the crowd.

Fari gave Eomer a little shove. "Here that, Eomer? Rose is going to make an extra effort for you."

Eomer glanced in the direction Goldi had gone, then narrowed his eyes at Fari. "I think _you're_ the one who should be making an extra effort!" he snapped.

Fari shook his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Theo held his breath as Eomer opened his mouth... then shut it again. "Nothing." He picked up his mug. "I'm going to get another ale."

"I don't know why everyone is so grouchy today," Fari muttered. "I thought weddings were supposed to make people happy."

"I'm happy," Theo said. He grinned at Fari. Fari rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention to his mug of ale.

A commotion of squeals, then groans of disappointment, got his attention. Rose must have thrown her bouquet. When Rose and Moira came back to their table, Moira didn't have a bouquet.

"I tried, but one of your cousins got it, Theo," Rose sighed.

"It's all right, Rose," Moira said, but Theo thought she sounded just a little disappointed.

"Where's Eomer?" Rose asked.

Theo shrugged. "He said he was going to get another ale. He must have gotten distracted."

"He's in a bad mood, too," Fari added. "Just like Goldi."

Rose chewed her lip, then stood up again. "I need a drink," she said. She looked at Theo and raised her eyebrows.

"Me, too," Theo said. He picked up their mugs. Once they were out of earshot of the table, Theo leaned close to her. "Did you talk to Goldi anymore about Fari?"

"I told her she has to talk to him," Rose said. "But she's being stubborn. She said it's up to him to figure it out."

Theo snorted. "I hope she realizes she has a _long_ wait, then."

"How can those two boys be so clueless?" Rose complained. Then she sighed. "Well, with the way Goldi's been acting, I can understand Fari still not getting it. But it's so obvious that Moira likes Eomer. And besides..." She grinned broadly. "She told me she liked him."

Theo smiled. "Now we only have to convince Eomer of that."

-o-O-o-

Eomer had been gone far too long for just getting distracted by something. He guessed his brother was off sulking somewhere. Moira had glanced hopefully at the crowd for a while, then had sighed and left to find Clara and Chloe Bolger. Theo figured he should do something, find Eomer and talk some sense into him. His first instinct of where to look was correct--Eomer was off by himself, scowling into his mug of ale.

"What's the matter, Eomer?" Theo asked, though he knew very well what was the matter. He sat next to his brother.

"Nothing. Don't you have a bride to pay attention to?"

Theo frowned at his brother. When he was feeling sorry for himself, Eomer could be a real brat. "Why don't you go talk to Moira? I think she's over talking to Clara. Ask her to dance."

Eomer didn't say anything, just gave him a glare then went back to staring into his mug of ale.

Theo huffed. Eomer's shyness was really getting annoying. "Just go ask her..."

"Why? Why would she like me anyway? I can't get out three words without stuttering around her. Maybe she'd rather have a lad who can actually talk to her." He stood up. "I'm going for a ride." He stormed away towards the path to the stable. Theo groaned in frustratio. He couldn't go after him--he had a party full of guests and Rose to get back to. Well, maybe a ride would do Eomer good, anyway.

He wiped a hand across his face, tired of Eomer being in a snit and Goldi sulking. She'd never come back either. Emerald said Goldi decided to spend time with Elanor today. He looked around at his guests. The party was still going strong, but it was early evening already. Maybe it was time for them to be leaving? He smiled and headed back towards Rose, forgetting all about grouchy brothers and sister-in-laws. He was intercepted by Moira.

"Have you seen Eomer?" she asked. "We're going to be leaving soon and I wanted to get a dance from him. I haven't really seen him much today."

Theo shrugged, not certain what to tell her about Eomer. "He's...not feeling well. Had a bit of a headache. He went out on his pony. Sorry."

Theo didn't miss the look of disappointment on Moira's face at all. "Oh," she said.

Theo sighed. "Eomer, he... Well, I know he doesn't say much around you, but that's because he's a bit nervous, because..." He sighed again. Might as well give them that push. "Because he really likes you."

Moira blushed and smiled. "I kind of figured," she said. "I like him, too."

Theo grinned. He was often clueless about this romantic stuff, but from the look in Moira's eyes he could tell she liked Eomer just as much as Rose said she did. "Well, if you're waiting for him to do things all proper like and speak to you about it, don't hold your breath. He's a bit besotted." He winked. "So, you might have to give him a little push. Or maybe even a shove."

Moira smiled. "Thank you, Theo. I'll keep that in mind." She sighed. "Although, I won't be seeing him until the fall and--"

"Well, then I'm inviting your family to my birthday next month."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you playing matchmaker," she asked.

"Who me? No. I'd never get involved in other people's business." He gave her his version of an innocent smile. Not as good as Fari's, he knew, but it was passable.

"That's not what I heard," she grinned.

Theo pouted. "What has my sister been telling you?"

"It was Rose actually," she said. Before he could reply to that, Moira looked up over his shoulder. "Speaking of Rose..."

Theo turned around and felt that warm feeling spread through his body as his eyes fell on his wife . He _really_ wanted to leave now.

"I'll be saying farewell, then," Moira said. She kissed Theo's cheek and then did the same to Rose. "Congratulations!" She smiled again and turned back into the crowd.

"Well," said Theo, taking Rose's hand. "I think I've had enough of relatives for the day. How about we make our escape?" He wondered if the blush he felt warming his cheeks was as bright as Rose's.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "There's still a few ale casks left to be emptied."

"I've got something better than ale in mind," he said.

"Really? Better than ale?" She put a finger to her lips and cocked her head thoughtfully. "I can't imagine what that could be."

Theo put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "How about if you come out to Crickhollow with me and I'll show you?" he murmured into her ear. He felt her breath catch a bit.

"I'll go and tell Mum we're leaving now," she said, her voice slightly shaking.

Theo gave her a squeeze. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just nervous. I've never had a wedding night before," she said. She smiled. "And it's a bit...strange, having to tell my mother that we're going, and, well... she knows what we're going to be doing..." Rose blushed.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure your mother has figured it out by now," laughed Theo.

Rose scowled and gave him a smack on the arm. "Maybe I'll just stay here and you can go to Crickhollow by yourself."

Theo pouted. "Are you sure you want me to do that?"

Rose shook her head. "No," she said, her cheeks going an even darker shade of red.

"Thought not." He kissed her. "You go say good-bye to your mum and I'll meet you out front. Dad said he'd make sure the cart was ready for us."

He watched Rose walk away, towards where Rosie was sitting with Ivy and Éowyn, and then headed into the Hall.

His father and Pippin were inside, both dressed in their armor. His father had been quite proud he'd still been able to fit into his.

"Is the cart ready, Dad?" Theo asked.

"Leaving so soon?" Pippin chuckled. Theo felt himself blush and Pippin laughed. His father poked Pippin hard beneath the arm, where the Gondorian armor had a gap.

"Leave him alone, Pippin." His father turned to him. "Fari and the boys have the cart ready for you out front." He smiled and embraced Theo. "Congratulations, son." He pulled back to look at him. "I'm proud of you, for holding on and getting to this day. I think Rose was worth it and I'm happy you've brought her into the family."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Congratulations, Theo," said Pippin, who embraced him as well. "If you ever need any advice on difficult father-in-laws, just come to me because I happen to be very experienced--"

"Pippin!" His dad crossed his arms and glared at his best friend. Pippin and Theo both laughed.

"Thanks, Pippin," said Theo. He saw Rose coming in from the garden and smiled.

"Well, I think we'll let you go then," Pippin said with a wink. Rose got a kiss from Pippin and her new father-in-law, then Theo took her hand and led her out the front door.

Fari, Bori and Ari were waiting by the cart in front of Brandy Hall, the three of them lined up in a row on the fence. They all hopped down when they spotted Theo and Rose. "Told you they were going to be needing this soon," said Fari. He bowed low, sweeping his arm out towards the cart. "Your carriage awaits," he said, sounding like one of King Elessar's footmen.

Theo rolled his eyes, but Rose gave a curtsy. "Thank you, sir," she said without even a giggle.

Fari grinned at them. "I'd give you some advice," he said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, "but I don't want to give my little brothers any ideas."

Theo snorted, both at the idea of Fari giving him romantic advice and that Fari referred to his brothers as 'little'.

Fari looked around the yard. "Did you see Eomer? He was supposed to come out with us to send you off and I couldn't find him."

"Eomer's in a bit of a snit. Last I saw him, he was storming off to the stables. He'll probably be back before dark, since he can't hide at the farm like he normally does. Moira's staying there tonight."

Fari shook his head. "I can't believe he doesn't see that Moira likes him back."

Theo had to fight the urge to snort at that.

Rose tugged on his sleeve. "Why is Eomer upset about Moira?"

"I'll tell you on the way to Crickhollow," Theo said. He helped Rose into the cart and got up beside her. They waved to the boys, then set off down the road to their honeymoon.


	33. Chapter 33: May 1459

**May 1459**

Rose gasped when they walked in the front door of Crickhollow. The parlor was filled with flowers. Theo followed her into the room. She picked up a paper left on a table and he read it over her shoulder. "_Love Goldi, Daisy, Prim and Ruby_".

"It's lovely," Rose said, setting the paper down. "I think it's even more beautiful than when we decorated for Ivy."

"Not as beautiful as you." Theo put his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, breathing in the flowery perfume she was wearing.

She turned in his arms to face him and he captured her mouth in a kiss. His hands brushed over the lacing up her back and he decided that he very much wanted to move this out of the parlor. He gave a tug at the end of a lace, pulling the bow out and loosening her bodice. She gasped and clutched at the bodice, keeping it in place, then relaxed and dropped her hand. She smiled and took his hand, then led him across the hall to the bedroom.

They came to a halt next to the bed and regarded each other shyly. Theo suddenly had no idea what to do next. Rose giggled. "Well, you might as well finish what you started," she said, turning around. "I can't believe after all your waiting, now you're just going to stand there."

Theo laughed and kissed her shoulder. "Just trying to figure out where to start," he said. He went back to work on the laces, tugging them loose so Rose could pull the bodice off. He paused for a moment, hands on her hips, to screw up his courage to loosen the tie for her skirt. The skirt slid to the floor, leaving her only in her chemise. He turned her around and kissed her,

Rose ran her fingers over the buttons of his waistcoat and pulled back to look at him. "You're overdressed, Mister Brandybuck," she breathed. She pushed his open jacket from his shoulders, then reached out with trembling fingers to open his waistcoat. His shirt followed, but she stopped when she got to the buttons of his trousers. Theo was glad of that, because he figured that if she touched him there, he'd probably have gone off without having done anything else.

He smiled at her. "I'll do this," he said.

She nodded. "I'll just, um..." She started to shimmy out of her chemise and Theo forgot what he was doing, his hands stilling on the second button, watching her lift the silky fabric to expose silky thighs and hips... Rose stopped, the chemise still draped around her neck. "Well...?" she asked, giving a nod towards his trouser buttons. Theo grinned sheepishly and set back to work on the buttons.

He stepped out of his trousers and took a deep, shuddering, nervous breath before looking up again. He made a small sound in his throat when he saw that Rose was naked, standing with her arms folded over her chest. Her eyes widened when she looked at him and then, to his suprise, she choked back a giggle.

"What?" he asked, a little put out. He looked down. All right, so an erection wasn't the most elegant of things, but he didn't see anything funny about it.

She shook her head. "It's just..." She giggled into her hands. "It's just something Ivy and Elanor told me." She bit her lip to stop the giggles. Theo shook his head, not sure if he wanted to know what his sister had told her.

"All right, so what's so funny?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "Ivy said it looks like a little creature with a mind of it's own, and Elanor agreed. I thought they were just teasing me, but they were right." She giggled again.

Theo rolled his eyes. Why did it not surprise him that Ivy would say something like that? He looked back at Rose and his breath caught at the sight. While she was laughing at him she had dropped her arms, completely exposing herself. Rose realized it too, and her arms went up across her chest again. She blushed.

Theo walked up to her and kissed her. "Now," he said, gazing into her eyes, "I think we have something better to do than making fun of my bits?"

Rose gave a smirk. "But it's so much fun to tease you," she said, then squealed as Theo grabbed her and swung her around to land on the bed. But unlike that time, so long ago now, when she had gotten angry at him and that whole mess between them had started, now she just looked up at him wide-eyed and giggling.

He dropped down next to her and pulled her close. "Love you," he said.

"I love you." Rose initiated the kiss this time and when they broke apart to breathe, he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, worried because she didn't seem nervous anymore. This was something else.

"I was just thinking..." She sniffled and turned her face away for a moment, composing herself. "I was just thinking how I almost ruined this. I almost drove you away and I would have been doing this with...someone else, when now I can't imagine being with anyone but you." She buried her face in his neck. "I'm sorry."

Theo hugged her tightly. "It's over, Rose, and it all worked out. Don't worry about it." She nodded but kept her face hidden and he heard another sniffle. "Look at me, Rose." She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears. "We're together, we're married, the past doesn't matter." He reached between them to finger the elven pendant resting on her breast and smiled. "You're stuck with me now."

Theo let his hand wander to cup her breast, his fingers brushing the nipple. Rose sighed deeply, her eyes half-closed, and Theo thought it the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

He dipped his head down to kiss her breast, his tongue replacing his fingers. Rose moaned and Theo's spine tingled at the sound. He kissed his way up to her face, his mouth following the _mithril_ chain. As he kissed her, he moved over to settle on top of her.

When he reached her mouth he stopped and she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. "I want you very much," she said. "No more waiting."

He kissed her again and reached down to guide himself into her. He pushed inside and she tensed. He wanted to take his time with this, but he was so close now and he had to move. She gasped into their kiss when he thrust into her and then the climax overcame him.

He sighed into her hair. Well, that wasn't the most romantic thing in the world. "I'm sorry," he said when he was able to catch his breath. "Did I hurt you?"

She stroked his cheek. "No, Theo, I'm fine."

He smiled apologeticaly."Sorry, it was so quick. It's just--"

"Don't worry about it. Mum told me that the first time is...well..." She grinned. "We'll just have to practice some more, right?"

He laughed and kissed her nose. "You know I love you?" he said.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," she said and pulled him down to kiss him.

-o-O-o-

"I don't ever want to leave here," said Theo with a sigh.

Rose rolled over to look at him. "You want to stay at Crickhollow?"

"Actually, I was talking about the bed." He rested a hand on Rose's hip, trailing his fingers across her soft skin. In their few days at Crickhollow, he had explored every inch of his wife and maybe today he'd retrace his journey. They'd explored other things as well. The morning following their wedding, Rose had produced a Haradric book filled with all sorts of interesting things to do with your wife. She'd started to tell him who had loaned it to her, but Theo stopped her. He was fairly certain where the book had come from, but it was easier to pretend his sister didn't do those things.

Rose poked him in the stomach. "And who's going to feed you while you're staying in bed?"

He grinned at her. "Isn't that what I have a wife for?"

She sat up, picked up her pillow, and hit him with it. Then she got out of bed, put on her dressing gown, and turned to look at him. "I'm going to get breakfast," she said. "If you can manage to drag yourself out of bed, you can join me." She smirked at him and left.

Theo lay back, weighing whether to stay in bed or get up for breakfast. His stomach decided quite loudly for him.

Rose was in the kitchen, cracking eggs into a skillet. "Decided to leave your bed, have you?" she asked. "I knew food would win."

Theo hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder. "Well, I suppose there's something even better than food out here."

She turned a bit to look at him. "Tea?"

Theo laughed and stepped back to sit in a chair, pulling Rose onto his lap. "Even better than that," he said and kissed her.

Rose broke the kiss. "Breakfast is going to burn."

"So," he said and leaned in to kiss her again.

She avoided the kiss and squirmed out of his lap. "_I_ don't want to eat a burnt breakfast," she said, laughing. "We've got plenty of time for _other things_ later."

"After breakfast," Theo said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Maybe. If you do the washing up." She gave him a cheeky grin and turned back to the eggs.

-o-O-o-

The honeymoon was over far too soon for Theo's liking, but they would still have the privacy of their own bedroom. When they returned to Brandy Hall, their things had already been moved into the rooms that had always belonged to the Master of the Hall. After their marriage, Theo's father had moved to Éowyn's room--it was easier than moving all the large-sized furniture--and the Master's bedroom had been unused.

Rose sat on the floor of the parlor, sorting through her dowry chest. "I don't really need most of this," she said. She'd pulled out a quilt she'd made with her Grandmother Cotton, baby things her mother had given her, a sewing kit and a few other decorative things. The practical items, such as plates and tea set and linens, were put back in the chest. "I'll just give these to my sisters."

"Well, wait a bit before giving anything to Goldi," Theo said. "Hopefully, she won't need it either, if my idiot cousin comes around."

She sighed. "Maybe you should talk to him."

Theo shook his head."No, you were right. This is something he's going to have to hear from Goldi herself or he'll just think I'm teasing him. You need to take the direct approach with Fari." He chuckled. "And Goldi's probably the best one for giving him a kick in the arse anyway."

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. She's being pretty stubborn about him noticing her on his own. And I think she's getting discouraged."

"I'm sure he really likes her. He's always teasing her, which is flirting whether he realizes it or not. Just tell her that she's going to have to hit him over the head or something."

"I"ll try to talk to her again about it," Rose said. "I was thinking of asking her to stay with us for a while after your birthday." She bit her lip and bowed her head.

Theo sat on the floor next to her. "Are you getting homesick?"

She nodded. "A little. I didn't think I would be, because I'd stayed here before for months. But I guess it's finally hit me that I'm not going back to Bag End." She looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "I thought having Goldi visit for a while would make it easier."

"That's fine, love." Theo leaned over to kiss her gently. "And we can go visit your mum and dad whenever you want, all right?"

She sighed. "I guess I'm just being silly. I'm sure once Éowyn puts me to work around here, I won't have time to be homesick."

Theo leaned over until his lips nearly touched her ear. "I'm sure I can think of ways to distract you as well."


	34. Chapter 34: June 1459

**June 1459**

"The Underhills send their regrets," Uncle Freddy said to Theo. "There was some problems at the mill and they had to get it fixed." He looked over at Eomer. "Sorry, lad."

Eomer's stomach dropped. After all the anticipation and waiting, he wasn't going to see Moira today. Theo had talked him into trying again with her, but now that chance was lost. There wouldn't be any reason to see her again until October.

Theo smiled sympathetically, but Eomoer didn't wait around to hear consoling words from his brother or uncle. He just shrugged and walked away. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. Maybe it was for the best, really, that Moira didn't come. Maybe it would be best if he forgot about her altogether. He's just mess thing up anyway, always stuttering or saying stupid things.

He pushed his way through the celebrations for Theo's birthday, intent on reaching the ale barrels. He filled a mug and looked around for somewhere to sit. He suddenly missed the old days, when it was just him and Theo and Fari, occasionally joined by Frodo, Mer and Pip. Now Theo and Frodo had their wives, Mer was courting a girl, and Pip was chasing every available lass he could find. Fari had seemingly given up on them all and was spending his time with his brothers now. Bori and Ari were still too young to be distracted by lasses, though Eomer was sure he'd caught Bori looking a few times. His nephews were most likely going to be somewhat like Ivy and mature early and practically overnight.

He decided to sit with Fari, Bori and Ari. At least they wouldn't be talking about lasses, right?

"Where's Moira?" Fari asked as he approached their table and Eomer very nearly turned around and left again. He didn't want to get into it with them, especially since they wouldn't understand.

"The Underhills weren't able to come today," he said.

Fari just shrugged. "Well, at least you won't be moping around after her like at Theo's wedding then." Fari suddenly yelped and glared at his brothers. One of them must have kicked him under the table.

"You can sit with us, Uncle Eomer," Bori said, nodding at the space across from Fari. Eomer sat next to Ari and concentrated on his ale while Fari and the boys discussed ponies. Eomer's dad had let Ari help arrange the pony breeding this year and his nephew was looking forward to seeing the foals they would get. Eomer wished he had something like ponies to distract him from...other things.

He was surprised when Goldi approached their table a while later. She looked nervous. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if steeling herself, then took a deep breath. "Would you like to dance, Fari?" she asked.

Eomer nearly dropped his mug. Goldi was finally going to do something about Fari? He looked at his cousin. Fari was gaping at her. "What?" Fari shook his head. "Me? Dance? You know me better than that, Goldi!" He laughed. "Why don't you ask Eomer. He's being boring right now."

Goldi just shook her head and Eomer saw her lip tremble a bit. She turned and hurried away.

Eomer plopped his mug down, slopping ale over his hand, angry that Fari would so casually brush off Goldi. Didn't he realize how lucky he was? He wiped his hand on his handkerchief. "That wasn't very nice, Fari," he chided. "She just wanted a dance."

Fari shrugged. "I don't like to dance. Goldi knows that. She understands."

Eomer shook his head. He didn't think Goldi understood. Well, she understood, but she was hoping for something different. He felt sorry for her.

"That was still rude." Eomer stood up. Fari just stared at him, seemingly clueless. Eomer shook his head and decided to leave. He didn't want to start a row with Fari at Theo's birthday.

He grabbed a bottle off a table and headed down to the stables to cool off.

-o-O-o-

A bottle of whiskey later, Eomer was definitely feeling no pain. He'd convinced himself it just wasn't worth it, mooning over Moira. What chance did he have? He didn't even see her that much. Theo had said that Moira liked him, but he was sure Theo had just misunderstood her. He supposed Moira did like him, in a friendly way, but not like _that_. Why would she?

He went back to the party. It was early evening now. Fari, Bori and Ari were still in their same spot, but he didn't feel like joining them again. Theo, Rose, Frodo and Emerald were sitting together, but Eomer didn't want to sit with them either. He didn't think he could take the marital bliss.

He was surprised to see Goldi sitting by herself, away from everyone else, staring down into a mug of ale. He decided he'd go sit with her. Misery loves company.

"Hello, Goldi," he said, sitting across from her. She looked up at him, her eyes unfocused, and he realized she was very drunk, probably even more than he was.

"Eomer," she said. She sighed and looked back at her mug. "You going to scold me about my drinking, too?"

"No," Eomer said. He couldn't really scold her, when he was doing the same, drowning his problems in ale and whiskey.

Fari's laugh rang out and he saw her look up in that direction. Then she clenched her fists and slammed them on the table. "I hate him!"

"No you don't, Goldi." Eomer moved around to sit next to her and rubbed her back. "Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"So he can laugh at me?"

"Goldi." Eomer sighed. "You're not doing yourself any good sitting around and being miserable. Tell him."

She snorted. "You're one to talk about that!"

Eomer flinched. All right, she had him there.

Goldi sniffed, fighting back tears, and he saw her look over towards Fari again.

"I can't do this anymore," she said. "I'm just fooling myself. He'll never notice me." She got up, swaying from all the ale she'd had. She climbed over the bench and took off towards the Hall.

Eomer sighed and got up to follow her. He knew it was probably pointless, but he'd try to talk her into talking to Fari. Anyway, if he stayed where he was he'd probably end up going over and punching Fari for being such an idiot.

He went to Goldi's guest room and walked right in. Goldi was sitting on her bed, looking miserable."Don't you know how to knock?" she asked, wiping at her tears with her sleeve.

"Oh," Eomer looked back at the door, his alcohol-addled brain briefly wondering if he should go back out and knock. He decided since he was already in the room, that he shouldn't bother. He shut the door and went over to Goldi. "Goldi, you can't give up on him. He might be an idiot, but I know he likes you. More than any other lass."

"That's not saying much, is it?" she sniffled. "We're all nothing but trouble, remember."

"Goldi, please." He sat next to her. "You know how he is. You can't expect him to figure this out on his own. You have to tell him outright."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you should take your own advice, and you go tell Moira how you feel about her."

Eomer shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. But you've got a good chance with Fari. Tell him."

"He wouldn't even dance with me, Eomer," she exclaimed. "Maybe he doesn't want me."

"He was just being an idiot about the dancing, that wasn't about you." Eomer sighed and shook his head. "He really likes you, Goldi. He just doesn't realize it yet. Fari can be more than a bit clueless at times."

Goldi glared at him. "How can you be so certain? Anyway, he could have any lass in the Shire." She turned away from him. "Why would he want _me_? I'm just one of the lads, remember?"

"He likes you _because_ you do all those things that other lasses don't do, the climbing trees and the catching bugs." He smiled at her. "You're pretty and you're smart and he'd be a fool to turn you down."

Goldi gaped at him. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked, and tugged at her braid.

"Of course you are," he said. He thought she was one of the prettiest lasses in the Shire, in fact. Without even thinking about it, he reached out to touch her cheek and that's when everything went wrong. He didn't know who moved first, but suddenly he was kissing Goldi. Her mouth was so soft and warm, she smelled of soap and violets and she tasted like ale. She rested her hand on his chest and a shock ran through him, down to his toes.

He'd never kissed a lass before, but his body seemed to know what to do. He opened his mouth and tried using his tongue, like Theo had told him about. Goldi responded, tentatively at first, then all thought left Eomer, his body acting on pure instinct. Now he knew why Theo liked it so much. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Something was nagging at him, though, as they kissed, making him slow down though his body was quite enthusiastic about doing more. Goldi whimpered and he pulled back to look at her. When he saw her tears, he remembered why they were here. Fari. He couldn't do this. Not to Fari. And he certainly wasn't going to do this to Goldi.

"Goldi?" he asked softly, brushing at the tears on her cheeks.

"I love him, Eomer," she sobbed, clutching at his shirt.

"I know." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's all right, Goldi," he murmured to her as she wept. "It will be all right." He gave her a whisper of a kiss on her cheek and then looked into her eyes. "Promise me. You'll tell him you love him. Tomorrow, after you've slept off the ale."

"I will, Eomer," she said, her voice shaking. "I'll tell him." She laid a hand on his arm. "And you have to go tell Moira."

He turned away, shaking his head. "There's no point, Goldi."

She tightened her grip on his arm and he looked at her. She was frowning at him. "Do you love her, Eomer?"

He bowed his head. "She won't want me--"

"That's not what I asked," Goldi scolded. "Do _you_ love _her_?"

He nodded. It may have been Goldi that he'd wanted just moments ago, but it was Moira whom he longed for, with her clever mind and her trousers and her beautiful blue eyes.

"Then go tell her," Goldi said. "And if she's got any sense at all, she won't turn you down."

He smiled at her and brushed more of her tears away. He'd like to believe that. For both of them. He only hoped Fari would have some sense tomorrow.

Goldi bit her lip and laid a hand over his. "Eomer," she asked quietly, "This... I mean, what we were doing...?"

"It's just...comfort from a friend, right?" he replied. She nodded. He took her hand and squeezed it, then stood up, pausing a moment to catch his balance because he was lightheaded from the whiskey and the kisses. "I'm going to leave now, and I think you should get some sleep. I think we both had a bit too much to drink." She nodded again. He leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Goldi." He smiled. "And good luck with my idiot cousin tomorrow."

A small smile tugged at her mouth. "Goodnight, Eomer," she said. "Thank you." He squeezed her hand again, then left.

He didn't go back to the party. He went to his own room and collapsed on the bed. _Great Eru, what had he done?_ He'd come near to trying to bed the girl who loved his cousin. A girl he was pretty sure his cousin loved back, if the idiot would ever wake up and realize it. He was angry with himself, but he was angry at Fari, too. It seemed as if Fari was _trying_ not to see that Goldi liked him. Eomer regretted starting that whole bachelor business. Fari was so intent on being a bachelor, he couldn't even see that there were other choices, that there was a girl who would give him a happy life.

Then he remembered what he'd promised Goldi and his anger was replaced by fear. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling, heart pounding. He'd have to face Moira and tell her how he felt. He sighed. Well, at least it would be over and done with tomorrow. After she turned him down, he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore.


	35. Chapter 35: June 1459

**June 1459**

There seemed to be as many Gamgees as Brandybucks at the table when Theo and Rose arrived for breakfast. He smiled as Rose went over to take Pansy from Emerald. Everyone except Goldi was heading back to Hobbiton today and Rose wanted to spend as much time as possible with her niece.

"Where's Eomer?" Theo asked as he sat down for breakfast. "His door was open, but he wasn't in his room."

"Haven't seen him," Fari said with a shrug. He frowned and stabbed at a sausage. "He was in another _mood_ yesterday."

"He went to Bree."

The conversation at their end of the table stopped. Goldi shrank down when everyone looked at her.

"Has he gone to see Moira?" Theo asked.

She nodded, keeping her eyes on her plate.

Fari huffed, looking put out. "Why didn't he tell us he was going?"

"Because he only decided to go last night," Goldi said.

"He told you, but didn't tell me or Theo?" Fari asked indignantly.

"Yes." She glanced up and Theo could tell by the look in her eyes and the flush of her cheeks that there was something else, beyond Eomer going to Bree. Goldi finished her breakfast quickly, then excused herself.

"Something's going on with her," Rose whispered to him. "Something to do with Eomer." They exchanged a look. They had noticed Eomer and Goldi had disappeared from the party early in the evening, but they'd shrugged off any suspicions. Now Theo wasn't so sure. Rose frowned. "We'll go see her after breakfast."

-o-O-o-

Goldi opened her door without a word, as if she had been expecting them. She went and sat on the bed. Rose went to sit next to her.

"Want to tell us what happened?" Rose asked her.

Goldi didn't say anything. She just sat hunched over, avoiding eye contact.

"Do you want me to leave?" Theo asked.

Goldi sat silently for a moment, then shook her head. "No. You can stay." Theo shut the door.

"I know something is wrong, Goldi." said Rose. "Tell me."

"What do you mean?" Goldi asked, still staring at her hands in her lap.

"Goldi, you were drinking too much ale yesterday, and then you and Eomer both disappeared from the party rather early. How about if you tell me if my suspicions are true or not."

Goldi squeezed her eyes shut. "We didn't mean for anything to happen," she whispered.

Rose gasped and Theo clenched his hands. He was going to kill his brother.

"Oh, Goldi..." Rose breathed. She took a deep breath and lay her hand over Goldi's. "Did you bed him?"

"No." Goldi shook her head. "It didn't go that far. We just kissed."

Theo let out his breath. At least he wouldn't have to kill his brother anymore. Maybe just rough him up some.

"Why?" Rose asked. "I thought you loved Fari. I thought _he_ loved Moira. What possessed him to..."

"It's not his fault, Rose. It was me." Goldi tugged at her braid. "I was upset over Fari and Eomer was being so nice to me. And...I just wanted to know what it felt like, to kiss someone who likes me."

"But he--"

"I know he doesn't _love_ me, Rose, not like that. But he likes me. And it was lovely and I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to be alone. But then I was thinking that I wanted Fari to treat me like that, and Eomer, he must have known I was upset again and he stopped and told me I had to tell Fari I loved him and that he'd go do the same to Moira today." Goldi took a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. She looked more relaxed now that she'd told them everything.

"Poor lass," Rose said, hugging her. "So you're going to tell him today?"

Goldi nodded. "If I can get him away alone. I'll have to figure out how to do that."

Rose kissed her cheek. "Leave that to me and Theo."

-o-O-o-

Fari glanced over at the girl riding next to him. Goldi was being awfully quiet today. He figured she probably had a hangover, because he'd never seen her drink as many ales as she had yesterday. He'd never seen _any_ lass drink that much. He was quite impressed, actually.

"You feeling all right?" he asked. "You should drink some willowbark tea. That will help with a hangover."

"I don't have a hangover," she said, staring straight ahead.

Fari raised an eyebrow. He was even more impressed. "So, why're you so grouchy today?"

She glared a him. "I think _you_ should figure it out."

Fari shrugged, wondering what kind of game she was playing at. Guess why she was grouchy? "Is it that time of the month?" he asked.

She whipped around to look at him. "What?"

"That's what Dad calls it, when Ivy's all grouchy from--"

"No, it is not 'that time of the month'!" she snapped and turned back to look straight ahead.

Fari shrugged. It had seemed like the obvious answer, because Ivy could certainly get grouchy. He shuddered, dreading the future when his sisters would have their monthly, too. Then he'd have four of them to hide from.

He thought some more on Goldi's grouchiness and remembered how quiet she had been at breakfast while explaining that Eomer had gone to Bree. "Did Eomer do something to make you mad?"

"No, it wasn't Eomer," she said.

"Oh! So someone _did_ make you mad?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"That's not an answer," he scoffed.

"Over here you two!" Theo shouted from up ahead. He and Rose were waiting near a bend in the Brandywine, where there was a nice flat spot on the shore. "We'll picnic down here."

Fari grinned. "Race you there!" he said and kicked his pony forward. It wasn't until he had reached Theo and Rose, pleased with himself at having beat Goldi, that he realized she hadn't even raced him. Her pony was still walking some distance down the road.

"What's wrong with her today?" He frowned at the girl down then road, then turned to Theo and Rose. "She _never_ passes up a race."

"She's got a lot on her mind," Rose said. Fari dismounted and Rose dropped the pack containing their lunch into his arms. "Would you take this down to the beach, please."

Fari followed Theo, who was carrying a jug of cider and a blanket, down to the sandy beach. It was a spot they had often come to swim when they were younger. Maybe Goldi would cheer up after a swim.

Rose and Goldi came down the hill to the beach and joined Theo and him on the blanket. They ate quietly. Fari sensed the tension in the air, but he wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"So Eomer's finally going to tell Moira how he feels?" Rose said, breaking the silence. "That's good. It's nice to see a lad admit he's in love and face up to it." Fari wondered why Rose was staring at him so intently as she said that.

"She's a nice girl," said Theo. "She really likes Eomer. He just can't see it himself."

Theo looked his way, too. Were they expecting him to say something?

"Yeah, she's nice," admitted Fari. If he had to lose his best friends to marriage, at least they were picking decent girls. "She's smart, too. She could be one of those scholars in Gondor if she wanted." He laughed and nudged Goldi. "Maybe you could go with her."

"What?" she looked up at him, eyes narrowed.

Fari cringed. He had forgotten Goldi was being touchy today. "Well, it's just that you're smart, too. You and Moira could both be scholars in Gondor." He braced himself, waiting for the retort or the punch on the arm, but was surprised when Goldi, eyes wide, blushed a deep red. He looked over at Theo and Rose. They were both smiling at him. What was that about?

"Well," Rose said, putting cups and plates back in the pack, "I'd like to go for a walk." Theo stood, then pulled his wife to her feet. "We'll be back in a while," she said.

"Do you want to go, too, Goldi?" Fari asked.

"I thought it would just be the two of us," Rose said.

"Oh," Fari smirked. One of _those_ walks. "Well, don't worry, we definitely won't be coming to look for you!" he laughed.

Theo grinned back at him and then took Rose's hand and led her off down the shore.

There was an awkward silence after they left. Goldi was still refusing to look at him. He sighed. "So who are you mad at?"

"What?" She looked up at him, brows furrowed.

"I'm supposed to guess why you're grouchy, remember. And you said it wasn't Eomer you were mad at, which means you must be mad at someone else, so I've guessed, right? You're grouchy because you're mad at someone."

She drew her knees up to her chest and absently brushed the sand from the curls on her feet. "I'm not mad at anyone. Not really."

Fari groaned in frustration. "Well, what is it then?"

"I'm exasperated with someone," she said, finally meeting his gaze. "Because he doesn't see what I feel about him."

"You _like_ someone?" Fari exclaimed.

"Yes," she said. "But he doesn't realize it."

Fari stared out at the river. He supposed he should have expected it, that Goldi might like a lad someday. It's just that... he'd never thought about her like that. She'd always been his friend. She'd always been such a tomboy and he'd never imagined her being interested in flirting and courting. And now she liked this lad, and for some reason the thought of it made him feel sick. He looked over at her. She looked sad. Because this lad didn't notice that she liked him, she'd said. He sighed. "You should probably tell him, then," he said quietly. That funny feeling in his stomach was getting worse. "But are you _sure_ he's worth all the trouble?"

"I think so," she said. "But I don't know if he'll think _I'm_ worth the trouble."

"You're not any trouble!" Fari exclaimed. "Compared to other lasses, you're perfect."

"You really think that?" she asked. She was blushing again.

"Sure," he said. If he hadn't decided to be a bachelor... He looked at her and his heart beat faster. She was pretty and smart and she wasn't all girly and boring like all those other lasses. But even so, it was too late for that. She liked someone else. "If this lad is too blind to see that, then maybe you should just forget about him." Yeah, Goldi forgetting about this lad seemed like a good idea.

"What if I don't want to forget about him?" She leaned towards him, looking him straight in the eyes, noses just a few inches apart. "What if I've loved him for a very long time and I can't imagine being without him, no matter how much he's hurt me?"

"He's hurt you?" He had a sudden rush of anger, that someone had hurt his Goldi. "Who is he? Because I'll _really_ hurt him if you want me to."

She gave a deep sigh. "You're an idiot, Fari," she said, shaking her head.

"What? You don't think I could? Look, if I can take on my brothers, I can certainly take on some... Why are you laughing?"

"Eomer was right. You _are_ clueless."

He stared at her. Here he was, offering to defend her, and she was calling him clueless? And an idiot? "Why--?" But he never got a chance to finish that thought, because suddenly Goldi was kissing him, and not in the way that he got kisses from aunts. This was like how Theo kissed Rose. It certainly was nice. More than nice, really. But why was she kissing him, if she liked that other lad? Then it all started to click into place, what Goldi had said and what others had said to him... _Oh, Great Eru, _he_ was the one who was hurting her!_

He quickly pulled away from her and she turned away from him. "Sorry," she said.

He couldn't quite get his voice to work. "It's me?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Don't worry, Fari. I know you probably don't feel the same way, and if you want we can just forget this ever happened, all right?" She hugged her knees and buried her face in her arms.

Fari just sat there, dumbstruck, not quite certain what to do next. _Goldi liked him?_ He reached out a tentative hand and touched her shoulder. "Goldi?"

"Don't worry about me, Fari." she said, her voice muffled within her arms. "I'll be all right. Really." She looked up at him, her eyes wet. "I just need to be alone for a while." She sprang up and ran towards the path up to the ponies.

He bit his lip, watching her go, not sure what to do. He realized she must have planned on this, on telling him this, and that Theo and Rose knew about it. It certainly explained their behavior today.

He thought about the look on her face, when he'd pulled away from the kiss. Goldi must have thought he was rejecting her. And he wasn't, because now that he knew how she felt about him, being with Goldi seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. He sighed. She liked him and he hadn't even noticed. He never thought Goldi would be interested in him like that anyway. But she _was_ and now...

He heard the hoofbeats of her pony on the road and sighed. He'd missed his chance to go after her. She'd be locked in her guest room at Brandy Hall by the time he caught up with her. It was probably better if he let Rose handle it anyway. He'd just mess it up more than he already had.


	36. Chapter 36: June 1459

**June 1459**

"Where's Goldi?"

Fari looked up at Theo and Rose. He hadn't heard them approach, he'd been so caught up in his thoughts. "She left," he said quietly. He rested his chin on his drawn up knees. "I messed up."

"Faramir!" Theo muttered a curse, then whispered with Rose for a few moments.

"_I_ should go talk to her," Rose said, no longer bothering to keep quiet. She sounded upset.

"No!" said Theo. He leaned over and nudged Fari's shoulder. "Go talk to her, Fari."

"I think she'd rather talk to Rose," Fari said dully. He knew he wouldn't want to talk to him if he were Goldi. He was an idiot.

"Doesn't matter. It's your problem. You need to fix it."

Rose huffed. "Don't worry, Fari. We'll go back with you and if you need me..."

"Rose," Theo turned to his wife. "They need to work this out on their own."

Rose pursed her lips and scowled at Theo. "I can talk to my sister if I want to!"

Fari stood up. "I'm going!" he said. "Just... quit fighting about it, all right? I've already caused enough problems, I don't need to be responsible for you two fighting as well."

They both nodded. Fari sighed. "Theo's right, Rose. I need to fix this on my own." He turned and headed up the hill to his pony.

-o-O-o-

Fari rode into the yard in front of Brandy Hall's stable, relieved to see that the pony Goldi had borrowed was in the paddock. He'd feared she might have continued on to Bag End. This was not a confrontation he wanted to have with her father around. He'd be lucky if he made it out of Bag End alive if Uncle Sam knew he had upset her so much.

He unsaddled his pony, hands shaking with nerves as he hung the saddle on a peg, and then headed up to the Hall. He went over in his head what he was going to say and succeeded only in making his stomach hurt. He had no idea what to say to her. He wasn't good at this. What do you say to a girl you've hurt so much, not realizing you were hurting her in the first place?

He recalled her face from the day before, when he'd turned down her offer of a dance. He felt sick. She had been so disappointed and he'd thought nothing of it. He had just thought... No, the problem was he hadn't thought. He'd laughed at her request, treating it like some big joke, and he should have noticed that she had started on the ale afterwards. They had all tried to tell him. Eomer, Bori--even Ari, who shouldn't be concerned about these things at only seventeen. They'd all noticed and he hadn't. Because he was an idiot, too wrapped up in wanting to be a stupid bachelor so that he wouldn't get hurt. And he ended up hurting Goldi because of it.

The door to her guest room was closed. Fari knocked but there was no answer. He pressed an ear up against the wood. He could hear her crying. He rested his forehead on the door, hating himself for doing this to her. He knocked again, a little louder, but she still didn't answer. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Goldi was lying on the bed, face down in the pillow, her shoulders shaking with the sobs. Fari quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Goldi?"

She tightened her grip on her pillow, keeping her face buried. "You don't have to be here, Fari. I understand that you don't feel the same," was her muffled response. "I'll be fine."

He studied her for a moment, wondering how to explain that he just wasn't good at this kind of thing. He'd never expected to have to do this with a lass, working out feelings and misunderstandings, and he didn't know what to say to her to make it right. Of course, she hadn't said much of anything either, just took the direct approach and kissed him. Maybe that would work for him. Her face was hidden in the pillow, but her hair had fallen to one side, exposing the spot where shoulder met neck. He'd seen his dad kiss Ivy there lots of times and Ivy seemed to really like it. He sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to kiss that little patch of skin. It was soft and warm beneath his lips, and the scent of her made a shiver run down his spine. Goldi gasped and rolled over, mouth open in surprise.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot," he said. "If it will make you feel better, you can get Bori or Ari to give me a well-deserved pounding for hurting you, because I can't do it myself." She made a noise that was half laugh, half sob. He shrugged. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I mean...I wasn't rejecting you, Goldi. You just took me by surprise is all." He gave a weak smile. "I'm clueless, remember? It took a bit for it all to sink in and by then you were heading to Brandy Hall."

"Oh." She sniffled. "Sorry."

Fari shrugged. "We're both a bit clueless, I guess." He smiled at her and was relieved when she smiled back.

"We make quite a pair," she said.

He nodded. "We do." He clenched his hand nervously a few times, then reached over and took her hand. "You've been my friend for a long time, Goldi. I just never expected that you'd like me like that, because we'd always just been friends and you're different from the other girls and I guess I didn't realize you'd be interested in that. In me. Like that." He shrugged.

She sat up. "Do _you_ like me like that?"

He didn't even hesitate, just decided to take the direct approach again and leaned forward to kiss her properly. His lips met hers and his body seemed to explode with the sensation, warm and tingling. He put his arm around her, needing to pull her closer, and she leaned into the kiss.

Kissing her was...amazing. Fari knew, now, why Theo always wanted to kiss Rose and he wished he'd figured this out with Goldi a long time ago. He startled when she pushed her tongue into his mouth, but then relaxed. He'd always thought that kissing with your tongue sounded disgusting, but he discovered that it was a whole lot nicer than it sounded. He returned the favor and Goldi moaned, which sent a jolt straight to his groin.

Finally, they had to come up for air. "You're good at that," he panted, squirming a little to adjust the tightness in his trousers. He noticed her blush and frowned. Someone must have taught her that. He had to know. "Have you kissed anyone before?" She averted her eyes and nodded, which made him feel ill again. "Who?"

She shrugged, keeping her eyes down. "It really doesn't matter, does it?"

He supposed it shouldn't. Lots of lads and lasses kissed others before they settled on someone. But he had to know, because what if she decided she actually did like this other lad better and she decided to leave him? He'd like to know who he was up against. "I'd just like to know," he said.

She looked up at him. "I've only done it once. It was nothing, Fari. Just a friend."

That was worse. It was someone she was already friends with. Hadn't Ivy always told him to find a lass who was his friend as well? He and Goldi were friends, but she also had this other lad. "Would you go back to him?"

Her shoulders slumped. "No, Fari, I won't. There isn't anything..." She sighed. "It was Eomer, all right?"

"Oh." _Eomer?_ Fari felt only the tiniest twinge of jealousy. Mostly it was surprise. He knew he could trust Eomer, after all. He trusted Theo and Eomer more than anyone else in the world. He shrugged. "All right."

"You're not mad?" She looked surprised.

"No." He thought for a moment, more pieces to the puzzle fitting together. "Was this last night?"

She nodded, her cheeks going red again.

He chuckled. "What? You two practicing a bit before you were off to face me and Moira today?"

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "Most lads would have been jealous, but you think we were just practicing for today?"

"Weren't you?" He furrowed his brows. _Was_ there something between them? If so...what about Eomer and Moira?

"Well," she said, staring down at her fidgeting hands, "actually, we were both quite upset yesterday. You were ignoring me and he was upset over Moira. It was more for comfort." She raised her eyes to look at him.

Fari nodded. He supposed that made sense, considering how much he'd hurt her yesterday. And at least it had been Eomer she'd turned to for comfort. Any other lad, and he'd have been worried. "All right."

"You're not mad?" she asked again.

"No, Goldi, I'm not mad. It's just Eomer. I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you and I _know_ he won't try to steal you back." She smiled at him. He smiled back and leaned in close, their noses nearly touching. "So, um, did he teach you anything else besides the tongue thing?"

-o-O-o-

Fari figured that Theo and Rose must have been waiting in their doorway, listening for Goldi's door to open, because as soon as they stepped out of Goldi's room, Theo and Rose were next to them.

"How are things?" Rose asked, eyeing her sister carefully.

Fari smiled and raised their hands, his fingers linked tightly with Goldi's. "We've worked things out," he said.

Rose squealed and hugged her sister. Theo clapped him on the back. "So much for bachelorhood."

Fari grinned and shrugged. "She talked me out of it. Well, there actually wasn't a whole lot of talking, though I suppose our mouths _were_ involved..."

Goldi blushed bright red and punched him on the arm. Fari smiled at her, happy they were getting back to normal.

"Well, I think we need to have a little talk then," Rose said to Goldi. She put her arm around her sister's shoulders and pulled her away from Fari and back into the bedroom. She shut the door behind them.

"What's that about?" Fari wondered. He'd just kissed her. It wasn't like he'd tried anything else, as much as he would have liked to.

Theo chuckled. "She probably wants to give Goldi advice on how to fight off your Tookish charms and keep you out of her bed."

"Huh," snorted Fari. "If I try anything Goldi doesn't want me to do," he said, rubbing his arm, "she'll just hit me."

Theo nodded. "Those Gamgee girls don't put up with much, do they?" Then he grinned. "You know Ivy's going to go all 'mum' on you when she hears about this? She'll probably have your wedding planned within a week."

"I'm not ready to do _that_ yet!" said Fari. He still had to get used to the idea that he was actually _considering_ marriage now.

"Not ready to do what?" Fari hadn't even heard Uncle Merry coming down the hall.

"Get married," said Theo. "Goldi's persuaded Fari to give up on bachelorhood."

Uncle Merry gave Fari an appraising look, glanced at Goldi's closed door, then back at Fari. "Well, just don't be doing anything here. I don't want to get on Sam's bad side." Then he clapped Fari on the shoulder. "About time, though." He winked and continued on his way.

Fari huffed. "Did _everyone_ know except me?"


	37. Chapter 37: June 1459

**June 1459**

Eomer reached Bree in the afternoon. He'd ridden his pony hard and Guthwine was dripping foam when they arrived at the wall surrounding the town. He dismounted just outside the gates to walk the pony in, letting him get a drink at the trough near the Prancing Pony.

He'd nearly turned around and went home a dozen times on his journey, but always he'd remind himself of the promise he'd made to Goldi. And he owed her that, because of what had happened last night. If being heartsick made him do things like that, then he needed to resolve this.

He led Guthwine up the road towards the mill. In the yard next to the river, he tied the pony to the post. Eomer could hear the sounds of hammering coming from inside the millhouse. He paused for a moment, considering what he was about to do, then took a deep breath and went in.

Mr. Underhill and Hugh were replacing the peg teeth of a gear. Moira stood next to them, her back to Eomer, holding a box of pegs.

Hugh looked up and saw him. "Eomer!" he cried, his hammer pausing in mid-swing.

Moira looked over her shoulder at him and dropped the box. She blushed and knelt down to pick up the pegs.

"Welcome, Mister Brandybuck," said Mr. Underhill. He wiped his hands on a cloth tucked in his belt and came over to greet Eomer, grinning broadly? "So what brings you to Bree?" he asked cheerfully.

"I, um..." The words stuck in Eomer's throat. He looked down at Moira, who had finished picking up the pegs and was now watching him, still kneeling on the flour-dusted floor. "I c-came to see Moira."

Mr. Underhill put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Moira, why don't you take Eomer up to the house for tea?" he said. "We still have quite a bit to do here, so Hugh and I will be a little late." He grinned again, looking quite pleased about something, then went back to his gears.

"Yes, Papa." Moira stood and wiped her dusty hands on her trousers. "Come along then, Eomer," she said. Eomer followed her out the door.

"Oh, your pony!" she exclaimed. Eomer cringed with shame. He'd pushed Guthwine to the point that the pony was now standing with head down, exhausted, and still damp from his run. "Take him up to the stable," Moira scolded. "I'll have the tea ready by the time you're done." She patted Guthwine's nose, then hurried up to the house.

Eomer led Guthwine up to the stable and gave him a good rub-down. He could kick himself for riding him so hard, not just because poor Guthwine was tired but because Moira had chided him for it. Not exactly the best way of making a good impression on the lass you were about to admit your feelings to. He turned the pony loose with the Underhill's ponies in the small paddock, then headed to the house.

Moira was just setting out the tea on the table. "You can wash up in the basin there," she said, pointing towards the kitchen, then turned around to retrieve plates from the sideboard. Eomer did what he was told, not sure what to say at this point. He supposed they'd do the normal tea-time small talk first. Then maybe he could bring up his reason for being here.

Moira wasn't going to let him off that easily. "So why is it so important to see me that you ran your pony into the ground to get here?" She didn't meet his gaze, but busied herself with pouring and serving.

"I...um..." Eomer clenched his fists. He had to do this. Just say it, and then she could tell him 'no' and he could move on.

She set down the kettle and seated herself across from him, looking at him expectantly.

"I wanted to..." Just say it! "I wanted to tell you how I feel about you, that I really like you. So, um, I...well, I guess I just told you, so..." He looked down at his plate of cake and the words came out in a rush. "I understand if you're not interested and if you say so I won't bother you anymore about it."

Moira was quiet for a moment, intent on stirring sugar into her tea. "Your brother said I'd have to give you a shove. I'm glad he was wrong. Well, mostly wrong. I think you still need a little push." She looked up and smiled at him.

Eomer's heart leapt in his chest. Did she just say what he thought she said? "What?"

"Eomer." She shook her head, then got up and walked around to sit in the chair next to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing to worry about. I like you, too." She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she stood up and went back to her chair. "Now, finish your tea and then you can ask my father if you can take me for a walk."

"Your f-father?" He'd been so worried about talking to Moira that he'd forgotten about that, that he'd have to ask Ardal Underhill for permission to court his daughter. "Do you think he'll mind me coming here so suddenly and asking..."

Moira cut him off with a laugh. "He probably did a celabratory jig as soon as we left the mill. He's been so worried no lads would be interested in a girl with chopped hair and trousers. And he likes you, and your family, and I don't think you'll have anything to worry about if you're wanting to court me." She smiled a bit coyly and blushed again. "If that's what you're wanting."

Eomer nodded. "I want that very much," he said. The knot that had been sitting in his stomach all day left, but his heart was still pounding--only now it was from happiness. _She liked him!_

-o-O-o-

"Tell me, lad. Why are you interested in my daughter?"

Eomer squirmed under the serious gaze of Ardal Underhill. This hadn't turned out as easy as Moira had thought it would be. After Ardal and Hugh came home for tea, Moira had a quick talk with her father, then Mr. Underhill had called Eomer into his study.

Eomer swallowed, fighting a dry mouth. "Well, sir, I, uh...I've just never met many girls like her. She's smart and she's sure of herself and...she's very pretty, too."

Mr. Underhill lit his pipe and took a few puffs. "Most lads don't want an opinionated lass who's going to argue with him and point out his faults. Are you sure you want to put up with a girl like her? Or are you planning on breaking her of it?"

Eomer gave a small laugh. "Well, you've met my sister and my step-mother. My mum was the same way. I'm very used to opinionated lasses."

Mr. Underhill put down his pipe and smiled broadly. "Good lad." He got up from his chair and shook Eomer's hand. "It will be difficult, with you in the Shire and her here in Bree. But we'll try to work something out."

Eomer took a deep breath, suddenly overwhelmed. He hadn't expected things to move so quickly, especially since he had expected to be rejected today.

Mr. Underhill showed him back out to the parlor, where Moira and Hugh were waiting. "Well, Moira," Mr. Underhill said, "I've given permission for Mr. Brandybuck to court you."

Moira clapped her hands over a squeal, then rushed over to hug her father. Hugh came to shake Eomer's hand and offer his congratulations. Then Moira came over to him and she slipped her hand into his.

"This calls for a celebration!" Mr. Underhill turned to Hugh. "Fetch a bottle of wine from the cellar, lad." Hugh went to get the wine and Mr. Underhill turned back to look at Eomer and Moira. He looked happy enough to burst.

-o-O-o-

"You're not so nervous anymore." Moira squeezed his hand. "I'm glad."

Eomer smiled at her. They were out for a walk after dinner, on a path that ran down to the small river that powered the Underhill's mill. "I suppose because I know how you feel now." He sighed. "Sorry I was such an idiot."

She laughed and slipped her arm through his, pressing closer to him, and it sent a thrill down his spine. "Well, that's behind us now," she said. She shrugged. "It was kind of nice, actually. I never thought I'd ever have a lad get all nervous over me."

"I never thought I'd find a girl like you." He glanced at her, and she was staring at him, lips slightly parted, and he suddenly wanted very much to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if it was quite proper yet. They may be courting now, but he'd also only just started to really _talk_ to her today. When he got home, he'd have to ask his dad when it would be proper.

They reached the bank of the river and sat down in the grass. They were on the wrong side of Bree Hill to watch the sunset, but the light from the setting sun behind them still painted the river in oranges and reds.

"I'm glad you came to see me," Moira said softly. She looked at him invitingly and Eomer swallowed. He decided that he didn't care what was proper anymore. He leaned in and kissed her.

It was a gentle kiss, nothing like the kiss he'd shared with Goldi last night. But it was sweeter, because he meant it. It wasn't a kiss stolen because he was upset, but one given to a girl he was quite certain he was in love with.

When they broke apart, Moira was smiling, her blue eyes shining. "When are you leaving," she asked, reaching out to take his hand again.

He sighed. "Tomorrow morning. I didn't tell anyone but Goldi I was coming here. I just left early this morning."

"Why only Goldi?"

Eomer blushed. He didn't think this was a good time to bring up what had happened between him and Goldi. "Well... we kind of made a deal. I'd come talk to you today, if she would finally talk to Fari."

Moira chuckled. "I hope it works out for her, too. You lads can be awful thick about it when a girl likes you." She winked mischievously and Eomer grinned at her little jibe. How did he get so lucky to find a girl like Moira?

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll miss you."

He nodded and pressed his cheek into her hair. "I can come visit again soon--as long as it's all right with your Dad, that is." She snorted and he chuckled. "Yes, I suppose I don't have to worry about that." Mr. Underhill had not stopped smiling since he'd given his permission for the courtship. "And our dads are going to have to meet soon, to make this official, so it won't be long until we see each other again." That was easy to say now. He wondered if he'd feel the same on his way home tomorrow.

-o-O-o-

Eomer arrived back at Brandy Hall the following afternoon and went in search of his father. They had a lot to talk about. He couldn't find his father or Éowyn, but he did find Theo, Fari, Rose and Goldi in the kitchen, polishing off a pie.

"You're back!" Theo said. "How did it go?"

Eomer shrugged, trying to be relaxed about it, but he couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Moira said it was about time I said something, and Mr. Underhill has given me permission to court her." He got a pang in his chest, thinking about her. He'd started missing her the moment he left Bree's gate.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Eomer!" Rose jumped up from her chair and ran over to hug him.

"What did I tell you?" Theo said as he gave him a congratulatory hug. Eomer just shrugged sheepishly.

"Congratulations," Fari said, giving him a light punch on the arm, and then Eomer was facing Goldi.

She looked much happier than yesterday. He gave her a questioning look and she slipped her hand into Fari's. He smiled. "I guess it worked out for you, too?"

She nodded. They stared at each other, and Eomer wasn't quite sure what to do, considering what had nearly happened between them. "Oh, go ahead and hug him," Fari said, and he gave Goldi a push into Eomer's arms. "I've got you to thank for getting us together after all, Eomer."

Eomer winced. _Had Goldi told him what happened?_ He let her go and she stepped back next to Fari.

"I don't even mind if you kiss her again," Fari continued. Then he grinned and shook a finger at Eomer. "But only on the cheek. No more kissing her with your to--"

"Shut up, Fari," Goldi said and she kissed him, keeping his mouth occupied for a while.

Theo smiled at the couple and sighed. "It's so nice finally having someone who can shut Fari up."


	38. Chapter 38: September 1459

**Note: Since I wasn't able to update on Friday, I've posted two chapters today. Be sure to read Chapter 37 first.**

**

* * *

**

**September 1459**

"I think your wife is up to something," Frodo said as he sat down next to Theo.

"_Your sister_ is always up to something," said Theo. He reached over to tickle Pansy, nestled in her father's arms. Pansy pushed his hand away and hid her face in her father's shirt.

"Don't feel bad," Frodo said. "She does it to everyone. She's playing shy all of a sudden."

Theo nodded. "Éoleof went through the same thing." Pansy peeked out at him and he made a face at her. She hid her face again, but Theo heard her giggle. "So what is Rose up to?"

"Don't know. But she's huddled over there with my mum, Éowyn, Ivy and Emerald. They're all giggling and they keep looking over at you."

Theo looked up. Yes, they were all looking at him and giggling. "They're probably discussing my present. Rose told me she giving me something extra special this year, but I wouldn't get it until later."

Frodo grinned at him. "You know, if she wasn't my sister I could make something very rude out of that."

"Ha, ha." Theo looked over at the group again. They'd finished whatever they had been talking about and Rose was heading towards him, a big smile on her face. She plopped down in his lap and kissed him quite thoroughly.

"What were you ladies talking about?" he asked.

"Something," she said. Emerald joined them then, carrying two cups of apple cider. Rose smiled at her sister-in-law. "Thanks, Em."

"Drink up, it's good for you." Emerald beamed at them. Theo was really starting to wonder what they had been talking about.

"Were you talking about my present?" Theo asked Rose. He gave her a squeeze.

"Maybe." She glanced over at Emerald and they both giggled.

"Told you they were up to something," said Frodo.

"When do I get my present?" He added a bit of a whine to his voice. Rose just rolled her eyes at him.

The sounds of squabbling preceded the arrival of Fari and Goldi, followed by Eomer and Moira. Moira's father had brought her to Brandy Hall for Rose's birthday, and she would stay until Uncle Freddy's trip to Bree in October. Eomer was a different hobbit now that they were courting, no longer stumbling over his words or hiding himself away to brood. The couple spent every waking moment together. Theo wondered if he was ever as besotted as Eomer.

Fari sat at their table with a huff. Goldi sat next to him. "It's just one dance," Goldi said.

"I don't want to," Fari whined. "I don't like dancing."

"It won't kill you to dance with me once," Goldi shot back.

Fari shrugged at her and shook his head. "You never know. It might." Goldi scowled and crossed her arms with a huff.

"They've been going at each other for at least an hour!" Eomer muttered to Theo.

Theo laughed. Since working out their romantic relationship, Fari and Goldi had gone back to the teasing and squabbling that had marked their friendship. They seemed to enjoy it, though, probably because now they could _literally_ kiss and make up afterward.

"Well, don't run off to dance quite yet. I want you to be here when I give Theo my birthday present," Rose said.

"Can I get it now?" Theo asked brightly. Frodo snorted and Theo thumped him on the arm.

Rose peered around to look across the garden. Theo followed her gaze and saw their parents, along with Pippin and Ivy, approaching. "Yes," she said and got up from his lap. She went to stand behind him while everyone else crowded around the table.

Theo looked up and caught Ivy's eye and she was looking at him a bit strangely, like she was so happy she could cry. _Over his present?_ He got the feeling this was bigger than the usual birthday present. That feeling was confirmed when he saw that Éowyn and Rosie had the same look as Ivy.

"Well, the present isn't exactly ready yet," Rose said. She put her hands on his shoulders and gave a squeeze. "It won't arrive until sometime in April. Theo is going to be a father."

It took him a moment to comprehend what she said. _A father_?_ He was going to be a father? Rose was going to have a baby?_ He knew it was going to happen someday, of course, but now that it had happened and was real, all he could manage was an "Oh!"

Voices exploded around him. Ivy leaned down to kiss his cheek, but Theo was still too stunned to acknowledge it. He looked at Rose, who was beaming down at him and, not really sure what else he should do, he just pulled her back down into his lap and kissed her.

-o-O-o-

"How are you doing?"

Theo looked up at his father. Rose had been whisked away to be fawned over by sisters and nieces, Frodo was changing Pansy's diaper, and Eomer, Fari and the girls had gone off somewhere, leaving him to sit and contemplate his impending fatherhood. He sighed. "It's still a little hard to believe, actually."

His dad chuckled at sat next to him. "It will be until she starts to show, especially with the first one. Of course, it was a bit different with your sister." His father glanced over at Ivy and Éowyn. "I didn't find out until late in the pregnancy and since Éowyn was with Faramir, it didn't seem real until I actually held Ivy and I could see she was part hobbit." He smiled at Theo. "When your mum had you was the first time I experienced a whole pregnancy."

Theo nodded, then let out a rush of breath. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Dad." He suddenly felt overwhelmed by the whole thing, by all the responsibility they had suddenly been laid upon him. "My part seems to be over."

His father patted his back. "Oh, no. Your part is to keep her happy. You'll need to fetch things for her and make sure she's comfortable and keep track of what she's craving and what makes her ill just from the smell--a very important job."

Theo just stared at his father, who was grinning like he found this whole thing incredibly amusing. "You have no sympathy for me, do you?"

His father put an arm around him. "You'll do fine, Theo."

"It's just..." He shrugged helplessly. "Scary."

"Believe me, I know that," his dad said. "I was terrified when I left Rivendell with Ivy, just me and Pippin responsible for this tiny little baby."

"Poor Ivy," Theo smirked, some of his panic finally easing.

His dad wrinkled his nose at him. "Very funny." Then he grinned and patted Theo's shoulder. "But see? If Pip and I could handle it, you won't have any trouble at all. You've got Rose."

Theo nodded. Rose seemed very relaxed about this whole thing. And she was the was the one who'd have to go through it all. He smiled at the thought of a pregnant Rose, of someday pressing his hands to her round belly and feeling the movement of his child within. "It's amazing, isn't it?" he said softly, more to himself than to his father. "Being a dad?"

His dad put his arm around his shoulder to hug him and kissed his brow. "It's the most amazing thing in the world."

-o-O-o-

Theo watched Rose change for bed, his eyes lingering on her stomach. He still had a hard time believing there was a baby inside of her.

"Are you all right, Theo?" she asked, startling him from his thoughts. "You've been a bit quiet." She frowned. "Are you unhappy I got pregnant so soon?"

"No." He reached out and took her hand, pulling her to sit next to him on the bed. "I'm just overwhelmed, I suppose. It's not every day you learn you're going to be a dad." He smiled at her. "And you've had more time to get used to the idea."

"Only a month or so," she said. She rested a hand on her belly. "I thought it would make a good birthday present." She looked in his eyes. "So you're happy?"

"Yes, Rose, I'm very happy." He leaned over and kissed her, sweet and lingering. He pushed her back on the bed, deepening the kiss, then pulled back to look at her. "Can we still...?"

She smiled. "Yes. Éowyn said that it's fine, as long as I'm comfortable with it."

Theo nodded. He slid his hand over to rest on her belly. It was far too early to feel anything, but had a need to press his hand there. "Do you feel any different?"

Rose put her hand over his. "Not really. I've only had a little nausea, but nothing bad." She grinned. "And I don't get my monthly anymore, which is nice."

Theo kissed her again and moved his hand over her breast, squeezing gently. She flinched and pulled his hand away. "And my breasts are a bit sore right now."

"Sorry." Theo gently kissed her breast, then kissed his way up to her neck. He started to roll over her, but realized he'd be squashing her breasts. "How, um...?"

"Here..." Rose pushed him over to his back and moved over to straddle him. "Ivy said this works best."

"Argh!" Theo covered his face with his hands. "That's a picture I didn't need."

"Oh, really!" Rose laughed. She pulled his hands away from his face. "You lads will talk about the most disgusting things," she scolded, "but you can't stand the thought of where your nieces and nephews came from?"

Theo wrinkled his nose. "But it's my sister and--ah!" Rose moved her hips in a way that made him forget all about...whatever it was they had been talking about.


	39. Chapter 39: October 1459

**October 1459**

"I'm going to miss it here," Moira said, as they walked along the bank of The Water near the Bolger's farm. "And I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Eomer said, squeezing her hand. Tomorrow, they would be taking Moira home to Bree. Eomer sighed and glanced at Moira. Now he understood how Theo felt about Rose. Once they'd gotten to know each other better, his awkwardness had disappeared. They'd spent many hours just talking about things, and quite a bit of that time not talking at all. He'd learned that she was a bit of a romantic under her tomboy exterior. He'd brought her a bouquet of wildflowers for her room and she'd gotten all teary eyed and kissed him. He was grateful to Éowyn for suggesting the flowers. She had told him that even tomboys liked romance every once in a while. He got Éowyn a bouquet as well, to thank her.

Moira had fit right in with their group, as if she'd been friends with them all for years. She had a quick wit that could match Theo, and a terrific sense of humor. She rolled her eyes at Fari's crude comments and could throw back some of her own. She'd become close with Rose and Goldi during her visit as well. It just felt to Eomer like she was _supposed_ to be with them.

But now she was leaving and they were going to be separated until spring, and the thought made Eomer's stomach hurt. He didn't want to spend any time away from her. In fact, he was quite certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He stopped walking. "Moira?"

She turned to look at him. "What is it?" Her brows furrowed. "Are you all right? You look a bit flushed."

He took a deep breath, not quite believing he was actually going to do this. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but...I feel like I've known you forever and...would you want to marry me?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Are you asking?"

"Yes. I mean...I know this is sudden and if you're not ready to consider it, I completely understand--"

He got cut off by a kiss that he felt all the way to his toes.

-o-O-o-

"Aren't you supposed to be heading to Bree?" Theo asked when they rushed in, a little breathless. The whole family was there, just finishing tea. Perfect.

"Yes, but..." Eomer grinned and took Moira's hand. "I needed to tell you something first." He smiled at Moira, then took a deep breath and turned back to his family. "I've asked Moira to marry me."

The room went quiet, everyone staring at them in shock. Then Éowyn broke the silence. "Oh, Eomer! That's wonderful!" The room came alive then, everyone talking at once. Rose and Goldi flew from their chairs to grab Moira in a hug that included a lot of giggling.

"I don't believe it," Theo said, still looking shocked. "You asked her to marry you already."

Fari snickered. "We thought it'd take you a couple of years at least!"

Eomer shrugged. "I guess I had a sudden bout of courage."

Theo laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, we're very happy for you. We love her very much and I'm glad you're not going to make the poor lass wait until she's forty before you asked."

Fari laughed, but Eomer just rolled his eyes. Then he looked over to Moira. She was listening with amusement as Rose, Goldi and Éowyn were already making plans for the wedding. He caught Moira's eye and smiled at her, then went over to sweep her up into a hug. "I love you," he murmured in her ear.

"Love you, too," she said and kissed him.

"This is so sweet," Rose said, and she burst into tears.

"Oh, Rose." Moira pulled away from Eomer to go hug her friend.

"I'm sorry," Rose sobbed onto Moira's shoulder, "I don't know why I'm crying."

"It's all right, Rose," said Éowyn. She patted Rose's back. "Some women get very emotional while they're pregnant." Rose nodded, wiping unsuccessfully at tears that refused to stop.

Theo took Rose's hand. "Here, love. Why don't you go lie down for a while?" Rose nodded again, sniffling into a handkerchief, and let Theo lead her away to their room.

"She'll be fine," Éowyn said as the door closed behind them. "I think Theo's got the worst of it." She smiled. "I know Faramir never knew what to do with me when I'd cry over the strangest things."

"An emotional Rohirrim woman?" Eomer's dad asked. "Faramir really was one of the bravest men I've ever known!"

Éowyn gave him a glare, pursing her lips to fight off a smile. He just grinned at her, then turned to Eomer and Moira. "Well, I suppose I have some things to discuss with Mr. Underhill," he said. He took Moira's hand. "Tell your father we'll come to Bree in a few days." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm very happy for you both."

Moira blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Master Brandybuck."

"No, no," he said. "Just Merry and Éowyn. No more formalities."

Moira nodded and Eomer squeezed her hand. "Well, we should probably get to sleep. We promised Uncle Freddy we'd be back at the farm by sunrise."

"Stay with me tonight, Moira!" Goldi said excitedly, grabbing her other hand. "We've got lots to talk about."

"You'll keep her up all night, Goldi," Eomer complained. "We do have to leave early."

"I _know_," Goldi scoffed. "We won't be up late. I promise."

-o-O-o-

Moira gave a huge yawn as they waited by the wagon in Uncle Freddy's barn.

"I knew she'd keep you up late," said Eomer.

"Shush, you," she said and tried unsuccessfully to stifle another yawn.

"So what did you talk about?"

"Things."

Eomer furrowed his brow at the blush that appeared on her cheeks."What kinds of things?" he asked warily.

Moira shrugged. "Girl things. You know...dresses and stuff."

Eomer snorted. "Right. You and Goldi are the most un-girly girls I've ever met. So what did you _really_ talk about?"

"Oh, some things." She shrugged and the blush went a little deeper. "A bit about you."

Eomer's felt a thrill of panic on the back of his neck. "Um, like what?"

Moira glanced up at him. "We agreed you have a very talented tongue."

He winced, his worries confirmed. "She told you about that?"

Moira shrugged and gave a crooked grin. "It came up."

Eomer blew out a breath. "I'm sorry, Moira. I didn't mean for anything to happen with her. It's just--"

She took his hand and shook her head. "Eomer, there was nothing between us at the time. You don't have to explain. And she said it resulted in you coming to talk to me, so I'm glad it happened."

He sighed. "I still feel guilty about it."

"Well, I don't mind. Goldi said Fari doesn't mind. There's nothing to feel bad about." She pulled him around to kiss him. They were interrupted by a cough.

"All right, lovebirds, time to go," Uncle Freddy chuckled.

By the time they crossed the Brandywine, Moira was fast asleep, cuddled under Eomer's arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Eomer's cheek rested on the top of her head. This was nice. He could do this the whole way to Bree.

Uncle Freddy leaned forward to look at him around Moira. "Remember last year's trip, when you and Fari scoffed at getting married and I told you I'd be dancing at your weddings?"

Eomer smiled. "I guess you were right about us both."

Uncle Freddy chuckled, then leaned back in his seat, quietly humming a traditional Shire wedding song.

-o-O-o-

"We'll clean up from lunch," Mr. Underhill said, nodding towards Hugh. "You two go have a walk." He beamed at them. Ardal Underhill had been ecstatic to learn that Eomer had proposed to his daughter. Then he directed Freddy into the parlor to relax and set about cleaning up the table.

Eomer turned to Moira once they were out on the road through Bree. "Most fathers would like to send armed warriors as chaperones and we don't even get an elderly aunt."

Moira rolled her eyes. "He's just happy a lad wants his tomboy daughter. And he trusts you. He really likes you, Eomer, and not just because you're taking me off his hands."

Eomer scowled. "I thought you and your Dad got on pretty well."

"We do. It's just..." She sighed. "Sometimes he forgets to hide that he thinks I'm a bit odd."

"I don't think you're odd," Eomer said, squeezing her hand.

"You're the only one, then," Moira said, her voice just a little bitter.

Eomer pulled her to a stop and looked in her eyes. "My family doesn't think you're odd, Moira."

Her face softened from the scowl she'd been wearing. "Your family includes the King of Rohan's sister. For hobbits, you're pretty odd yourselves."

Eomer shrugged. He supposed that was true. "Well, that just means you'll fit right in then." She smiled and squeezed his hand. Eomer squeezed back and they continued on their walk through Bree.

She sighed. "I can't wait until I can move to the Shire and get out of Bree," she said. She looked up at him suddenly. "That's not why I'm with you, though," she said. "I'd be with you even if we were staying here. I'm just glad you're going to be taking me away from here."

"Why?" He'd suspected she didn't like her home very much. She didn't talk much about Bree besides her family, always managing to turn the conversation back to her friends in the Shire.

"No one likes me here. Because I wear trousers at the mill and cut my hair." She stopped and turned to him. "None of the lasses here want anything to do with me, unless it's to tease me."

"Rose and Goldi are your friends. And Clara and Chloe."

"I know. They're all so sweet. They make me feel so at home. Rose even helped me figure out what to do with my hair while I grew it back out." She touched the light blue ribbon that held her curls back and out of her face. "It's like having my own sisters."

"Rose really will be your sister," said Eomer, "when we get married."

Her cheeks tinged pink. "You sure you want an odd lass like me?"

"Why would I want a boring, ordinary lass when I could have you?" he said. She smiled at him, her blue eyes lighting up. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Oh, look. Moira's actually got herself a lad," a voice said.

Eomer looked up. Three hobbit lasses were standing in their path.

"How much did your father have to pay him?" asked another. She looked Eomer up and down. "He must be desperate for the money to accept it."

Moira tugged Eomer's hand. "Let's go," she said.

"I don't know you," said the first lass. "Mr. Underhill must have had to go pretty far to find a lad willing to take her." The girl sidled up to him. "You're cute, though. Maybe you'd be willing to change your mind?"

Eomer glared at her in disgust. "I wouldn't lower myself that far," he said.

"Huh. Some pathetic farmer's son thinks he can talk to me like that." She leaned towards him with a sneer. "I'll have you know my father runs the largest trading post in Bree and my uncle is the Mayor!"

"_My_ father," said Eomer, glaring at the girl, "is the Master of Buckland. My sister's husband is the Thain. They are very dear friends of your King _and_ the King of Rohan. My step-brother is the Steward of Gondor and Prince of Ithilien." He shrugged. "Got any other names you want to drop on me?"

The girls all stared at him. "Oh," said the first, "well..." She fidgeted a bit. "I..."

But Eomer was already turning away from them. "Come on, Moira. I'm sure there's a much better part of town to walk through."

They left the girls behind them, the other lasses chiding the first. "How could you say those things to the Master's son? Your father better not find out!"

They got out of earshot of the girls and Eomer turned to Moira. "I'm sorry. I sounded like a snob back there."

Moira squeezed his hand. "It's the only way to fight a snob," she said. "Lavender's always going on about how her father is the richest hobbit in Bree." Moira grinned. "The look on her face, though, when you started naming your connections." She giggled. "That was worth all the insults I've ever gotten from her." She gave him a quick kiss. "And I know you're not a snob. Those kings really are your father's friends. Your dad was telling me some about the King and he'd always call him just plain 'Strider'." Moira sighed. "Now you know why I want to leave, though?" she said.

"I don't know," said Eomer. "Now that they know who you're marrying, they might want to be your best friends." He gave her a wink.

"Ugh!" Moira rolled her eyes. "I'd rather make friends with a troll!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the delay. _The Roots of the Ivy_ got nominated for a MEFA award and I had to rush around and get the final fixes (up to Chapter 90) uploaded to the website. Yes, that would be RotI 2.1. A few minor scene changes/additions here and there, but other than that nothing major. I'm also in the process of uploading the fixed (and _final_) version here. I'm adding dates to the chapter numbers, so hopefully that will make finding your place a little easier. 

I'm going to start replying to comments in Author's Notes again. I don't like their Reply system (I can never remember if I've replied to someone and it doesn't work for those without FFNet accounts) and replying on a completely different site is a pain. If you'd like to ask questions or have detailed discussions about Ivyverse, I recommend posting at the LJ (non-member comments are allowed). That being said... THANK YOU! to all of you for reading and a hug for those who have commented. You all really make my day. :-)

Goldi and Moira's conversation can be found in the short story, "Girl Talk".


	40. Chapter 40: December 1459

**December 1459**

Eomer startled when Theo's foot kicked him under the table. "Your move," his brother said, nodding his head at the chess board between them.

Eomer sighed and stared at the board. Most of the small carved figures standing in the squares were dark walnut. All but a few of his light-colored maple figures were in a pile next to the board. He just couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Moira and how much he wished she were here. But winter travel between the Shire and Bree could be dangerous with the long stretches of lonely wilderness in between, so he'd be spending this Yule without his betrothed. Well, his _almost_ betrothed. They wouldn't actually have the official betrothal until the spring.

"Well?" Theo asked, tapping the table impatiently.

Eomer was saved by a commotion of voices coming down the hallway that could only be his nieces and nephews, just arrived from Tuckborough. The children raced into the parlor with cries of "Gran!" and "Grampy!" and flung themselves onto the laps of their grandparents.

"Careful, now," Eomer's dad gently scolded. "Gran's still not feeling well."

"Oh, I'm fine, Merry," Éowyn said, wrapping Stel in a big hug. She threw her husband an exasperated frown. "I'm much better now." And she was, Eomer thought. It had been a little scary for a while in early November, when Éowyn had come down with a cough that threatened to become worse. It wasn't unusual to lose a few of the older residents of Buckland every year to chills and coughs and pneumonia, and Éowyn's age made her like a much older hobbit. But she'd recovered and now only had an overprotective husband to deal with.

Ivy and Pippin came in next, followed by Fari, Bori and Ari.

Fari came over and slumped into a chair next to Eomer. "Goldi couldn't come for Yule this year," he sighed. "They went to visit Elanor."

Eomer sighed, too. He knew exactly how Fari felt.

Theo snickered. "Look at you two!" Theo said. He leaned close and gave them a cheeky grin. "Pining over lasses. _Pathetic_!"

Eomer frowned, regretting he'd ever said the same thing about Theo. Fari just whimpered and buried his face in his hands. "He's right," he moaned. "A girl's turned my brain to mush. I _am_ pathetic!"

Eomer snorted and elbowed Fari. "Don't worry. You were pathetic even without the girl."

Fari stuck his tongue out at him. "You're just as pathetic as me!"

"We think you're both pathetic," Bori said.

Eomer looked up at his nephews. "Who asked you?"

Bori shrugged. "Well, if it's any consolation, we think Fari is more pathetic than you are, Uncle Eomer." He avoided the punch Fari aimed at his thigh and laughed. "He's getting slow in his old age, too."

Fari grumbled something under his breath. Bori just grinned, then leaned over to look at the chess board. He pointed at a light-colored figure. "If you move that Spearman--"

"None of that!" Theo said, swatting Bori's hand away. "He doesn't get any help from you."

"Thanks anyway, Bori," Eomer sighed. "I can lose just as well on my own. The game is all but over, now."

Bori shook his head. "You can still win," he said, half to himself. Eomer watched his nephew's eyes flicker around the board. Theo had always been the best at chess--until his nephews learned to play. They both had a head for strategy--Ari was great at it, but Bori was brilliant. Éowyn said they inherited it from their Great Uncle Éomer.

"You can finish my game then," Eomer said, and stood up. He wanted to see if his nephew was right, and he hoped it would keep his mind off missing Moira.

"Oh, no. You're not getting out if it that easily," Theo said. He pointed to Eomer's chair. "Sit back down. He's just joking with you."

"No, I'm not, Uncle Theo," Bori said.

"He's not," Ari said. "I can see at least two possibilities..." He furrowed his brow, then whispered something into Bori's ear. Bori nodded. Ari smiled, then looked at Theo. "Three possible ways for white to win."

Eomer watched his brother. Theo was hunched over and staring at the board, eyes narrowed. Under the table his leg was bouncing in frustration. The he huffed and sat back. "Fine." He looked up at Bori and waved towards the empty chair.

Ari clapped his brother on the shoulder and Bori sat in Eomer's chair, carefully tucking his much longer legs under the small table. "You can go ahead and move, Uncle Theo," he said.

Theo raised his eyebrows. "It _is_ white's move."

Bori nodded, his eyes on the pieces in front of him. "I know. I thought it would add a bit of a challenge." He smiled, the wide-eyed, "innocent" look all of Pippin's children had inherited from him.

Theo scowled. "Just move," he grumbled.

Bori grinned and moved the Spearman.

-o-O-o-

"It's only a game, Theo."

Theo startled from his thoughts and looked up at his wife. "What?"

"You're frowning," Rose said. She draped her robe over the footboard then pulled back the blankets. "You're still mad about losing."

"I'm not," Theo mumbled. Well, all right, maybe he was. Bori had beaten him, then had beaten him three more times in rematches. He supposed he should feel somewhat proud of the fact that Bori considered him nearly as much of a challenge as Ari. Almost. The brothers had played each other after Theo had had enough. It was an amazing thing, watching Bori and Ari play each other. They moved so fast, Theo could barely keep up with what they were doing. It was like they had the entire game already worked out in their heads...

Rose got into bed, shifting around to try to get comfortable. That was getting harder to do, now that she was getting so big. When she was finally curled on her side, Theo slid over and put his arm around her and pressed his hand over her belly. "How is he now?"

"Finally calming down," Rose sighed. "I swear he was dancing a jig!"

Theo chuckled and cuddled closer to her, chess games forgotten. He was starting to feel sleepy, now, wrapped around his nice warm wife. He rubbed small circles just above her navel. Part of him wanted to feel the baby kick--it never ceased to amaze him--but he also knew Rose needed a rest.

Rose rolled back slightly, and looked over her shoulder at him. "Did you see the things the girls made for the baby?"

Theo shook his head. He'd been too busy getting soundly stomped on by his nephew in chess today.

Rose patted his hand. "Pervinca's been teaching them to knit and Willow made mittens and Éoleof made a hat and Stel made a scarf. In pink." She giggled. "I think they're trying to tell me something."

Theo chuckled. His nieces had been trying to convince their Aunt Rose to have a girl ever since she'd announced her pregnancy. His nephews, too. Which explained the twins' request to him at supper. "That reminds me," he said, nuzzling Rose's ear. "Legolas and Gimli asked me to tell you not to listen to them. They want a boy cousin." They giggled and Theo cuddled closer to her, spooning behind her. He sighed, content and sleepy.

He was just starting to drift off when Rose spoke again. "I felt sorry for Eomer and Fari," she murmured. "They looked so lonely."

Theo snorted. "Serves them right. For all the times they teased me and Frodo about being 'pathetic' for mooning over a lass."

"That's mean!" Rose said, but Theo heard the amusement in her voice.

"They'll survive," he said. He smiled and burrowed his face into Rose's curls. "And I'll enjoy watching them suffer."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

A Bit Closer Johnny & SmaryK: Thanks for the comments!

:-)


	41. Chapter 41: April 1460

**April 1460**

"Not quite time yet, Theo," Éowyn had said cheerily to Theo. "Why don't you go have a sit in the garden."

Theo just gaped at her. His wife was having labor pains and Éowyn wanted him to take her out to the garden? Shouldn't they be getting Rose into bed? He looked to Rosie, hoping that Rose's mum would have something to say about sending her about-to-have-a-baby daughter outside. But Rosie seemed unconcerned.

"If they get stronger and closer together, then it's time to come in," Rose was telling her daughter. She smoothed a hand over Rose's curls and smiled. "Enjoy the fresh air and sunshine, and try to relax. You've got some hard work ahead of you!" She kissed her daughter's cheek and then reached over and gave Theo's hand a squeeze. "She'll be fine, Theo. You can relax, too."

Theo smiled weakly at his grinning mother-in-law. He supposed if anyone knew about having babies, it was Rosie. It still didn't make this any easier.

Rose took his hand. "Let's go sit down. My back is killing me."

"Oh!" That startled him out of his worry. Rose had been achy all week in her hips and back. And now they were just standing here.

Out in the hallway, Rose squeezed his hand. "Hard to believe the baby's finally coming," she said. She rubbed her hand over her enormous belly. "I can't say I'll be sorry to see it end." She chuckled and Theo cracked a smile. The last month had been uncomfortable for her, trying to sleep and walk and even sit. He was both guilty and relieved that lads didn't have to go through this.

Out in the garden, Eomer and Moira were sitting together on a bench under a tree, talking quietly. Fari and Goldi were sprawled at their feet in the grass. They all looked up when Theo and Rose came out the door.

"Well?" Goldi asked, sitting up and brushing grass from her sleeves.

"It will be a while," Rose said. Theo helped her lower herself to a bench, then sat beside her. Rose patted her belly. "Éowyn said the baby's not quite ready to come yet."

"How does she know that?" Fari asked.

"Because it's not..." Rose stopped, her cheeks going bright red.

Theo huffed. His cousin certainly didn't need to know _that_. Fari could find out the same way he did--when Goldi had a baby. He squirmed in embarrassment and hoped his face wasn't as red as Rose's. He'd been in the room, sitting next to Rose on their bed, when Éowyn checked to see where the baby was. He hadn't expected that she'd check from the _inside_. "She just knows," he mumbled. "She's a midwife. She knows those things."

Goldi giggled and leaned over to whisper something in Fari's ear. Fari's eyes got huge, then his face wrinkled in disgust. "She felt _where_?"

-o-O-o-

Rose clamped a hand over Theo's knee, stilling the nervous bounce. "Everything's fine, Theo."

Theo nodded and swallowed. How could she be so calm right now? It was just past second breakfast, and they were still sitting in the garden. Rosie and Éowyn had brought them out something to eat. Rose hadn't been hungry. That worried Theo, but Éowyn assured him it was fine. Everything was fine.

Rose sucked in a breath and leaned back on the bench. Her hand squeezed his knee and she groaned a little. She hadn't groaned before now.

"Rose?" he asked, panic rising. Was it time now?

She let out a rush of breath, then looked at him, smiling. "I'm _fine_," she said.

"It could still take a while, Theo," Goldi said. "Mum had pains for _two days_ before she had Bilbo."

"Two _days_?" Moira gasped.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't take _that_ long," Rose chuckled. "Poor Mum!"

Theo sighed. He seemed to be the only one who was worried about this. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, watching Rose go through the pain--no matter how much she assured him she was 'fine'.

Rose settled back, nestled under his arm, and sighed. "It won't be long," she said softly to Theo. "I think they're getting closer together."

"I hope so," he said and kissed the top of her head. He certainly wouldn't be able to take this for two days!

He passed the time by watching Fari and Goldi, still sitting in the grass and poking and tickling each other. Theo smiled. It was nice to see Fari so happy. Goldi had been a wonder for him.

Rose's fingers dug into his thigh and she leaned forward, groaning loudly. A sound came out from her clenched jaw that sounded a lot like a Dwarvish curse word. She slumped back against him, panting. "I think...it's time to go in."

-o-O-o-

"I can't believe it's finally happening," Theo said. He was sitting on the parlor couch, staring straight ahead at his closed bedroom door. A groan came from behind that door. Theo swallowed hard and went back to staring at his feet.

Eomer shook his head. Theo had been repeating that for the past hour. "Dad, can't we pour some whiskey in him or something. He's a wreck."

"Oh, no. None of that. He needs to be awake and sober. Just imagine what would happen if he went in there drunk." His father shook his head gravely. "I heard horror stories from your mum. Lads have had their noses--and worse--badly damaged by showing up at their child's birth smelling of whiskey."

Eomer cringed. He didn't want to even think about what Rose was capable of doing to Theo. "Right," he said. His stomach growled and he looked at the door to the hallway. Fari had gone to get them something to eat, seeing as how they were missing lunch.

Another muffled groan came from behind the closed door, but this one was followed soon after by the cry of a baby.

"Already?" their dad said. He chuckled. "My grandchild was in a hurry!"

Eomer grinned, then looked at his brother. Theo was gaping at the door, like he couldn't believe what was happening. Eomer leaned over and clapped him on the back. "Congratulations, Dad."

Theo snapped out of his daze and grinned at him. Then he stood up and went to the bedroom door.

"Wait," their dad said, catching his arm. "They need to clean up first. They'll come get you."

Eomer decided he didn't want to think about that too much. He'd seen enough of the animals to know that birth was a messy thing.

Then Moira opened the door, a huge grin on her face. Theo rushed past her and Eomer went over to take Moira's hand.

Rose was in bed, her head bent over the baby in her arms. She looked up and smiled when Theo came to her. He leaned and kissed her, then whispered with her as he inspected the baby in her arms. Rose passed the baby to him, and Theo turned to them. "It's a boy!" he said, looking like he was ready to burst. He smiled at his son. "We're naming him after Granddad. Saradoc."

"He'd be proud," their dad said, bending over to admire his new grandson.

"Wasn't it wonderful!" Goldi said, coming over to take Moira's hand. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

"I know," Moira said. She smiled at Goldi. "You never really think about a _baby_ being in there, but then he started coming out--"

Eomer coughed. "Time for me to leave." He ignored the girls' giggles and scurried over to give Rose a congratulatory kiss. He did _not_ need details of where his nephew came from.

-o-O-o-

"He is a sweet baby, isn't he?" Moira said. She lay on her bed next to Saradoc, letting him grasp her finger. She had offered to watch him so that Rose could have a relaxing soak in the bath.

Eomer raised an eyebrow. "Have you changed your mind about waiting?"

"No, I don't think so," Moira said. "Babies are nice, but I'd still like to have some time to get used to Brandy Hall and the Shire before I'm overwhelmed with feedings and diapers."

Eomer nodded. Rose and Theo both looked like they hadn't slept in a week. Probably because they hadn't. Theo was taking a nap right now, trying to catch up on some sleep.

She looked up at him. "That doesn't mean I won't change my mind," she said with a wink. She looked down at Saradoc. "He might convince me otherwise." She kissed the baby's head. "Because you're so sweet, aren't you Sar?"

Eomer smiled at them. He thought they were _both_ sweet. And he certainly wouldn't mind if Moira did change her mind about waiting a while before having a baby.

She sat up and wrinkled her nose. "I think he needs to be changed."

"All right." He looked around and spotted the pile of baby things Rose had left on the table. He picked up some cloths and handed them to her.

Moira took them, stared at the cloths for a moment, then at Sar, then up at Eomer. She sighed. "I've never actually done this before."

Eomer's eyes widened in surprise. "You haven't?" He thought all lasses knew how to do this stuff.

She shook her head. "I'm the youngest of my cousins. And when they started having babies..." She shrugged. "I guess I've never been interested in babies until now."

Eomer grinned. "Lucky you. I had to learn when Bori was a baby and I helped with all seven of them." He sat down on the bed, on the other side of Saradoc. "It's not hard, just smelly and messy."

She nodded. "All right, what do I do?"

"Put a cloth underneath him, so you don't get the blanket messy, then take off the old one."

She followed his instructions, loosening the little ties on the cloth, then gave a wary peek inside. "Oh, that's not so bad," she said.

"Newborns usually aren't. Just wait until he gets older," laughed Eomer. "Now you just need to clean him up and put the new cloth on and...oh, wait!" He put a hand over hers. "Put a cloth over him until you're ready for the new diaper. Boys pee on you." Moira giggled and Eomer pouted. "It's not funny when it happens to you," he grumbled.

When Saradoc was freshly diapered, Eomer collected the dirty cloths and set them near the door. He'd leave those for Theo to take care of.

"Thanks for helping," Moira said as she straightened Sar's gown. "I suppose I'm still a bit behind on things that other lasses know." She shrugged and blushed.

Eomer knew she'd had a few private talks with Éowyn. Goldi had gone with her once, but she would only say that Moira needed to talk to Éowyn because she didn't have a mum to talk to. So Eomer figured he knew what they were talking about. Girl stuff. About monthlies and... having babies. That thought made _him_ blush.

Rose came in then, fluffing her damp curls with a comb. "Has he been good?" she asked.

"Of course he has," said Moira and kissed Sar again, brushing her fingers over his curly head.

Rose nudged Eomer and gave him a wink. Then she leaned over the bed. "How's my sweet boy?" she cooed, and picked up her son. "Were you good for Aunt Moira and Uncle Eomer? Did you tell them you want more cousins as soon as possible?" Moira blushed again and Eomer guessed that his own face was just as red.

Rose sat on the bed and grinned at them.


	42. Chapter 42: May 1460

**May 1460**

Fari wandered through the party for Eomer and Moira's betrothal and sighed. He'd had a bit of a row with Goldi and now he couldn't find her. She'd been pestering him about a dance and, as always, he'd refused. Finally she'd just said "Fine!" and stomped off.

He'd though nothing of it at first. He'd gone to sit with Theo and Frodo, but they were busy with wives and children. Emerald was pregnant again and Fari didn't want to hear about babies. He'd tried to find Eomer, but he and Moira were busy with guests. Even his brothers were off with the Gamgee boys. So he was alone and now he missed Goldi. But he couldn't find her.

He frowned. She wasn't in her usual places--with her sisters or Moira or her mum. She wasn't with Ivy or Éowyn, or playing with his own sisters. He was starting to worry, wondering where she'd gone. Had he made her _that_ angry because he wouldn't dance with her? He looked towards the gathering around the dancing. He hadn't checked there yet. Maybe she had gone to watch? He supposed he was being stupid about dancing, but he just didn't enjoy it. He sighed. He should probably just give in and dance with her once, to make her happy.

He went over near the musicians, searching the crowd for Goldi, but he didn't see here there either. Then he glanced at the dancers and his heart stopped when he caught sight of the flash of golden hair. Goldi was in the midst of them, dancing and laughing--with another lad.

He suddenly couldn't breath. His mouth was dry and he felt nauseous and shaky. Goldi twirled around in the dance and she saw him. Their eyes met but Fari couldn't stay, he didn't want to see her laughing face, her hand holding the hand of that other lad.

He turned and rushed away, the blood pounding in his ears, heading into Brandy Hall. He needed to get away from everyone. _She'd left him. He'd driven her away. _He thought he heard someone call his name--Eomer, perhaps?--but he didn't stop to find out.

He went to his guest room, slamming the door behind him. His heart was pounding in his ears. He'd pushed Goldi away again and now she'd found someone else. She didn't want him anymore. And it was all his fault.

He lay down on the bed, curling into a tight ball. He was still shaking. He was angry at himself for being such an idiot. All because of a stupid dance. Goldi had left him and he was all alone now.

He was barely aware of the sound of the door opening. Then a gentle hand touched his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Fari?" Goldi asked. She sat on the edge of the bed, keeping her hand on his shoulder. "I saw you leave suddenly and I followed you, and Eomer said you didn't look right..." She leaned over to rest her cheek on his arm. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

He rolled over to look at her. It took him a moment to get his voice to work. "Are you going to leave me?"

She sat up and frowned at him. "Leave you? Why would you think that?"

He rolled back to look at the wall. "Because I wouldn't dance with you and then you found that other lad who would," he mumbled. "Do you like him better than me?"

"What are you talking about? Didn't you even notice who I was dancing with?" she scolded. "Look at me, Faramir!" He rolled back over. She was frowning at him, eyes narrowed. "It was your cousin Adelgrin! Fern wanted to go get a drink and they saw me watching the dancing and she handed Addy over to me for a dance! Why would you think--?"

Fari gasped, just registering what she was saying. That it had only been his cousin Addy, Uncle Everard's son, who was very happily married. He hadn't even seen who she was dancing with, he'd been so focused on her, on Goldi being with someone else. "Sorry," he mumbled and rolled back towards the wall. He'd made a fool of himself--a Fool of a Took--and he fought to push all those feelings that had been eating at him away, the fear and the jealousy and the anger. "I was being stupid," he said, barely above a whisper. "I was afraid you left me because I was being an idiot. Because I wouldn't dance with you. I didn't think you wanted me any more."

"Fari." She lay down next to him, spooning behind him, and slid her arm around him to press her hand to his chest. He grasped her hand, holding it tight against his fluttering heart. She rested her head against his, her breath warming his ear. "I love you," she whispered. "I promise I won't ever leave you. Especially not over a stupid dance. I only want you."

He swallowed a sob and rolled over to face her. He pulled her close and kissed her. She moaned when he deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue into her mouth, and he had to fight the urge to push his hardening arousal against her. He wanted her so much, to make her his for real, but he knew she wouldn't want to. So he made himself pull back to look in her eyes. "I love you," he said breathlessly.

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know you do. And don't you ever doubt that I love you." She tugged at one of his curls. "And just because I dance with some other lad doesn't mean anything! There's no one else I want to be with. Only you. All right?" He nodded and she gave him a quick kiss. "Now, how about we go back to the party? You'll feel better after you've stuffed yourself full of my pastries."

He smiled at a memory, a joke from long ago, and some of his tension melted away. "Did you put worms in them?"

She stood up and grinned back at him. "Just for you, love."

She took his hands and pulled him up from the bed, but before she could turn away to go to the door he caught her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to go back out there," he murmured into her hair. "I want to stay here with you."

"Fari," she sighed. "My father would murder us if we were found in your room."

He groaned. She was right. And he most certainly didn't want to get caught in here by anyone, especially her father. But he didn't want to go back out to the crowd either. He wanted--needed--Goldi to himself for a while. He stepped back and took her hand. "Want to go see if there's any cake in the kitchen?"

She shook her head. "There's a ton of food outside."

"I know." He shrugged, not sure how to explain. "I just...want to spend some time with you. Just us."

She studied him, biting her lip, then she nodded. "All right."

The kitchen was empty, everyone out enjoying Eomer and Moira's party. There wasn't any cake, but Fari managed to find half a cherry pie in the pantry. They sat at the kitchen table and shared it right from the pie plate.

They startled when the kitchen door opened. It was Ivy, carrying Sar in her arms. "Oh! What are you two doing in here?"

Fari shrugged. "We needed to have a talk."

Ivy cocked her head at them. "Everything all right?"

"Yes." He gave a wry smile. "I was being an idiot. We figured it out."

"You Took lads," Ivy chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, you should probably head back out soon before Sam starts wondering where you've gone." She winked at them and headed over to the basin. With the baby in one arm, she was still able to work the pump and wet a cloth. Then she came over and sat at the table with them. "Sar made a bit of a mess," she said and wiped the baby's mouth and chin and down the front of his gown. "Nothing I'm not used to, love," she cooed at him. Then she dropped the cloth on the table and cuddled Sar to her chest, kissing his brow. "I miss having babies," she sighed.

Fari frowned, a little worried. "I'm not going to get anymore brothers and sisters, am I?"

Ivy looked up at him and laughed. "Oh, no! Don't worry, I'm not planning on any more." She grinned. "I'll just have to look forward to being a grandmother." She looked pointedly at Fari. "But I'm not in any hurry. I can wait at least five years."

Fari's cheeks burned and he glanced at Goldi. Her cheeks were just as red. "We know that," he mumbled.

"Oh, Fari," Ivy chuckled. "It's my job to embarass you. Estella did it to me all the time and Éowyn still does. That's what mums do." She turned her attention back to the baby in her arms. "Right, dearest? Us mums are supposed to tease our children."

Fari smiled at her words, his embarrassment fading. He was so grateful that Ivy was his mum, that when he had children someday they would have _her_ as their grandmother. He didn't even want to imagine what could have been if his dad hadn't been able to get rid of Diamond.

"Oh, sorry, love, you won't get anything there," Ivy said to the baby. Sar had turned in her arms and was rooting at her breast, his tiny fingers grabbing at the laces of her bodice. She looked up at Fari and Goldi and smiled. "Time for us to go look for Mum."

After Ivy left, Fari turned to Goldi. "I suppose we should go, too." They'd been gone a while and he really didn't want her dad getting suspicious.

She took his hand. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm fine now." He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her. He really did feel better now. Goldi still loved him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

SmaryK: Thanks!

princess maggie: Thanks! And don't worry about the comments--I remember those end of school crunch times (and I don't miss them at all!).


	43. Chapter 43: September 1460

**Author's Notes**: The author is a complete and utter dork, and therefore had to figure out how to fix a continuity problem this weekend regarding Aragorn and Arwen. I am adding their daughters into the story as older sisters to Eldarion. They would have been born in the same year as the plague came to the Shire in _The Roots of the Ivy,_ which is how I'm explaining why news of their birth got swept into the background (I'm not only a dork, but a _lazy_ dork). I've made a change to Chapter 10 in _The Course of Love_ to account for their existence, but it's nothing major. As long as you accept there are two little half-elf girls running around Gondor, there's no need to go back and read that chapter. I'd like to give a big squishy hug to JunoMagic for not only advising me on the life cycle of elves, but also for allowing me to borrow Celair and Celu, the twin daughters of Aragorn and Arwen from her _Lothíriel_ (and you should all go read that, because it's really good and has sexy Rohirrim in it). Sorry for the mess. You'll be happy to know that the next story will have a Beta Reader! -- Aranel Took, 22May2006

**

* * *

**

**September 1460**

They were packed into the finest dining room of The Prancing Pony, Big Folk and hobbits crowded around the remains of a feast, talking and laughing. Serving maids--and Mr. Butterbur himself--kept scurrying in and out of the room, removing plates and filling cups and on each trip they'd give a low curtsy--or bow--to the guests of honor, bumping into each other half the time. Eomer did his best not to chuckle at the flustered lasses and old Mr. Butterbur--it wasn't every day you had the King and Queen of Gondor in for supper.

The couple was returning from a visit to Annúminas, the King's seat in the north. The region was thriving since the return of the king, and the great city was being rebuilt. After a short visit, they would continue on to Rivendell, to spend the winter with the Queen's grandfather and brothers.

Across the table from Eomer, the young princesses were whispering and giggling with his nieces. The twin girls, Celair and Celu, were now nineteen, but because of their Elvish blood they aged even slower than hobbits--they looked no older than thirteen-year-old Estella. Prince Eldarion was now eight, but was only just a year or so past being a "toddler" as far as humans were concerned. He was cuddled on his father's lap, thumb in his mouth, glaring jealous daggers towards his mother.

The reason for Eldarion's ire was in his mother's arms. Arwen was holding little Saradoc and making quite a fuss over him. "He is such a beautiful little boy," she cooed. She ran a finger through Sar's sandy curls and kissed his tiny brow. Theo smiled proudly and slipped an arm around Rose's shoulders. Eomer got a shiver--of fear or anticipation, he wasn't quite sure. He'd be married next spring, and then he'd be making babies of his own to be proud of.

"He exists because of you," Rose told the Queen. "Because of how you helped Theo and me. Which reminds me..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. "I can return this to you now, my Lady. I am so grateful to you for letting Theo borrow it."

Eomer saw Theo's expression change, his lips pressed tight as he watched his wife hold the box out to Arwen. Eomer knew what was in there--it was the box that held the necklace that Theo had received from Arwen to give to Rose, to convince her of how much he loved her.

Arwen smiled and shook her head. "No, Rose. It belongs to you. I gave it to Theo to give to you."

"But... It was your _mum's_."

Arwen lay her hand over Rose's, the hand that held the box. "I do not have my father's gift of foresight," she said softly, bending forward to look into Rose's eyes, "but something tells me the necklace is where it is supposed to be, and it will go where it is needed."

Eomer saw Rose's hand tighten around the box. From the look on her face, he guessed it had been a hard decision to offer the necklace to Arwen. The necklace had kept her connection to Theo during her courtship and near-betrothal to that other hobbit lad.

He sighed. His brother had come so close to losing Rose. He couldn't imagine losing Moira like that. He looked down the table, suddenly needing to see her. Moira was sitting with her father, brother, and the lass that Hugh was betrothed to. He smiled. Elsa Stoneburrow was from Staddle, and though Moira liked the girl, she also thought Elsa was too 'old-fashioned'. "She's going to spoil them!" she had grumbled at Eomer during dinner, watching Elsa fill plates for her future husband and father-in-law.

Moira caught his eye and smiled at him. She leaned over to whisper something to her father, who nodded and patted her hand, then she got up and came back to Eomer. "Miss me?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"Always," he said. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek, then took her hand. He was going to miss her a lot. She would be staying in Bree when they returned home, until the spring when she came to the Shire for their wedding.

"We're going out to see the horses," Ari announced. He stood up, along with Bori, Barahir and Éomund. Their childhood playmates now towered over them. Barahir was of age now and Éomund would be the following year. Bori and Ari now looked at their cousins with awe. Eomer glanced at Ivy. He wondered if his sister suspected, that her sons were planning on going South someday. From the look on her face, eyes narrowed as the boys made their way to the door of the dining room, that she did.

"Can we come, too?" Willow asked suddenly. Her face went bright red when everyone looked at her. Next to her, her sisters and the princesses were still giggling. Eomer frowned. Since when was Willow interested in horses?

Ari snorted. "Why do you want to come with--?"

"Of course you can," Barahir said, cutting off his cousin. He grinned at Éomund. The Rohirric lad suddenly looked like he wanted to be elsewhere. Eomer looked back at the girls, they were whispering, bent in close to each other, all of their eyes on...Éomund? _Oh_.

The girls got up, clasping each others' hands like they'd been best friends for years. They pushed Willow to the front. Her face was still a bright shade of red, but she was giggling, too. They trotted out of the dining room after the boys.

"What was that about?" Pippin asked, his eyes on the doorway.

Ivy snorted. "Couldn't you tell? Willow has an infatuation with Éomund."

"_All_ the girls do, I think," Éowyn added.

"_What_?" Pippin gaped at his wife.

"An _infatuation_." Ivy huffed and cocked her head at him. "Really, Pippin. You should know all about little girls and infatuations." She smiled down the table at Arwen. "I asked Pippin to marry me when I was seven."

Fari dropped his fork on his plate with a clatter. "_What_?" he asked, in a perfect imitation of his father. Goldi elbowed him in the side.

Ivy grinned. "I didn't want him to get married, because then he wouldn't have time to be my friend anymore. So I asked if he'd marry me instead." She smiled at her husband. He raised his eyebrows at her over his mug of ale. Eomer shook his head. He gave them less than an hour before they'd disappear together. They always did when they looked at each other like that.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked Moira. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible their few days in Bree. Tomorrow his father, Pippin and Sam would have a private meeting with the king, as his northern counsellors. The day after that, the four of them would ride to Weathertop for Frodo Baggin's birthday. The three hobbits still met for Frodo's birthday every year, always in private. Eomer had asked his uncle about it once. Freddy suspected they remembered Frodo and reminisced about what had happened to them on their quest and in the war, things they really couldn't talk to anyone else about. When the four returned returned from their trip, the king's entourage would continue to Lothlorien and the hobbits (and Éowyn) would head back to the Shire. Then Eomer wouldn't see Moira for eight months. He sighed. The only consolation was that after that, he'd be spending the rest of his life with her.

She nodded and they left the dining room, making their way down the hall to the noisy common room. It was packed, full of people wanting to get a glimpse of the King and Queen. Eomer kept a tight hold on Moira's hand, not wanting to lose her amongst the sea of Big Folk legs. Near the door Eomer saw a table full of hobbits. He recognized Mr. Longhill, Bree's mayor. Across from him sat his niece, Lavender, the girl who had teased Moira so much. The girl was glaring at Moira--obviously she knew that Moira had just had supper with the King and Queen. Eomer threw her a smug look as they went out the door.

In the stableyard, the boys were admiring Éomund's horse. The girls were lined up along the fence, admiring Éomund. Eomer snickered. "I thought Pippin was going to have a heart attack when Ivy told him Willow has an infatuation with Éomund."

"It's adorable, isn't it?" Moira giggled. "Éowyn's right, though. _All_ the girls have it."

"Did you like any lads at that age?" Eomer asked.

"No. Not really." Mora shrugged. "That's about the time my mum died and...I just didn't feel like it. I was too sad."

"Me, too," Eomer said with a sigh. "I missed Mum so much. And by the time I was getting over that, Éowyn had come to the Shire, and..." He rubbed his thumb over Moira's hand. "I spent a lot of time being angry because Dad loved her, and I thought he was forgetting Mum. I hated her for that."

"But you like her just fine now," Moira said, squeezing his hand.

"Yes." Eomer smiled. He couldn't imagine life without Éowyn now. "She's wonderful. She makes Dad happy. And it certainly wasn't fair of me to be mad at him for marrying my sister's mother."

"You certainly do have an interesting family tree," Moira giggled.

"Why? Because that tall fellow over there is my step-nephew?" he chuckled, nodding towards Barahir.

They laughed, and then Eomer wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered into her hair.

"Only eight months," she whispered back. "And then you're stuck with me."

Eomer tugged on her hand, pulling her around the corner of the stable, away from everyone.

"Eomer? Where...?"

He didn't give her a chance to finish. He pressed her up against the wall and kissed her quite thoroughly. When he pulled back--both of them pantings, his trousers too tight--he grinned at her. "I'm looking forward to being stuck with you very much, Miss Underhill."


	44. Chapter 44: May 1461

**May 1461**

"You've all abandoned me," Fari sighed. He leaned against the bedpost, watching Theo and Frodo help Eomer get dressed for his wedding.

"Not for long," said Frodo. "My sister's making sure of that."

"But we've got _ages_ to go before we can get married," said Fari. "Not for three more years at least!" He shook his head sadly. "I've been left behind."

"I think you'll live," Theo said, rolling his eyes.

"Probably," Fari grinned. He hopped down from the bed. "I won't have to go through the stress of weddings and babies for a while." He crossed his arms. "In fact, it looks like I've got a pretty stress free three years coming up."

"Well, you just better hope you keep them stress free," Frodo scolded, shaking a finger at him. "Don't let me catch you getting up to anything with my sister." Frodo gave him an evil grin. "Or I'll tell my Dad."

They all laughed at the look of horror on Fari's face--even Eomer, who had started this morning quite nervous. He'd barely been able to choke down breakfast. Second breakfast, he'd only managed to clear half his plate.

"I hope you know how lucky you are, Eomer," Fari pouted. "Mr. Underhill letting you go out without a chaperone." He shook his head. "Something you _never_ took advantage of."

Eomer rolled his eyes. "We wanted to wait. Nothing wrong with that."

Fari snorted. "I know I would have--" He looked up into Frodo's glare. "Never mind."

"Don't worry, Frodo" said Theo, clapping his friend on the back. "He knows very well that your dad will kill him if he tries anything."

They laughed, and Eomer took a deep breath. He was feeling a little less nervous now. But he would be glad when it was over with.

Then his dad was at the door and Theo clapped him on the shoulder. "Time to go," his brother said.

He was barely aware of the crowd that he walked through to get to the arbor. Then he stood there and fidgeted--for what seemed like hours but what was mostly likely just a few minutes--waiting, until Éowyn waved from the doorway and then Moira appeared and walked to the arbor, followed by one of her aunts from Staddle and Éowyn. After that, the wedding passed as a blur for Eomer. All he cared about was Moira. He said the words Pippin told him to say, half conscious of them, his eyes focused on the lass holding his hand. She was dressed in blue, in a Rohirric-style dress that Éowyn had helped her make, and had blue and white flowers twined into her dark curls. She wore a silver knotwork pendant, a gift given to her by Ivy from his mum's jewelry box. He wished his mum could have been here.

A nudge to his foot startled him from his thoughts. "You can kiss your wife, now," Pippin said, winking at him.

Eomer grinned and did just that.

-o-O-o-

Moira was unusually quiet on their journey to Crickhollow. Eomer glanced over at her. She was staring at her hands, her fingers twisting in the light blue skirt of her dress. He knew she was nervous about this night. He knew she had talked to Éowyn, then Éowyn had talked to his father, and then his father had talked to _him_, about nervous brides and wedding nights. But, embarassing as it was, he was glad his dad had given him the advice, because he wanted this night to be good for Moira. Or, at least not _bad_.

He reached over to touch her hand and she startled. "Are you all right, Moira?"

"Yes," she said, but there was a tremble in her voice. "Well...nervous." She looked up at him. "Scared, actually. Can you believe that? Of all the things in the world to be frightened of..." She sighed and looked back at her hands.

He squeezed the hand under his own. "I'm nervous, too," he said. "Dad said most everyone is nervous about it."

"Yes, but... I've never been scared to do _anything_. Ever. But now... I'm afraid I won't know what to do. Or it will hurt. Or I won't like it." Her voice trailed off.

Eomer chewed his lip, wondering what to say to her. What could he say to her. It wasn't going to be the same for him. It very well could be painful for her and there was nothing he could do about it. He squeezed her hand again. "Well, I don't know what to do either. We'll just have to figure it out." He gave her an encouraging smile, but only received a weak smile in return. She turned back to twisting her skirt.

They reached Crickhollow and he took care of the pony and cart while Moira went up to the house. When he came inside, she was already in the bedroom, sitting stiffly on the edge of the bed.

He went in and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her brow. "We won't do anything you're not ready to do, all right?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No. I don't want to be afraid of this." She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to be afraid of you."

He touched her face, tilting her head up to kiss her gently. "I love you," he said.

"I love you." She took a deep breath, then reached a hand up to finger the collar of his jacket. "I suppose we should start." She slid the jacket off him, then slowly worked her way down the buttons of his waistcoat. Every touch of her hand made his desire for her grow, but he was going to let her set the pace. He distracted himself by plucking the flowers from her hair as she worked.

The waistcoat was done and then she ran a hand along the buttons of his shirt, making him shudder a bit. "Do you want me to do this?" he asked, a bit breathless.

She shook her head, then she set to work on his shirt, keeping her eyes fixed on her task. With every button undone, her confidence seemed to grow. When the last button was done, she slid the shirt off his shoulders and paused. Then she completely surprised him by moving on to the buttons of his trousers.

He had to work hard to fight back the groan as her fingers brushed over his erection. When it was finally free of his trousers, Moira sat back, wide-eyed.

Eomer glanced down at the object of her attention. His dad had said humor might put her at ease. He'd try that. "You're not going to say it looks like a creature, are you?"

"Oh, that's right! Ivy said..." She covered a giggle with her hand and looked up at him, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Should have known," he said, rolling his eyes and giving an exaggerated sigh. He slid out of the trousers, then turned back to Moira. She was grinning at him, her nervousness temporarily forgotten. He couldn't help himself--he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a soft kiss at first, but he gradually deepened it. She didn't hesitate or pull away and he took that as a sign he could be a bit bolder. He put his hand on her hip, then slowly slid it upward, up her side and around her back until he reached the laces at the back of her dress. He found an end and gave gentle tug. "Can I?" he asked.

She nodded and he pulled harder. The tie came loose. Moira sat back to look at him a moment, before standing and pulling off the dress, leaving her in her chemise. She took a deep breath and tugged the chemise off as well.

She stood before him, naked, now. He reached out for her, hands on her hips, and pulled her to him. He kissed her belly, dipping his tongue into her navel.

"Eomer," she moaned, placing her hands on his shoulders, her fingers gripping tight. She was trembling again, but Eomer didn't think it was from nervousness.

He pulled her down to lay on the bed and turned his attention to all the places his dad had told him about that would made her forget her fear. When she was relaxed under his touch, sighing with pleasure at touch of tongue and hands, he lifted his head to look at her. "Are you ready, love?"

She nodded and pulled him down to kiss her.

Now it was his turn to be nervous. He wanted to make sure he didn't hurt her. He tried to be slow about it, once he found the right spot, but then she was tugging at him, pushing her hips into him, and he _needed_ to be inside her.

It all went rather quickly--Dad had warned him about that, too--and when he was able to think again, he rolled over onto the bed, panting and sweaty, and looked at his wife, ready to comfort her if it had been awful for her.

To his suprrise, Moira smiled and rolled over to kiss his shoulder. "I can't believe I was scared about it," she said. "It didn't hurt at all. And I really liked it." She grinned. "Can we do it again?"

He chuckled breathlessly and kissed her cheek. "Well, not for a little while. I need to rest a bit first."

She frowned. "You're tired already?"

"No, it's just that..." He blushed. He wished Éowyn would have told her about this. "I can't go again right after. It just takes a while to... get aroused again."

She nodded and lay back down in the crook of his arm. "So how long does it take."

He chuckled. Now that she was no longer nervous, Moira had her confidence back. Especially when it came to questions, it seemed.

"I don't know. I've never noticed."

"Oh, from when you would..." She made an up-and-down motion with her hand below her belly.

Eomer coughed, his face suddenly burning. "How do you know about _that_?"

She shrugged. "Goldi told me. She had asked Éowyn about it, and Éowyn told her that all lads do it."

Eomer shifted to prop himself up to look at her. "Why was Goldi asking Éowyn about it?"

She giggled. "Because she walked in on Fari doing it once. He doesn't know she saw him, though."

Eomer snorted.

"What?"

Eomer laughed and lay back. "I was just thinking about Fari, if he found out that Goldi had seen him."

Moira frowned. "Would he be mad?"

Eomer chuckled and shook his head. "No. It would probably make him do it even more."

They looked at each other, then collapsed in a fit of laughter. Then Moira cuddled against him, head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. "I love you."

Eomer pressed his nose into her hair. He was so relieved this night had turned out good for her. He didn't know what he would have done if it hadn't. He kissed her brow. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Moira's conversation with Goldi can be found in the short story, "Girl Talk".


	45. Chapter 45: September 1461

**September 1461**

Fari gave a quick look around the Great Smials garden, making sure his siblings weren't spying on them. He and Goldi were sitting on the lawn together, the closest they'd get to being alone now that they were officially courting. He didn't see anyone, so he turned to Goldi. "I think we should get betrothed."

Goldi didn't even look up from the embroidery she was working on, a baby's gown for her dowry chest. "We _are_ going to get betrothed, Fari. It's what people do before they get married."

"No. I mean now."

She snipped a thread and looked up at him. "_Now?_"

He snorted. "Well, not _today_. But soon. Before winter, at least."

She set the embroidery hoop on her lap. "Why now? We've got nearly three years before I'm of age. Most don't go through a betrothal until a year before they marry."

"I know. But..." He sighed. He didn't want to tell her the truth, that no matter what she said, he still feared that she would leave him. He knew those feelings didn't make sense, but he couldn't control it. And it wasn't that he was jealous of other lads, because he trusted Goldi. He was afraid that _he_ would do something wrong and she'd leave him. He thought that getting betrothed would help. It was something official tying them together. "I just want to. I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you, too. But I don't think my parents would allow it. They want me to wait until I'm of age to get married. I think we'll have to wait another year at least."

"Well, we can try, can't we? They let Elanor get married early." He frowned and plucked at the grass near his feet. "Unless you're not sure you want to marry me..."

"Faramir!"

He cringed. He hadn't meant to sound so petulant. It had just popped out. "I know. I'm sorry." Fari gave her an apologetic smile. Goldi was very good at not letting him feel sorry for himself. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. She certainly deserved better than him, someone who liked to dance and be romantic... "I did this wrong."

She shook her head. "Did what wrong?"

He pushed himself up to kneel in front of her and took her hands. "Goldilocks Gamgee, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

She just kind of stared at him for a moment, looking surprised. "I..." Her eyes started to tear up. "Yes, Faramir Took, I will marry you," she whispered. Then she burst into tears.

He didn't know what to do at first. He didn't know why she was crying. Goldi rarely cried over anything. Only when he did something stupid to upset her. His stomach ached with fear. "Goldi? What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong," she said, her sobs turning to laughter. "It's just that everyone always assumed we'd get married. I never thought you'd actually _ask_ me!"

He laughed, too, and he picked up her embroidery to set in on their blanket and pulled her into an embrace. He held her tight, burying his nose in her sun-warmed hair, happy that he'd gotten _this_ right.

-o-O-o-

Within two weeks, Fari was holding the hand of his betrothed in the Great Smials garden. _His_ parents had been easy. His Dad had been elated and Ivy had gotten all teary-eyed and mushy, ready to start planning the party that very instant. Goldi's parents...they had needed to take a few days to think about it. Goldi told him later that it was actually her mum talking her dad into allowing it. Once she'd had a talk with her mother, and Rosie had been assured that there were no impending grandchildren causing the rush, her mum was happy for them. Her father was being overprotective, seeing as his daughter would be the next Mistress of Tuckborough. But Sam did finally agree to it, and he actually looked happy for them. The betrothal on paper had been done a few days ago--today was an excuse to have a party.

Once all the formalities and speeches were done, the couple made their way over to their friends, a group that now included three children. Frodo was holding three-year-old Pansy, and Rose and Emerald were both cuddling year-old-babies.

As soon as they sat down, Rose passed Saradoc to Moira and Emerald gave Lily to Goldi.

"We're off to get something to drink," Rose said, and she and Emerald hurried away, giggling.

"They did that on purpose, you know," Frodo said. He glanced down the table where Moira and Goldi were cooing over the babies.

"Fari's safe for a while," Theo said. "But Eomer..." He shook his head, trying to appear sympathetic, but he was fighting a smile.

"Well, we did agree to wait a while," Eomer said. They looked over at his wife. Moira was completely enthralled with Saradoc, playing peek-a-boo and making him giggle. Eomer shrugged. "Or perhaps not."

-o-O-o-

Fari and Goldi managed to sneak away from their party, going just inside the garden door. They'd been so busy lately, getting ready for the betrothal party, Fari hadn't had any time to spend with Goldi. Alone.

"Well," he said, and tugged her a bit closer.

"Only two and a half years," Goldi said, smiling.

He slid his hands over her back. "Then we don't have to _sneak_ to be alone together!"

"No, not at all," she said, her fingers playing with the collar of his coat.

He ran a finger along her cheek, tracing down to her mouth and across her lips.

"Oh, just kiss her already so I can go back outside!"

They jumped apart. Fari glared at Bori. "What are you doing in here?"

Bori held up the crate in his hands. "Mum asked me to get some more wine from the cellar." He raised an eyebrow at them. "I should be asking what _you_ two are doing in here, but I'm probably too young and innocent to know."

Fari snorted. "Right." He'd seen Bori looking at girls.

Bori shrugged and came towards them. "Well, if you're not going to kiss her, I will." He leaned down and planted a kiss on Goldi's cheek.

"Bori!" she giggled, her hand going to her cheek. "That beard tickles!"

Bori grinned and turned to his brother. "See, Fari? I told you lasses would like the beard."

Fari rolled his eyes. "Don't you need to take that wine to your mum?"

"All right, I'm leaving!" He wagged his eyebrows at them. "I'll let you get back to your--"

Fari pointed to the door. "Out!"

Bori laughed and went back out to the garden.

Fari shook his head. "Honestly! Why did I get the annoying younger brothers? Your brothers aren't--"

"Fari?" Gold reached out and grabbed his coat, pulling him close. "Shut up." She kissed him.


	46. Chapter 46: March 1462

**March 1462**

Fari galloped Anduril down the road, anxious to get to Bag End. He hadn't seen Goldi in months. She was back in Hobbiton now, having gone to stay with Elanor for the winter. "I don't get to see her much," Goldi had told him, when he'd pouted over her going so far away for the winter, "and it won't get any easier once we're married and start having babies."

Fari put Anduril in the paddock at the bottom of Bag Hill, briefly considered going to say 'hello' to Frodo, then decided he really needed to see Goldi. He trotted up the path to the Gamgee's home.

She was out in the garden, talking to her father as he worked, when Fari came up the path. She squealed and ran out the gate to fling herself into his arms.

"I missed you!" she said and kissed him. Fari put his arms around her, melting into the kiss and letting his hands slide just a bit lower...

A cough behind them broke them apart. "Sorry, Dad," Goldi muttered, stepping away from Fari.

"Hello, Uncle Sam!" said Fari cheefully. He might as well try to defuse the situation.

"Fari," Sam said with a nod. He turned to Goldi. "Your mum's probably got tea about ready," he said. "Why don't you take Fari inside."

Goldi grabbed his hand and pulled him into Bag End.

As always around a meal time, Bag End was organised chaos, with everyone running around setting the table and serving up food. Rosie was in the middle of it, directing them like a captain.

"Fari!" Rosie pulled the kettle from the fire, handed it to Daisy to put on the table, and came over to hug him. "I figured you'd be here today," she said. She kissed his cheek. Fari smiled and gave her a kiss back. Uncle Sam may be wary of him, but at least Aunt Rosie still loved him.

-o-O-o-

"Have you seen Rose recently?" asked Rosie over tea.

"Just last week," said Fari. "Theo said she's--" he stopped. He had been about to say 'not as insane', but figured that would be the exact wrong thing to say in front of Sam and all these Gamgee lasses. "--doing a lot better this time. Not as tired. And happier." He smiled, quite proud of himself for saving himself like that.

"That's good to hear," said Rosie as she refilled Sam's tea cup. "I know how hard those first few babies can be." She turned away suddenly. "Tolman! Don't you dare put salt in Ruby's tea!" She turned back to Fari, and refilled his tea cup, not even pausing in her conversation. "Goldi, Daisy and I will be heading to Buckland right after Emerald delivers."

They chatted on a while longer, mostly Goldi relaying news from Westmarch. More hobbits were movng to the region, giving Fastred more responsibility. Mer and his new wife had moved out there last summer, and Pip and Hamfast were considering going as well.

"Well, I need to get over to Bywater," Sam said, pushing away from the table. He leaned over to kiss Rosie, then looked at Fari and Goldi. "I suppose you're wanting to take Goldi out, so I'll stop and talk to Nibs and Iris about accompanying you this evening."

Fari nodded, keeping a neutral face. Nibs and Iris Cotton were nice, but they were strict chaperones. They never let Fari and Goldi out of their sight.

Sam left and the room fell into chaos again. The girls started clearing plates, but the boys were heading out the door.

"I'll do that," Fari said, taking the dishes from Rosie's hands. "You go sit in the parlor and catch up with Goldi."

Rosie beamed at him, then turned on her sons. "You boys would do well to learn from Fari! _He_ gives your poor mother a rest!" She stalked past them and into the parlor.

The boys all glared at him before running out the door. Fari just shrugged and took the plates to the washbasin. They could figure it out for themselves, about the importance of endearing yourself to your future mother-in-law.

-o-O-o-

"That was..."

"Boring." Fari looked over at Goldi. They were back at Bag End, after a boring evening at the Green Dragon. How anyone could make an inn boring was beyond him, but Nibs Cotton apparently had the ability to do so. Any touching, even while dancing, got them a stern look from Goldi's uncle. Fari hated dancing, but he did it at the Dragon, just because he could sneak a kiss whenever other dancers blocked them from Nibs' view. They were only allowed a short time to themselves for conversation, sitting on opposite sides of a table, while Nibs and Iris watched them from across the room.

Rosie had convinced Sam to leave them alone in the parlor for a while. It's not like they could do anything, being in such a large household. Goldi shared a room with Daisy. Fari was going to be staying with Pip and Hamfast. No, this was pretty much it as far as alone time.

But Fari had an idea forming in his head all evening. He decided to see what Goldi thought of it. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked, leaning over to whisper to her.

"Nothing, considering you'll be back at the Smials. Or are you wanting to stay longer?"

He shook his head. "How about if I'm not at the Smials. Or here." He tugged playfully at her braid. "How would you like to meet me somewhere?"

"What?" She clapped her hand over her mouth. They both leaned over to peek out the parlor door. Across the hall, Sam and Rosie were still sitting at the kitchen table, sipping tea. Goldi got up, went to the door, and checked the hall. Then she came back. "Nobody's listening," she said. "Now, what?"

"I'll meet you. You sneak out after dark and I'll meet you...up by the Party Tree."

"Fari..."

"Goldi!" he whined. "We're not going to be able to be alone. Ever. Well, not until we're married. And that's two whole years away." He sighed. "I might die waiting."

She rolled her eyes. "Right, Fari."

"Please," he pleaded. "Just for a little while. Anyway, we're betrothed, so it's not like we're really sneaking around doing things. We're only sort of sneaking around doing things."

"What things?" she asked, scowling at him, warning in her voice.

"Anything you think is proper," he said. He decided he had to pull out the secret weapon, something he'd seen his Dad use on Ivy when Ivy was cross with him. His Dad only had to do this one thing and Ivy would forgive him. Then, their argument forgotten, they'd often disappear into their room for a while. Fari sighed and then he gave her the _look_--eyes wide, eyebrows raised, lips pouting just so, a slight turn of a smile at the corner of the mouth--turning the Took Charm on full force.

Goldi was still scowling at him, but then her face softened. She closed her eyes and sighed. "All right," she said.

Fari grinned and leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Tomorrow night, I'll be waiting for you at the Party Tree." He stood up. "Well, we should probably turn in," he said, glancing out the door towards Goldi's parents.

"Already?" she asked, "It's still fairly early."

He grinned. "Well, I want to make a good impression on your dad, don't I?"

-o-O-o-

"You came!" Fari scrambled to his feet. Goldi trudged up the hill toward him, wrapped in her cloak, her nightdress bright white in the moonlight.

"Of course I came," she said. "But it wasn't easy. Daisy caught me leaving. I had to promise to do the dishes for a week."

He gave her a sympathetic kiss, then took her hand."Come with me." He pulled her down the hill, towards the grove of trees near the bottom. They went into the tress and Fari led her to a little clearing, where he'd spread a blanket.

"Fari, I--"

Fari pulled her down next to him and kissed her. Her hair wasn't in its usual braid and he ran his fingers through it. He gently pushed her back, still kissing her, until she was lying on her back, Fari half on top of her. He pulled away from her mouth, kissing his way down to her neck. She squeaked and writhed when he kissed her there, which didn't do much for his self control. Then she squirmed, which pressed her thigh right into his erection. He moaned and instinctively pressed back.

"Fari...wait...stop." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him up.

He rolled away from her, gasping for breath. "Sorry," he said. He couldn't help it. They'd never done anything like this before, lying together like this. He wanted her so much.

She sat up. "I think we should stop now," she said, her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced towards his crotch.

He touched her arm. "Goldi, it's fine. I'm just..."

"I _know_, Fari. I know what's going on. I'm not stupid."

He rolled onto his side, propped up on one arm, and reached up to pluck a leaf from her hair. "Then you know how much I want to be with you."

"I know. I want to be with you, too." She sighed. "But I don't want to disappoint my parents."

He nearly said 'They don't have to find out', but he knew that would probably make him a bachelor again. "We'll take it slower, all right? Nothing you don't want to do."

She shook her head. "No, Fari, I think we should stop."

"Goldi!" He flopped over on his back. "Look, how about I keep my hands to myself--." He put his hands under his head. "--and you decide what we do?"

She looked at him, chewing on her lip in thought. He started to give her the _look_ again, but she turned away. "Don't you dare look at me like that again!" she said. "That's what got me into this." She turned back and sighed. "All right, we'll do this."

He smiled at her as she shifted around to sit next to him. She leaned over and kissed him. That was nice, but he hoped she'd get just a bit more adventurous. Then she kissed her way down his jaw, like he had done to her, her mouth coming to rest on his throat. Her teeth scraped the skin and he groaned, his erection twitching.

She pulled back to look at him. "You like that?" she asked, her eyes wide.

He nodded and lifted his head, pulling his hands out to reach for her, but she pushed him back and grabbed his arms. "No," she said. "Hands to yoursef, remember?" And then she gave him a wicked grin.

Fari shuddered, not quite believing what he thought was happening. He put his hands behind his head again and then she leaned down, her mouth going to his throat. He groaned again, and bucked his hips, trying to relieve the ache between his legs. Goldi pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "This is fun," she said and leaned down to capture his mouth with hers. She ran a hand down his chest, her fingers weaving around the buttons. Fari moaned and squirmed. His trousers were rubbing against his erection and he had to struggle to keep his hands behind his head. He thought he was going to die if he didn't get relief soon, but he didn't know how he was going to do _that_ with Goldi here. He'd have to wait until she went home, and he groaned in frustration.

Goldi sat up, grinning at him, and touched his side, right where she knew he was ticklish. He giggled and jerked away, pulling out one hand to grab hers.

"No," she scolded, tucking his arm back. "Or I'll leave."

"Fine," he huffed. She smiled and kissed his pouting lower lip. Then she touched his ticklish spot again.

"That's not fair!" he complained. "You don't have to touch me there."

"Where should I touch you then?" He saw her glance at the bulge in his trousers and then she lowered her eyes.

He didn't quite know what made him say it. "You can touch me there if you want." He raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly how to get Goldi to respond. "Unless you're afraid to."

She looked down at him, years of being rivals putting a determined look on her face. She lifted her chin and moved her hand over him, just above his trouser buttons. Then she reached down and squeezed.

Fari groaned as his body seemed to explode all at once: the warmth in his belly blazed and a tingle shot up his spine and an overwhelming urge to thrust took him. Goldi snatched her away like she'd been stung. Fari reached down to grab himself, needing to finish it, screwing his face up as the climax overcame him.

He opened his eyes and found her staring at him, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't mean to...I have to go." She stood up and pulled on her cloak.

"Goldi, wait!" He sat up, still shaky from the climax, and reached for her.

She shook her head. "No, Fari. I...I need to go home." She turned and ran up the hill towards the Party Tree.

Fari lay back and punched his his fist on the ground. He should have known better than to push her too far.


	47. Chapter 47: March 1462

**March 1462**

"Fari?"

Fari reluctantly opened his eyes. Ivy was standing over him, shaking him. "Get up, Fari," she said. "Your father wants to see you in his study." She went over and opened the curtains, and Fari had to shield his tired eyes from the light. She turned to him, looking a bit grim. "The Gamgees are here."

Fari shut his eyes and put his hands over his face. A few choice curses floated through his head. They must have found out Goldi had snuck out. He wondered how much else they knew.

"Fari?" Ivy pulled his hands away from his face. "Don't keep them waiting." She gave him a look that hovered somewhere between sympathy and disappointment, then left.

Fari sat up and looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. He'd gotten home at around eight that morning. He'd ran into his Dad coming in and told him he'd been out to the pub, keeping his distance so his dad wouldn't realize he _didn't_ smell like ale and smoke. His father had believed him.

He got dressed, his shaking fingers barely able to do the buttons. He was dead. Dead, dead, dead. If Uncle Sam didn't kill him, his father surely would. He'd lied to him this morning, after all.

He shuffled down to his father's study, passing Bori and Ari on the way.

"What did you do?" Ari asked. "They do not look happy."

Fari shrugged and Bori grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll come rescue you if Uncle Sam tries to kill you," Bori said. He grinned. "Because neither of us wants to be Thain!"

Fari rolled his eyes. "I'm so glad you both love me so much." His brothers laughed and continued on their way.

Fari sighed and kept walking until he was at his father's study door. It was open. His father was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers. Uncle Sam was on the couch, his arms crossed, his face stormy. Ivy and Aunt Rosie were talking quietly near the door.

"He's here," Ivy said. She gave him another look, purely sympathetic this time. Rosie followed her out and her look said she was disappointed in him. That hurt him, that he'd disappointed Aunt Rosie. He stepped inside the study. His father got up from his desk and came towards him. But instead of stopping to yell at him, he kept walking, towards the door.

"Dad?" Fari grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"This is between you and Sam," his father said, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

"But--"

His father shook his head and pulled out of his grasp. He left, closing the door behind him.

He couldn't believe his father was leaving him in here to get killed. He looked up at Uncle Sam. He was glaring at him. Fari shivered. He crossed his arms and stared at his feet, not sure what to say.

They stayed like that for a while, in silence, then Sam spoke. "I'm very disappointed in you, Faramir."

That went straight to Fari's heart, that he'd let them all down. It probably would have been easier if Sam hadn't said anything at all and just punched him.

"I trusted you with my daughter, that you'd obey my rules. And even if you are betrothed, she's not of age yet and has to abide by my rules."

Sam stood up and came towards him. Fari shrank back, expecting the worst. "I'm not going to hit you, Faramir. But I need you to understand what you've done." Sam sighed. "You've risked my daughter's reputation. What if someone saw her sneaking out. Now, maybe that's not such a big thing for gentlehobbits, but it's very important for a regular lass."

"But I'm going to marry her," Fari said.

Sam shook his head. "I know. But things can happen. Maybe you'll get angry at each other and break it off, or maybe something will happen to you--"

"We won't break it off!" Fari found some of his courage and glared back. "We won't--"

Sam held up his hand. "You don't know that, Fari. And what are her prospects then, if she's got a poor reputation and needing to find another suitor?"

Fari stared at his feet. He wanted to argue, but he knew it was pointless against Sam.

"So, until you're married I expect you to treat Goldi like my daughter, and not your wife. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir," he said. He looked up to meet Sam's eyes. He'd do anything to make up with Goldi's parents.

Sam nodded. "Can you promise me that you will not go against my wishes and that you will not meet her alone outside of proper courting."

"I promise, Uncle Sam."

Sam shook his hand on it. "I'm sure I can trust you Faramir. You're a good lad, if a bit of a troublemaker." Sam gave him a small smile. "Well, I think we're done here. But I think your father is wanting to speak with you as well."

Fari nodded. He'd figured that, but the worst was over. "I know. Thank you, Uncle Sam. I'm sorry for disappointing you and Aunt Rosie."

Sam gave him another curt nod and left, leaving Fari alone in the study to wait for his father.

-o-O-o-

Fari saw Goldi again at Bori and Willow's birthday party. He wanted to talk to her about that night, but he knew someone would notice if they snuck away together, and then Uncle Sam would be mad at him again. And his dad. His dad had lectured him on pretty much the same things Sam had said, that he had to think about Goldi first, but he'd been more specific, that he needed to keep his trousers buttoned because they were still too young to have the responsibility of a baby thrust upon them. Fari had nodded in agreement with that. He definitely wasn't ready for babies.

He needed to talk to her, to find out if she was mad at him, but they were stuck, awkwardly sitting together while

Well, he was thinking about Goldi. All the time, it seemed. He wanted to know how she felt, if she was mad at him--but they were stuck sitting awkwardly together with their friends, barely saying a word to each other.

Ivy must have noticed and decided to take pity on them. She enlisted their help to get some things from the kitchen, then told them she needed to go to the cellar. "It may take me some time to find the wine I want," she told them, giving them a pointed look.

She disappeared down the cellar stairs and Fari turned to Goldi. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble."

"It was the leaves in my hair," she said, keeping her eyes on the loaf of bread Ivy had given her to slice. "I came to breakfast with leaves in my hair. And when Dad started in on me about it, Daisy broke down and told him I'd snuck out." She set down the knife and took his hand. "I'm sorry _you_ got in trouble, because I was careless and--"

He put a finger to her lips and shook his head. "Well, it worked out all right, at least. Your dad didn't kill me." Fari sighed. "We just can't touch each other for two years."

Goldi leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Well, we'll let him cool off a bit. I don't think he'll mind us having a few kisses." She grinned. "In another month or two."

Fari rolled his eyes and Goldi turned back to slicing the bread. "At least mum believed me, when I told her we hadn't done anything." She blushed.

Fari touched her arm. "I'm sorry. About what happened. I didn't mean to...do that. I just wanted to tease you and...it just kind of...happened."

She nodded. "I know, Fari. I wasn't mad at you. It just surprised me." She shrugged, her face flaming. "I should have known what would happen." She gave him a shy glance. "I shouldn't have run. But it was a bit scary, that I could make you..." She dropped the knife and covered her face with her hands.

Fari smiled and leaned in close to her ear. "You can do it again, if you like."

She groaned and gave him a shove. "You're such a pig!" she scolded, trying to sound angry, but Fari saw she was fighting a smile.

He reached out and tugged on her braid. "I love you."

"I love you, too, even though you're a pig." Then she kissed him.

A cough startled them. "All set then?" Ivy asked. She stood in the cellar doorway, a smile on her face. She came over and handed him the bottle of wine. "Why don't you and Goldi take this out for me. I can finish up in here."

"You didn't need us to help with anything else?" Goldi asked.

Ivy shook her head. "Oh, no. I've got it. You two go back to the party."

Fari nodded. He supposed Ivy knew what they were going through, because she hadn't been allowed to talk to his dad alone after Merry found out what they'd done when she was sixteen. "Thanks, mum," he said.

She smiled and bent down to kiss his cheek, then turned to slice the bread.


	48. Chapter 48: July 1462

**July 1462**

Fari busied himself in the Brandy Hall kitchen, searching through cupboards for tea. Seeing as it was the middle of the night, he had the kitchen all to himself. He'd arrived in Buckland yesterday, coming along with Goldi and her mum and Daisy. They'd arrived just in time, because Rose went into labor this afternoon.

He wasn't looking forward to sitting around, watching Theo being nervous. And Eomer was being nervous, too, because they'd just found out Moira was pregnant. So the two of them were being panicky fathers. At least Uncle Merry seemed to be getting some amusement out of watching them. Fari just found them annoying. So, he'd volunteered to get tea and food from the kitchens.

He put the kettle on the stove. Babies were all right. He'd certainly had enough experience with them. He just didn't see the big fuss. Why would anyone look forward to no sleep and smelly diapers anyway? He'd had enough of that with his brothers and sisters. He'd nearly thrown up the first time he'd smelled one of Bori's disgusting diapers. Fari chuckled. He'd have to remember that, bring it up some time when his brother annoyed him.

He knew Goldi was going to be going on and on about babies for the next few days, trying to give him that look that Rose always gave Theo. Little did she know that he was immune to it. Perhaps he could distract her from babies with _his _look. He grinned at that, but then frowned at a sudden thought. The Took Charm was probably the reason why he had seven brothers and sisters. He'd have to be more careful with how he used it.

The kettle started to boil and he transferred tea and cakes to a tray. He picked everything up and headed out towards the Master's wing of Brandy hall. Theo and Uncle Merry were both in the parlor, but Eomer was gone.

"Where's Eomer," he asked. He set the tray down on the table.

"Moira felt sick, so he took her to their room," said Theo. "She's been getting nausea pretty bad."

Fari cringed. He remembered how bad Ivy had gotten it a few times, bedridden for days. Poor Eomer.

Eomer peeked his head in the parlor door. He looked tired. "How's she doing?" Merry asked.

"She's going to try to sleep. I'm going to go get her some peppermint tea and biscuits. Éowyn said that helps." Eomer rushed off again.

"So, are you looking forward to all this, Fari?" Merry asked.

Fari shook his head. "Not in the least." He didn't want to think about how grouchy Goldi would get if she had morning sickness.

"It's worth it, though," Theo said. "When you hold your own baby in your arms."

Fari gaped at him. "Are you trying to talk me into it?" he asked. "Because if you are, Sam might have something to say to you." Theo and Merry both laughed. Fari sighed. "I'll be lucky if he lets me take Goldi out again before we're married."

"He's just being protective," Merry said. "Fathers worry about their daughters."

Fari nodded. Merry had certainly had a lot to worry about because of his father and Ivy. He wondered if that was why Sam worried about him being alone with Goldi, because Sam thought he was going to be like his dad. Because of what his dad had done with Ivy. He pushed those thoughts away. "I know, Uncle Merry," he said.

-o-O-o-

Just before dawn, Theo's daughter came into the world.

"Her name's Arwen," he said proudly, "because it was Queen Arwen who brought us together." He smiled at Rose. Rose gave him a tired smile back.

Goldi came up next to Fari and took his hand. "Isn't she wonderful?" she asked, squeezing Fari's hand and kissing his cheek.

Fari sighed and looked at her. "No, you can't have one."

She stuck her tongue out at him and went over to see Rose.

Theo showed the baby around, then brought her over to Fari. "Want to hold her, Fari?"

"Nah," Fari said, giving a casual look at the tiny girl. She was cute as far as newborns go, mostly for the fact that she was sleeping peacefully in her blanket rather than crying. "I think Éowyn wants to hold her again." He pointed over towards Éowyn, distracting Theo so he could escape. He went over to see Rose.

"Ready for one of your own, now?" Rose asked him.

He rolled his eyes and poked Goldi in the arm. "Did Goldi put you up to that?"

Rose and Goldi both giggled. Fari shook his head and sighed.

-o-O-o-

"I thought you didn't like babies."

Fari looked up as Goldi came out to the garden. He was sitting next to a a flowerbed left muddy from a morning rainfall, digging canals with Saradoc. Fari had offered to watch Sar, to give his parents a rest. Theo and Rose were both in the constant state of exhaustion that came with being new parents. Fari didn't mind watching him, though. Now that he was older, Sar was fun to play with.

"I never said I didn't like babies," he said. "Just that they're a pain. Anyway, Saradoc's not a baby anymore, right Sar?"

The little boy grinned up at him. "Not a baby." He held up two pudgy fingers. "Two!"

"See, he's all grown up," Fari said. He ruffled Sar's curls and grinned up at Goldi.

Goldi leaned over and wiped mud from Fari's cheek. "Well, he's as grown up as you are, at least."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled. She sat down next to Sar and pulled him onto her lap, not caring about muddy hands. "Are you having fun with Uncle Fari?" she said, then kissed his cheek.

Sar nodded, then squirmed out of her arms and crawled back over to his canals.

Goldi sighed. "I guess mud is better than Aunt Goldi's lap."

"I like your lap better than mud," Fari said. He had to fight hard to keep a straight face.

She rolled her eyes and nudged his leg with her toes. "I'm sure you do."

He grinned and scooted over next to her. "Want me to prove it?" he whispered in her ear. She just gave him an exasperated look. "Fine," he said and tried to look dejected. He pouted. "I'll go back to my canals." He started to slide back, but Goldi caught his arm.

"You can stay over here," she said, and tugged him back.

He sat close to her and put his arm around her. "Don't you think we'll get into trouble?" he murmured in her ear. "Being out here alone together."

"We're not alone. We've got a chaperone." She nodded towards Sar. The little boy had his back to them and was elbow deep in mud.

Fari chuckled. "Somehow, I don't think your dad would approve of Sar as a chaperone."

Goldi smiled at him and reached up to play with the collar of his shirt. "Well, since Dad won't get here until this evening, we don't have to worry about it right now." She gazed into his eyes and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Kiss!" Sar threw himself between them and gave them each a sloppy kiss on the cheek before returning to his mud.

Fari grinned at Goldi. She was giggling and wiping a muddy handprint from her cheek. He leaned over and nuzzled her ear. "Maybe your dad _would_ approve of Sar as a chaperone."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the delay--trouble with uploading to FFNet this weekend. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow (Monday).  



	49. Chapter 49: August 1462

**August 1462**

"Here you go, Stel," Fari said. He handed the mended kite back to his sister. "Now keep it away from the trees!"

Estella stood up from her spot next to him on the front steps of the Smials. "Thanks, Fari!" She held up the little kite to examine his repairs.

The sound of a cart on the road made them both look up. He didn't think his father was expecting anyone and Fari didn't recognize the cart or the occupants. He stood up to greet their guests. The cart stopped and two hobbits got out, then one turned to help a lady out. She stepped from the cart and looked up at him. His blood suddenly ran cold. It was Diamond.

"Go get Dad, Stel," he whispered to his sister. "I think he and mum are walking in the orchard. Tell him that Diamond's here. Be quick." She nodded, still staring at the strangers, then took off running across the yard, disappearing around the side of the hill.

The group came towards him and Fari clenched his fists. He hadn't seen Diamond since her confrontation with Ivy in Hobbiton, before the twins were born.

Diamond studied him for a moment, uncertainty on her face. "Faramir?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't even try to hide the hostility in his voice.

"Really, Faramir. Is that any way to greet your mother?"

"You are _not_ my mother," he growled, his jaw clenched tight with anger.

"Perhaps." She gave him a sickly sweet smile and swept past him, up the front steps and into the Smials.

He went in after her. She was heading for his father's study. He moved quickly to block her way. "Get out!" He pointed towards the door. "Get out of my home!"

"You're not Thain yet, dear Faramir. And I have business to attend to with the Thain." She walked towards him and he pulled back out of her way, not wanting her to touch him, and watched her go into the study. Her servants walked past him, both glaring at him.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then followed them in.

Dimaond seated herself at his father's desk. The two hobbits stood behind her.

"How have you been, Faramir?" she asked. He just glared at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I see." She turned to her companions. "It seems my son has forgotten his manners," she said. She gestured towards the door. "Leave us." The pair walked out, still glaring at Fari, shutting the door behind them.

"Faramir," Diamond said, leaning back in his father's chair. "Why does it have to be like this. I'd like to think we can reconcile."

He narrowed his eyes at her. After all she'd done, after all the pain she'd put them through, she wanted to _reconcile_? "Why?"

"I'm worried about you, Faramir. I don't think your father is making the right decisions about you."

"It's not any of your concern, though, is it?" He walked up to the desk and leaned over to glare at her. "You're not my mother. Ivy is."

"Yes, Ivy." She smiled at him. "How is the lass? Pregnant again, I suppose?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I remember when she and her brothers would come to visit, and you would all play together in the nursery. And your father would go in to tell you a story, and dear little Ivy _always_ had to sit on his lap. Your father would hug her and kiss her--"

Fari pushed away from the desk, turning away, seething. He should have known better than to bring up Ivy. He should have known she'd say things like that.

"Forgive me, Faramir. That was rude of me to bring up such things."

He turned back to her. "What do you want?"

"I want my son back. Is that too much to ask?" She looked away for a moment. "I know I wasn't the best mother, Faramir--"

He snorted.

"I know I wasn't the best mother," she said. "But I'd like to make up for it. I want to be your mother again."

Fari narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"Faramir!" She slapped her hands on the desk. "Why does there have to be a motive. Why can't I just want my son back?"

"After all this time? How many years since you left here? How many years since you last saw me? And I know how you felt about us, the hatred for Dad and for me..." He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut and decided to ask the question that had plagued him his whole life. "Why did you hate me?"

"Faramir..." Her voice was calm and gentle. "I'm sorry. I am. I didn't mean for it. It's just that you looked so much like him, you were like him in every way. Nothing of me. And I was angry about it, it felt like you were mocking me." She paused for a moment. "I was wrong."

Fari opened his eyes. "That's it? Because I took after my father, you refused to be my mother?" He gave a strangled laugh. "Great gods..." He collected himself, pushing back the anger. "So why do you hate my father so much? _He_ doesn't even know."

Her face hardened. "Because everything bad that has ever happened to me happened because of him."

He shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Because your father and his cousins and that gardner left the Shire and stirred up trouble with the Big Folk! And the Big Folk came here and..." She looked away for a moment, her fists clenching. "And some of the lads went down to fight them off and when they came back...the lad I'd been sweet on since I was a teen came home in a wagon with a hole in his chest where one of those animals had stuck an arrow."

Far opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. He wasn't sure what to say.

"We went down to the memorial," she continued, "for all the lads that were killed at Bywater. And I stood at that memorial stone and I touched poor Doro's name, and then that Mad Baggins comes up to me and says he's sorry. He's sorry! He goes off to foreign places and gets the Big Folk to notice us, gets them angry at us, and they come and kill our lads and he's sorry!"

"They didn't cause it!" Fari said, stepping back up to the desk. "The invaders would have come here anyway!"

"Doro's cousin heard the Men laughing about it, Faramir! That old Sharkey wanted to teach the four of them a lesson! He came here because of your father and the rest of them!"

"They saved the Shire! They helped save the world! Do you have any idea what was happening, what could have happened if not for Frodo Baggins?"

"All I know is Doro died because some old wizard took a dislike to hobbits, because of Peregrin Took and his friends."

"So that's it? You hate Dad because of that? Because of a war he had no control over?"

"Oh, but that's not the end of it. You see, I went back to Long Cleeve, and mourned my lost love, and tried my very best to forget about Bywater and Baggins and the rest of them. Then a few years later I met another lad, Mosco Hornblower. And we were happy and in love and he was just getting up the courage to ask my father about a betrothal, when word gets out that the Thain was looking for a wife for his son. And it seems the Thain had gotten the idea of reuniting with the North-tooks and wrote my father about it. And my father thinks this is a wonderful idea and with me being his only daughter, well, that was that, wasn't it?

"I tried to fight it. I told my father that Mosco was going to be speaking to him, but he refused to listen because you can't turn down the Thain of the Shire, can you? So I confessed to him I'd already bedded Mosco, hoping it would change his mind, but instead he gets angry and within a week Mosco has been betrothed to my favorite cousin, Daffodil, and I'm being sent off to Tuckborough to get betrothed to your father."

"That's hardly Dad's fault." Fari shook his head. "He didn't have any control over it, same as you."

"But don't you see? Everything bad that has ever happened to me involved your father. I lost my lovers, my best friend, my home--all because of Peregrin Took! Then I had to marry him and let him touch me..." She sat back, composing herself. "But no matter what I think of your father, I want things between us to be different."

Fari just stared at her. She was insane. "And you think I'd accept you, after everything you've done?"

"I would hope that you could understand why I did it. I regret how I treated you. I was blinded by my...problems with your father."

Faramir studied her for a moment. He could sense there was something more to this. For all her talk of reconciling, he saw no love in her eyes. Then it hit him. "You want it back."

"Faramir--"

"You think you'll get the respect back, if I accept you." He shook his head. "You want to be the mother of the Thain's heir again." He couldn't believe this, that she'd even try this. "And what better way to get at Dad as well, to try to reconcile with me, to get me on your side." He gave a sharp laugh. "It won't work Diamond. You can't get it back. And I certainly don't want you back. So you might as well go home."

"You won't even give me a chance?"

"You nearly killed my father!" he shouted. "You drove him to drink and he nearly killed himself--but that's what you wanted, wasn't it? I heard you tell your lover that you hoped he died!"

"It's hardly my fault your father is a drunkard," Diamond snapped. "I didn't make him drink! He _chose_ to do it." She sneered at him. "I don't know why you defend him. He wasn't much of a father to you, was he?"

"Shut up!"

"He always claimed to love you so much, but then he'd send you away to Meriadoc or those Gamgees. Maybe I'm not the only one who saw someone they hated in their child. At least _I_ can admit it."

Her words stabbed at his heart, words that echoed fears that he'd always kept hidden. "Get out." Fari fought as hard as he could against the tears. He didn't want her to see him cry. "You have no power over Dad or me, and you never will."

She smirked at him and leaned forward, elbows on the desk. "I hear you're betrothed."

Fari stared at her a moment, trying to figure out why she'd bring up his betrothal. "That's no concern of yours."

"I would offer my congratulations," she said, "but I just don't think it's right. Your father made a very poor decision, agreeing to it. You could certainly make a much better match than Goldilocks Gamgee." She wrinkled her nose, like saying Goldi's name gave her a bad taste. "I have a second cousin with a daughter your age. Violet. She's a lovely girl, much more fitting for your position."

"Get out!" Fari pointed at the door. He'd had enough of her. "Leave and don't come back. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. I want you to stay away from me and my family. My wife is of no concern of yours."

"Your future wife is very much a concern of mine, Faramir."

"Why? You're not my mother anymore!"

"Are you so sure about that, Faramir?"

Fari jumped when the study door flew open. His father and Ivy came in, followed by Diamond's servants. His father's face was flushed with anger.

"What do you want, Diamond?"


	50. Chapter 50: August 1462

**August 1462**

"What do you want, Diamond?"

Fari's father stalked over to the desk, glaring at his forme wife. There were few times in his life when Fari had seen his father this angry.

Diamond calmly sat back, folding her hands together. "I came to discuss my son."

"He's not your son anymore," his father said. "You signed the papers--"

"Yes," Diamond said. "Our little bargain." She nodded towards her servants and one of them pulled a pack of papers from his jacket. She took the papers and started leafing through them. "However, I recently learned some very interesting things. The most important of which is that your statement about my... indiscretions... was a lie. Because rather than being a wronged husband, you were, in fact, rutting with your sixteen-year-old cousin." She looked up at him, smirking. "That's why Meriadoc wasn't speaking to you, wasn't it, Peregrin? He found out you what you were doing to his precious little girl." She chuckled. "I would have loved to have seen _that_ confrontation!"

Pippin took a step towards her, opening his mouth to say something, but Diamond held up her hand. "Don't bother denying it." She held up the packet of papers. "I've got witnesses. It appears that after a few years, there are some who forget to keep their mouths shut about things." She turned to Fari. "Isn't that right, Faramir?"

Faramir scowled at her, confused.

"Let me remind you," she said. She pulled out a page to read. "It seems Alma and Liana Hardbottle, sisters, on the 6th of March, 1462, at the Green Dragon, overheard Faramir Took telling Goldilocks Gamgee that his father bedding Ivy Brandybuck on the night of his cousin Columbine's wedding had saved his father's life." Diamond looked up at them. "How sweet," she sneered. "And it seems the Hardbottle ladies just couldn't keep that to themselves and the gossip made its rounds, all the way up to Long Cleeve. And then one day I heard the most interesting thing from my maid. It wasn't hard to trace it back to the source." She put the paper down. "Which makes your complaint of adultery void, Peregrin, as well as our--" She glanced at Fari. "--bargain."

Fari collapsed into the nearest chair. _How could he have been so stupid?_

"Who's going to believe that?" his father said, but Fari could hear the worry in his voice.

She held up the papers again. "The Shirriff, apparently. I've already been to see Mr. Burrows. Friend of yours, I'm assuming? He tried to delay things. Wanted to send for you. But I pointed out the laws in the book and he really had no choice in the matter." She flapped the papers at him. "He's already agreed to void our agreement, along with Fari's adoption by your wife."

"You miserable old cow!" Ivy rushed at Diamond, screwing up her fist, which Fari's father caught just in time. He pulled Ivy back into his arms, whispering in her ear.

Diamond gave them a smug smile and stood up. She tossed the papers on the desk. "I'll expect you in Michel Delving next week--the date and time is on the papers--to settle this." She smiled. "Oh, yes, and bring your gardner friend. We have a small matter of a betrothal to break."

Fari looked up in shock.

"What?" His father let go of Ivy and turned on Diamond. "Fari's betrothal has nothing to do with us!"

"It has everything to do with _me_! I want my son to have a proper marriage to a girl from a respectable family!"

"You can't break it, Diamond." He picked up the papers. "Even if you did do all this! Only the father's permission is needed."

"And I'm nearly of age," Fari said, finally finding his voice. "It doesn't matter if you find some way to break it. We can still get married after we're of age, because we won't need anyone's permission."

"Yes, that is an idea isn't it?" She gave that sickly sweet smile again. "You know, there are a lot of hobbits who aren't so happy about mixing the classes. I hear the other Gamgee girl had quite a difficult time when she became betrothed to Meriadoc's son. It would be a shame if dear Goldilocks had to go through the same thing. And Samwise and his son, they work for quite a few hobbits who might be persuaded to look elsewhere for gardeners. Especially if it were well-connected and powerful members of society who were doing the persuading."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Oh, but I would, Peregrin. Gamgee did the paperwork for the divorce. And some might be interested in why it is that their mayor would help the Thain lie about his indiscretions with a young lass to get a divorce. He was just re-elected, wasn't he? But that can be easily changed. It would be tragic if your beloved Gamgees had to find some other way to feed all those children."

The room exploded. His Dad, Ivy and Diamond were all yelling. Fari started to panic, his heart pounding, his breath short, tears blurring his vision. She would do all this, because of her irrational hatred for his father? She wanted to take Goldi away from him, make him marry that other girl, a girl she'd have control over? And his life would be misery, just like his father's had been. He couldn't lose Goldi. He couldn't live without her.

"No!" He sprang up from his chair and went to the fireplace. He grabbed his father's sword from over the mantle. "You won't do this to us," he muttered. He started at Diamond, seeing red. She didn't even see him coming, her back was to him and she was intent on yelling at Ivy. Fari started to raise the sword, but then the room spun and he was lying on the floor behind a couch. There was a weight holding him down and he fought against it and against the hold on his wrists. He fought with everything he had to keep that sword in his hand, until his wrist was bashed into the leg of a chair and the sword flew from his grip. The pain cleared his head, made him focus again, and he found himself looking up into his father's tearful face.

"No, Fari, it's not worth it," his father whispered. "If it was, I would have done it a long time ago."

Fari closed his eyes and shook his head. It was worth anything to be rid of her.

"Look at me, Faramir!" He looked up at his father again. "Think of Goldi. Don't do this to her. If you harm Diamond, they'll banish you."

Fari broke down then, barely aware of his father's hand stroking his cheek. He just wanted it to stop. He wanted Diamond to go away forever and let them be happy.

"Leave!" Ivy shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do, girl!" Diamond shouted back. "We're not finished yet!"

"Oh, I think we are--"

"What's going on?"

Fari turned his head when Bori's deep voice boomed into the study. He blinked to clear the tears from his eyes. Bori and Ari were standing in the doorway.

Ari came over to them and knelt next to their father. "What's happening, Dad?" he whispered.

"Diamond. She's done some things..." His father slumped back against the couch, looking dazed.

"Fari?" Ari was leaning over him. "Can you sit up?"

Fari nodded and Ari helped him up. He suddenly felt very tired. He looked over at the doorway, where Bori was glaring at Diamond's servants. All 5'1" of Bori was filling the doorway and the two hobbits were looking a little nervous.

Ari pulled him to his feet and sat him on a couch. Then he helped their Dad up onto the opposite couch. Ivy came over to sit next his father, embracing him.

Ari gave Diamond an appraising look. "This is Diamond, Bori. What do you think of that?" He got that wild grin on his face, the one that reminded Fari of Éomer King.

Bori scratched his beard. "Diamond, eh? I think I remember you." He leaned against the doorframe, casually crossing his arms. "Mouthy little cow, confronted Mum at the market once, right?"

"Who are you calling a..." The servant who dared to defend Diamond shrank back when Bori stood up straight again.

"My mother asked you to leave," Ari said. "So why are you still here?" He reached down for the fallen sword, tossing it with a flick of the wrist as he stood upright. It twirled above his head, flashing in the light, and landed neatly in his outstretched hand, pointed directly at Diamond.

"How dare you point that at me?" she seethed, although her menacing stance was diminished by the fact she had to crane her neck up to look Ari in the eye--he was at least two inches taller than Bori now. "You try to harm me and I'll have you banished!"

"Really?" Ari grinned. "Hear that, Bori? If we harm her, we'll get banished!"

"I'll keep it in mind," Bori said. He winked at Diamond. She quickly backed up to stand with her servants.

"You half-breed monstrosities stay away from me!" she yelled.

Bori stepped towards her.

"Boromir!" Bori stopped at his father's shout.

"I'll see you in Michel Delving next week, Peregrin!" Diamond snapped. She led her companions quickly past Bori and out of the hall. They heard the front doors slam.

"Someone want to explain all that?" Ari asked. He put the sword back on its pegs over the mantle.

"What do you think you were you doing?" Ivy yelled, turning on her sons.

"Well, it seemed like a good time to interrupt," Bori said, "because you looked like you were getting ready to punch her a good one, Mum." He grinned at his mother.

"I wasn't..." She scowled at them. "How could you threaten her like that? Do you know what she could do to you?"

"Yes, Mum, we know," Ari said. "That was a distraction tactic. We needed to get her focused on us rather than on Fari and Dad. If all went well, she'll remember our threats and not what Fari was doing. Luckily, those two hobbits were already busy eyeing us up when Fari, erm...lost it."

"She really could have you banished, Aragorn," their father said wearily.

Ari shrugged. "As long as it distracts her from what Fari did."

"Ari!"

"Mum!"

"Hey, quiet!" Bori said.

Fari thought their voices were sounding a bit far away, like they'd moved to another room. He shivered, suddenly freezing cold, which didn't make any sense considering it was August.

Something brushed his legs and he realized Bori was kneeling in front of him. "Hey, Fari," he said. Bori looked into his eyes and Fari smiled at him. He was reminded of how Eomer had taken care of Theo, when Theo was sad about Rose. "How are you doing, big brother?"

Fari shrugged. "Cold," he said. He rubbed his hands, trying to get warm, and pressed a painful spot on his wrist. He looked down at the ugly bruise forming there and suddenly it all came back to him. He looked up into Bori's eyes. "I...I grabbed the sword. I tried to..." He shivered. He'd wanted to kill Diamond.

"I know, Fari. We saw the whole thing."

His father knelt next to Bori. "Faramir?" He touched Fari's cheek, and looked into his eyes, then turned away. "Ivy, go make some tea--the calming stuff. Ari, bring that blanket over here."

"What's wrong?" Ivy was next to him, too. She looked worried.

"Shock," his father said.

Ivy turned and rushed out. Fari felt something on his shoulders and realized it was Ari putting a blanket around him. Ari sat down and kept an arm around him, which Fari was glad of because Ari was warm.

"I saw it quite a bit during the battles" his dad said. He took Fari's hands and started rubing htem. "Went through it myself once." Fari flinched when his dad's fingers pressed on a sore spot. His dad looked down at his wrist. "Oh, gods, Fari, I'm sorry..."

Fari shook his head, wanting to tell his dad it was all right, that he understood, but Bori beat him to it.

"Dad," said Bori. "I saw what happened. You had to do it. He was..." Bori paused. "He wasn't himself."

Fari shivered again. "What...What are we going to do, Dad?" he asked. "Goldi..." He leaned back, pulling away from Ari. "It's all my fault. I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry. She's going to hurt you and the Gamgees and it's all my fault. I'll have to give up Goldi and marry that other girl--"

"No, Fari! No! You won't." His Dad moved up to sit next to him, pulling him into an embrace. "You won't give up Goldi. It's me she's really after, and getting control of the Tooks. I'll give up being Thain first."

Fari gasped. "No! You can't..."

His dad kissed his head. "I'd do anything for you, Fari."

Fari shook his head. His father would give up everything for him? "Please don't, Dad. No. Not for me. I don't want that to be my fault, too."

"Faramir." His dad stroked his hair, like when Fari was little and he'd had a nightmare.

Soon Ivy was back with the tea. He couldn't get his shaking hands to hold the cup, so she held it for him, gently tilting the cup to his lips. The warmth spread through him and he started to feel better. She set the cup down and started to turn away but he grabbed her hand. She sat next to him and pulled him into her arms. Fari wrapped his arms around her. Diamond was going to take his mother away from him, too.

His father left him sitting with Ivy and went to his desk. He pulled out parchment and started writing. Bori and Ari sat on the couch across from him, talking quietly. They both looked awkward on a couch that was a little too small for them, which made Fari chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Bori.

Fari sat up, pulling out of Ivy's embrace, but he kept a hold on her hand. "My wee baby brothers don't fit on the couch anymore."

Bori held up his hand. "Turn around, Mum. I have to do something rude at Fari."

"So which of your uncles taught you the obscene gesture you're about to use?" Ivy asked.

Bori dropped his hand and grinned. "They're innocent on this one. I saw Dad use it on Grandad."

"Really?" Ivy turned to look at their father, who was coming over to them, papers in hand.

"Which one?" asked his dad. Bori held up both hands, one blocking the view of the other from his mother as he showed their father the gesture. His dad snorted. "Don't worry, Ivy. I taught _you_ that one when you were six."

"Pippin!" Ivy glared at her husband, and Fari couldn't help but laugh along with his brothers.

"All right," his father said, "I need one of you to take a letter to your Grandad and the other one to take a letter to Sam."

"I'll go to Buckland," Ari said, and took the letter from his father.

Bori took the other letter. "Ha! I get a shorter ride and Aunt Rosie's pies!" They both stood up to head out.

"And boys," their dad said. "I don't want to hear that you've gone looking for Diamond. Either stay at Bag End and Brandy Hall or come straight home."

Bori put on his 'innocent Took' face. "Dad! Would we ever--?"

"You're my sons and Merry's grandsons. To make matters worse, you come from a long line of hot-headed Rohirrim. I _know_ what you're thinking about doing."

Bori looked at Ari and shrugged. "He's good."


	51. Chapter 51: August 1462

**August 1462**

"This is ridiculous, Pippin."

Theo had to agree with his father. The fact that Diamond, after all these years, could come back and stake some claim over a nearly-adult Fari was beyond comprehension.

Pippin looked terrible. He was slumped in his desk chair, his eyes dark and tired. Ivy didn't look much better. She was curled up on a couch, her head resting on Éowyn's lap. Ari had arrived in Buckland with the news late last night and Theo, his father and Eowyn had left first thing this morning.

"It's all legal, though," Pippin said. He slammed his hand on his desk and swept the pile of papers onto the floor.

"I don't think she's as much of a threat as you think, Pip," said Reginard Took. "Sure, there's some who are pig-headed about class, but most hobbits I know are happy with Fari marrying Goldi."

"But we can't be sure, Reg, and I don't want to take the risks." Pippin looked over at Sam and Rosie, Goldi nestled between them.

"Even if she did succeed," said Pippin's cousin, Ferdibrand, "it's not like we'd let them starve. They could come to Tuckborough or Buckland--"

"We won't be leaving our home, Mister Ferdibrand," Sam said. "No matter what she does. Mister Frodo left Bag End to me." He sighed. "We'll manage, whatever happens."

Pippin shook his head. "No, Sam, I'm not putting you through that."

Sam frowned at Pippin. "It's not your decision to make, Pippin."

"Fine." Pippin opened a drawer and pulled out some paper. "It's me she's after. She's doing this to get a hold on the Thainship again, to spite me." He picked up his quill. "I'll resign, pass it on to Reg--"

"Dad, no!" Fari stood up from his seat next to Theo.

Reg shook his head. "Sorry, Pippin. I won't accept it."

"Then Ferdy--"

"Me neither, Pippin,"

Pippin threw his quill down. "What do you want me to do, then!" He slumped over, head in hands.

"Pip..." Theo's dad went to stand behind him, his hands on Pippin's shoulders. "We'll figure something out."

"I have to do this, Merry. If Fari no longer has an inheritance, she'll leave him alone. She won't be so interested in marrying her cousin to him if he's a farmer's son."

"You hate farming, Pip."

"I'll do it if I have to! To protect my family and Sam's family! We'll go to my father's farm--"

Fari shook his head. "Dad! Don't do this. Don't let her win!"

Pippin sighed. "Fari, I have to protect you."

Fari turned and stormed out of the room.

Pippin slammed his fists on the desk. "I hate her! I hate her for doing this to him!"

Theo stood up. "Do you want me to go talk to him?"

"I'll go," Goldi said. She glanced at her father. Sam nodded and she ran out after Fari.

-o-O-o-

Fari pulled out his pack and started stuffing clothes in it. Maybe his father would do anything to protect him, but Fari would also do anything to protect his father. He'd leave, give up his claim as heir. Bori was going to be furious with him, but he didn't see any other choice. Without him to use against his father, Diamond no longer had a hold over Peregrin Took.

He jumped when his door opened. It was Goldi. "What are you doing?"

He stuffed a shirt into the pack. "I'm leaving. Diamond can't hurt Dad if I'm not here."

She came over and grabbed his arm. "You're going to leave me anyway?"

"Actually," he stopped stuffing and turned to her. "I was hoping you'd come with me."

She gasped. "Fari..."

"We can go to Bree, get married there." He smiled at her. "Once we're married, there's not much anyone can do about it. We can stay there. Maybe Moira's dad will hire me at the mill."

"But we're not old enough to marry without permission!"

"They don't know that in Bree." Fari smiled and touched her cheek. "Will you come with me?"

She looked at him for a moment, chewing her lip. Then she nodded.

Fari leaned over and kissed her. "We'll leave tonight, after everyone has gone to bed. Hopefully, they'll think we're sleeping late and we won't be noticed until second breakfast. Maybe not even until elevensies."

"All right, Fari," she said. She embraced him, holding him tight. "Are you all right?"

Fari sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. He wasn't all right. He'd had nightmares last night, the same ones he'd had as a child. But he didn't want to think about them right now. And he didn't want to worry Goldi. "I'm fine," he said. "Just tired."

She pulled back to look at him. "We're getting married tomorrow!" she said, grinning, and hugged him again.

He chuckled into her hair. "I know, love."

-o-O-o-

Fari led the ponies out of the stable, thankful that they decided to be cooperative tonight. He walked them over the grass rather than the cobblestone path, to keep quiet, and down to the road where Goldi was waiting with their packs, bedrolls and saddlebags of food.

"Ready?" he asked.

She looked back at the Smials, a little teary, probably thinking about her parents. She had been looking forward to a big wedding with a party. Then she turned back to him. "I'm ready."

They mounted the ponies and headed east.

-o-O-o-

Theo came to second breakfast more rested than he'd been in weeks. He'd never, ever, tell Rose, but he rather enjoyed having a full night's sleep without being woken by Arwen every couple hours. It was even worth missing breakfast for.

Everyone was at the table except Fari and Goldi. "Fari and Goldi aren't up yet?" he asked as he sat down at the table between his dad and Pippin.

"Haven't seen them," his dad said. "They're probably wore out from all the stress they're going through."

"Or other things," smirked Theo, so intent on filling his plate that he forgot he wasn't sitting with Eomer, until he got a smack on the ears from both his Dad and Pippin. Across the table, Sam was glaring at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, focusing on his bacon. He made a mental note to not make rude comments about his cousin's betrothed in front of her father, when her father was also his father-in-law.

"I'm done," said Willow. "I can go wake them up."

Theo coughed. If Fari and Goldi _were_ doing anything, he didn't want his niece to get that much of an education just yet.

"I'll go, Wills," he said pushing away from the table. "I brought it up." He hurried from the room and down the hallway. He'd kill Fari if they were doing anything.

He put his ear to Fari's door, didn't hear any tell-tale sounds and knocked. No answer. He opened the door and peeked in. The room was empty. He went down to Goldi's room and did the same. Her room was empty as well. He got a very bad feeling about this.

He went back to Fari's room and instantly checked the wardrobe for his pack. It was gone. He cursed under his breath as he looked around the room, spotting the paper on Fari's bed. He picked it up, read it, and hurried back down the hall, muttering every curse he knew--Hobbit, Dwarvish, Elvish and Rohirric.

"We've got a problem," he said as he entered the dining room. He handed the paper to Pippin.

Pippin read it over and his face went white.

"What is it?" Ivy asked.

"They're gone," Pippin said and the table exploded in conversation. Sam grabbed the paper from Pippin's hand to read it.

"Quiet!" Pippin yelled. Everyone went quiet.

"What's it say?" Theo's dad asked.

"He and Goldi left. Fari's giving up his inheritance, to protect me." Pippin slumped back in his chair.

"What?" Bori dropped his fork with a clatter. "He can't do that! I don't want to be Thain!"

"Well I don't want to be Thain, either," Ari retorted.

"I'll be Thain!" Gimli said.

"You can't be Thain, idiot. I'm older than you!" Legolas chided.

"Only by a few minutes."

"Shut up!" Eoleof yelled. "Fari's going to be Thain!"

Legolas turned to her. "But--"

"Children!" Ivy shouted, glaring at them. They all instantly quieted. Even Bori and Ari shrank under their mother's stern look.

"You up for another adventure, Sam?" asked Pippin. He pushed back from the table.

Sam nodded, his expression stormy. Theo felt very sorry for Fari, when Sam caught up with him.

"I'm going, too", said Merry. "You can't leave me behind."

"I'll go," said Theo, but his dad shook his head.

"No, Theo. I don't think Rose would be too happy if you left the Shire right now."

Theo nodded. He certainly couldn't argue with that.

"We're going, too," said Bori. He and Ari both stood up.

"No," said Pippin. "You boys stay here. It's liable to get a bit ugly here while we're gone, and your mum might need your help. Just...don't do anything to get banished, all right?"

"Right, Dad," Bori said. He and Ari grinned at each other. Theo was glad he was going to be safely back in Buckland.

Pippin stood up. "I'll go talk to Reg, then we need to get going. They've already got some hours on us."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

SmaryK: Heh. She is nasty, isn't she? ;-) Thanks!


	52. Chapter 52: August 1462

**August 1462**

Fari pulled out the key he had taken from his father's study and opened Crickhollow's door. They needed a few hours rest before they continued their journey to Bree. The sun told him it was around noon and his stomach was growling from missing three meals. He hoped there was something in the pantry, because he didn't want to have to use their supplies just yet.

Goldi came in behind him. She looked exhausted.

"Go lie down, Goldi. I'll see if there's anything to eat."

She nodded and shuffled into the master bedroom. Fari headed into the kitchen. He found jars of preserves in the pantry--pears and plums. They would do to fill their stomachs.

He found Goldi curled up on the bed. "Here you go, love," he said, handing her a spoon. He set the jars on the little table next to the bed.

"Oh, I'm starving," she said and dug into the pears.

"Well, we're going to have to get used to it on the road. We may only be able to manage three meals a day."

She looked at him, horrorstruck.

"Still want to do this?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll do what I have to," she said and reached over to squeeze his hand.

They finished the preserves, then Fari went and settled in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Goldi asked.

"I'll sleep here," he said. "I don't want to sleep too long, so the bed is right out. I'll wake you in a few hours." She looked like she was going to protest, but then nodded and lay down.

Fari sighed and ran his hand over the well-worn arm of the chair. He had vague memories of Estella rocking him in this chair. She'd treated him just the same as her own sons. He sighed and closed his eyes. He missed Estella.

-o-O-o-

Fari was exhausted when they reached Bree. He had only managed to doze, too wound up by what had happened. He had woken Goldi just as the sun was starting to come through the west windows. After another quick meal of preserves they'd set out again. Poor Goldi was still dead on her feet, but she bravely pushed on. They had to get to Bree and get married before their dads showed up. He knew they'd be after them as soon as they got the letter and it was fairly obvious they'd be going to Bree first.

It had taken another long journey through the night. Fari was just glad there had been a moon to light their path. They finally reached Bree just after dawn. Goldi was nearly asleep in the saddle, her head bobbing onto her chest. When Fari reached over to touch her arm to wake her, she startled, nearly tumbling from the pony before Fari could grab her arm to steady her.

"Sorry, love." He let go of her arm and pointed over his pony's ears. "We're here."

Goldi looked up at the tall wooden wall and sighed. "Finally," she mumbled.

They rode through the gate and into the city. The road was nearly deserted this early in the morning, only a few merchants setting out wares. They stopped in front of The Prancing Pony. He'd get them a room there, get Goldi into bed, then go find the Mayor to talk about a marriage ceremony.

The Pony was quiet, only a few scattered customers in the common room. Traders, Fari thought, judging by the heavy wagons, some laden with goods, lined up along the road.

"Master Took, how nice to see you!"

Fari cursed Mr. Butterbur's occasionally sharp memory. "Hello, Mr. Butterbur. I need a room please."

Butterbur raised an eyebrow. "Just one?"

"Oh," Fari turned to Goldi and took her hand. "This is my wife, Goldi."

"Oh, well, a pleasure to meet you." Butterbur leaned down to shake her hand, then straightened. "I didn't hear you'd gotten married. I thought I heard Hugh Underhill say it was another two years."

Fari glanced at Goldi. "Uh..."

"We had to," Goldi said. She blushed a deep red and patted her belly.

"Oh!" Butterbur's eyebrows shot up and his cheeks reddened. "Well. Will you be wanting breakfast?"

"No. Goldi needs some rest and I have some business to take care of. We'll come down for lunch."

"Certainly." Butterbur turned and gestured to one of the tavern girls. "Show these two to the far room," he said. He turned back to them. "It will be quieter there for your rest," he said to Goldi with a fatherly smile.

"Thank you, sir," she said with a little nod of her head. They followed the girl to the room. It was in a part of the Inn that extended into Bree Hill and was cool and quiet.

Goldi sat on the bed. "What do we do now?"

"You sleep," Fari said. "I'll go find the mayor and ask about getting married."

"Shouldn't you sleep?" she asked.

"I should, but we need to do this quickly. We've probably only got a few hours before they come find us." He reached over and patted her belly. "And you need your rest, 'Mum'." He chuckled.

"I had to say something!" she said. "It's the obvious reason for a quick and quiet wedding."

Fari smiled and kissed her. "Sleep. I'll be back soon."

-o-O-o-

"Do I look like I'm stupid, Master Took?"

Fari squirmed in his chair in the mayor's office. "No, sir?"

"I know who you are, Faramir. I know your father. I know you are not yet of age and therefore I will not be performing any marriage ceremony for you."

"But, we _have_ to--"

"Is she with child?"

"No, but--"

"Then you don't 'have' to, Master Took. So what is it? Running off with someone else's betrothed? A girl your father doesn't approve of?"

"No! We're already betrothed. Honestly. It's just..." Fari took a deep breath. He knew the real explanation would sound more fantastic than a lie. Mr. Longhill obviously wasn't going to cooperate. "Forget it," he said. "We'll..." He thought quickly through their options, other places he could go. "We'll go to...Rohan, I guess." He got up and left the office, heading back to the Pony. He actually planned on heading to Rivendell. He'd just put it around they were going to Rohan. Hopefully, it would throw everyone off their trail.

He slipped into the inn, avoiding Butterbur, and went back to their room. Goldi was curled up on the bed, sound asleep. Fari would have liked nothing better than to crawl in to sleep next to her. In fact, he had been hoping to do a lot more than that after their wedding today. But there was to be no wedding and they had to leave again.

He sat next to her. "Goldi," he whispered, brushing his lips against her ear.

She smiled and sleepily opened her eyes. "Are we ready?" she asked.

"No, there's a bit of a problem," he said. She came completely awake then, and sat up. "The Mayor knows who I am. He won't marry us."

"Oh," she said. "Then..."

"I told him we'd go to Rohan instead."

"Rohan? Fari, Ivy's uncle isn't going to allow us to marry!"

"We're not really going to Rohan, though. I just told him that. We'll actually go to Rivendell. We'll get some maps there, and then go on to Lake Town."

Her eyes widened. "Lake Town?"

"Where Bilbo Baggins went, near the Lonely Mountain. Nobody will know us there. We can get married."

"Yes, I know where it is." She sighed. "That's an awful long journey, Fari."

"Do you want to go back?" Fari snapped. Hadn't she said she'd do anything?

Goldi flinched. "No, Fari, I'm sorry..."

Fari sighed. The lack of sleep must be getting to him. "No, it's me. I'm just tired."

She pressed her hand to his cheek. "Sleep then. We'll leave later."

He turned his head to kiss her palm. "No. They'll be here soon, looking for us. We have to keep going."

Goldi didn't say any more. Just nodded and got out of bed. They gathered up their packs and headed out of the inn.

"Leaving already?" Butterbur asked. Fari cringed. He'd hoped to avoid him.

"Something came up," he said. "We have to go to Rohan."

"Rohan?" Butterbur looked at Goldi. "Are you sure she should be making a journey like that when she's--"

"I'll be fine, Mr. Butterbur," Goldi said. "Thank you for asking."

The elderly man shrugged. "Well, I'll at least reimburse you for the room. You only had it an hour or so."

Fari nearly refused, they didn't have time to wait, but then he thought they might end up needing the money.

"Thank you, Mister Butterbur," he said. Butterbur went in the back for a while, then came back out with some coins.

"A safe trip to you and your lady, Mister Took."

"Thank you," Fari said, nodding at the innkeeper. He took Goldi's hand and they headed back out to the stables.


	53. Chapter 53: August 1462

**August 1462**

Fari was grateful for the settlements growing up along the East Road, because it meant they could stay in an inn again that night. Nobody knew them there, so there was no questioning them getting a room together. Fari had a brief hope they could get married somewhere along here, and then they wouldn't have to go to Lake Town, but was disappointed when he learned they were all subject to Bree's mayor.

The room at the small inn wasn't as nice as the Pony, but it was better than sleeping in their cloaks along the road. At least the bed was comfortable. Of course, the mattress could have been filled with rocks and Fari didn't think he'd have noticed. He barely remembered Goldi taking his jacket off him and the next thing he knew, he was waking up to morning sunlight and Goldi's beautiful face leaning over to kiss him.

"Our first night sleeping together and you fell asleep on me," she giggled.

"Sorry. I wouldn't have been able to do much anyway." He pulled her down for another kiss. He could certainly do something now.

She pulled away, though, and got up. "I got you some breakfast," she said. She picked up a bowl of porridge from the table next to the bed. Fari's stomach growled in response to the smell of oats and apples.

"We'll have to get going soon," he said between mouthfuls of porridge. "I'm sure our dads are looking for us and I want to put some distance between us and them. We'll need to spend some time in Rivendell, to look through the library."

"Won't the elves try and stop us?" Goldi asked.

Fari shrugged. "There's only a few left. I don't think Celeborn would do anything. He seems the type to stay out of other people's business. Elladan and Elrohir, well, they know what it's like to decide to go against your father's wishes." Fari shoveled in a few more mouthfuls of porridge. "I've been there with Dad. They sent most of the books and papers to Minas Tirith, but there's still some things left in the library. I'm hoping the copy of Bilbo Baggin's book will still be there, or maybe some maps. Then we can get an idea of where we're going."

"What if they find us before then?"

Fari sighed. "I don't know. Try to persuade them to let us go, I guess. My Dad might agree, but I think yours will be more difficult."

Goldi snorted. "I think you can be sure of that."

Fari pushed the porridge around in his bowl. "Your dad's going to try to kill me," he said. "And I hope my dad's feeling sympathetic, or he might just let him."

"He won't kill you, Fari. We are betrothed, after all." Goldi wrinkled her nose. "He might just try to knock you around a bit."

Fari stuck his tongue out at her. "Let's just hope Uncle Merry's not with them. He'd probably hold me down so your dad can hit me!"

Goldi snorted. "You Tooks. You seem to have a real talent for ravishing daughters."

Fari frowned at her comment, anger suddenly flaring briefly. He didn't know why that should make him angry. Fearful, perhaps, because he was still pretty sure Sam was going to kill him, no matter what Goldi thought. He shook it off and smiled. "Well, I haven't actually done any ravishing yet." He wagged his eyebrows at her. She blushed and turned away from his gaze to look out the window.

"We should get going then, before Dad catches you and you never get a chance to do any ravishing." She looked at him over her shoulder and her eyes held promises.

Fari nearly dropped his spoon.

-o-O-o-

The next inn was even smaller. The patrons seemed to consist mainly of traders who bought goods from the local farmers and woodcutters to sell in Bree. The inn and the surrounding settlements were all new since Fari's last trip to Rivendell over a decade ago. Men were quickly expanding towards the realm that was being abandoned by the elves.

Fari and Goldi ate quickly and silently in the common room. There had been a tension between them today that had started with their morning conversation. Fari had spent most of the ride squirming in his saddle. Just the sight of Goldi seemed to shoot straight to his groin--he was surprised he hadn't popped the buttons off his trousers. It was certainly going to be an interesting night, trying to hide it from her in the same bed. It was the first night they'd be together and neither on the verge of collapse from exhaustion.

They went to their room and Fari avoided looking at either Goldi or the bed, because that set his imagination going in places he wasn't sure Goldi would approve of. But since there wasn't much else in the room to look at, he decided he might as well get _in_ the bed and close his eyes and try to get his body to _calm down_!

He slipped under the blankets, still fully clothed, and tried very hard to not watch Goldi pull at the laces of her bodice. It was the kind that laced up the front, so when she loosened it, her breasts sagged free, straining against the light cloth of her chemise. Fari groaned as he felt the twitch in his trousers and he closed his eyes. _Think of something else. Anything! _The bed sagged when Goldi got in the other side.

"Well," she said. "Here we are. And you're not sleeping this time."

Fari's eyes shot open in shock. Was she...?

Goldi rolled over and kissed him, hard. He responded instantly, pulling her over so that she was half on top of him.

She broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. "I love you, Faramir."

He reached up and ran his fingers through her light blonde curls. "I love you more than anything."

She smiled at him and then they were kissing again, and Fari rolled them over so that he was on top. His erection was pushing against her hip and he knew they should stop, but right now, with everything that had happened, he just didn't want to.

He ran his hand up her leg, under her chemise, knowing she'd let him know when he had gone too far. His hand made it up to her hip with no resistance. He decided to venture into unknown territory and slid his hand over, across her belly and then lower until he felt soft curls. The expected protest never came. Instead she sighed and tightened her grip on his shoulders.

"Goldi?" he asked, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"Yes." She kissed him and pushed against his hand. "I want to, Fari. I don't want to wait anymore."

He let out a shuddering breath, unable to really believe they were going to do this. He rolled away from her, attacking the buttons on his trousers. He kicked off the trousers, pulled off his shirt, and rolled back to her.

She had removed her chemise while he was busy and he could only stare at her in awe. He'd spent a lot of time trying to imagine what she looked like naked and she was even more lovely than he imagined. He reached out a tentative hand to touch her breast, brushing his fingers around the dark pink nipple.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fari." She took his hand, tugging him down to her. He moved over her, settling on top of her, skin to skin, and she tilted her head to kiss his neck, scraping her teeth against his skin. He moaned. She _knew_ what that did to him.

He needed a couple tries to find the right spot. She gasped and tensed when he pushed into her. He took a shuddering breath when her warmth enveloped him. "All right?" he asked.

"Fine. Just fine." She took a breath, then smiled up at him. "You're in me, Fari."

He nodded and kissed her. "You're mine, Goldi," he whispered. He kissed her again and twined his fingers in her hair, then pushed deeper into her warmth. He couldn't get close enough to her, he wanted to touch all of her at once, to hide himself in her warmth and never let go of her. He'd never have to be alone again because she was _his_, and he needed her more than anything, and suddenly nothing else existed except for his Goldi. He looked into her eyes, losing himself in the love he saw there, holding her gaze even as the climax took him.

When he was aware again, she was giggling underneath him. "You're squishing me," she said and poked him in the side.

"Hey!" He grinned at her and slid over, still half on her, their legs entwined. "You're beautiful," he said and nuzzled his nose against her ear.

She stroked a finger along his face. "You're handsome." She giggled again. "Even when you make funny faces while you're bedding me."

Fari huffed. "I give you a compliment, and you make fun of me?"

She shrugged, still giggling. So he licked her ear, just to make her squeal.


	54. Chapter 54: August 1462

**August 1462**

Theo followed his sister and Reg Took up the path to the Mayor's office. Ivy had asked him to come along, for support. Diamond still didn't know that Pippin and Fari had left the Shire.

Ivy and Reg went in the front door of the smial, but Theo stopped on the front steps. He turned to his two nephews, trailing behind him.

"You two behave," he scolded, "or your dad will kick your arses when he gets back and I'll help him."

Bori shook his head. "Don't worry, Uncle Theo. We promised Dad we'd be good. We're just here as..." He gave the cheeky grin that marked him as a Brandybuck. "...persuasion."

Theo nodded, though he was still not sure he could trust his nephews. He sighed and went in. Ivy and Reg were already seated at a table. Across from them sat Diamond, flanked by her two servants. Minto Burrows was sorting through some papers on a desk. Theo took the chair next to Ivy. Bori and Ari stood behind their mother, crossing their arms and glaring at Diamond. Diamond looked up at them and Theo thought she actually flinched.

Diamond scowled at them. "Where's Peregrin?" she snapped.

"He had other business to attend to. I'll be taking care of things today," Ivy said calmly.

Diamond leaned forward. "My business is with the Thain!"

"This isn't about the Thain," Ivy said. "This is about my husband and _our son_!" The calm slipped on the last two words.

"_Your_ son?" Diamond laughed. "I seem to recall that _I_ gave birth to him. You were just a girl when Faramir was born. A little young to be having babies." She sneered at Ivy. "For hobbits, at least."

Ivy didn't even flinch. "And I seem to recall that you weren't a mother to him beyond birthing him! Fari was raised by his father and his aunts. You wouldn't even touch him unless you absolutely had to!" Ivy leaned toward Diamond, "Even when I was a girl, I was more of a mother to him than you ever were."

"Ladies, please!" Minto said, taking a seat at the table. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Quite, Mr. Burrows." Diamond glared at Ivy again. "And where are the Gamgees?"

"They're not coming," Ivy said cooly. "There's no reason for them to be here because nothing is going to be done on the betrothal."

"I see," Diamond said, glancing towards Minto. Theo knew she wouldn't bring up her threat in front of the Shirriff. "Then I suppose that's settled. I do hope they know what they're doing," she said pointedly.

"They do," Ivy said.

"So that just leaves Peregrin's retraction of his accusations against me and the voiding of Fari's adoption," said Diamond. "And, of course, the matter of him lying in an official statement."

"The Thain does need to be here, Mistress Took," Minto said. "If he's presented false information--"

Ivy sighed. "I'll be making my own statement. I think what I have to say will affect your decision regarding my husband's claims of adultery, and his agreement regarding his divorce and Fari's adoption."

Theo reached under the table to take Ivy's hand. This was going to be hard for her, but it may be the only way to save them. He and Ivy and Reg had discussed all their options on how to fix this, and this appeared to be the only way. He didn't want to be around when Pippin found out about it, though.

"Very well," said Minto.

Ivy's grip tightened on Theo's hand."I'd like my sons to leave," she said.

"Mum!" Ari complained.

Ivy shook her head and turned to look at him. "Please. I don't want you to hear this."

Diamond sniggered. "Oh! Some trouble in the perfect family? Something you don't want your _little__boys_ to hear about mummy and daddy?"

Theo stood up, knocking his chair over. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut!"

Diamond's servants stood up as well. Ari and Bori both took steps forward.

"All of you!" Minto shouted. "Sit!"

"Boys," Ivy pleaded. "You need to--"

"Wait," Theo said. Ivy didn't seem to know that Bori--and most likely Ari, too--already knew something about her and Pippin's past. It would be better if they heard this from their mother. "Let them stay."

She whipped around to look at him. "Theo!"

"Ivy, they're going to hear it eventually anyway," he said. "And not necessarily from reliable sources." Ivy blanched, but then she nodded.

"Now, then, what do you have to say?" asked Minto.

Ivy took a deep breath and looked Minto in the eye. "It's true that I had relations with Pippin while he was still married to Diamond," Ivy said. "But it was only the once and it wasn't his fault. He had no intention of being unfaithful to his marriage."

"Really?" scoffed Diamond.

"Enough!" Minto glared at Diamond, then turned back to Ivy. "How can it not be his fault?"

Theo saw Ivy's glance towards her sons, who had moved over to lean against the wall. She took another deep breath. "He was very drunk at that party, Mr. Burrows. We've got a list of witnesses who will confirm that." She nodded to Reg, who pulled out a paper and passed it over to Minto. "Pippin didn't know what he was doing. He was upset. We'd overheard Diamond making plans to meet Sancho Proudfoot. They were going to have relations in Pippin's bed at the Smials." Ivy closed her eyes for a second, took a few moe breaths. Theo reached for her again and she clutched at his hand. "Pippin...he looked ill, so I took him to my room and then...I...I seduced him. He had no intentions towards me, Mr. Burrows. In fact, he refused me--repeatedly--but in his drunken state I was able to...get what I wanted."

Theo looked up at his nephews. They were staring at their mother, wide-eyed. He supposed he would have done the same, if he'd had to listen to his mum explain how she'd seduced his dad while he was drunk.

Minto cleared his throat. "Are you telling me a sixteen-year-old lass seduced a grown hobbit?"

"I'm part Rohirrim, Mr. Burrows. I was nearly of age, for Big Folk. I was adult enough to make this decision." She paused for a moment, staring at the table. She looked up at Minto. "After the party, my father didn't allow me to see Pippin. He knew what I had done, although he wanted to blame Pippin for it. My brother can confirm that I was not allowed to have contact with Pippin. Pippin's sisters knew about what happened as well, and they are also prepared to make official statements. Pippin talked to them afterward. He regretted what had happened between us. He had never meant for it to happen." Theo squeezed her hand. "I had no further romantic involvement with Pippin until after he had divorced and my father gave him permission to court me."

Minto nodded and looked over the paper Reg had given him. Getting that list had caused some stressful days for Ivy. They'd had to go around asking friends and relatives to confirm Pippin's drunkeness and she'd had to tell them why they needed it.

"This does change things," Minto said. He set the paper on the pile.

"Oh, please!" Diamond shook her head. "You're honestly not going to believe this?"

"I do know that you were no mother to Faramir, Miss North-took!" Minto said. "And I know that the Thain did not lie about your adultery. I was a witness with the group that discovered you and Sancho at his family's cottage. But you probably don't remember, seeing as you were otherwise...occupied." Diamond scowled at him, opening her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Don't even try to deny that you had a long-term affair, Miss North-took. Your former lover was very forthcoming when trying to save his own reputation. Apparently there was some seduction on your part as well, some _years_ before your divorce?" Diamond actually blushed at that, but she kept her face stony. "I only considered your demands because I was required to do so. But given Mistress Took's statement, it appears that the Thain was incapable of making rational decisions when his infidelity took place. There's a big difference between a drunken mistake and deliberately being unfaithful. I will let the original claims and contracts stand."

Ivy sagged in relief and Theo pulled her into an embrace.

"You stupid hobbit!" Diamond stood up, glaring at Minto. "You cannot seriously accept her word?"

"I certainly can!" said Minto, standing up as well. He grabbed up the stack of papers and tore them in half. "I suggest you go back to Long Cleeve, Miss North-took, and leave the Thain's family alone!"

"Maybe I should find a more qualified hobbit to make these decisions."

"Go ahead! Find someone else! Not the Thain, surely? The Master? The Mayor?" Minto sneered at her. "Why don't you go to Bree? Their Mayor, Mr. Longhill, is a very good judge. I've known him for years. Their Shirriff, Mr. Burrows, is also very honest. Runs in his family, I suppose." Minto turned to Ivy and touched her shoulder. "Good day, Mistress Took. Give my regards to your husband and your children." He turned and glared at Diamond. "All _eight_ of your children." He stormed out of the room.

"Thank you, Theo, for being here with me," Ivy whispered. She kissed his cheek. Then she turned and hugged Reg.

"Well," Diamond said, coming around the table. "I think I'll go visit with some friends. So much to talk about, you know. Maybe we'll discuss _gardening_." She pushed past them and out the door, trailed by the two hobbits.

They waited until the front door to the burrow had slammed shut, then the room filled with laughter.

"Do you think she's going to be a bit upset," chuckled Reg, "when she finds out we've already been to speak to all of Sam and Frodo's employers?"

Theo grinned. He'd been impressed that not one hobbit they'd spoken to would even consider firing Sam or Frodo, especially not because of Diamond. They'd learned that Diamond's 'friends' didn't actually think all that well of her. And they certainly didn't have any objections to Fari marrying a Gamgee lass. "I think she'll be even more upset when she finds out how many hobbits now want Sam and Frodo to do their gardening just to spite her."

Ivy looked up at her sons. "Boys, about what I said, about your father and me--"

Bori shrugged. "Doesn't matter, Mum," he said. He grinned and rubbed his beard. "Besides, we understand how hard it must be for you lasses to control yourselves around us incredibly handsome Tooks. Right, Uncle Reg?"

Reg chuckled. "Can't argue with you there, Bori."

"They have the Took ego as well," Theo muttered to Ivy.

Ivy laughed and stood up to hug her sons. "Well, we should go tell Rosie how things turned out," she said. Rosie was waiting for news at the home of Emerald's family.

"I'm glad this is over with," sighed Theo. "Now, if only they can find Fari and Goldi before they do something stupid."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

SmaryK: Nope, things are not going so well. For Fari, at least. ;-)


	55. Chapter 55: September 1462

**September 1462**

Fari sighed with relief. He could hear the gentle roar of the Bruinen River up ahead. After a week of sleeping on the ground, they would finally have a bed tonight.

"Is that the river, Fari?" Goldi asked.

He nodded. "We'll be in Rivendell soon. Then we'll have a decent meal and a comfortable bed. Nothing better than an elven mattress. And they're big!" He winked at her. They'd been too tired lately for anything more than some kisses. He hoped to make up for that tonight.

They crossed the river, only to be stopped on the eastern shore by elves stepping from the woods.

One of the elves stepped forward. "Who are you and what business do you have in Rivendell?"

"I'm Faramir Took and this is Goldilocks Gamgee. I'd like to speak with Lord Celeborn, or else Lord Elladan or Lord Elrohir."

The elf appraised him cooly. "Took and Gamgee?" He turned to speak with his fellows. Fari wished he'd kept up on his Sindarin lessons with Ivy.

The elf turned back to them. "Follow me." The other elves stepped aside to let them pass.

Their guide didn't say anything else. Their ride to Imladris was silent. Fari thought it fit the mood. The valley seemed different than the last time he'd been here, about ten years before. More _still_, like the life was going out of it.

The elf left them waiting in a courtyard. Fari looked up at the window overlooking the yard. "That's where Ivy was born," he said, pointing out the window to Goldi. "Dad told me, when we were here last. This is the courtyard where Éomer King handed her over to Uncle Merry, and she didn't see Éowyn again until she was six."

"I'd never really thought about it," Goldi said, studying the shuttered window "that she'd been born here with the elves and not in the Shire. That must have been strange for Uncle Merry, to come to Rivendell and get a child."

"Dad said Uncle Merry was overwhelmed by it all, but he was also very happy."

She giggled. "It must be strange for your dad, too. To have been here when Ivy was born and then he ends up marrying her."

"Yeah," Fari said coldly.

The smile fled from Goldi's face. "Fari?" She touched his arm. "I didn't think it bothered you."

"It's just..." He sighed. "Diamond. She says things. She tries to make it out like there's something... bad...dirty... about Dad and Ivy." His fists clenched. "She did it before, when we'd seen her in Hobbiton some years ago, and she did it again, when she came to the Smials."

Gold snorted. "Well, you _know_ she's lying to you, Fari."

Fari turned away from her, pushing away the doubts that had been spinning around in his head since speaking to Diamond.

"Fari?" Goldi grabbed his arm. "You don't believe her, do you? You can't believe that--"

"I don't know, all right?" he snapped, yanking his arm out of her grip. "I don't know if my father was...doing things with Ivy when she was a child! I don't know if when she was hugging him or kissing him or sitting on his lap, if he was thinking about--"

"How can you say that?" Goldi exclaimed. "You know your dad wouldn't have done that! And Ivy said there was nothing like that between them until she returned from Gondor, when she was old enough to do those sorts of things."

"Maybe." He clenched his fists. "Do you think she would have said anything if it had been otherwise?"

"I believe her, Fari!" Goldi said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Since when do you take Diamond's word over Ivy's--over anybody's?"

"I'm not taking Diamond's word!" he yelled, stepping towards her. "I'm just--" He covered his face with his hands. He didn't know what he was. For some reason he was very angry, he was doubting his parents--he was doubting his _father_--because of something Diamond had said, and now he was shouting at Goldi over it. He looked up at her and was horrified to see that she was backed against the wall, watching him, and she looked afraid. Of him. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean it. I"m just...tired, I guess."

"I know," she said. She came toward him and reached out a tentative hand to touch his arm. Her hesitation to touch him hurt him more than he could have ever imagined.

"I won't hurt you," he said, half-collapsing to sit against the wall. "I don't ever want to hurt you, Goldi." She sat next to him and embraced him. He clutched at her, burying his face in her hair. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I'll try to stop feeling like this. Don't leave me, Goldi! Please. Don't leave me."

She tightened her embrace and kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going to leave you, Fari," she said.

He turned, but kept his head on her shoulder. "I don't know why I'm like this." He squeezed his eyes shut, steeling himself, pushing the anger and doubt away. He didn't want to feel those things.

"You're tired," she said, her voice soothing. She kissed his brow. "You've had a rough time."

"Are you all right, Master Faramir?"

Fari looked up. Elladan was standing over them, concern on his face.

"Lord Elladan." He scrambled to his feet, quickly wiping his face, then pulled Goldi up. He took a deep breath. "I'm fine, thank you. It's been a long journey and I've had a difficult time recently."

Elladan gave a slight nod. Fari suspected he had heard quite a bit, if not all, of his confrontation with Goldi. The elf swept his arm towards the entrance to the building. "Lord Celeborn will see you now."

-o-O-o-

"I will not stop you, Master Faramir," Lord Celeborn said.

Fari sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Celeborn gave a twitch of a smile. "I am aware of the stubborness of hobbits and I know that you would continue your journey with or without my assistance. You may have access to the library and my grandsons will assist you in planning a safe route. The Misty Mountains have been cleared of orcs, but there are other dangers to consider."

Fari turned and smiled at Goldi, squeezing her hand.

"I will have to tell your fathers all that you have told me," Celeborn said, "when they come looking for you."

"I know that, sir," Fari said. He was just glad that Celeborn was going to help them.

"I am sure you are weary from your journey. Rooms have been prepared for you, with baths, and you are invited to dine with me." The elf smiled and bowed his head to them.

"Thank you, sir!" Goldi said. Although she hadn't complained, Fari knew how much she was looking forward to a bath.

-o-O-o-

"It's a beautiful place," Goldi said, looking up at the stone arches as they walked to their rooms. They'd had an enjoyable meal with Lord Celeborn and his grandsons. Talking to the elves and made them forget how tired they were.

"Dad said it's nothing like it was, back when they were here for their Quest. He said a lot of the magic left with the elves."

"Why did these elves stay?" she asked.

Fari shrugged. "Don't know. Dad doesn't either. He felt it wasn't polite to ask. I do know Lord Celeborn is from the line of elves that never left Middle-Earth. He's never been to Valinor."

Goldi sighed. "It must be awful, to be separated from his wife like that."

Fari shrugged. "They've been together a few thousand years. I suppose it's just like being apart for a month or two for us."

"I suppose," Goldi siad. "But I know I wouldn't want to be separated from you for even a month."

Fari laughed. "You say that now. Maybe you'll change your mind once you're stuck with me."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "You're probably right," she said.

He tried to grab her, to tickle her, but she evaded him and went through a doorway. "Here's my room!" she giggled and started to shut the door on him. He managed to push his way inside and catch her. He picked her up and tossed her onto the enormous bed, then jumped on after her. He lay back. "I like your room better," he said. "I think I'll stay here."

"Oh really, Mister Took?" She sat up. "Then I suppose I'll have to trade with you."

Fari tackled her and pulled her down to lay next to him. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," he said. He kissed her. "This bed is more than big enough for the both of us." He reached up to tug at the laces of her bodice. "You probably won't even notice I'm here."


	56. Chapter 56: September 1462

**September 1462**

"Theo!" Frodo waved to him from the parlor door. Their families were all at Bag End celebrating Rose's birthday. Elanor and her family had made the trip home to Hobbiton, and they decided not to make her travel all the way to Buckland as well. It was only had a small party, just their families. Rose didn't want anything big, what with Fari and Goldi missing and their fathers gone looking for them.

Theo got up, avoiding the game of tag going on between the Gamgee's and Took's youngest children as he crossed the room. Frodo led him out into the front hall. Theo recognized one of Brandy Hall's stableboys.

"Sir," the lad said, bowing. "This came for you this morning. From an elf. Master Berilac said I should bring it straight to you."

"Thank you, Nick," Theo said and took the parchment.

"There's food in the kitchen," Frodo said to the lad. "Help yourself."

"Thank you, sir!" The young hobbit bowed and scurried away.

Theo opened the letter. "It's from Dad," he said, scanning the letter.

"Really?" Frodo looked over his shoulder.

"He says they're in Rivendell, but they'll be leaving again very soon. Lord Celeborn said they're about a day behind Fari and Goldi. Those two are heading to..._Lake Town_?" Theo shook his head. "Fari you're an idiot!" he muttered. "Anyway, Dad says Celeborn sent Elrohir to follow Fari and Goldi through the mountains, to make sure they got through safely." Theo read some more, then cringed. "Apparently, they're heading to Lake Town to get married, so that Diamond can't keep them apart." He handed the letter to Frodo. "If he'd just stuck around for a week, he wouldn't have had to do this!" He shook his head. "Tooks!"

"What's wrong with Tooks?" Ari asked, coming out from the kitchen with a plate piled high with food.

Theo frowned. "Your idiot brother is a prime example."

Ari grinned. "Which one? I've got four, you know."

"Guess," muttered Theo. He took the letter back from Frodo. "Let's go in the parlor. Ivy and your mum need to hear all this."

-o-O-o-

_"Help! I need some help here!"_

_Fari ran out of his room at the cry that echoed down the Smial's hallway. Uncle Sam was in the entrance hall, carrying the limp body of his dad. _

_Aunt Pearl reached him first, giving a strangled moan at the sight._

_"He's alive," Sam said. "But he's bad off." _

_They hurried down the hallway to his father's room. Fari followed behind them, but a hand grabbed his shoulder and held him back._

_"Come with me, Fari-lad," Uncle Reg said. They stepped back to let Aunt Vinca and Aunt Nel rush past._

_"I want to see Dad," Fari said, trying to shrug off Uncle Reg's hold. But Uncle Reg wouldn't let him go and Fari found himself being lifted into strong arms._

_"You let your Aunts take care of your Dad. We'll just get in the way." He tweaked Fari's nose. "How about if we go find some cake in the kitchen."_

_Reg carried him down the hallway and they passed his mother. She was laughing. _

_"He's dead!" Diamond laughed. "Dead and gone, and it's his own fault for drinking too much." _

_"No!" Fari cried. "He's not! He's not! He wouldn't leave me!" But now he was standing in the cold graveyard and they were putting the box holding his father's body into the ground, like they did with Aunt Estella. But that wasn't right, because Aunt Estella was standing with Uncle Merry and they were crying. And Ivy was there, too, but it was Ivy when she was young, before she went to Gondor. Wasn't she supposed to be in Gondor now? She was on her knees in the snow next to the dark hole and she was weeping. "I'm all alone!" she sobbed._

_"You're not alone, Ivy," Fari said, kneeling in the snow next to her. "You've got me and Bori and..." His voice trailed off when she looked up at him. It was a grown up Ivy who was looking at him now and she was shaking her head at him. "They won't be born, Fari," she said. "Your father left us." _

_Fari was angry then, that he'd lost his brothers and sisters, too, because his dad..._

_"I won't leave you, Ivy," he said and he tried to go to her, but a hand held him back. He looked up, expecting to see Uncle Reg, but it was Diamond._

_"Ivy's not your mother," she sneered. "I am."_

_"Don't touch me!" he yelled, trying to squirm away, trying to reach Ivy. "Ivy's my mother!" But the grip tightened, fingers digging into his shoulder. _

_"But she's not, dear Faramir," she said in the sickly sweet voice. "She didn't marry your father. Because your father drank himself to death. Because he didn't care about you." She laughed again. "He left you, Fari." _

"No!" he screamed. The hand was still on his shoulder and he knocked it away, rolling away from the touch. "Don't touch me!"

"Fari!"

He scrambled backwards, his back hitting something hard. He looked around wildly for a moment, confused, trying to figure out why there was suddenly so much bare rock in the Shire.

"Fari?" the voice said again, softer this time. He turned his head away, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Diamond. He wanted her to go away and leave him alone. He didn't want her to take him away from his dad. But his dad was dead, wasn't he? His dad had died and left him.

"Fari?" A gentle touch on his knee. "It's me. It's Goldi."

Goldi? He turned to look at her. She was on her knees, leaning forward to touch him. She looked frightened. Fari blinked and then he remembered. They were in the Misty Mountains. They were going to Lake Town to get married. And his dad--and all of his brothers and sisters--were alive. He sagged against the rock, heart pounding, drenched in sweat. It had only been a dream.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Goldi asked. She crawled over to sit next to him and he pulled her close, embracing her tightly. He didn't know what to say to her, so he just held her.

They stayed like that for a while, then Goldi pulled back to look at him. "That was the worst one so far. You've been kicking in your sleep a lot," she said. She ran her fingers through his curls, her touch soothing him. "Do you always have those dreams?"

He shook his head. "They've only started since--" He took a deep breath. "Since _she_ showed up. I hadn't had any in a long time, not since before Dad married Ivy." She took his hand and the words finally came to him. "They're a lot like the dreams that I had when I was little, but some things have changed. Aunt Estella's in them, but now I know she's supposed to be dead. And Ivy...Ivy wasn't in them before, but she is now." He took another deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut. "I dream that my dad died of the pneumonia when I was five."

"Oh, Fari." Gold squeezed his hand and leaned close, laying her head on his shoulder.

"The dream starts out just as it really happened, when your father had found Dad and brought him home. But then after Uncle Reg picks me up, it's different. I don't remember seeing Diamond when it really happened, but she's there in the dream and she says Dad is dead. And I tell her he's not, but then we're at the funeral, only now Ivy's there and she's crying..." Fari paused for a moment, trying to push away the image of Ivy weeping over the grave of his father. "And now I know that my brothers and sisters won't be born, because Dad died." He felt that pang of anger again, that he'd come close to losing his siblings as well. "And Diamond's always there, laughing at me, because Dad left me." He hugged Goldi close then, needing to touch her. "Don't ever leave me, Goldi," he said, his hands clutching at the back of her dress.

"I'm not going to leave you, Fari," she said. "Not ever."

"I love you," he whispered and kissed her deeply. He slid his hands to her sides, then up to caress her breasts. "I want you," he murmured against her mouth.

"Fari, wait." She pulled back and grabbed his hands. Her face was flushed. "I don't think it's a good time for that. You're awful upset."

He shook his head and pulled his hands from hers. He started loosening her bodice. He needed her, had to feel close to her, had to know she was his. "Please, Goldi. I need you."

She sighed. "Fari..." She gasped when he slipped his hand into her chemise and over the smooth skin of her breast. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she moved away, pulling his hand away. "No, Fari. Not right now." She tugged her chemise up.

He hugged his knees to his chest, utterly rejected. He just wanted her to know how much he loved her.

She finished tying her bodice and pulled her cloak closed around. "So why do you think you dream that your dad died?"

He scowled. "I don't know. Because of Diamond, I guess."

"But it's not really about Diamond. It's about your dad _dying_, Fari. And--"

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered. "If you don't want to be with me, fine! I'll go back to sleep." He crawled away from her, over to his blanket. He lay down and pulled his cloak around him, his back to her.

He heard her get up and come over to him. She lay down next to him and looked at him for a moment, her brows furrowed in concern. "I'm just worried about you," she said. She scooted closer and kissed him. "I love you."

He nodded and lifted his cloak, inviting her in. She cuddled next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured to her.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, Fari," she said soothingly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the delay. FFNet is not letting me upload chapters and Tech Support hasn't replied yet. I ended up pulling a tricksy sneaky and exported an old chapter into the document manager, then copy and pasted the new chapter into it. Crude, but it works. 

SmaryK: Thanks for the comment:-)


	57. Chapter 57: September 1462

**September 1462**

Fari reached the top of the hill and turned in his saddle to look back at Goldi. "It's the River Running, Goldi! We're nearly there!"

She smiled and trotted her pony up next to him. "Finally!" she said with a weary sigh. "I'm so glad to get out of that forest!"

Fari looked back at the vast expanse of trees behind him. He'd wondered--and worried--about meeting the strange and dangerous creatures from Bilbo's tales. But they saw no eagles, never met Beorn, and, best of all, no spiders. In fact, the forest had been a much more pleasant place than Bilbo had made it out to be, now that it was the Greenwood again. The gloom that had hung over the forest, giving it its previous name of Mirkwood, had lifted with the defeat of Sauron.

They hadn't seen any elves either. Fari had been a bit disappointed at that. He had been hoping to see some of Legolas' kin, just to know they weren't alone out here. He wished Legolas wasn't far away in Ithilien. He would have liked to have seen a familiar and friendly face before going amongst strangers in Lake Town. He wondered if anyone in Lake Town even remembered what a hobbit was. If they did, he hoped Bilbo had left a good impression.

They reached the river and made their camp a little ways off the road. Fari didn't want to meet anyone out here alone. He didn't know what kind of people lived here. He pulled out his sword, a gift from Lord Celeborn, to polish it. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, setting off on this journey with only a knife, especially when he had Goldi to protect. Although, in his defense, he had only been expecting to go to Bree. While planning their route, Elladan had told them that though the orcs were gone, there were still thieves that prowled the Old Forest Road between the mountains and the river. Celeborn had given Goldi a sword, too, and Fari had been teaching her to use it. A ruffian might kill him outright, but they'd have much worse in store for Goldi.

He was worried about Goldi. She'd been unusually quiet during their trip through the forest. He had thought it was worries about the creatures from Bilbo's tales, but she'd always shrug off his assurances that there was nothing to worry about. He supposed she was just tired.

-o-O-o-

The following day they started to see signs of the inhabitants of this region. Small farms and fisherman's huts were becoming more frequent as they made their way north along the river. Fari was surprised when they came upon the city. Lake Town was much bigger than Bilbo had described it. It seemed to have grown since the hobbit's adventures here. 

There was no gate to indicate the edge of the city, but the dirt road turned into cobbles and the huts gave way to larger buildings and businesses. They travelled a good distance into the busy town before someone noticed them, a man who by his dress seemed to be a guard.

"Aren't you children a little young to be out riding by yourselves?" asked the man. "Where are your parents?"

Fari frowned, indignant at the assumptions of the man. "I'm thirty-two!" he exclaimed. "I'm hardly a child anymore!"

The man shook his head. "Right, lad, and I'm a grandfather," he scoffed.

Fari sighed and held out his bare, hair-covered foot. "Hobbit?" he said.

"Hobbit?" The man stared at Fari's foot. "Well, bless my...most folks believe you was just stories!"

"I'm not a story," Fari scoffed. "I'm a traveller. Could you point us to a reputable inn?"

The man didn't seem to hear him. "We'd heard it was one of you that killed that Necromancer. The Dwarves was talking about it. And my great-grandfather swore he'd seen the little fellow that faced the dragon back when he was a boy. You're a feisty lot, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Fari, getting annoyed at the man. "An inn, please?"

"Oh, certainly." The man turned, looking up the road towards the center of the city. "There's many an inn in Lake Town, but I'd recommend The Mended Drum. Especially as you're travelling with a lady." He peered around Fari towards Goldi. "She's grown up, too?"

"Yes," Fari said through gritted teeth. He didn't like how the man was looking at Goldi. The man must have noticed his tone, because he blushed and looked back up the road. "It's a few blocks down from the first bridge. On your right." He bowed and hurried away.

The Mended Drum was massive, more than twice the size of the Prancing Pony. There were many other inns around, but the guard seemed to have been right. The Drum looked to be the best of them.

They had a hard time convincing the stable hands that they weren't children--furry feet didn't sway them as easily as the guardsman. "I want to speak to the owner of the inn," Fari finally said. Soon, a large man came out, wiping his hands on an apron.

"My name is Faramir Took," Fari said. "As I've been trying to explain to your stablehands, we are hobbits, not children. All we want is a room and something to eat."

The man turned to the stablehands. "Take care of their ponies, you lazy dogs!" the man yelled. He leaned over and shook Fari's hand. "Sorry for the trouble, Mister Took," he said. "I've heard of hobbits. Never seen one in these parts before. But, I'm not one to turn away a customer because he's on the short side. We get Dwarves here all the time, you know."

"Thank you," said Fari. "And if we could, we'd like to eat in our room."

"Certainly," the man said. "And how will you be paying?"

"I've got gold."

The man smiled. "Right, then. Follow me and I'll get you settled and have one of the girls bring you some supper."

Fari nodded his thanks. He thought he should ask about seeing their mayor or Shirriff or whoever it was who performed marriages. But then he thought the man might make them take separate rooms and he didn't want Goldi out of his sight in this place. He'd ask elsewhere tomorrow.

-o-O-o-

After their meal they went straight to bed. Fari was really learning to appreciate beds after so many nights on the cold ground. Goldi climbed in next to him. He turned his head to look at her. Her hands clutched the blankets and her jaw was tight. He'd thought she would have perked up, now that they were in Lake Town, but she seemed to be even more stressed this evening. She'd barely said a word during dinner. And now she was biting her lip, eyes squeezed shut, like she was wrestling with some problem. 

"Fari," she finally said, her voice small and shaking.

Fari rolled over to her, his brows furrowed with concern. "What's the matter, love?" he asked, reaching out to stroke her arm.

"I..." She gave a great sigh. "I haven't gotten my monthly." She sniffled and wiped at her nose. "I think I'm pregnant."

Fari rolled onto his back, too stunned to say anything. _Pregnant? _

"I'm sorry," Goldi whimpered. She rolled away from him and pulled the blanket over her head.

Fari sat up and bowed his head into his hands. He clenched his jaw, fighting back his anger. He couldn't deal with this now, not with everything else going wrong in his life. They'd even talked about this! They'd agreed to wait on children, until their lives had become settled. "How did...? We were careful!" he complained. She'd gotten her monthly after their first time together. After that, he'd endured the frustration and mess of pulling out of her before his climax, just to avoid this very thing.

"I'm sorry, Fari," Goldi whimpered, her voice muffled by the blanket. She rolled over on her back. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I know we're not ready for this." She broke down in muffled sobs.

That brought Fari out of his tantrum. He lifted his head to look at her. But she was turning away from him again and he realized he'd done it again. He'd hurt her because he was a selfish idiot.

"Oh, Goldi, love, don't cry." He lay down next to her and put his arm around her, then buried his nose in her hair. How could he have been angry at _her_ for this? _He_ was the one who couldn't keep his trousers buttoned. _He_ was the one who wasn't careful enough. "It's not your fault," he mumbled into her ear. "There's no reason to be sorry." He propped himself up so he could see her face. "Things will be a bit more difficult with a baby, but we'll mangage. All right?" He smiled weakly and lay a hand over her stomach, hoping his words would come true.

"Yes, Fari," she said. She turned over to hug him tight and started to cry again, but it was relieved tears this time.

Fari sighed and ran his fingers through her curls. Well, this explained her behavior the last few days. "You've been worrying about this for a while, haven't you."

She sniffled and nodded into his chest. "About a week. I wanted to be sure, before I said anything." She tightened her grip on him. "I am sorry, Fari," she whispered. "I--"

"You didn't do this alone. And I'm the one who couldn't keep his hands, or his other bits, to himself."

She sighed and relaxed in his embrace. "I didn't exactly fight you off, either."

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. Within minutes, she was fast asleep on his chest. He supposed all that worry had exhausted her. Now it was his turn to worry, about supporting his new family and being a father.

-o-O-o-

"You know, maybe this is a good thing," Fari said as they dressed the following morning. "They certainly can't split us up if we've got a baby." 

Goldi smiled and lay her hand on her belly, which gave Fari an unexpected warm feeling. He tried imagining what she'd look like when she got big, imagined caressing her round belly, and realized he was getting aroused at the thought.

Goldi giggled.

He cocked his head at her. "What?"

She grinned. "You've got a silly look on your face. What are you thinking about?"

"You." He agandoned the buttons of his shirt and went over to her. He put his arms around her from behind so he could caress her belly. "I was thinking about what you're going to look like a few months from now." He leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Fat!" she said. "Like I swallowed a pumpkin."

"No, you're going to be beautiful." He nuzzled her ear and slid his hand up to tug at the bodice laces she had just finished tying, but she slapped his hand away.

"None of that!" She wriggled away from him. "I'm starving!" she said and patted her belly. "Eating for two, remember?"

Fari smiled and took her hand. He tugged her close to give her a quick kiss. "Breakfast. And then," he squeezed her hand, "we'll go get married!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _The Mended Drum_ is borrowed from Terry Pratchett's Discworld. 


	58. Chapter 58: September 1462

**September 1462**

Fari and Goldi stepped out onto the street in front of The Mended Drum and Fari looked around to get his bearings. The center of the city, which was most likely the oldest part, seemed like the best place to look for some sort of official to marry them. He took Goldi's hand and started up the street. They'd only gone a few steps when he heard a familiar voice.

"Fari!"

Fari turned, briefly met Merry's eyes, then tugged at Goldi's hand, pulling her into the crowd of Big Folk to try to lose him. He didn't get far, though, because he walked right into his father.

"Fari!" His father grabbed his arm, holding on tight. Fari sighed and didn't even bother to try to get away. They were caught.

"What do you think you're doing, lad?" his father asked, leaning over to look him in the eye.

"We're going to get married," Fari said defiantly. "Let us go, Dad."

Pippin shook his head. "No, Fari. We'll go home and we'll figure this out."

"I'll go find Sam," Merry said behind them. "Are you staying here?" he asked, pointing towards The Mended Drum. Fari nodded and Merry walked off into the crowd.

Fari's dad sighed. "Well, let's go back to your room then. We've got a lot to discuss."

Fari blanched, realizing the confrontation he'd been most dreading was coming. "Sam's going to kill me, Dad."

His father sighed. "Probably."

-o-O-o-

They led his father back to their room. Goldi leaned in close as they climbed the stairs. "Don't tell them, yet," she mouthed, giving a subtle touch to her belly. Fari nodded.

His dad left the door open, probably so that Merry and Sam could find them. Fari saw his father frown at the rumpled bed. He cringed. There was really only one way to get a bed to look like that. Goldi, feeling much better after her confession the night before, had woken him in the most lovely way. Fari turned away to hide his flushed cheeks and went to sit at the little table with Goldi.

His father took off his cloak and tossed it onto the pillow. Then he turned to them. "You both had us all quite worried," he said. "Your mums are beside themselves." He sighed. "Did you think we wouldn't come after you?"

Fari sighed. "No, we--."

"We saw the mayor when we got into Bree and he told us you were going to Rohan." His dad shook his head. "Did you really think we'd believe you'd go to Éomer King?"

"No, but--."

"Hugh still offered to ride south to see if there was any sign of you, so the Underhills lost a few days work at the mill because of your adventure."

"Sorry," Fari mumbled. It's not like he _made_ Hugh ride south to look for him.

"Then we find out Celeborn let you go. I understand why he did it, but Sam was furious."

As if to prove his point, the door flew open and Sam rushed in. "What do you think you were doing?" he yelled, crossing the room towards Fari, his face red with anger. Fari stood up and braced himself to get killed

"Wait, Sam!" Merry was there suddenly, grabbing Sam's arm. Fari cringed. He probably wanted to give Sam pointers on how best to kill him. But Merry pulled Sam back, holding tight to his arm. Sam looked over at Fari's dad and his eyes lit on the bed. He turned back to Fari, scowling. "You made a promise to me, Faramir!"

"Dad," Goldi pleaded. She stood up and went to face her father, standing between him and Fari. "We didn't do anything wrong! We're betrothed!"

"But you're not yet married," said Sam. "You know how your mother and I feel about that." Sam glared at Fari over her shoulder. "And you know as well, Faramir!"

Faramir sighed in frustration and stared at his feet, his hands clenched at his sides. Didn't they understand what they'd had to do? That they _had_ to run away? That Diamond was going to ruin _all_ their lives if he didn't give up his inheritance and run off to marry Goldi?

"Don't you have anything to say to Sam, Faramir?" his father asked. He sounded angry himself, now. "You had made a promise to him, correct? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Fari glared at his father, anger suddenly rising up in him. _His father_ was going to lecture him on bedding a girl before they were married? He couldn't stop himself from saying the words, they just seemed to come out all on their own. He took a few steps towards his dad. "At least she's not my best friend's daughter."

"Faramir!" Merry scolded. Fari ignored him. It wasn't like Uncle Merry could say a whole lot about it either, considering how he got Ivy in the first place. He watched his father, his face stricken, turn away from him. Within him, a feeling of satisfaction warred with intense guilt.

"Come along, Goldi," Sam said sternly. "We'll go for a walk. We need to talk, and I think Fari and Pippin need to do the same." Goldi nodded. She took Fari's hand and gave it a little squeeze, then followed her father out the door.

"I'll leave you two, as well," Merry said.

"Don't bother," Fari grumbled. He walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "There's nothing to talk about." He looked up at Merry defiantly and they exchanged glares. Then he noticed his father was standing at the window, staring out into the street, his shoulders slumped. Fari's stomach twisted with guilt again, the anger disappearing. He'd lashed out at his father and he didn't quite know why.

Merry glanced over towards Pippin, then turned to Fari. "What has gotten into you, Faramir?" he asked.

A spark of anger came back. "I don't know, Uncle Merry. Maybe it has something to do with Diamond trying to ruin my life!"

"So you run away?" Merry asked. "Worrying your family _and_ Goldi's family!"

"We were only going to go to Bree, but the Mayor wouldn't marry us."

Merry shook his head. "Fari, you can get married in the Shire!"

"And risk what _she_ would do to the Gamgees?"

"You don't know that would happen. I doubt most hobbits would go along with Diamond. Sam and Frodo are too respected."

"But what if she _does_ succeed? Then its my fault they lose their jobs. It's already my fault this whole thing started! Because I couldn't keep my mouth shut!"

Merry threw up his hands. "You couldn't have known someone would overhear, Fari! Besides, plenty of people had figured it out already."

"But they didn't go blabbing it in taverns so it would get back to Diamond, did they? It's my fault, Uncle Merry! She's using me to hurt Dad and the Gamgees." He sighed and let his shoulders slump. "That's why I had to leave. Dad is better off without me."

"No!" His father whirled around and came towards him. "Don't you ever think that, Faramir!"

"It's true, though," he said. His eyes were stinging--gods, he didn't want to cry. "If you'd never had me, she would never have had a hold on you. You could have gotten rid of her a long time ago. I know she threatened to take me away if you kept pushing for the divorce. You should have let her do it."

"No, Fari..." His father reached for him, but Fari scurried back on the bed, away from his father.

"Why do you want me?" he asked. "You've got four other sons. Ivy's sons. But I'm from _her_."

"You're _my_ son, Faramir. Mine!" his father said fiercely. "And you're Ivy's son, too, and there are seven signatures on that paper to prove it!"

"But Diamond said--"

"I don't care what Diamond said! I will fight her with everything I have for you. And even if the adoption is voided, you will still be Ivy's son!"

"I'm not, really." He fell back to lie on the bed. "I'm just her cousin," he mumbled. His father's cloak was on the pillow and Fari lay his head on it, breathing in the familiar scent that had comforted him his whole life. He wished everything was back the way it was, before Diamond had come back. He didn't like the feelings he had now.

"Faramir?" his father asked softly. Fari felt a hand on his leg, squeezing gently.

Fari squeezed his eyes shut. Part of him wanted to kick the hand away, the other part wanted to sob in his father's arms. "I want to be alone," he mumbled. He opened his eyes. His father and Merry were both looking at him, concerned.

His father took his hand away and straightened. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Fari nodded. "I'm fine, Dad. I won't run, if that's what you're worried about. I just...need to be alone."

Merry put his hand on Pippin's shoulder. "Come on, Pip," he said gently. He looked over at Fari. "We'll just go down to the common room for a while."

His father sighed and nodded, then looked at Fari. "I love you, Faramir."

Fari nodded, although he didn't know why his father loved him, after all Fari had said and done.

They left, closing the door behind them, and Fari rolled over, punching the pillow. Why was he such a mess right now? Why was he feeling so angry at his dad? His father wasn't the one who had messed everything up.


	59. Chapter 59: October 1462

**October 1462**

They had a long, awkward journey ahead of them, heading home to the Shire. The worst of it was that Fari wasn't allowed any time alone with Goldi. Whenever he went near her, Sam would glare at him, which made Fari feel both guilty and a bit angry. Goldi would sneak him glances and smiles whenever her father wasn't looking, but Fari missed being able to kiss her and hold her. She was the only thing that was going right in his life.

He was having nightmares again, nearly every night now. Always the same one, when his dad had nearly died. They felt different now, though. Rather than feeling sad or alone, he'd wake up angry. That scared him.

He noticed his father kept watching him, his dad's eyes tired and sad. Fari felt guily about that, considering what he'd said to his dad. He wasn't quite sure where the jab about Ivy had come from, because he knew how much his Dad loved her. And Ivy had saved him. His dad would probably be dead if it wasn't for her. But those angry feelings were still there, and he didn't want to be angry at his dad. So he distracted himself by riding next to Uncle Merry. That, at least, was a little like spending time with Theo, except not as many rude jokes.

Fari didn't think this trip could get any worse. They had finally reached the Old Ford, the Misty Mountains looming ahead of them. His dad and Sam had gone down to catch some fish for dinner while Uncle Merry was building up the fire. Goldi took the opportunity to come over to sit by him, where he was sorting their food supplies.

"I'm not feeling good," she whispered.

Fari peeked over his shoulder. Merry was busy at the fire and didn't seem to notice they were together. He turned back to Goldi. "You're sick?" he whispered back. "I'm sure we can stop for a while if you're sick."

"No," she said, a bit desperately. "Smells are making me nauseous. I think I'm getting morning sickness."

Fari resisted the urge to curse. Just what they needed. "Are you going to tell your dad?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to say anything until we're home and Mum can be there."

Fari nodded. He understood that. Rosie would keep Sam mostly calm when he found out his unmarried daughter was pregnant.

"Hey you two."

Fari looked up. Merry gave a glance towards the river, then looked back at them. "I don't have a problem with you talking, but don't get your dads upset, all right?"

Fari nodded. Uncle Merry was turning out to be very good about this whole thing. Maybe because things had turned out so well for Ivy. Goldi gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went back to spreading out their blankets.

Fari turned back to his pack and allowed himself a whispered Rohirric curse. He knew morning sickness varied quite a bit. Every one of Ivy's pregnancies had been different, ranging from no illness at all to bedridden for days. He really hoped Goldi wasn't going to be too ill.

He didn't get his wish, though. His dad and Sam soon returned with their dinner, and as soon as the fish started frying, Goldi paled. "The smell," she moaned, covering her nose and mouth. "I'm--" She scrambled up, ran over into the bushes, and got sick.

Fari watched his father and Sam exchange a knowing look. Of course they'd figure it out. Between the two of them, they had twenty-one children. Sam cursed, something Fari had rarely ever heard in his life, and got up to go to his daughter. His dad and Merry both looked over at him. Fari heaved a sigh and rubbed at the ache starting behind his eye. He was dead.

"How long have you known?" his father asked.

"Since the night before you found us. She told me then."

"And you thought you could hide it?" his father asked sharply.

Fari looked up, feeling the anger bubbling again. Why was this his fault? "Goldi wanted to wait until we were back, so she could talk to her mother first."

"Fari, you should have told us! She shouldn't be spending all day on a pony. She needs more rest and we have to make sure she's eating enough!"

He punched his fists into his thighs, frustrated at everything that seemed to go wrong at every turn. "Sorry! We're sorry! But we thought it would be easier if we waited until we were home to tell you!"

"Spending long, tiring hours in the saddle could cause her to miscarry!" his father yelled. "You should care more about your child, not what's easier!"

"Oh, you're one to talk about that!" Fari shouted. Something let loose inside him, the anger exploding. He stood up and turned on his father. "You certainly found it easier to drown yourself in whiskey rather than caring about me! You found it easier to nearly kill yourself, rather than care how I'd feel if you died! You found it easier to send me off to Bag End or Buckland, than have to give up feeling sorry for yourself! At least I'll have an easier time being a better father than you!"

He stopped, breathing hard, his whole body tense and shaky. They were all looking at him, poor Goldi even paler than when she had been sick. And his father, the look on his father's face... Fari turned and ran off down the hill to the river. He collapsed on the bank, his feet in the cool water, and sobbed. What had he done? He couldn't believe he'd said those things. He thought he'd pushed those feeling deep long ago, hid them away so no one would ever find out that he'd ever thought such horrible things about his dad.

It wasn't long before someone sat next to him, putting an arm around him. Fari looked up into Merry's concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Merry!" he cried, leaning into his embrace. "I didn't mean it!"

Merry sighed. "Yes, you did," he said calmly.

Fari sobbed harder. Even Uncle Merry thought he was horrible now.

"Fari, look at me."

Fari wiped his eyes and looked up. But instead of disgust or hatred on Merry's face, there was only kindness and understanding. "Fari, it's all right," he said, shaking his head. "Good gods, lad, you've been holding that in all these years, haven't you?"

Fari shrugged and huddled down, wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees. "I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want Dad to know..." He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "But I haven't felt like this in a long time. I don't know why it's all come back now." He tipped his head forward to rest his forehead on his arms. "Since we left the Shire," he mumbled, "I've been so... _angry_."

"I could bloody well kill Diamond for all she's done to you two," Merry muttered. "She's hurt you both so much." Merry put a comforting arm around him again. "And she's hurt you again, hasn't she? She's brought all those feelings out, I bet. You bottled them up and put them away, but when you had to face her and everything she's done...the cork came out of that bottle and you can't just put it back in."

Fari nodded. It had all started with Diamond. In fact, everything wrong in his life seemed to start with her--the same thing she blamed his dad for. But unlike his father, she had _deliberately_ hurt him, had said things to make him angry at his father. And she'd succeeded in driving a wedge between them.

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Is Dad all right?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"He's upset. Sam's talking to him."

He turned his head to look at Merry. "I thought you'd want to do that, being his best friend."

Merry gave a crooked grin. "Did you want us to send Sam down here to talk to you?"

Fari cringed. "Definitely not." Then he shivered and hugged himself. "Does Dad hate me?"

"Faramir, you need to get it through your thick Took skull that your dad will never, ever, hate you. He loves you, completely." Merry sighed. "Fari, when he was drinking, he'd lost control. He was miserable and felt helpless to do anything about it. He never meant to do anything to hurt you."

"But he did." Fari bowed his head. "And he only stopped drinking for Ivy. Not for me."

"He didn't stop drinking for Ivy, either, Fari. Not really. Ivy helped him rebuild his life afterward, but he stopped drinking because he felt that bedding her at that party was the lowest thing he could ever do. And I agreed with him. That bruised jaw he had the next day gave me two broken fingers. He'd hit the bottom, Fari. But he could have easily drank himself to death at any time. He could have taken poison or drowned himself or fell on his sword. But he didn't, because you were the only thing keeping him alive. Not being Thain. Not his sisters. Not me. Not even Ivy. _You_."

Fari sniffled. "How can he love me so much, if I came from _her_?"

"I remember when you were born, Faramir. I'd never seen him happier in all his life. Though it was getting really bad with Diamond, he didn't care about that when it came to you. You're his son, Fari. He could care less who gave birth to you. You're part of him and that's all that matters."

Fari turned his face back into his arms, ashamed. "I've been awful, haven't I?"

"You've been hurt, lad. Deeply hurt. I can't believe you've never gotten angry at him before this." Merry paused for a moment. "Neither can he."

Fari looked up at him, surprised.

"We wondered why you never got angry about it," Merry said. "Your dad said you'd always just shrug it off when he tried to bring it up. Theo said you did get a little angry, but then you'd push it away and start telling jokes or find something else to do." Merry frowned. "Why didn't you tell your dad how you felt?"

Fari looked away. "I didn't want anyone to know," he said. "I didn't want Dad to find out I was angry with him, because..." He took a deep breath. "I thought he wouldn't want me anymore." He bowed his head. "Just like... my mother," he whispered. He looked up at Merry again. "He was all I had, really. I didn't want to lose him."

"I would never have let you go."

They turned at the sound of his father's voice. He was standing a few feet behind them, tears in his eyes.

"I think my son and I have a lot to talk about," his father said.

Merry smiled. He leaned over, kissed the top of Fari's head and ruffled his curls. "Tell him everything, Fari," he said. Merry got up and went to Pippin. He embraced him and whispered something to him, then walked up the bank towards their camp.

Fari turned away again. He couldn't meet his father's eyes. He was so ashamed for everything he'd said to him.

His father sat in Merry's spot, just close enough that their shoulders touched. "I'm so sorry, Faramir," he said, his voice shaking. "I know I haven't always been a good father to you--"

Fari choked back a sob and embraced his dad, and when his dad hugged him back, holding him just as he had countless times during Fari's life, he realized that Uncle Merry was right. His father had always loved him, had always been there for him, even when he was hungover from the drink or weakened by pneumonia or angry over a fight with Diamond. He had always been there for him with open arms and a loving smile.

Fari clung to his father, both of them in tears. "I'm sorry, too, Dad."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

SmaryK: Things just got a bit more intense. ;-) Thanks for the comment!


	60. Chapter 60: November 1462

**November 1462**

Fari thought he'd never be so happy to see Brandy Hall. The journey had slowed considerably after Goldi's condition had been discovered. They rode no more than an hour or two before taking a short break and they shortened their daily rides. It added many days to the trip, but it was easier on Goldi. She had complained at first, insisting she felt fine, but finally gave in. She didn't have a chance against three overprotective grandfathers and one expectant father. Fari was feeling especially guilty that he hadn't thought about Goldi's health on their tiring journey.

The journey over the mountains had been especially slow, both because of Goldi and because winter was setting in. But the pass remained clear for them, and they made it to Rivendell on the last day of October. They remained a week in the city, giving Goldi a chance to rest (and the elven healer assured them all her pregnancy was going well), and Merry sent a message to Buckland to let their families know they would be home soon. He didn't say anything in the letter about Goldi--that was better done face to face.

Fari was able to clear the air with Sam on their journey home. Goldi's father was still disappointed in them, but since they'd been found safe and sound, and he'd had a chance to cool down, Sam had told Fari he could understand they had been frightened of Diamond's threats. And although he didn't approve of his daughter getting pregnant before they were married, he couldn't hide the fact that he was looking forward to another grandchild.

If Sam was excited about another grandchild, Fari's father was ecstatic about having his first. "A grandchild!" he'd often say to Merry as they rode, wonder and excitement in his eyes, "Can you imagine?"

"Yes, Pippin, I _can_ imagine," Merry finally said, shaking his head. "I've got quite a few grandchildren myself, you know." Fari's dad made a face at him, and Merry chuckled. "And I love every one of them, even if I didn't get all of them the usual way." Merry caught Fari's eye and smiled.

Fari's dad suddenly got a huge grin on his face. "So that means Fari's going to make you a _great_-grandfather!"

Merry groaned, seemingly just realising this. "The elf and dwarf will never let me hear the end of it!"

His dad laughed and looked over at Fari. Fari smiled back. They'd talked a lot, and had worked out many things, but there was still some tension between them that only time would heal. Fari had discovered some things about himself during those talks, the most disturbing was that he was jealous of Ivy and his siblings. His brothers and sisters had only known their father as healthy and happy, the perfect father. And no matter what Uncle Merry said, Fari still believed that Ivy--not he--was the most important reason his father had recovered. But he was willing to accept that, because it meant his father was here and alive. Fari hoped things would finally heal between them once they were home and they took care of the situation with Diamond.

When the Hall itself came into view they quickened their pace, anxious to be home. They sent a stableboy to announce their arrival and in the entrance hall they were met by a swarm of Brandybucks, Tooks and Gamgees.

Goldi was pulled into her mother's embrace, both of them sobbing. Fari was about to greet Theo, but Ivy grabbed him instead.

"You scared me, Fari!" she said, hugging him tight.

Fari hugged her back. _This_ was how a mother was supposed to treat her son. "I'm sorry," he said.

She pulled back to look at him. "How are you? Are you all right?"

"Yes...um..." Fari fidgeted, not really sure if he should let their news out yet, but he ended up not having to worry about it because suddenly all the Gamgee lasses gathered around Goldi collectively exclaimed "You're pregnant?"

Ivy gaped at him, wide-eyed. Fari shrugged. "Congratulations, Gran," he said.

Ivy hugged him again, then his dad. "A grandchild!" she exclaimed, before giving her husband a lingering kiss.

"All right, you two, there's children present!" Theo said. He had little Arwen in his arms. He poked Ivy in the shoulder. "Take your 'welcome home' celebration elsewhere." Theo turned to Fari. "Congratulations, _Dad_," he grinned.

"Yeah," Fari said. He reached out to touch Arwen's little foot. He'd have a baby of his own all too soon.

"Want to hold her?" Theo asked. "You could use the practice. It's been a while since you've held a baby."

Fari took his little cousin. She had been a helpless newborn last he saw her. Now she was wide-eyed, her little hands reaching to grab at everything. He sighed. He realized he really liked cuddling the little warm bundle in his arms.

"Oh, Fari!" Ivy said and sniffled behind her hand.

His dad put his arm around her. "Granny's a little overwhelmed, I think."

"It's just he's holding the baby and...it's so lovely." Ivy wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I suppose we have a wedding to plan, then?" she said.

Fari shrugged. "Don't know. We still have to talk about that." He glanced at his dad.

His father chuckled and leaned close to Ivy's ear. "Sam was being a bit...unreasonable. Fari and Goldi didn't get much chance to talk to each other after we found them. We're hoping Rosie will help with that."

"Fari, I'm so happy for you!" He was suddenly kissed on the cheek by Moira.

Fari gave Arwen back to her dad so he could give Moira a proper hug.

"Look at you!" He stared in wonder at her belly. She was nowhere near that big when they'd left.

Moira laughed. "You've been gone nearly three months," she said, patting her round stomach. "And I only have about three more to go." She sighed, like she was looking forward to it very much.

"I see you managed to catch up with us after all," Eomer said, clapping him on the back. Fari smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"We should go see Goldi," Ivy said to his dad. She bent down and kissed Fari's cheek. "I'm so glad you're home, Faramir."

She said it with such emotion that Fari got a lump in his throat, watching her walk away with his dad. He was so grateful to have her as a mum. He only hoped that she would still be his mum. He coughed to clear his throat and looked at Theo. "How did it go with Diamond?"

Theo grinned broadly. "It's over with," he said. "Ivy, Reg and I took care of everything. Ivy's still your mum and Diamond doesn't have any claim on you. Nothing was changed."

Fari gasped, completely overwhelmed by this news. He wasn't expecting it to be so easy. His dad had warned him it may be a long fight with Diamond. "How? What happened?"

Theo snorted. "We found out Diamond doesn't have as many friends as she made out. Most hobbits are pretty outraged at what she tried to do to you and your dad. Including her family. The Northtooks were quite embarassed by the whole thing and disinherited her. We heard they gave her a cottage and a small allowance to live on, out of pity, but other than that they have no contact with her." He put a hand on Fari's shoulder. "We should probably get our dads and Sam, and fill you all in on what happened."

-o-O-o-

Fari fidgeted in his seat next to Theo and glanced up at his father. His dad was sitting across from them, next to Ivy. His jaw was clenched and he was staring at the floor, his hands flexing with anger.

"Pippin," Ivy pleaded and reached for his hand.

"No." He jerked his hand away from her and stood up. He paced in front of his desk for moment before turning. "How could you do this, Ivy?" He glared in Fari's direction, but the glare was obviously directed at Theo. "How could you let your sister do this?"

Theo snorted. "I didn't _let_ her do anything, Pippin. And I certainly can't _make_ her do anything! You should know that."

Fari had to bite his lip to keep back the giggle that he knew his father wouldn't appreciate right now. But it was true. How could his father think that anyone had a say in Ivy's decision? Ivy was even more stubborn than Goldi.

His dad turned his ire to the back of the room, where Merry, Reg and Sam sat. "And _you_, Reg! I've always trusted you to make good decisions, but have you lost your mind? How could you go along with this?"

"Pippin," Merry scolded, before Reg could say anything. He stood up and went over to Fari's dad. Merry put his hands on his shoulders. "They did what they thought was best. And it worked. It's done and over with, and there's no sense getting upset--"

"I shouldn't get upset? Your _daughter_, Merry, told the Shirrif and pretty much half the Shire that she seduced me! That she persuaded me into her bed when I was too drunk to know better!"

Merry leaned closer to look him straight in the eyes. "Didn't she?"

His dad shoved Merry's hands away and turned his back to them. Fari cringed and wished he could be anywhere else right now.

"Pip..." Merry pleaded.

"Pippin." Ivy stood up and went him. She put her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I only told them the truth."

"I just don't want people thinking badly of you, Ivy," he said softly.

Ivy growled in frustration and moved around to look him in the eye. "If you had listened to the rest of the story, Peregrin Took, rather than blowing up at us..." She smiled at him. "Do you know what most people told me, when I explained why I needed them to remember you on that day? They told me they were happy I came along. That you had needed a 'good lass' to distract you from your problems and 'the old cow'."

Fari couldn't stop the snort of laughter this time. Ivy looked up at him. Their eyes met and she smiled at him.

"But not everyone will feel that way, Ivy," his dad said.

"It doesn't matter what people think of me, Pippin. All that matters to me is protecting our son from Diamond, no matter what. And this was the only sure way to do it."

His dad nodded, then turned and hugged Ivy. Fari sighed in relief. He'd been so afraid this would come between them, that Diamond had driven a wedge between them, too. But he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Her plan had failed and he hoped he'd never have to see her again.


	61. Chapter 61: February 1463

**February 1463**

Goldi sighed and shifted on the small couch, her warm breath ghosting across Fari's leg. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently so as not to wake her. She was tired most of the time, now and he wanted her to get all the sleep she could.

She'd gone home soon after they had returned to the Shire, and he didn't see her again until the Gamgees had come for Ivy's birthday. But now she was at the Smials to stay. His parents had convinced the Gamgees to let her stay--his dad had practically begged them--so that Fari wouldn't miss out on Goldi's pregnancy.

Her parents had insisted they get married first, but Goldi had refused. She had decided she wanted a wedding in the spring, with a big party. Winter weddings were only done to quickly take care of the embarassment of an unexpected pregnancy, and Goldi was determined that no one would think she was embarassed by her condition. No amount of convincing would change her mind and her parents had finally relented. Fari hadn't even tried to bring up that they'd nearly gotten married that fall--Goldi was stubborn enough when she _wasn't_ pregnant. There was no way she'd give in now that she had her heart set on a big spring wedding.

The only condition of her moving to the Smials was that they still had to act as a betrothed couple, which meant Goldi had her own room, and they were expected to respect the Gamgee's wishes on the matter. Fari thought it silly, considering Goldi was already pregnant, but after all that had happened, he vowed he would obey. He figured he owed her parents that much.

"Is she sleeping?"

Fari looked up at Ivy. She was standing in the doorway of the parlor, a tea tray in her hands. He nodded and she came in and gently laid the tray on the table.

"Thank you," Fari whispered. Ivy smiled and left as quietly as she had come in. Fari watched her go, thankful again that he had her for a mother. She'd done a lot for him. She'd even ruined her reputation for him.

They hadn't heard anything else from Diamond, which Fari was thankful for. He was sure she had heard what had happened. The news of Goldi's pregnancy had made the gossip rounds up north. He'd even received a letter of congratulations from the Northtooks, from an uncle he could barely remember from a childhood visit. Relations with them had improved some, now that they knew what Diamond had done, and that her terrible stories about Fari's dad had been lies. They'd even invited Fari and Goldi to come visit this summer, when the baby was old enough to travel. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that. He'd deal with it when the time came.

He sighed and bent over to kiss Goldi's cheek. She stirred awake, smiling up at him. He smiled back. He really didn't know what he would have done without her these last few months. And she'd never given up on him, even when he was angry and snapping at her.

"Ivy brought tea," he said.

She pushed herself up and yawned. "Oh, good. I'm starving."

Fari chuckled. She seemed to _always_ be starving. He placed his hand on her belly. He'd been so surprised when he'd seen her again after their month-long separation. Her stomach had still been flat when she left. It had all suddenly become very real to him when he had put his hand on the small bulge in her belly. His baby was in there!

"Have you felt anything else?" he asked. She'd felt the first tiny flutters of movement yesterday.

She shook her head. "Ivy said I probably won't feel many at first. But then she said something about Took babies liking to dance and not letting their mothers get any rest."

He grinned. "Maybe you'll be lucky and he'll take after me. I don't like dancing."

She giggled and laid her hand over his, pressing his hand against her hard belly. Now he understood why his Dad had always been touching Ivy when she was pregnant. This was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.

He looked up at her. "I love you," he breathed.

Goldi quickly swallowed the piece of bread she'd just stuffed in her mouth. "I love you , too," she said and leaned over to kiss him.

The door opened and they startled apart out of habit. Ivy came in again. "Oh, good. You're awake." She grinned. "We just got a message from my dad. Moira started her labor this morning."

-o-O-o-

"Sit down, Eomer! You're going to wear a hole in the floor!"

Eomer looked over at his brother. How could Theo expect him to be calm. His wife was _having a baby_!

"I know that what's going on in there sounds scary," his dad said, "but your imagination is much worse than what's actually happening. Do you want me to see if they'll let you go in?"

Another groan came from the room across the hall. Eomer stared at the door in horror and shook his head. He didn't want to see what was happening, because then he'd feel even more guilty for Moira being in pain.

"It will be easier with the next one," Theo said sagely. "Remember how scared I was when Sar was born, but it was easier with Arwen."

"I don't know if I want any more," Eomer said. He heard Moira groan again and he cringed.

"Well, you might want to talk to Moira about that," his dad chuckled. "She might have something to say about it being worth the trouble. Lasses are far braver than us lads."

Eomer shook his head and leaned against the doorframe, his eyes on the door across from him. "They must be, because I don't think I could do this more than once."

"That's why they have the babies," said Theo.

"Still in labor, I take it?" Ivy asked. She walked towards him down the hall, pulling off her snowy cloak. Pippin, Fari and Goldi were right behind her. "Poor girl," Ivy said. She gave Eomer a kiss, then hurried into the room. Goldi gave his hand a squeeze and followed her in. Eomer caught a glimpse of Moira sitting on the birthing stool, her face screwed up in pain. She was leaned back against Rose, while Eowyn knelt in front of her. Then Goldi shut the door and Eomer slumped against the wall.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds," Pippin said. Eomer glared at him.

"I've already tried, Pip," said his dad. Pippin chuckled and sat next to him.

Time just seemed to drag on for Eomer, punctuated by the sounds coming from his bedroom. He tried not to glance at the clock, but he knew it was nearly midnight and still no baby. Of course, she hadn't even gone into their room until late afternoon. He had been walking with her all day through the hallways, until her pains got close enough together for Éowyn to tell her it was time.

"Sit!" Theo commanded, pointing at the floor next to him. He'd pulled out the chessboard so that he and Fari could play. "You can relax," Theo said. "They'll come get you when it's over."

Eomer gaped at him. "You paced for both Sar and Arwen!"

Theo grinned at him. "And you always told me to sit, didn't you?"

Eomer sighed and sat next to them. They hadn't even made the first move of their game when Eomer heard a baby crying. He glanced at the door, brows furrowed. It was awful late for Chloe to be bringing Arwen to see her dad. "Sounds like Arwen's upset."

"Eomer?" Theo poked him in the side and grinned at him. "That's _your_ baby."

Eomer gasped, the breath knocked out of him. Theo pulled him to his feet and on shaky legs he went to wait outside his bedroom door. He startled when Ivy opened the door. "Come in, Dad," she said and took his hand to pull him inside.

Moira was tucked into bed, her eyes on the little bundle in her arms. She looked up at him as he approached the bed. "It's a girl," she said, tears on her cheeks. "She's beautiful."

Eomer peeked into the blanket and although the tiny girl was red and a bit squished, he had to agree she was the most beautiful baby in the world. "Hello, Calla," he said, touching his daughter's cheek. They'd decided to name a girl after Moira's mum.

He kissed Moira and then she put the baby in his arms. He turned to face his family. "This is Calla," he said, propping the baby up a little so everyone could see her.

Rose slid her arm around her husband's waist and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "Isn't she lovely, Theo," she sighed.

"Rose," Theo pleaded. "Arwen's not even a year old yet!"

"You can't argue with them, Theo" Pippin said. "You might as well learn that n--ow!" Pippin rubbed his arm where Ivy had pinched him.

Eomer gazed at his daughter a while longer, gently touching damp curls that were dark like her mum's.

"She's lovely," his dad said, peeking over his shoulder.

Eomer looked up at him and smiled. "I suppose you want a turn, Granddad?"

"Well, if you insist," his dad said with a wink.

Eomer gave Calla to her grandfather and went back to sit beside his wife. "How are you feeling?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Tired," she sighed. "But very, very happy."

Eomer kissed her gently and leaned back next to her. He could finally relax, no longer having to worry about Moira or the baby. Calla. Eomer sighed, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of a day of worry.

Ivy came over and sat on the bed near Eomer's feet. "I think it's going to be a while before Dad lets anyone else hold her." She gave an exaggerated pout.

Eomer smiled and nudged her with his foot. "Where's my nieces and nephews? I thought for sure we'd have the girls in here arguing over who got to hold the baby next."

Ivy laughed. "Which is why Ev and Poppy will bring them tomorrow. We wanted to give you at least one day of peace and quiet!" She patted Moira's foot and grinned. "Ready for the next one?"

Eomer gaped at his sister. "She just got done with this one!"

Moira gave a tired chuckle. "I think I'll take a bit of a rest before thinking about more babies."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: 

Only three chapters and an epilogue to go! The next story in Ivyverse, _The Wanderers_, is not going to be finished in time to start posting immediately after--it's turned out a bit more complicated than I expected. The first draft is probably about half done. I've written the last few chapters, so I do have a goal! Now I just need to fill in all the blanks in the middle of the story. ;-) I am going to try for a deadline of September 1 to start posting--but that is up to the whim of the Muses. I will post progress reports at the Ivyverse LiveJournal.

A Bit Closer Johnny: Thanks!


	62. Chapter 62: March 1463

**March 1463**

"Well, Fari," Eomer said, straightening Fari's collar, "say good-bye to bachelorhood."

"Don't you think he did that a few months ago?" Theo held up Fari's jacket. "Considering he's got a baby on the way?"

"Actually, it was when she kissed me that first time," Fari said, slipping into his jacket. "I knew I was done being a bachelor then." He pushed Eomer's hands away. He could do his own buttons!

"Why aren't you nervous?" Theo asked. "We were nervous."

Fari shrugged. "Don't know what there is to be nervous about. I've been looking forward to this for a while. I've missed her."

Eomer snorted. "She's been living here with you! Just down the hall."

"Yes, but she promised her mum and dad we wouldn't _do_ anything." Fari straightened his jacket. "That's probably why I'm not nervous. I know what I've got to look forward to." He wagged his eyebrows at his cousins.

"Not listening," Frodo said, covering his ears.

Fari smiled weakly. "Sorry, Frodo."

Frodo got up to answer the knock on the door. Fari's father and Merry came in. "How are you doing?" his dad asked.

Fari shrugged. "Fine."

"Really?" asked Merry.

Fari rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not nervous." He held out his hands. They had a slight shake. All right, so maybe he was just a little bit nervous.

"Ivy said they're about ready, so..." Merry gestured towards the door.

Fari nodded. He was ready. They filed out into the hallway and Frodo ran ahead to tell everyone waiting in the garden that they were coming.

"I'm not nervous at all," Pippin gloated as they made their way through the hall, "considering it's my first child getting married. Not like you, Merry. You were a bit of a wreck when Ivy married me."

"Just wait until you have a daughter get married," Merry chuckled, wagging a finger at him.

Pippin shrugged. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about _that_ for a very long time. Willow's too young to be interested in lads that way."

Fari leaned towards Theo and Eomer. "Unless the lad is Bilbo Gamgee," he snickered. He'd seen the looks the two shared whenever the Gamgees came to visit Goldi. He hoped it worked out for them. Bilbo would be a good lad for his sister.

His father stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Fari, horror on his face. "_What?_"

"Ha!" Merry exclaimed, grabbing his cousin's arm. "Now you know how _I_ felt!"

"But, Merry! Willow's too young for that! She's just turned twenty-three! And Bilbo's nearly twenty-seven! And...um...right."

Fari watched his father give Merry an apologetic smile, then they continued their walk to the garden.

The garden was full of people--probably everyone in the Shire had come to see the future Thain get married. They made their way to the arbor Frodo and Sam had set up for the ceremony. Fari looked out at the sea of faces--family and friends and some hobbits he didn't even know. Probably the whole Shire had turned up to see the future Thain get married. He fidgeted, his nerves starting to kick in.

His dad rested a hand on his shoulder. "You'll do fine," he whispered.

Fari touched his dad's hand. "I know, Dad. Thanks." Then his father nodded towards the crowd and Fari saw Goldi approaching with Ivy and Rosie. She took Fari's breath away. Her long blond hair was done up with blue flowers and she wore a dress that was loose and flowing--an Elvish style that Ivy had come up with to accommodate her expanding girth. She held a bouquet of her father's flowers--more blues, with a few pinks mixed in, resting lightly on her round belly. She smiled at him as they approached the arbor and Fari didn't think his life could get any happier.

-o-O-o-

They arrived at the small cottage, just south of the Smials, that would be their home for the week of their honeymoon. Fari helped Goldi down from the cart and gave her a gentle kiss. "You go on in," he said. "I need to take care of the pony."

Goldi nodded and turned to waddle up the path. Fari sighed. She looked tired. He wished they would have left sooner, because the party seemed to have wore her out.

Once the pony and cart were taken care of, he went into the small house. It was a summer cottage used by the Took family, but much smaller than Crickhollow. The front door opened right into the sitting room. Fari smiled at the flowers that decorated the room. A March wedding made flowers difficult to find, but Sam's gardens had given them plenty of daffodils, primroses and bluebells to decorate the little room.

He went into the bedroom and found Goldi lying on her side on the bed, fast asleep. He took off his jacket, and draped it over a chair, then went over to his wife. One hand pillowed her cheek and the other was resting over her belly. He reached out to pluck the flowers from her hair and she startled awake.

Fari knelt next to the bed and kissed her gently. "Go back to sleep," he said, and pulled another flower from her hair. "I was just getting rid of your foliage."

"Oh." She pushed herself upright with some effort and ran her fingers through her hair, combing out the rest flowers. "I fell asleep. Sorry."

Fari shook his head and pulled the last flower from her hair. "You're tired. Get some sleep."

She heaved a sigh. "But it's our wedding night. And I know you've been wanting to--"

He stopped her with a kiss, then pulled back to look in her eyes. "I can wait." He smiled and patted her stomach. "And I think it's safe to say we've already consummated the marriage."

She nodded and held out her hands to him. "Help me up? I at least want to get out of my dress."

He pulled her to her feet and helped her slip out of the dress. Fari let his gaze travel over her body, over her full breasts and swollen belly. It had been a long time since he'd last seen her naked and he thought her pregnancy made her even more lovely. "You're so beautiful," he murmured into her ear. Then he took her hands and pulled her back over to the bed. "Now in to bed with you."

He got her tucked in and then set to work getting undressed himself. She was watching him, a bit sleepily, a smile on her face. He tossed his clothes onto the chair and climbed in next to her, spooning up behind her, his arm going around her to caress her stomach. He felt a kick under his hand.

"Oh, he's awake!" Goldi groaned.

Fari chuckled and sat up. He leaned over to press his cheek against the side of her belly. "You need to settle down, love," he said. "Your mum's had a long day." He kissed the spot where he had felt the kick and lay back down next to Goldi.

She leaned back into him, then flinched at another kick. "He's not listening to you," she said.

Fari shrugged. "Sorry. I tried."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you. Sorry I'm not up to anything tonight."

He sighed into her hair. "I'm fine, Goldi."

She snorted. "You're poking me in the back. You're not _fine_."

"You can make it up to me later." He snuggled closer to her and rested his cheek against her ear. "I'm just glad I can hold you like this again." He sighed, contented, and his eyes drifted shut as the busy day caught up with him as well. "And I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I've had some Real Life stuff come up this week, so I'm going to try to get all of the remaining chapters posted on Wednesday night (last two chapters and the Epilogue).


	63. Chapter 63: June 1463

**June 1463**

"How did you ever get used to this?" Fari sighed. He turned to look up at his father. They were sitting together in his parent's parlor, waiting for Goldi to give birth.

His father winked at him. "Ivy made sure I got a lot of practice."

Fari snorted. "All by herself?"

His father grinned. "Honest!"

Fari laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure, Dad."

"She was very persuasive. Ivy gets pretty mushy over babies. You have no idea how close you came to getting another brother or sister after Elanor had her first." His father nudged him. "At least now she can have grandchildren instead."

Fari snorted. "I think Goldi is planning on giving Ivy plenty of practice at being a gran." She'd already been talking about giving this one a brother or sister in a year or so.

"All by herself?" his dad asked, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

Fari shrugged, his cheeks growing warm.

His dad patted his shoulder and they both sighed. Fari hadn't imagined how hard it would be, all this waiting. Goldi has started having pains this afternoon, but although Ivy had said the birth was going quickly, it didn't seem very quick to him. His father and Sam had both been working on keeping him calm, but it was nearly midnight now and still no baby. He sighed again and slumped back into the couch.

Stel peeked in the door. "Anything yet?" Unlike her sisters, she wasn't yet old enough to be allowed to attend a birth.

Fari shook his head.

She yawned and came over to sit with them. She settled down next to their dad, tucking her feet under the edge of her nightgown, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Poor Goldi. It's been hours." She yawned again. "I can't imagine what she's going through."

"And you're not going to find out for a very, very long time, right?" their dad asked with a stern look. Fari bit back a snort. Their dad had gotten awful protective of his sisters since finding out about Willow and Bilbo.

"Right, Daddy," Stel said sweetly and she stretched up to kiss her father's cheek. Then she wriggled in under his arm and curled up next to him, her head on his chest.

"You might as well go back to bed," their dad told her. "It may be a while."

"Can't sleep anyway," she murmured, though her eyes were half closed.

The rattle of porcelain made Fari look up. Sam came in with a tray of tea.

"Here you go," he said, carefully placing the tray on the table. "This will help us stay awake." He looked up at Fari and grinned. "Not that you need any help with that, Fari." He poured out the tea and noticed Estella. "I'll need to go get another cup--"

"That's all right, Uncle Sam. I'm fine," she said. Sam nodded and sat next to Fari.

Soon Stel was asleep and the rest of them were dozing, even Fari. The excitement of the day was catching up to him and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. Then the distant cries of a baby startled him and he looked at Sam. "Is that--?"

Sam nodded, smiling broadly, and Fari thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. His baby was here!

"Wake up, Stel," his father said next to him. "You're an aunt."

Sam pulled Fari to his feet and he nearly stumbled into his father-in-law, his knees weak. Then he took a deep breath and hurried out into the hallway. The door to his bedroom was still closed, so he leaned against the wall and tried to remember how to breath. The wait seemed to take forever, but then Willow opened the door, a huge smile on her face. "Fari!" she exclaimed and gave him a quick hug as he came into the room.

Goldi was tucked into bed, Rosie sitting next to her. Their eyes were on the tiny baby in Goldi's arms. She looked up at him as he approached. Her golden curls were damp with sweat, but she was smiling."We have a son, Fari," she said. He gasped, his heart skipping a beat. He would have loved a daughter, but he had been hoping very much for a son.

Rosie stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Congratulations," she whispered to him, then moved out of the way so he could take her spot. He sat next to Goldi and kissed her. The he pulled back the blanket and gazed at his son.

"Oh, Goldi..." he breathed. The baby was awake, squinting up at his parents with dark blue eyes. Fari brushed his finger over a soft cheek and he had to swallow a sudden sob in his throat. _This was his son. He was a dad_. He smiled and looked at his wife. "He's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like him," Goldi chuckled. "I worked hard to get him here." She smiled at him with a tired grin.

Fari kissed her again. "I think I should go introduce him to his grandfather," he said, looking into her eyes.

She gave him a knowing look and nodded. "I think that's a very good idea."

He picked up the tiny baby, still in awe that this was _his _son, and went over to his waiting family. His dad had his arm around Ivy and they were smiling at him. He went straight to his father and put the baby in his arms. "I'd like you to meet Peregrin Took, the Second," he said. His father looked up at him, mouth open in surprise, and Fari smiled, tears in his eyes. "I love you, Dad," he said. Ivy stepped back and his dad pulled Fari into a one-armed hug, the baby nestled between them. Next to them, Fari heard sniffling.

"Oh, Mum, don't cry," Éoleof pleaded.

-o-O-o-

"Have a good nap?"

Fari wiped a hand over his tired eyes and nodded at Ivy. He looked around the parlor. Ivy was alone with the baby. "You managed to get him away from Dad?" Fari asked incredulously.

Ivy grinned. "Your father had to go take care of some business. Which means I get Perry all to myself while his mum goes for a walk, right dearest?" Ivy cuddled the baby to her shoulder and pressed kisses to his downy head.

Fari sat next to them and reached out to touch Perry's little foot. Even after a week, it was still a little hard to believe Perry was his. "Why is Goldi out walking rather than napping?" Perry had been getting them up every couple hours. Fari was able to roll over and go back to sleep while Goldi nursed the baby and _he _was exhausted!

"She decided she needed some fresh air more." Ivy said. "So she and the girls went out to pick some strawberries. Sometimes, just getting some time to yourself can be enough." She patted Perry's back and chuckled. "These tiny little things can wear you right out."

"I know," Fari sighed. "I don't think we'll ever sleep more than a few hours at a time ever again."

Ivy laughed. "Don't worry. You will. And it will be worth all the trouble." She moved Perry back to the crook of her arm. "And you are certainly worth the trouble, little one," she said cheerfully to the baby.

Fari leaned over to whisper in Perry's ear. "Your gran is spoiling you."

"It's my job!" Ivy said with a huff, fighting to keep her face serious. "That's what grandmothers do!"

Fari smiled and rubbed Perry's tummy. "You're a lucky little boy to have such a wonderful gran," he said to his son. He looked up at Ivy. "I mean it, too. And I'm lucky to have such a wonderful mum."

"Fari..." Ivy pressed her lips together and sniffled.

They heard voices in the hallway and turned to the parlor door. Fari's dad came in with Goldi. Goldi's face was red from the sun, but she looked refreshed.

"There's my boy!" his dad said, going straight to Perry.

Ivy shook her head at her husband. "Don't you think his mum or dad might want to hold him for a while?"

He turned to Fari with such a look of pleading that Fari couldn't hide his giggle. He shared a look with Goldi, then turned back to his dad, grinning. "Go ahead, Granddad."


	64. Chapter 64: August 1463

**August 1463**

Fari jerked awake, gasping, his skin clammy in the warm summer air. He felt Goldi stir next to him.

"Did you have the dream again?" she whispered, reaching out to stroke his sweaty hair.

He nodded, clenching his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut. He'd started having nightmares again, not long after Perry was born. But they were different than before. His father was in this one, too, but it wasn't about him dying. This time, he dreamed that Diamond had followed through on her threats and had taken him away from his dad.

He clenched his fists. He was of age, now, so she couldn't do anything to him. But now he was afraid she'd try to make some sort of claim on Perry. That she'd demand to see him, as his grandmother, just to get back at them.

He rolled over into Goldi's embrace. "Sorry I woke you," he said, but really he was glad she was awake to hold him. She was always awake and there for him when he awoke from one of his dreams. He had worried he was kicking her or something, but she claimed it was her new mother instincts that woke her up.

She kissed his brow. "Don't worry. Your son will be waking me soon anyway."

Fari smiled, the anxiety of the dream easing. Goldi always called him "your son" when Perry woke her in the middle of the night, or had an especially messy diaper...

The sound of a hungry baby came from the little cradle next to the bed. "See?" Goldi said. She gave Fari another kiss, then got up to get their son.

Fari rearranged her pillows for her, so she could sit up in bed to nurse. She settled in, cradling a squirming Perry in one arm as she opened the buttons on the front of her nightdress.

Fari sat up next to her and rested his cheek on her shoulder. He watched his son suck greedily at his mum's breast and held his finger out for one of the tiny hands to grasp onto. Fari ran his thumb over the delicate skin of Perry's hand. Having Perry now, Fari understood his father, why his father loved him so much even though he was Diamond's child, even after all the awful things Fari had said to him. Fari knew he'd do anything to protect his son. He was determined that Perry would have the happy childhood he wasn't able to have. And he vowed that he'd do everything in his power to make sure Perry never had to lay eyes on Diamond.

"I have to deal with this," he said. "The dreams..."

"You should tell your dad, Fari. Tell him what you're afraid of."

"No." Fari shook his head. "This is something I need to do on my own."

-o-O-o-

Fari had never been to this part of the Shire before. He'd gotten directions at the inn he had stayed at, in Oatbarton. The hobbits he'd spoken to had looked at him oddly, possibly recognizing who he was, but he managed to get the information he needed. Nobody had asked him any questions. He was thankful for the hobbit custom of "minding your own business". Although, he was sure he'd be the subject of local gossip for a while.

He rode out on the country lane, following the directions he'd been given. His stomach tightened as he got closer to his destination. Goldi had tried to talk him out of this. She'd pleaded with him, even threatened to tell his father where he was going. But he'd managed to convince her it had to be done. He had to do this, to put everything to rest. To find himself again, after months of being consumed by anger. To rid himself of the fear.

Goldi was the only one who knew where he'd gone. He'd told everyone else he was going to Michel Delving to give Mr. Burrows a long overdue 'thank you'. He did want to thank Minto Burrows, but today he had another task.

He arrived at the lonely little cottage, it's garden overgrown and unkempt. Fari had a sudden thought, that Sam or Frodo would work wonders with the small yard, and gave a wry grin at the idea.

He left Anduril tied to the gate at the road and walked up to the cottage. The door was answered by a lass.

"Good day, sir," she said with a curtsy. "Who may I say is calling?"

"Faramir Took," he said. The girl stared at him, wide-eyed. She must have heard about him.

"I'm sorry, sir," she finally said, flustered. "The mistress isn't able to see you."

Fari pushed his way in past the girl and went into the parlor. "I think she will." The girl curtsied nervously and rushed off.

Fari looked around the parlor. There wasn't much in it. It certainly wasn't a parlor fit for entertaining guests. Only one chair sat before the fireplace, a worn rug at it's foot. The walls were bare, with none of the ornament or portraits that were standard in a hobbit's parlor.

"What do you want?"

Fari turned at Diamond's voice. She stood in the doorway, glaring at him. She looked terrible, her face lined and sagging, her eyes dull.

"Was it all worth it, to end up here?" he asked, gesturing around the dismal parlor. "But, I suppose you blame my father for this as well."

"Did you just come here to insult me?" she asked. "I've lost everything, even my family. Can't you be satisfied with that?"

"I suppose if you were any other hobbit, I would pity you," he said. "But you're not any other hobbit, are you? I have no pity for you."

"You came all the way here to tell me that?" She rolled her eyes.

"No. I came here to lay things to rest between us, one last time." Fari glared at her. "What I came all the way here to tell you is that if you _ever_ come near my family--Tooks, Brandybucks and Gamgees--if you ever come near any of us ever again, if you ever try to harm any of them, you will sorely regret the day I was born."

He saw a flash of fear in Diamond's eyes, but she kept her chin up. He saw her eyes glance to the side, into the hall. He guessed her servants were waiting there, in case he tried to harm her. "Are you going to kill me, Faramir? It won't do to get yourself banished, what with your little wife and all the brats I'm sure you'll be getting off her. I hear you've already got one. And just two months after the wedding?" She shook her head and tut-tutted him. "Even your father managed to wait until he'd married her to start breeding his little cousin. But, I suppose I should have expected it with a Gamgee." She looked at him smugly, but Fari kept his face neutral. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of a reaction. Besides, what she thought about him or Goldi didn't mean anything. Her words had no power over him anymore. She frowned. "Or maybe you'll have those monsters you call brothers do it for you? I suppose you'd be glad to be rid of me once and for all."

He gave a sharp laugh and shook his head. "Kill you? No. That's too easy." He walked towards her and she shrank back. He stopped just a few feet away. "I don't want you dead. In fact, I hope you have a very long life. Because I want you to go through the rest of it knowing that everything you've done to harm my family was a failure. Because of you, because of what you did to him, my father turned to Ivy. I want you to wake up every day knowing how happy they are. How much they love each other. I want you to think every day about the joy they take in their children, and their grandchildren, and how much their children love them." He smirked at her. "Something you will _never_ know."

She flinched at that. He reached into his coat and pulled out a rolled up parchment. "I made a copy for you," he said, holding up the roll of paper. "My adoption paper." He looked around at the empty walls. "Perhaps you can hang it on your wall, to remind yourself that the child you refused to love calls someone else 'mother'. So you won't forget that my children are _Ivy's_ grandchildren."

She turned her head away from him, but he could still see her face. Her hard mask had dropped and for the first time he saw pain--and perhaps regret--in her eyes. He almost pitied her. Almost. She had done too much, had taken--or nearly taken--too much from him.

Now he had to do what he had come here to do, to put everything to rest. "Know this. If I find out you've come anywhere near my children, if you try to do anything to see them or stake some claim on them or harm them..." He suddenly closed the distance between them until he was right in her face, looking down into her terrified eyes. "I may just forget that I don't want you dead," he whispered for her ears alone. "Because I will do whatever it takes to protect my children."

The two hobbits who had accompanied her to the Smials stepped up behind her, glaring at Fari. Fari took a step back, keeping his eyes on Diamond. "Are we agreed on this?"

She nodded, averting her eyes from his gaze.

He tossed the copy of his adoption paper onto the table. "I'll leave you now, Miss Northtook. And I sincerely hope we never meet again."

Fari pushed past her, not even looking at her, and left the house. He went quickly down the path through the overgrown yard to his waiting pony. He mounted Anduril and paused for a moment, looking back at the little cottage. He took a deep breath. He felt... lighter, like all the anger and hate and fear that had been weighing him down had been bottled back up, and he'd left that bottle on the table next to his adoption paper in Diamond's sad little parlor.

He turned Anduril and kicked him into a canter, headed for home.

-o-O-o-

Fari walked up the path from the stables, towards the Smial's garden. On the lawn, he saw Goldi had spread out a blanket and she was lying in the sun with Perry, holding up a daisy for him to inspect with his tiny fingers.

Goldi looked up as he approached. "There's Daddy!" she said to Perry, and leaned over to kiss his pudgy cheek. Fari saw the worry behind the smile on her face.

He knelt down next to them and kissed Goldi. "Love you," he said. Then he leaned down to place a soft kiss on Perry's brow and brushed a finger through his son's cinammon curls. "Love you, too, Perry-lad." He smiled at his family, feeling as if he would burst with joy at the sight of them.

"How are you?" Goldi asked. She took his hand and squeezed it.

He lifted her hand and kissed her palm, then pressed it to his heart. He smiled at her, a smile that was completely free of worry or anger or fear. "Never been better," he said.


	65. Chapter 65: Epilogue September 1463

**Epilogue**

**September 1463**

Theo carfully set the three mugs of ale on the table and took his seat across from his brother and cousin. Around him, his family was enjoying a beautiful fall day in Brandy Hall's garden. It was a few days after Rose's birthday part, but Ivy's family had stayed on longer and today they were enjoying some time together.

He grinned at his son. Sar was chasing after Ivy's twins. Legolas and Gimli were quite happy to keep him busy, keeping up the tradition that had grown between the Tooks and Brandybucks of teaching your little cousins to get into trouble. Theo realized that he'd soon have to learn how to keep a stern face as he scolded his son for some brilliant joke or prank Sar had pulled off. He'd have to ask his dad for advice on that.

He saw of his daughter, toddling along with her grandmother to look at the autumn flowers. Arwen, still unsteady on legs not used to walking, had a tight grip on Éowyn's finger. She had to bend over quite a bit to hold Arwen's hand, but from the smile on Éowyn's face as she watched the little girl pat at a purple dahlia, Theo didn't think she minded too much.

His gaze drifted to Rose, seated on a blanket with Moira and Calla. Rose briefly caught his eye and smiled, then turned back to her conversation with Moira. Rose had a lovely glow about her. It had been just a week ago that Éowyn had confirmed Rose's suspicions. There would be another little Brandybuck arriving in the spring.

Rose and Moira both quickly leaned forward to catch Calla, who had been just about to wobble over. Calla was just sitting up by herself, now. Moira caught her daughter and propped her back up. Calla squealed and gave her mother a slobbery baby grin.

Theo heard a quiet chuckle next to him and looked over at his brother. Eomer was watching his wife and daughter with a huge smile on his face. Theo felt a pang of sadness as he looked at Eomer. They'd be moving to the farm in Bridgefields in a few weeks. Uncle Freddy and Aunt Celandine were ready to pass the farm on to Eomer and settle in at Brandy Hall to be close to their daughters and grandchildren. Though he would only be a short trip away, Theo was going to miss his brother terribly.

He glanced next at Fari. He'd miss Fari, too, now that Fari had responsibilities keeping him in Tuckborough. Theo smiled. Fari was a different hobbit now that he'd put his past to rest. He'd finally revealed he'd gone north to see Diamond that summer. He wouldn't say what had occurred between them, only that she wouldn't be a worry anymore. But Theo could tell that whatever had happened had changed him. Fari no longer had that sense of sadness hanging over him that he'd had since childhood.

He saw Fari's eyes light up and a big grin appeared on his face. Theo followed Fari's gaze. Goldi came out of the Hall carrying Perry. Theo knew that his wife and son were the biggest reasons for Fari's happiness. He didn't think Fari would have made it through the past year without Goldi.

Theo watched Goldi pass Perry to Pippin. Pippin was a doting grandfather--almost as bad as his own dad--and took every opportunity to hold his grandson. Theo chuckled. Well, when he could get the baby away from Ivy, that is.

Theo looked back at his companions and they both looked up at him.

"Where would we be without them?" Theo asked, cocking his head towards their families. He grinned. "Glad you gave up on bachelorhood?"

Eomer and Fari looked at each other and nodded, grins on their faces. Then Fari picked up his mug of ale. "To love," he said.

Theo and Eomer picked up their mugs as well, tapping them against Fari's.

"To love."

-o-O-o-

The End

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading, everyone! I really appreciated the comments. Now that rewrites are over, I can turn my full attention to getting the next story done. _The Wanderers_ will be a bit different from the first two, in that I'm taking a stab at the adventure genre (though there will still be some romance), following Bori and Ari Took as they leave the Shire to become soldiers. The setting will be greatly expanded (some of the story will take place in Harad, among other places) and there will be many new characters, though the story will also spend a good amount of time in the Shire. It's also going to be a darker story, as there are wars happening in Middle Earth, and not every character will have a happy ending. I'm still aiming for September 1 to start posting. I'll put an occasional progress report in my Ivyverse LiveJournal. If you have any questions on this story or anything in Ivyverse, leave a comment in the LJ.

Thanks!

Aranel Took


End file.
